The Gin Haze
by Fayth85
Summary: "Because sometimes all you want to do is forget. With war looming on the horizon, some of us have more reason to want to forget than others. The next generation of Pokémon trainers, what kind of world are they to inherit?" Warning! War stories, dark, gore, sex and real life. This is what it takes to survive in the new war-torn era.
1. Intro – It was on the news

**_The Gin Haze_**

 ** _"Because sometimes all you want to do is forget. With war looming on the horizon, some of us have more reason to want to forget than others. The next generation of Pokémon trainers, what kind of world are they to inherit?" Warning! War stories, dark, gore, sex and real life. This is what it takes to survive in the new war-torn era._**

 ** _Intro – It was on the news_**

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"It's just in. In the Kalos region, yet another attack has been confirmed. A group that calls itself 'The Righteous Ones' has committed itself to a third attack in as many months. The death toll is staggering, and the best guess we have totals over a thousand humans and many times that in Pokémon lives. The Righteous Ones have yet to release an official statement as to what their goals are, but as things stand... war is on the ho—"

The TV is switched off, so I turn to find out who'd dare mess with it while I'm watching the news. All I see is a paw that landed on the remote near my feet and a curious little Poochyena watching me carefully. Her red eyes are trained on me, one ear perked up, the other tucked down – she's tired of waiting, she wants her walk now.

"Pistachio, you know mommy likes to watch the news. You'll just have to wait un—"

"Arf!" She interrupts.

"Pistachio, it's rude to interrupt mommy like that," I chastise her. Her ears tuck down and backwards, and there's sorrow in her eyes. She dashes out of my bedroom with a bark, coming back nearly a minute later with her leash. She understands, she just doesn't care. She wants her walk now. I roll my eyes at her. "Somebody's impatient today. You must get that from your father."

"Arf arf!" She wags her tail playfully, knowing that whenever I mention her father we always end up meeting up with Haze. Which... isn't a bad idea. She puts her leash on the bed, she then puts her paws on the foot of my bed, and on the leash, laying her head on her paws. I sigh. She's not done though, the begging isn't enough. No, she has to give me the puppy eyes and that whimpering whine, too!

I grab my Dex, already hitting the speed dial—calling the last number dialled.

"Let me guess," Haze answers, sounding amused. "Your baby just lost patience with you and turned off your TV. Now you want company while walking the dog you keep telling people you've always wanted."

"Stalker," I grouse, wondering how that boy always seems to know what's going on. Psychic trainer or no, that's just scary! "So you coming or not?"

"Only if you're buying the snacks?"

"Bribery is a thing with you," I complain, but he just laughs. "Fine. I'm buying. But that means we're going to M&M's!"

"Oh no, the horror. We're going to eat some place with good food, and where our Pokémon will be treated with respect. No, Gin, don't do this to me." He drones, obviously being sarcastic. Then a wheezing sound draws my attention to Pistachio. Is she laughing?

I fix her with a dull glare. "Who's side are you on?" She just whines and nuzzles her leash again.

"Her trainer's, of course," Haze answers, cryptic as ever. I mean, legally, I am Pistachio's trainer, but Haze trains her more than I do.

"Smart ass."

"Well, I do know my shit, don't I?" I groan. I set that one up for him, didn't I.

I am soooo not giving you the ammunition you need to get under my skin. "So, are we meeting up at the beach? You know Pistachio's not going to want anywhere crowded to run around."

"Pizzy doesn't want people, or her mommy doesn't want people?" I huff, refusing to comment on that. "I'm already on my way to your place. Give me ten minutes and we can walk together."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Seeing as Haze is on his way, I head downstairs to give whoever's home the head's up that I'm going out for a bit. No one's in the living room, though. I know mom's probably bring daddy his lunch, but it's almost never the case that I'm home alone. Hmm... Adam's probably out dealing with the Pokémon, so I'll go see.

I make sure to tell Pistachio to sit and wait for me, before heading out the backdoor, and into the greenhouse, I find Adam –surprise, surprise– tending to Dad's prized Pokémon eggs and new hatchlings. He's wearing his breeder's apron as well. It looks good on him though; his dark complexion, his brown hair, and his light green apron. Meh, whatever works for him.

"Hey, bro-bro. Pistchio's getting antsy, so I'm heading out with Haze," I explain in one go.

"Mind telling me something I don't know," he says, picking up two Mime Juniors and hugging them. I huff, but don't answer him. "Gin, you head out the same time every day, and you always head out with Haze. It's nothing if not predictable."

"Whatever," I grouse, waving him off. "I'll give you a heads up when I get back."

"Alright. Oh, dad wanted me to tell you that he called for a family meeting tonight after dinner. Says to make sure Haze's there too, or else."

"Are Jerron and Amalia coming?" I ask, trying to understand how big a deal this will turn into. If our eldest siblings are coming, and daddy's demanding that Haze be there too... well, the last time that happened, we found out about mom being pregnant with Aaron. And the time before that it was her being pregnant with Michelle.

"Yeah..." Adam doesn't sound too happy about that either. I nod, understanding how he feels. "You don't think...?"

"I can only guess. We'll find out tonight," I say, waving and going back into the house. Pistachio is, of course, waiting for me in the exact spot I left her. "Who's a good girl? You are! Yes, you are! Mommy's precious Pistachio is a very, very good girl!" I coo, petting her and kissing her on her nose.

She whines pitifully, nosing her leash once again to remind me what she wants. I hook it up to her collar and we start heading outside.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Almost as if on cue, the second I close the door behind Pistachio and me, Haze comes strolling down the street. He's still in his Mossdeep gym trainer's uniform—he must have just finished training. The black skin-tight shirt with the neck of it almost reaching his chin. The oversized, white, wide and half-sleeve jacket, with the violet inside showing here and there and the violet belt holding it in place. And the black, loose-fitting, seven-eighths pants. He's also wearing slippers, but in the gym they all go barefoot.

His silver hair doesn't stand out very much when he's dressed like this, nor do his golden yellow eyes. Still, he wears the outfit well, all things considered. Most of the gym trainers are... wusses. Sorry, it's true. I know there are more guys than girls there, but other than Haze, those guys look more delicate than the girls! I even overheard one of them complaining that he broke a nail!

"How'd your shift go?" Not a commonly known fact, but there are always four active gym trainers meant to weed out the weaker challengers when they come to the gym. Mossdeep, being so high profile with our Space Centre and all, ends up getting a steady stream of challengers, so they have the three shifts spread out from eight in the morning until like eight at night, I think. Haze is in the morning shift most days. He makes a killing, seeing as he never admits to losing a battle—whether he just doesn't talk about the losses or he just never loses is not something I claim know.

"I got paid." He shrugs. That's exactly what I mean. He makes money, so that means he wins more than he loses. More than that... is anyone's guess really. "Tate's been running me ragged with training though."

"Oh? I thought Carmen was still your senior?" I ask, curious. The only reason I even know that, is because he told me a funny story about how he walked in on Carmen and her Kadabra... _getting down to business_ one afternoon. I'm so glad I don't know who this Carmen is, because I'd never be able to look at her and not picture that scene.

"We all move up eventually." He shrugs again. What I wouldn't give to understand what goes on in your head, Haze. We start walking together, in the direction of the beach. "Tate's been bugging me about taking on more Pokémon again. Says it's time."

"Oh? You're not getting enough victories anymore?" Maybe this is my in to get him to open up about his fights at the gym?

He just glares at me dully. "Cute."

"Aw, come on, Haze! I'm gorgeous!"

He pinches the bridge of his nose lightly. I can tell he's thinking something really snarky right now. "The point is, he's telling me it's time I stop using the gym's Pokémon and start training my own."

"... That's... kind of a big thing, isn't it?" I remember Haze saying something about how only the top four students are given that right, or something.

"It is." He says evenly. His eyes are slightly glossed over. "The problem is... that I only have Grey, and he's still a Beldum. That means..."

"You need to go out hunting. But Psychic Pokémon are really hard to find," I theorize, not that I'd know. Haze just needs a nudge sometimes to say anything I can make sense out of.

"Well, no. Not really, at least. There are plenty of places not too far off that I can get some Ghost and Psychic Type Pokémon. It's just..." He trails off again. Why is he like this? What's he holding back?

"You're picky with who you let on your team?" I coax him again. He shrugs, obviously already having said more than he wants to. "Well, anyway. Dad called for a family meeting. Says you need to be there, or else."

"Is it that time already? I mean, Aaron's like... four now? Jeez, that went quick."

"I know, right?" We're almost to the beach, and Pistachio's getting really antsy. "You mind? If Pistachio doesn't have her usual company, she'll be unbearable."

"You spoil that pup, you know that." He rolls his eyes, but takes out his two Pokéballs anyway. From the Premier Ball comes Grey, his shiny Beldum—and his first Pokémon ever. From the standard Pokéball, comes Jade, his Vibrava. Now that they're out, I unhook Pistachio's leash and the three of them dash off down to the sand and shallow waters on the skirts of Mossdeep. Haze smiles that little, unsure smile of his. Something's bothering him again.

"Spill or I'm gonna start tickling," I warn, and he knows I mean it.

"I've... got a bad feeling, Gin," he says. The smile's completely gone now. "You heard about what's going on in Kalos? It's not just there... there's been a group in Kanto and Johto doing the same thing. And dad's been telling me of whispers in Unova of the same thing."

"Hmm... Pistachio doesn't like hearing about it. She always ends up turning off the news when it comes to something like that," I tell him honestly. Today's not the first, and it won't be the last, time Pistachio's done that.

"She just doesn't like it when you start to worry. She's very in-tuned with you, you know," he says, a faraway look in his eyes.

"Hazel Ketchum! You'd better start telling me what's going on or I'm seriously gonna start a war here!" I warn him for the last time. But... but... those words strike the wrong chord with him. "Haze... why is the word 'war' making your eyebrow twitch?" And just to prove my point, his eyebrow twitches again!

"The Celebi count dropped below twenty this morning," he says, almost to the point of tears. I can't say I even understand what that means. "Celebi, a legendary Psychic/Grass Pokémon. Can travel back and forth through time. Only appears in peaceful times."

"O...kay?"

"Psychic type gyms track the amount of Celebis present at any given time. Normally there are about thirty during peaceful times, during episodes like that thing in Kalos, the count drops to twenty-five," he drones. He really does not like what that means. "If the count drops below ten, you can almost bet..."

"A war's coming?" I finish for him. He nods sullenly. "Then you getting your own team now makes sense, doesn't it?"

"..."

"I mean, if there's anyone that's defensive of my family, it's you. So maybe Tate's right. Maybe you should start gathering your team, making sure you're ready for whatever is to come." I turn to him, smiling a bit. "Right?"

 ** _8-8_**

 ** _End Intro_**

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

 ** _A/N: Three of the four major players have been introduced already. Me likey! Don't worry, this is just a taste of things to come. Let's see what the future shall bring these two, shall we?_**

 ** _Smoothed out on 19-Oct-2017._**


	2. My comfort zone

**_The Gin Haze_**

 ** _"Because sometimes all you want to do is forget. With war looming on the horizon, some of us have more reason to want to forget than others. The next generation of Pokémon trainers, what kind of world are they to inherit?" Warning! War stories, dark, gore, sex and real life. This is what it takes to survive in the new war-torn era._**

 ** _Warnings: Slow build, OC-centric, Language usage, will contain graphic descriptions of gore and sex (eventually)._**

 ** _Chapter 1 – My comfort zone_**

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"Have a seat, everyone," Daddy begins, smiling brightly at all of us. I still can't believe we manage to fit everyone around this table. I mean, sure the table is pretty big, but... Daddy, mom, Jerron, Amalia, Samantha, Lillian, Myron, Mina, me, Adam, Michelle, Aaron, and Haze? Around one table? Haze is the only one that isn't 'technically' family, but everyone's so used to us being joined at the hip that no one even considers not inviting him to family things.

"It looks delicious as always, mom," Jerron announces. He looks almost like daddy's younger clone, same (closed-looking) eyes, same colour hair, same face (only Jerron's has less wrinkles). Oh, and Jerron likes keeping his hair in dreadlocks, for some reason. Daddy prefers his good ol' spiked hairstyle he's had since he was 'this high'—as he likes telling Jerron whenever he brings up daddy needing a new look.

Myron and Mina help serve the food. Fraternal twins that couldn't possibly be more different. Myron is a pretty boy, extrovert extraordinaire, and constantly flirting with the customers at the diner he and Mina run. He has daddy's looks, daddy's complexion, and daddy's personality, but mom's blue hair and blue eyes. Whereas Mina has mom's looks, mom's complexion (a pinkish, creamy white), but daddy's hair colour and texture, and his brown eyes that seem to see right through you—when you can see them, that is. Mina's very introverted, and loves staying out of the public eye, cooking up whatever the customer wants.

Amalia on the other hand, is... well, Amalia. Everyone says Amalia and I were delayed twins, because we look so much alike. We both have daddy's complexion. We both have silvery-white hair, long and silky soft and the same texture as mom's. Somehow we both have golden eyes too—we're still trying to figure out where we got them in the gene pool. Where Amalia and I are different is... well, she's like Mina, very private, very to herself. Only Amalia is used to dealing with people—as the eldest daughter, she's kind of used to dealing with the brat pack. Really, she's like a second mom to all of us, even Jerron—though he constantly complains about it.

Adam is... well, if Amalia and I are delayed twins for our looks, then Adam and I are delayed twins for our closeness. Most people think we're dating, but I think that's just gross! Then again, most people think Haze and I are dating...

Samantha and Lillian **are** identical twins. The only pair here. Really, they look like mini clones of mom, only far more... sure of their 'inescapable beauty'. Yeah, they're so full of themselves it makes me sick. Nineteen, graduated from high school, and can't be bothered to go to college or get a job. Every time I talk to them they have a new boyfriend that's buying them 'everything they deserve'. Seriously! If mom didn't swear on all that is holy that they are my sisters, I would think they fell off the back of a truck (on their heads) and daddy took them in because they were patients, or something. I won't even admit we're related in public. Sorry.

That only leaves the seven year old Michelle—who is like a girl version of daddy, so we're really, really close—and Aaron, who's the boy version of mom. He's three and the baby of the family, so he tends to get away with murder most days.

As usual, I'm sitting between Haze and Adam and Michelle's sitting on the other side of Haze. Sometimes I wonder if she has a crush on Haze, to be honest. I mean, she clings to him as much as she clings to me, and she isn't really close to anyone but us and Adam. It worried me for a while, but I guess I'm just used to it.

"Let's dig in!" Jerron announces. Jeez, that boy shows up like once every three months and all he ever does is eat us out of house and home! Whatever, might as well try to eat my fill this time, before he starts stealing food off my plate.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

After everyone's had their fill, and Jerron makes a joke about Haze letting me try something from his plate, daddy clears his throat. It's announcement time. I sigh, wondering what the big news is this time.

"Thank you all for coming," Daddy begins, mostly aiming that at Jerron. Even though Amalia, Myron and Mina also moved out, they come by a few times a week, at least. Hell, Myron cooks three nights a week, just to give mom a break! And Amalia and Mina take turns helping her around the house. Not that I don't, but the point is that I live here. "Now, I'm not sure if you all remember that I've been applying for the head doctor position."

"Phew! I thought you were gonna tell us that mom's pregnant again." Jerron puts his foot in his mouth. Everyone glares at him.

"Even if that was the case, why would you even care?" I ask him point blank.

"Ginny~yyyy," Daddy drawls in warning.

"What? It's true, daddy. Jerron's never here and **he's** the **only one** complaining?" I point out. "Other than the fact that it's no one's business but yours and mom's if she wants to get pregnant. Other than the fact that mom is still a healthy and beautiful woman that has every right to do as she pleases with her husband. AND other than the fact that we all know that Jerron won't lift a finger to help take care of our theoretical sibling... he STILL doesn't get that he has no say in the matter?"

"Gin," Haze calls me, offering me an understanding look when our eyes meet. He gets it, he just thinks this isn't the time. I sigh, but hold my tongue. Haze has a point.

"Now. If Jerron could please keep his opinion to himself before everyone kicks him out," daddy teases and chastises him at the same time. "As I was saying, I've been applying for the position of Head Doctor for some time, but there's never been an opening. Well... there's a new Pokécentre opening, and they're offering me the position of Head Doctor there. I called this family meeting to discuss it. Seeing as, should I accept the position, it would mean relocating."

There's a deafening silence. I make sure to glare at Jerron, just so he knows that HIS opinion isn't being requested.

"Ginny, Jerron's opinion is just as important here. You know how we Harrisons are about family," daddy says, smiling at his eldest son. I roll my eyes. It'll take that boy less than five se—

"Where are we talking about?" Jerron asks. He's predictable if nothing else.

"Twinleaf Town," daddy answers evenly. "The reason why I'm considering it, is because your grandmother would simply adore it if we moved there. After all, she's not getting any younger, so having her family around her and not having to fly all the way down here for every occasion would be so much easier on her."

"Well, I'm for it! Grams Johanna has some of the best recipes for Pokémon food!" Adam puts in his two cents. He always gets so spoiled by Mama Jo, it's ridiculous. Then again, she kind of spoils all of us.

"I'm not too fond of Twinleaf," I admit. "But family first, right?" I smile at mom, knowing she'd love being close to Mama Jo again. I wouldn't dare be a brat and make her feel guilty about that.

"What do you think, Mina? We could move the diner to Twinleaf? Make a fresh start? New menu?" Myron turns to his shadow. Those two would never make a move without the other—that's just not who they are.

"Nn. If daddy takes the position, we could do that. I might even bug Mama Jo about those recipes she's been teasing me with." Mina nods solemnly. I smile, knowing she'd say that.

"Well, if you're starting a Centre, dad, you're going to need a clerk that knows her way around," Amalia says, smiling. "I might just know one you can trust."

"Sam?" Lillian is going to say something stupid. I smell it coming already.

"Yeah, Lils?" Sigh. Samantha, how are we related again?

"We're going to be leaving a trail of broken hearts, aren't we?" And there's the stupid I knew was coming.

"Totally. They might even move to Twinleaf just for a chance to be with us." I roll my eyes. At least the airheads are loyal.

"What about Haze?!" Michelle asks, distressed.

"Hmm? What about me?" Haze asks, confused. "It'll take some doing, but do you really think I'm not going to be right there with you guys? I mean, who else would put up with me?" We all get a laugh at Haze and Michelle's antics. I can't help but feel warm, knowing that Haze will do all he can to still be there with us... with me. I don't know what I'd do without my two shadows—him and Adam.

"That's what I like to hear," Adam says, smiling. He and Haze bump fists, smiling the whole time. "It'd be weird not seeing your ugly mug everywhere I turn, you know."

"Heh, look who's talking, gorgeous," Haze teases right back.

"And you, Jerron?" Mom asks. Haze and Adam quiet down instantly, and everyone's eyes are glued to the oldest—though certainly not the wisest.

He sighs. "Twinleaf is going to be a major drag. Countryside, the nearest city scene is like a ten hour drive. And no one there's gonna appreciate my dancing."

"If it makes you feel better, we don't appreciate it either," Adam points out, before I get the chance to. Haze and I share a look, both of us trying not to laugh.

"Ha, ha." Jerron isn't amused. "But, the fact is dad's gonna need a handyman. And like my annoyingly cute tomboy of a sister already pointed out, family first. So mom, dad... if you want this. I'm in. Just don't expect me to work weekends... or anything crazy like that."

"... Thank you. Really," mom says, tears in her eyes. Amalia and I are quick to go to her, sandwiching her in a hug.

"Yes, thank you all. This means more to your mother and me than you know." Daddy says. "I'll let them know that I'll take the position. When I have a date, I'll be sure to let you all know. For now, just assume it'll be for some time around the summer." Hmm, five months. I can work with that. "And Haze, if you want me there when you talk with your dad, just say the word. Like Adam said... on his own way, at least... you're part of the family."

"Now that you mention it... I was going to give him a call. Give him the heads up from now. You know he likes planning WAY ahead," Haze says, smiling at daddy. "You got some time for me now?"

"Lead the way," Daddy says, smiling warmly.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Of course, if Haze is going to make this important a call, I'm going to be right there in case he needs me. So I follow him and daddy into daddy's office. Haze sends a text to his dad, and the house phone rings a minute later.

It's pretty much what I'd expect for a doctor's office – that lets his wife decorate it. There's a large desk near the window. Bookshelves cover every inch of wall. And there's comfy two-seater couch I usually claim whenever I'm in his office.

"Hey, dad, thanks for getting back to me so quick," Haze answers. "Yeah, no problem at all. You know I love figuring those things out... uh huh... uh, yeah about that. Listen, I'mma put you on speaker phone, because there's been a major development on this side... Yeah, I'm in the doc's office with him. That's why I want to put you on the speaker in case the doc has a better answer, so I don't have to play secretary to the two of you... alright..."

Haze pressing something on the phone and puts it on daddy's desk so we can all listen in. "Brock, I think Haze is onto something. You should considering hiring him as your personal assistant," Mr Laurant's booming voice echoes through the room. I laugh, loving how those two are towards each other. "Oh, that's Ginny's laughter I hear. Haze, you didn't tell me it was **this big** a deal!"

"Major development?" Haze drones, rolling his eyes. "So anyway. Doc's been given a promotion to head doctor, but in Twinleaf."

Mr Laurant's low whistle echoes through the room. "That **is** a big deal. Congrats, Brock! When's the move?"

"We're not sure yet. It'll probably be around the summer vacation, though. I only discussed it with the family tonight, so you know your boy wanted to bring this to you immediately," Daddy teases, mussing Haze's hair a bit.

"I don't doubt for a second. I'd ask why, but that's wasted breath. Haze wants in..." Mr Laurant trails off, obviously thinking about something. "I can't make any promises, but I **will** look into this. I'll make some calls first thing in the morning, and we'll see what we can do."

"That's all I ask, dad. Thanks," Haze says, smiling brightly.

"Hey, listen. Since I have you on the phone anyway. I wanted to give you a heads up that I've got a few meetings set up in Lilycove in two weeks. I'll be on a tight schedule, but... I'd be free for the weekend. So, what do you wanna do? You and your shadows wanna come to Lilycove? Or do you want me to come to Mossdeep?"

Haze looks to me. "Um, shopping?"

Haze rolls his eyes. "So you guys are coming to me. Easier for me." Mr Laurant really couldn't care less, so long as he gets some time with his son. "Brock, what's the verdict, you want me to fly them over? Or would you trust them to make their own way?"

"I would prefer if they fly... I don't like how these three go crazy when they're own their own sometimes," daddy points out. I blush, looking away. We're not **that** bad!

"That'd be Haze's influence, I bet. That boy has a nose for trouble. I half hoped Ginny'd smack it out of him for me, but... eh. Can't have it all, I guess."

"I'm not so sure, William. Adam and Ginny are every bit as bad. Haze is actually the responsible one, by comparison at least," daddy points out, making me blush even deeper.

Mr Laurant's booming laughter fills the room. "That bad, huh? No wonder why Haze is always with them then!" He laughs some more, teasing a little smile out of me. He has such an infectious laugh. "Alright, alright. I'll make arrangements for the three of them to fly over from the Friday afternoon and back on Sunday afternoon?"

"That sounds perfect. How much will you need?" Daddy asks.

"Hey, Doc Brock, you know I can't accept money from you. You've never once accepted money from me and Haze eats you out of house and home almost every day of the week. It's bad form to not offer the same courtesy, don't you agree?"

"Haze earns his keep around here. Dawn would kill me if I ever accepted any kind of payment for him eating here," daddy points out. Yeah, mom kind of would.

"Be that as it may, Brock. You Harrisons take care of my son when I can't. The least I can do is take care of you when I'm able," Mr Laurant says. I just roll my eyes. He and daddy are like this more often than not. Family men through and through, the both of them.

"Alright, I'll be giving the three of them spending money then," daddy says, smiling at me. Don't wait for me to complain!

"Sounds to me like Ginny's gonna enjoy her weekend more than I will," Mr Laurant teases. "I hope you don't mind if I take them on a little adventure though? I haven't been to Hoenn with some time to spare in a long while. And besides... maybe we can let the three of them get that insanity out of their systems a bit. Arceus knows if that gets pent up they'll just end up driving you and Dawn up a wall."

"Hey!" I complain, but that just makes daddy and Mr Laurant laugh.

"That's probably for the best, William. Thanks." I'm so not reacting to that!

"Don't mention it. So listen. I'll make the arrangements and I'll call you once everything's finalised. That way you'll know the itinerary well in advance and you'll know what to expect. Sound good?" Mr Laurant knows how to smooth things over with daddy in such a way that daddy almost never turns him down.

"Sounds perfect. But, just for the sake of knowing when Dawn asks. You'll be there with them the whole time?"

"Of course! I'll be with them, and so will three of the guys. You know they love messing with Haze when they get the chance. You remember Eddy, Pietro, and Guss, right Brock?"

"The troublesome trio. Yeah, they're almost as bad as Adam sometimes. I'm sure he'll be thrilled to hear they'll be there," daddy teases. Honestly they're not that bad. And mostly they try to talk us out of our more... interesting adventures. I think it's mostly because Haze is they're boss's son, though.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Morning comes. Monday morning. That means school, two tests, and a long and trying day of 'school life'. Don't get me wrong, I love studying, learning, all that good stuff... it's the people that annoy me. Well and truly annoy me. Other than Haze and Adam, there aren't really a lot of people I've gotten close to.

Still, I do my best wanting to make mom and daddy proud of me. Well, that and I'm not letting Haze get one up on me. Sometimes I wonder if that boy can read minds and uses that during tests or something.

My morning ritual is pretty standard. Get up, wash my face, bathe, don my uniform, go downstairs and see if mom needs help with breakfast—she usually doesn't, but I still like to offer. After I eat, I go back upstairs to brush my teeth—I love breakfast, but I hate tasting breakfast all through the morning. I check my schedule one more time, pack my back and go over the homework/study assignments to see if I'm ready or should be panicking.

I... No, I'm good. I didn't goof at all this time!

I check myself in the mirror, hating the drab grey uniform we wear. Still, it's the uniform. Not a whole lot to be done about it. My skirt is a bit longer than most girls' at our school, but I don't mind. I'm quite happy it drapes down to my knees, and even happier that I'm allowed to wear my thigh-highs so I don't have to worry about stupid jerks gawking at me all the time. That's another reason I like hanging with Haze. He doesn't gawk, not at anyone, and least of all at me. You'd think in a school full of nerds, geeks and other intellectual types, a girl wouldn't have to worry about silly things like peeping toms, or being stared at for entire lessons. But no... we have people that do this and more, just in a 'smart' way.

Another good reason to stick close to Haze. Somehow he always picks the more _meticulous_ of the bunch and busts them right there, in front of everyone. I've seen more than a few of them getting the snot beaten out of them because of taking pictures that would likely be considered illegal. Haze isn't well liked in those circles, but the girls at our school adore him!

I smile, remembering, some months back, when the girls decided to start a fanclub for him. Seriously. They actually came up to him to ask for his permission, they respect him **that** much. How'd he respond? In the most 'Haze' way possible, of course. He turns to me with that evil twinkle in his eyes, and he tells them: only if Ginny can be the president. So yeah, I not only joined a social club, but I became the founding president of it. I got him back almost immediately, arranging that he give simplified martial arts classes to help the girls defend themselves should it ever be needed. Those girls, eight in total, are the only students in that school I'd miss if they went missing. And I mean instantly miss.

Most of the school calls us 'Hazies', but we don't mind. Haze is good to us. And I mean, REALLY good to us. Anything from little confidence boosters when we need it, to tips if we encounter a problem during a Pokémon match and we're not sure how to handle it. I remember when Eunice came with a dating problem though... poor Haze turned redder than a Torchic! Arceus, I laughed so hard! Even now I'm giggling at that trapped, Ginny-get-me-outta-this-mess look on his face when he figured out she was seriously asking him that!

A whining sound draws me back to the present though. I turn to Pistachio, wondering what's wrong. "Arf, arf!" She turns around in a little circle, then puts a paw over her snout.

"What's the matter, Pistacio? Is mommy acting crazy again?" I ask her playfully. She whines again, then barks twice. That's a yes. "Do you want to walk with us this morning, or are you feeling lazy?" I ask her.

"Arf!" She runs out the room. She's going to get her leash, so I know she wants to walk with us. I don't go anywhere without my baby, but no one's allowed to have their Pokémon out during school. Mostly she just gets stuck in her Pokéball, which I think sucks. But what can I do? School rules. Besides, I'm actually a bit relieved. Can you imagine what a horrific mess school would be like if everyone was allowed to walk around with their Pokémon? I mean, Pistachio is well-behaved and relatively small. But Jade, being a Vibrava, is somewhat _less small_ , and being sassy as she is... well, only Haze ever seems capable of controlling her. And Grey is worse sometimes. I mean, I've seen Grey 'de-pants' some of the guys Haze busted on principle alone. I wasn't against it; you want to take pictures of a girl's underwear, well have yours on full display in the middle of the street then!

I check the time, finding that it's five to eight. Hmm, best hurry a little then. Haze'll be here any second, and we still need to drop Michelle off at her school.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

We take our time, Adam, Haze and I. Dropping off Michelle isn't something new, so we've pretty much got it figured out. Through the busy streets of Mossdeep, crossing busy intersections, admiring the more colourful displays of Pokémon battles going on. Even at this early hour, people are already having battles.

I kind of enjoy the city scene, the anonymity. We can walk around for days, and not meet a single person we recognize. And at the same time, we can just walk down a single street and have everyone there recognize us. It's... unreal sometimes.

Pistachio is the only Pokémon with us not in their ball, and, as per Mossdeep law, she's on her leash. I like walking with her. Haze trained her to behave properly in public, but to growl like there's no tomorrow if she feels threatened in any way. And she only bites on command, too! I love how that boy can train a Pokémon so well.

"Yo, Adam. Been wondering about something," Haze begins.

"Shoot," Adam offers.

"I need a strong team, so I'll be keeping an eye out. I think you should too."

"Hmm. That sounds about right," I put out there. "You mind helping me train mine?" You two dorks better not have any stupid ideas about trying to leave me behind!

"That's a question?" Haze asks with a teasing smile. I just roll my eyes.

"Strong team as in your Pokémon team, or...?" Adam trails off, knowing Haze'll understand.

"Both. You know if anything goes down it'll end up being the three of us," Haze reminds him.

" **True,** **"** Adam and I answer at the same time.

"You know I got your back, man. No worries." Adam and Haze bump fists.

"I know that. I'm just telling you what the plan is," Haze points out. "Kinda hard to have my back if you don't know which direction I'm facing, you know?"

"True. So what the deal then? What's Tate's take on this?" Adam asks, just as we stop at a traffic light. We're still well on schedule, so we don't have to rush too much.

"Not here." I look at Haze, wondering about that. Whenever he doesn't want to talk about something in public, it usually means something bad or major. Sometimes both. Not a good thing to worry about when there's talk of war. The war's not coming to Mossdeep, is it?

"Just answer me this then. Do I need a PK?" Adam asks. PK? As in Pokémon Killer?

"I don't know." Haze's answer is... I sigh.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

We make it to school quick enough, so I kiss Pistachio and promise I call her out once school's done before returning her to her ball. We head for our lockers. Thank Arceus we managed to arrange three lockers pretty close to each other—not side by side, but close enough that we can talk if we want to.

Adam complains about a stupid English Lit assignment he had to walk with. Haze mostly just makes little comments here and there. And I complain about that Chemistry test—mostly because I hate the pre-test atmosphere in Chem-Lab.

With everything as ideally set up as it can be, we start heading towards our first class. We have English Lit, Adam has History. It's in the same wing, so we walk most of it together. "Seriously though, Adam. When are you going to ask that girl out?" I pry, smiling at my goofy little brother.

"Hey, not everyone has your luck with the opposite sex, sis. Cut a guy some slack," Adam complains.

"Puh-lease, like my luck is any better than yours." I roll my eyes, pointedly not looking Haze. "The last guy that was even sort of interested in me was just trying to get Lillian's number."

"Says you." Adam, just drop it, alright! I glare at him, hoping twin-telepathy is a thing—even though we're not twins. "Whatever. Besides, I doubt she's even interested in me." I know that feeling. All too well.

"Hey, I was thinking of going down to Ricardo's after school?"

"Ricardo's? You in the market?" Adam asks, curious. "I mean, you could just ask dad to adopt one of the Pokémon in the nursery. You don't need to give someone else money for something like that."

"Hmm, you think Doc would let us?" Haze asks.

"Of course daddy would. I just know that you should always shop around before buying," I point out. The two of them roll their eyes at me. They hate it when I drag them shopping, but they love the results just as much as I love the shopping—so we all know they'd still come with me.

"Anyway, this is me," Adam says, waving as he walks into the classroom.

"Behave yourself this time, will you?"

"I won't. I promise."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

It only takes forever for school to let out. Once it does, the first thing I notice is how weird Adam's acting. I mean, even for Adam. I've asked him time and again what's wrong, but he just shrugs and acts like he doesn't know what I'm talking about. Whatever.

We start making our way down to the bus stop. Sure, we could just walk to the mall, but it's fifteen minutes by bus, so no. While we're waiting on a bus, I take out my Dex and dial mom's number. It only rings once.

"Hi, sweetie. I figured you'd be calling me," mom answers, a smile in her voice.

"Hi, mom. I just wanted to let you know that Adam, Haze and I are going to the mall. I wanted to go check something so I'm dragging my usual escorts with me," I say, enjoying the annoyed look on Adam's face.

"Ginny, you really shouldn't be teasing your brother like that," mom tries, but I hear the laughter in her voice.

"So, anyway. We're probably going to get something light to eat while we're there. Did you need anything?" I ask, knowing she's just saying that for the sake of saying it. She knows how Adam and I are.

"Hmm...? Well, there is one thing I would like you to pick up?" I thought so.

"Sure, just text it to me and I'll make sure we get it, alright?" The bus is coming. "I've got to go, mom. The bus is here. Don't forget to text me, or I won't know what you want. Okay? Love you, mom!"

"Love you too, sweetie. And I'll text it to you right now." I hang up, putting my phone back in my jacket, before fishing out my bus pass. The bus doesn't even pull up in front of us before my Dex vibrates, signalling an incoming text. I don't check it though, I know it's mom.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

The first thing we do is go get the bath salts and body creams mom asked for—the store is pretty much the first thing you see when you walk in, after all. Haze decides he could eat something, so he drags us down for a slice of pizza. I'm currently avoiding oily foods thanks to a recent zit epidemic, so I go with a mango smoothie and a small roasted chicken salad. I love this one, because of all the cherry tomatoes and the spinach. The sauce that comes with it isn't too bad, either.

We grab a seat overlooking The Promenade, and the artificial river that flows from one end and loops back to form a circuit. I enjoy watching the Magicarp as they swim around, so this is my preferred spot to eat.

"So, Haze, you gonna spill, or what?" Adam begins, taking a bite from his pizza.

"Hmm?" Haze takes a long sip of his drink, obviously trying to buy some time. "I will. After we talk to the Doc. I need to know what I'm working with."

"Is that what's got you like this?" I wave my plastic fork at Adam, trying to indicate his current—and really awkward—mood.

"So what are you aiming for, Haze?" Adam changes the subject. "You sticking with your strengths? Or you branching out?"

"For now, I'll stick with what works. In time? We'll see." Haze answers, cryptic as ever.

"Alright. That means you'll be vulnerable to Bug, Dark and Ghost. I know you'll be doing everything you can to counter this, but I need to know what you need from me," Adam asks, almost professionally.

"Bring your A-game. That's all I'll ever ask," Haze answers, again sipping from his drink. "Same for you, Gin. I'll be here to catch you, but..."

"Hey, don't worry about me and Pistachio. We can take care of ourselves," I remind him. "I'd appreciate any help, but..."

"Don't mess with you," Adam teases, grinning. I swat his shoulder, before getting back to my salad. "Hey! Can't I show some love to a badass that can hold her own?"

I smile this time, even as I sip my smoothie.

"So what about you, Ginny? What type of team you aiming for?" Adam asks.

"I honestly have no idea. It's just been me and Pistachio for years, you know?" I point out, swirling my salad around to make sure the sauce is spread over it evenly. "I'm not sticking with one type though. I prefer a balanced team."

"Hmm. Sounds like a plan. I dunno though. I kinda like having ground types," Adam says, thinking about that. "An underappreciated type, really."

"Hey!" Haze sounds annoyed. "Jade's part ground type, you know."

"In general, genius. How many gyms do you know about that specialize in ground types?" Adam counters.

"One," Haze answers evenly. "And that's one more than dark types have."

"Too true," Adam agrees readily. "But my point is, ground types are so versatile. And they have some awesome stats. Everyone just refuses to work around the immunity problem. It's annoying, and stupid."

"Immunity problem?" I ask, confused.

"Flying types are immune to ground types moves; any Pokémon with Levitate is as well. But that just ignores that every type has a disadvantage. You can't cast ground types aside just because their imperfect!" Wow, Adam's really passionate about this.

"Don't worry, Adam. I get it. Few people realise the dormant power of the psychic type, or the potential each psychic and ghost type possesses. That's why I'm sticking with what I know," Haze says. "If you know the strengths and weaknesses of your partners, you can work together to overcome them. So, if you want to specialize in ground types, I say go for it. Just be smart about it."

"Of course!" Adam puffs out his chest, proud of his choice more than ever. "Golem and I are a damn good team. I want to honour that."

"Good. And do yourself a favour, get your hands on a Trapinch. If Jade's taught me anything, it's that you don't underestimate her," Haze announces. I smile. The only non-psychic, non-ghost Haze will ever admit to respecting. Well, other than pseudo psychic types, like Golduck. I wonder if... if Haze will ever get over Beige and Electra...

I shake my head. Best not to worry about it. We all grieve in our own way.

"Hey, Adam. You've been tending to some psychic types in the nursery, haven't you?"

"Yup. Two Mime Juniors, a Wynaut, a Smoochem and a Baltoy. Dad already promised me the Baltoy though, sorry."

"For what? For thinking ahead? Baltoys are damn good partners to have!" Haze points out. "You let me know if you need a hand training him or her."

"Naturally. Who else would I turn to with a part psychic type?" Adam asks rhetorically, grinning. "Dad even promised me a Golett egg if I graduate with honours!"

Haze offers a low whistle. "So that's why you're studying your ass off. Can't say I blame you. That's a hell of a motivation."

"What can I say, the man knows me."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

On entering Ricardo's, I'm met with a sense of dread. I've never liked coming in to this store, mostly because I didn't like the idea of keeping Pokémon locked up until someone buys them. And looking around, I can't help but feel bad for all of them. I mean, the Bunearies huddled together, pressing their little noses against the glass, trying to look as cute as they can so they can get out of there? Or the Pachirisu cleaning its tail?

Most of the Pokémon here aren't from around here, but... still. It's just heart breaking to see them like this!

"Gin, focus. You don't want to go and buy all of them just because you feel bad," Haze reminds me. I take a deep breath, looking around again. All of them are small and young. They probably don't know this is an issue yet. They'll hate thinking back on their time here though!

"CYUUUUUTE!" The word jumps off my tongue even before I realise it. I run over to the little pen with the baby Eevees chasing each other. "Oh, Arceus, you guys are just too adorable!"

"I'm telling Pistachio you said that!" Adam teases. He's over there looking at the Sandshrews, so I just ignore him. "Yo, Haze, they just got in some Gibles!"

"I see that." Haze ignores my brother. Haze is too busy studying the Ralts, and some other Pokémon I've never seen before—a feline though. Looks kind of scruffy, to be honest.

"Hello there, miss. I see you've taken a liking to our Eevees. Little darlings aren't they?" This 'man' comes up to me, rubbing his hands like he already has my money in his register. "We do stock the stones you might desire to evolve them as well, should you be interested?" I shrug, not really interested in... Aww. One of the Eevees is trembling in the corner by itself. That's so sad!

"That's the one you want, Gin." And how would you know?! "Psychic type trainer, remember?" I roll my eyes, ignoring him. Still, the poor little Eevee!

"Can I see that one?" I ask, pointing at the scared little one all by himself.

"Of course, of course." The man assures me, making his way into the pen and gently picking up the one I was looking at. He walks over to me, staying inside the pen and being very cautious with all the Eevees huddling around his ankles. "Here you are, miss." He tries to hand me the darling, but he's just shivering and shaking and looking miserable.

"Hi there. What's the matter? Is all this just too much for you?" I coo, taking him into my arms. Eevee whines pitifully, trying to squirm out of my grip. "Hey, careful now. We don't want you to fall and hurt yourself, now do we?" I ask. He just looks at me like I'm about to eat him, or something. Poor baby! I smooth his little snout with my finger, wondering why he's so tiny, even compared to the other Eevees in the pen.

"He's the runt of the litter. We honestly wondered if he would make it for a while, but I assure you he's in perfect health and has had all the appropriate vaccinations."

"Haze, isn't he about the same size Pistachio was when I got her?" I wonder.

"Smaller. You can't compare a Poochyena with an Eevee though," he points out, placing his hand against the glass of one of the Pokémon he's studying.

"Well, I'm taking you. It'd be cruel not to take you home with me," I tell him, melting inside as he licks my finger over and over again. "Aww! I already said I'd take you, you little charmer you." I kiss him on the forehead.

"Of course, this way." The man smiles, carefully making his way out of the pen and over to the register. "Naturally, you'll need your Dex to register your new partner, but... We have plenty of options for you to consider. Like which style Ball you'd like. We have Luxury Balls, Great Balls, Ultra Balls, Premier Balls, almost any type you like."

"Just a regular Pokéball is fine," I shoot him down. "And I don't need a stone either. He's just way too young to even consider needing something like that."

"Are you certain? We just got in a new shipment of Cherish Balls. They're all the rage!" he tries. "And a steal at five-hundred Poké!"

"Hmm?" Cherish Balls are meant to commemorate something. "No, thank you. We don't need anything fancy. Besides, I doubt I'm going to be keeping him inside his ball very much."

"Ah, I see. Very well, one Pokéball. No stones. And a single male Eevee. Your total comes up to thirty-four-thousand five-hundred Poké." I swipe my Dex, hearing the Ping-Pong to show the money's been transferred successfully. Then I'm offered a Pokéball, which I tap against the still trembling little cutie.

 **Pong!**

He's so young he can't even fight it. I minimize the ball and insert it into my Dex.

 **-A new Pokémon to register!-** I read, as my Dex analyses my new partner. **-Would you like to give EEVEE a nickname?-** I click on yes, but start to wonder. What to call him? I know! Rocky Road! His fur looks just like rocky road ice cream!

 **-Rocky Road has been successfully registered to you! Would you like to read up on his stats?-** I click on 'Later', taking the new Pokéball and putting it in my jacket next to Pistachio's.

"It was a pleasure doing business with you, miss," the man tells me, before excusing himself to go annoy Adam. I make my way over to Haze, wondering what he's up to.

"Find anything interesting?" I ask him.

"Interesting, sure. Worth taking with me?" he says, almost annoyed. Then he stops short. One of the Ralts is walking over to us, putting its little hand against the glass. "Hey there, girl. What's on your mind? You tired of seeing the world through plate glass?"

"Ralts?"

"How can you tell that's a girl?" I ask, confused. I mean, yeah, he's a psychic type trainer, but... I really can't tell the difference between one Ralts and the next!

"She told me," is all he says. I shrug, not trying to understand at all. "So tell me what you want." He's talking to the Ralts, I know him well enough to know that. I figure he's best left to his conversation, so I go over to Adam.

"Yo, Gin, it was a good idea to come here! Seriously!" Adam's ecstatic. "I'm getting me a Gible!" he says, looking at the little Sharpedo like creatures. I shrug. Whatever floats his boat. "Yo, Haze, you mind helping me pick out a good one?"

"The one with its nose against the glass and trying to bite you." I look over to Haze, wondering how he even knows that! He's still over there talking to that Ralts for Arceus's sake!

"I thought so. Yeah, man, I'll take the spunky one here."

"You're sure? She's... a bit much to handle," the man asks nervously.

"I'm sure. I trust Haze's judgment, and I was already considering this one to boot! Me and Golem can handle a spunky tyke like her," Adam assures the man. I shrug. This really has nothing to do with me. So long as Gible doesn't gobble on anything in my room, that is!

"The customer is always right, I suppose. Very well, I'll open the tank, would you mind taking her out for me?" the man says nervously. I can only guess this little girl took a shot at him at one time or another.

"Doesn't bother me." The glass above the tank is slid open and the man motions for Adam to take his new Gible. Adam reaches in, fearless as ever, and scoops up the Gible with both hands. "Hello there, princess. I'm Adam. And guess what? You're coming home with me!"

The Gible licks Adam's face a few times, teasing a laugh out of him. "Gib! Gib gib, gible!"

"I agree, girl. Come on. Let's go deal with the big bad man that wouldn't even let you out of that horrible little tank. Would you like that? Then we can get you a nice cosy Ball and get you out of here."

"Gib!" The man that works here is scared of her, and Adam treats her like a pampered princess. Whatever.

"We have to get you a chew toy though. I can already tell you're gonna love biting everything you see." Adam isn't even worrying with the salesman, or the fact that he's just staring in slack-jawed awe. Adam walks over to the chew toy section, asking his new Gible which one she likes more, but she doesn't look too interested in any of them. Adam decides to try his luck and offers her one of the bigger squeaky bone-like ones. She takes a bite, and immediately decides she likes the sound it makes. "Looks like we have a winner! You want this one?"

"Gib gible gib!" That sounds like a yes to me, too.

"Alright, we'll get you this one. But you have to promise to only bite this. No chewing on the furniture, no biting people without my permission. None of that, okay?"

"Gible!" she announces excitedly. I can already tell those two are going to unleash all hell on the world.

"Now, we just need a leash for you, so you can come with me for walks. And a bowl so you'll know what food is yours and no one else can have!" I roll my eyes. The more Adam talks, the more that Gible seems to like him. I'd better warn mom and daddy about them. "Hmm, you like the pink one, do you? That's fine by me. And I think I will call you Princess. You are my little princess after all!" A land shark named Princess. Irony is alive and well, it seems.

And, as luck would have it, everything Princess likes, is pink. The pinkest pink. He even gets her a pink leash with ruffles. A special one, custom made for Gibles. I just roll my eyes. The money this man didn't make on me? Easily making it on Adam. Hmm, he does make a good point, though. Rocky will need a bowl to eat from. Hmm, maybe this blue one?

"Do you want that for your Eevee?" Haze asks, suddenly behind me. I nearly jump out of my own skin.

"Would you stop. Doing. That!" I swat him a few times, annoyed with him. "Arceus, you're going to give me a heart attack one of these days!"

"It's not my fault you don't pay attention," he shrugs, not caring. "Do you want that for your Eevee?"

"Yes, Rocky will need a bowl to eat out of. I won't make Pistachio share hers, after all," I say.

"Alright." Haze nods, walking towards the salesman to get his attention. "I'd like the Ralts," He says simply. He and the salesman walk over to the tank the poor Ralts are in. Haze reaches in and takes out the Ralts he was talking to (I guess). What chokes me up is how that Ralts is reaching up for him at the same time.

Haze holds the Ralts like Michelle likes him to hold her; on one arm so she can look out and see the world, but still feel Haze's warmth. They walk up to the cash register and they go through the motions. I can tell the Ralts doesn't like that salesman, at all. She hides her face in Haze's jacket, obviously glad she'll be out of here soon.

"What Pokéball would you like for her?" The man asks.

"Just a regular Pokéball, thanks," Haze says, rubbing the Ralts's back to calm her down a bit.

"I'd offer you a Dawn Stone, but that won't be of any use with her."

"Hmm? No, I'll take the Dawn Stone." Huh? Why buy a stone that he won't need? Whatever, his money. "And I'll be paying for that bowl Ginny has as well."

"Ah, a true gentleman. I thought you an endangered species," the man jokes. "That puts your total at twenty-four thousand Poké." After Haze pays, he's handed a Pokéball and a bright, almost shiny, blue stone and he gets out of the way just in time for Adam, who kind of went nuts. All pink, and ruffles, and squeaky chew toys. Princess is going to be one spoiled little tyke.

"Tell me, what do you think of the name 'Paris'?" Haze continues his conversation with his new Pokémon. "Well, it's a girl's name, a shade of green and this city I've heard of. Not that I've ever been there. I've never left Hoenn."

"Ralts!" I think she likes it.

"Alright then, Paris. I need to put you in the ball for a while. Once I get home, I'll let you out so you can meet my team, alright?" Haze is one of a kind.

"Ralts?" She sounds unsure.

"I'm sure you wouldn't like sensing all the emotions and bad people of the city, Paris. This way their emotions won't bother you," he negotiates. She nods this time, accepting the situation for what it is. I find myself smiling at them. Haze really knows his way around psychic types.

"Princess, what did I say about biting people without my permission?" Adam chastises his Gible.

"Gib! Gible gib gib, gible gib!" She sounds royally pissed with the salesman.

"I understand, but that's still no excuse. Now please apologize to him, so we can get you home and pamper you like you deserve." Bribing? Already? Adam, dude, you're just going to make h... You want her to be like that, don't you. Letting her have her way just enough that she'll do anything you tell her to... Slick. Really slick.

"Gib gible..." My eyes bug out! She actually sounds sorry! Didn't see that coming.

"Well... What Pokéball would you like for her?" the man asks, wrapping his bleeding hand in a handkerchief. He probably thought that Princess was just grumpy before and isn't grumpy now, or something stupid like that.

"A Cherish Ball, please. Today marks the day I not only get my own Gible, but the day I set out to be the world's greatest ground type trainer! So, remember, Princess, you're daddy's special little princess, okay?"

"Gible!" She obviously likes that. I just shake my head. After Adam pays for everything, and borrows like five-thousand Poké from Haze, he's handed a festive red Ball, while the other purchases are being put into bags.

"Now, Princess. I'm going to put you in your ball for a while, okay? It's just till we get home, then I'm going to make you a nice snack before we go for a walk. How does that sound?"

"Gib!" She sounds excited about that. I roll my eyes, wondering about whether I shouldn't be trying to talk him out of this. Still, he seems to be able to control her. That has to count for something, right?

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

As we make it home, I offer mom her bag of purchases and we share a hug. Haze and Adam both kiss her on the cheek, already asking what's for dinner and if she needs a hand.

"It's Myron and Mina's day off from the diner, so they're already in the kitchen dealing with dinner. Amalia's setting the table, so all we have to do with worry about whether or not Lillian knows what she's doing in the greenhouse," mom says.

"Say _what_!? That girl wouldn't know the difference between food and faeces!" Adam drops his bags and rushes out the backdoor to go tend to the nursery. I roll my eyes. That boy's so high strung sometimes. Not that I blame him in this case, daddy put him in charge of the nursery, so hearing that someone that wouldn't risk a nail if one of the baby Pokémon are drowning...?

"Whoa. What's with all the bags? How much shopping did you guys do?" mom asks, already opening one and peeking in. "Ginny? I thought you were allergic to pink?"

"I'm not allergic, I just don't prefer it," I defend. "Those are Adam's. He got a Gible, so he bought anything she liked in the store."

"Ah. Yes, that does sound like him. Part of the reason your father trusts him with the nursery to be honest," mom says, amused but proud. "I assume he's not the only one that got a new Pokémon?"

"I got an Eevee. Rocky Road. He's... going to need a lot of love. They really didn't give him the kind of environment he'd need," I explain, reaching into my jacket and releasing both Pistachio and Rocky in one go. "Pistachio, this is Rocky. Rocky, Pistachio." Poor Rocky tries hiding between my legs, not liking the new environment at all.

"Don't worry, Pistachio. It has nothing to do with you. Rocky's just timid. He needs time to adjust, okay?" Haze explains, petting my Poochyena. She barks once, nodding to show she understands. "Mrs Harrison, do you think I should bring Adam's things up to his room?"

"That's very sweet of you, Haze. Yes, please do," mom says, smiling at him. Haze grabs the bags one by one, dragging them upstairs. I can hear him opening a door, before just as carefully putting all the bags down. "Honestly, what would we do without that boy," mom says, thoughtfully.

"Just a heads up, mom. Princess, Adam's Gible, is almost as high strung as he is. I plan on being a bit careful around her," I say, reaching down and picking up Rocky to not overwhelm the poor baby. He's so tiny that he could probably fit into my jacket. He licks my face a few times, obviously grateful. He'll probably need a few days to get used to the house, so letting him wander on his own isn't a bright idea just yet.

"Oh, nonsense. I've dealt Gibles and Garchomps. So long as they respect you, they'd never harm you." If you say so, mom. "Although, until you're certain... Princess respects you, keeping some distance might be smart." That's more logical, yes.

"Haze wanted to talk to daddy about something, by the way. Do you know what time he'll be home?" I change the subject.

"Hmm, in about a half hour I suspect. Haze really should go change out of his uniform though. And so should you, young lady."

"Yes, mom." I nod, smiling. Mom will always be... well, mom.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Dinnertime is always an event. Especially with new Pokémon in the house. Since the weather's so good, we eat in the back yard, so that means there's less tension. Pistachio isn't very fond of Rocky, but she isn't being mean to him either. Princess is just chomping down on her food, not caring about anyone. Adam's Golem and Amalia's two Geodudes always get along quite well, so it's business as usual for them. Daddy's Onix on the other hand... well, she's a bit... touchy when she's eating. Daddy usually sets up something for her well away from the crowd. Myron and Mina's Geodudes are actually quite well-behaved—they're trained to help them run the diner, so they need to be.

As for the 'Medusa twins', Lillian and Samantha. Well, their Corsolas... like owner, like Pokémon. They can eat politely with the others, but... any sign of being talked down to and all hell breaks loose.

I sigh, hoping Pistachio and Rocky don't get caught in the crossfire.

"So, Haze. I see you got yourself a Ralts," daddy begins, smiling. Haze doesn't mind Jade and Grey in the madness that is mealtime. But Paris won't cope well with it, he decided. So she's in his lap eating with him.

"Nn. Doc, Paris. Paris, this is Doctor Brock Harrison. He's a really nice man, so it's alright," Haze does the introductions. He really treats his Pokémon like he would people—well, people he likes. Paris doesn't look convinced though, so she just munches on her berry, half hiding her face from daddy. "Sorry, she's pretty calm about most things, but she's a bit shy with new faces."

"It's alright Haze. That's normal for all Ralts. I can't believe that store kept them in tanks though. That's criminal," daddy says. He hates commercial Pokémon retailers more than anything.

"Yeah," I agree. "Poor Rocky's timid. But because he's an Eevee, and they're so popular, he was on display near the door. Poor thing was cowering away from people."

"I really don't feel bad that Princess bit that man. I can tell that all the Pokémon don't like him," Adam puts in his two cents.

"'That man'?" Mom asks. "I thought you said you went to Ricardo's?"

"We did. Miss Ricardo wasn't in, it was that guy that fills in sometimes," I explain. I don't go often, but either Adam or daddy needs something from there often enough that I do know the people somewhat.

"Ah," Mom says, understanding. "That'd be her father. He's... a good businessman, but is horrible with Pokémon."

" **We noticed,** " Adam, Haze and I drone at the same time.

"Anyway, Haze. I hear you wanted to talk to me about something?" Daddy changes the subject.

"I do, sir." Oh boy. Haze is being super polite again. This is going to be big. "I have a favour to ask?"

"Ask away," daddy says, smiling. He knows Haze well enough to know Haze is nervous about this—just like Adam and I know.

"I would like to house my Pokémon here, if I may?" Haze requests, almost too carefully. That throws me for a loop. I mean, to begin with, why would he need to ask? He's always here! He even keeps some clothes in Adam's room in case he needs to change. On top of that, why would he be nervous about that? He wouldn't be nervous unless there was a MAJOR drawback to getting a no. Not to mention, he hasn't had more than six Pokémon, ever!

"Of course? Why would you feel you even need to ask? I mean, you're here almost as much as I am," daddy points out.

"I'd rather not assume, sir," is all Haze says. "A second favour, if I may?"

"I don't even consider the first a favour. So we're still on one," daddy says, smiling warmly. Mom's smiling too; she always smiles when daddy and Haze are like this.

"I... am considering expanding my team somewhat. I was hoping you would consider allowing me to adopt one of the Pokémon in the nursery when they are ready?" Haze is really being too careful with his words. I just don't understand.

"Of course! That's why I started the nursery in the first place. This way the whole family has a safe place to breed their Pokémon, should they want to. And I have a safe place for any eggs that mysterious wind up on my doorstep at the Pokécentre," daddy explains. "That goes for everyone here, really. All you have to do is ask Adam, and he'll make the arrangements."

"Well, there go my rights," Samantha complains. She and Adam... don't see eye to eye on a lot of things.

"Now, now, Sam. I would gladly allow you to adopt one of them," Adam says, smiling. Then that smile dies and his tone goes sour. "Should you prove to me you actually know how to take care of it."

"A very good point. Which is why Adam's in charge to begin with," mom announces proudly.

"I agree. Even Michelle would be allowed to adopt one, if she can prove to Adam she'll take care of her partner," daddy announces.

"REALLY!?" Saw that coming. Michelle's super excited about that.

"Mind what I said. You have to **prove** to Adam you can take care of whichever partner you choose. That means you can't just assume he has to," daddy explains carefully. Michelle nods seriously, promising herself to do just that.

"If you want, sis, you can help me some days after school and I can show you how to take care of one of them. I'll let you pick, but keep in mind that some of them are already reserved, okay?"

"Okay!" Michelle announces happily.

"And you'd have to apply for your own Dex at the Pokécentre. Otherwise you can't adopt one," daddy reminds her. "Actually. Since we're on the subject. I'd like to take a look at our babies after dinner."

"Sure. I was planning on showing Haze around, introducing him and all that. But I'm sure Michelle would just love to join us now," Adam teases.

"You know it!"

 ** _8-8_**

 ** _End Chapter 1_**

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

 ** _A/N: Just an FYI. The Pokémon from Ricardo's (which is the owner's family name, btw) haven't bonded with their new 'owners', they're simply a higher base friendship (if you want to get technical) because they wanted to get out of that shop. Not to mention they constantly see 'well behaved' Pokémon getting picked on a regular basis. It's a powerful psychological effect that the smarter ones will pick up on, and everyone will pick up on eventually._**

 ** _For a reference, 100 Poké is roughly 1 American dollar. So, for the three of them to spend that kind of money so easily, it's fairly easy to assume both families are well off._**

 ** _Those of you who've read A Promise Worth Keeping, you know more than new readers. There's a lot going on in the background that only time will dredge up. We'll just have to wait and see just where this all leads, either way ^_^_**

 ** _Smoothed out on 19-Oct-2017._**


	3. Bonds

**_The Gin Haze_**

 ** _"Because sometimes all you want to do is forget. With war looming on the horizon, some of us have more reason to want to forget than others. The next generation of Pokémon trainers, what kind of world are they to inherit?" Warning! War stories, dark, gore, sex and real life. This is what it takes to survive in the new war-torn era._**

 ** _Chapter 2 – Bonds_**

* * *

 ** _8-8_**

 ** _Hazel 'Haze' Ketchum  
Age: 16  
Height: 160 cm  
Weight: 55 kg  
Hair colour: silver  
Eye colour: grey  
Outfit style: psychic trainer uniform / Mossdeep Cherish Heights High school uniform_**

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"Hmm..." Daddy is walking about, here and there either touching something, petting the sleeping babies, or inspecting the eggs to see... whatever it is that he can see. I feel like squealing every time I one of the cute little tykes grumbles or whatever while they sleep.

And what a collection this is turning into! A third Mime Junior hatched today, a Snorunt, a Azurill, two Nidorans—one male the other female—a Swinub, six Geodudes (not surprising seeing as everyone in our family seems to own one), some Tympoles in the little pool, an itty bitty Growlithe, two Dittos (wow, I wasn't expecting Dittos at all), two Mareep, a Wynaut, a Baltoy, a Smoochum, a Miltank... holy crap! That's a lot of Pokémon! And that's not even including the fifteen unhatched eggs!

"I have to admit, I'm impressed. Your mother's right, you have the knack for this," daddy compliments, patting Adam on the shoulder. "Not that I ever doubted you, but... seeing the quality of your work? It's something else."

Adam beams, and Haze and I beam right along with him. "Oh, look at the cute little Pokémon," Michelle coos, trying to keep her voice down to not wake them. What I admire most though, is how all the Pokémon types are kept separate, to not overwhelm them. They aren't caged though, and they are all made as cosy as is possible. Each section has plushies the Pokémon can play with, warm and cosy corners to nap, a clear place for them to eat and another clear place to see to their needs—which I can smell, but they all look clean, so I know Adam really has been taking extremely good care of them!

"I try my best, dad," Adam's still beaming though.

"What more can I ask for? Yes, this... this is something worth being proud of, my boy," daddy praises once again, walking over to the tank with the water Pokémon. "Clean enough to drink," Daddy says after smelling the water.

"I try to only use rainwater, seeing as it's plentiful, but I do clean the tank at least once a week."

"Simply incredible," daddy says, awed. "I'm tempted to hire you to run something like this at the Centre. I mean, I couldn't do a better job than this."

Adam rubs the back of his head and blushes. He's obviously pleased, but a bit embarrassed nonetheless. "A lot of it I learned from you, dad. A lot of it I learned from Haze too. Even mom shows me a trick or two when she's in here. There isn't a lot of space to allow for any little habitats, but I try to make do with what I have, you know."

"We'll have to fix that when we get to Twinleaf. I wonder what you'd be able to accomplish with a budget and more space," daddy thinks out loud. Can't argue with that. I mean, this greenhouse is pretty small, just barely the size of our living room! And Adam seems to have everyone settled in comfortably. It's just... amazing!

"Oh, Haze... you're out of excuses by the way," Adam changes the subject.

"Nn. I am. Michelle, isn't it about time you started getting ready for bed?" Haze says, getting an annoyed pout from Michelle. "None of that, young lady. You know Adam's going to do proper introductions when the Pokémon are awake. For now, it's time for little girls to bathe and get ready to dream about all her grand adventures with her future partners."

"O~ooooka~aaaay…" she gives in. She does demand a hug and a kiss from daddy before heading into the house, though.

Haze waits almost five minutes, for reasons I'm not likely to understand. "Liza had a vision," he begins, his tone showing just how dark and gloomy that vision must have been. "Getting away from major cities will be… a blessing."

"I… see." Daddy doesn't like it, but I can't tell what he's thinking at all. "Do we have a timeline? A guess? Anything?"

"No. Such visions never come with that. I've... discussed some of the more... troubling aspects with dad. We've been coming up with a plan to counter it." Haze is being super careful with his words again.

"Such as?" Daddy REALLY doesn't like where this is going.

"Food shortages, security issues, insane townsfolk... the usually symptoms of war times." My heart sinks.

"So, there will be a war then." I try not to, but I'm so close to tears that I can't tell if I'm crying or now. Haze places his hand on my lower back, his eyes radiating concern for me. I smile a little, but I'm sure he sees right through it.

"All I'm allowed to say… is that arrangements for the worst case scenario are being made." That does it. That's the straw that breaks the Camerupt's back. Haze takes me into his arms, letting me cry it out. "Come what may… we'll be ready."

"I understand." I hear daddy, but I don't know what to make of any of this. This is… this is just too much. "Is there something I can do to help?"

"You're already doing all you need to. If you need more information, talk to Tate, ask dad."

"Haze…" Daddy doesn't like this at all. I can't say I blame him. "Should I start making arrangements to move sooner?"

"I don't know." Haze sounds uncertain, worried. Like he bears the weight of the world, and he doesn't trust anyone enough to share that burden. "Either Liza or Tate may have more answers. Ask them. All I know is that… I've been charged with something I'm going to need Gin and Adam to help me with."

"Being?" Adam asks. I just hold on to Haze a little tighter, worrying for the future.

"I can't tell you yet. It's too early. I first need to find out if Liza's vision is accurate. Then, and only then, will I tell you the whole story." Haze doesn't budge. "However, I will tell you this. Answers will come sooner than you'd like them to."

"The weekend with your father?" daddy asks.

"No, not that soon… I hope. I'm sorry, that's all I'm allowed to say. Please… please trust me."

"Trusting you was never an issue. It's the situation I don't trust," daddy says. "Just let me know if there's something you want or need done. Even if you can't explain why, I'll do my best to help," daddy offers, his tone sincere.

"I know. Thank you, sir," Haze says, holding me a little tighter. "I do have a suggestion, one which I offered to dad as well. Look into buying a homestead or a ranch in Twinleaf. The more space it has, the better. Speak to dad, he has a realtor looking into just that in and around Twinleaf."

"I see… I think I'll give him a call," Daddy says, rubbing my back before heading into the house.

"How do you even keep it together with…?" Adam trails off, not wanting to put that into words.

"Easy. I don't have a choice," Haze says, his voice, his spirits, weighed down.

* * *

 ** _8-8_**

 ** _Grey  
Species: Beldum (Shiny)  
OT: Haze  
Level: 14  
Sex: Unknown (Identifies as male)  
Ball registered: Premier Ball  
Nature: Sassy  
Note: Enjoys eating berries and lug nuts. Doesn't like perverts._**

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

The week trudges on, slowly becoming more and more unbearable. Between mom and daddy having secret conferences with Haze and only Arceus knows who else, Haze and Adam having regular spars with between their Pokémon, and Haze spending more and more time at our house (to the point that he's pretty much living here)… I can't even begin to explain how surreal everything seems. Jerron's been coming over more and more as well. _That's_ how rattled the family is.

Still, Haze seems unfazed by all this. He's like a rock, sturdy and holding strong.

Thursday comes, and goes. The week is all but over. Just one last school day—which is mercifully short. Haze and I have class until noon, and Adam until two. As usual, Haze and I hang around, waiting for our third wheel.

I've done my best to put the looming cloud on the horizon out of my mind, but… well, I'm only human.

"So what's the plan? You have a shift today?" I ask Haze as we make our way to the cafeteria.

"No. I am going to the Gym though. I want you and Adam to come with me. There's someone I want you to meet. Two someones actually," he says, smiling that little uncertain smile of his again.

"Oh?"

"Nn," he noises, nodding. "Two junior trainers. They'll… be coming with us to Twinleaf."

"Oh…?" That's a MAJOR development! "Anyone I know?"

"I doubt it." He shrugs, obviously not caring one way or another. "They're just starting out as psychic type trainers. So I'll be showing them the ropes."

"Young then. Don't you guys start out at like ten, or something?" I wonder about that. Haze always wanted to be a psychic trainer, and most of his colleagues I've spoken to say the same thing.

"Nn. One's ten, the other's eleven. Both decent girls as far as I can tell," he says.

"Both girls? I thought girls were in the minority," I point out. We get in line, already looking over today's menu and trying to figure out what's on the menu.

"They are."

"Hex maniacs, or psychic trainers?" I ask, shivering a little. Hex maniacs are… not easy to deal with—they just give me the creeps!

"You'll see when you meet them," he says, amused. We order what we want—he's going for a more traditional riceballs and breaded chicken, I'm going for the risotto with beef. We both order two servings of tea to go with it.

Once we have everything, we make our way over to an empty table. It's supposedly the lunch rush, but since everyone gets out earlier today, almost no one's here.

"I've been thinking," I say, going over that thought once again as I set down my tray and right my skirt. This whole move is going to put some major dents into plans, but… "About what it'll be like to live in a small town like Twinleaf. I mean, we've only ever lived in Mossdeep, and… I doubt the two could ever really be compared, you know?"

"Nn."

"So how are we going to deal with it? I mean… other than the obvious troubles of getting used to winter, other than dealing with a new crowd, other than a new school… there's still the fact that you've never been there. There's still the culture shock of living in a new region. There's still… a whole lot of other really annoying things to deal with, you know?"

"Nn."

"Why are you avoiding this?" I ask him point blank. I see the signs, mister.

"Because it's pointless to worry about something you cannot change," he points out. "And I'd rather eat my food before it gets cold." Fine! Be that way!

We eat in silence. An uncomfortable silence, because I'm upset with his stupidity, he knows I'm upset, and we both know we're going to talk about this whether he wants to or not. Once the last of our tea is downed, I glare at him, cross my arms under my bust, and wordlessly dare him to come up with another stupid excuse.

"You're looking at my stance all wrong," he tries. I glare harder. "It isn't that I do not share your worries, or that I don't care. I just have too much going on to deal with _that_ as well." I wince. I… hadn't thought of that.

"Sorry." I look down and away from him, hating that I didn't bother to see this from his perspective. He shrugs, seeing no point in dragging it out.

"Are you still considering joining the Rangers?" he changes the subject.

"No. I… I'm not sure what I want to do," I admit, blushing. "I mean, I want to do something I'm passionate about, but sometimes I'm afraid the only thing I'll even be good at is taking care of a home…"

"There's no shame in wanting that." He shrugs, not bothered in the least. "Is that what you want?"

"I… I'm not sure. I want to… I want to study psychology, I guess, but what would I even do with that? I mean, I hate dealing with people on good days… so can you imagine me dealing with people on their bad days?"

"What about being a breeder, like Adam?" he asks me. "Just because that's his thing, doesn't mean it can't be yours as well."

"Hmm…" I think about that. Would I enjoy taking care of pregnant Pokémon? Caring for eggs and the eventual baby Pokémon? "I… guess? I'd have to spend some time in the nursery… see if that's something for me?"

"Couldn't hurt." He shrugs.

"What about you? What's your plan?"

"I… want to be a doctor," he says carefully. "I've been talking to the doc about it for some time, and I've been studying some of his old text books. He's even let me take some shifts at the Centre so I can get a good look at what he does day-to-day, you know?"

"Hmm. Yeah, I can kind of see you doing that," I say, a dreamy little smile on my face. I mean, Haze tending to Pokémon, tending to their trainers… putting people back together. That's just who Haze is.

"That might be something you'd enjoy, too?"

"No idea. I can't really say I know a lot about it. I just know what little daddy talks about," I admit. Haze knows that daddy almost never talks about work when he's home, so I can't say I know anything more than where he works. "I always thought you'd want to be a Gym Leader though."

"Hmm? I hadn't thought about that."

"Seriously? Haze, you've been into training psychic type Pokémon since… forever!" I say, annoyed that I'm the one that has to point out the obvious.

"Perhaps, but I simply enjoy being around them." I groan. Of course, Haze just has to be the most insightful and oblivious idiot on the planet!

"What ever happened to 'make a job out of your passion'?"

"Oh? You think it's that easy?" he asks, annoyed.

"How should I know? I'm just saying what I think. I'm not trying to tell you what to do with your life!"

"How about I show you then." He grabs his tray, and walks off. Obviously, I'm supposed to follow him.

* * *

 ** _8-8_**

 ** _Jade  
Species: Vibrava  
OT: Haze  
Level: 35  
Sex: Female  
Ball Registered: Pokéball  
Nature: Sassy  
Note: Can eat twice her weight in one sitting._**

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

And where does Haze lead me? Down the street, to one of the sanctioned Pokémon Battle rings. He gets in line, tugging me along. He hasn't said a word since we left the school. And we're both still in uniform—not that we even stick out with all the other high schoolers here; plenty from Cherish Heights High, judging from their uniforms, but there are plenty of other uniforms to be found as well.

It takes almost a half hour before we're at the front of the line. Most of the trainers and their Pokémon look skilled—I'd lose in a heartbeat against most of them. The one in front of us, on the field right now, is losing terribly though. He—a worker, like Jerron, and probably on his lunch break—is pitting his Swampert against some school kid's Roselia.

After Swampert gets hit by a Petal Blizzard—the blue and red heart-shaped petals are really beautiful, though—Swampert is down for the count.

"Winner, Jules!" the ref calls it. The challenger recalls his downed Pokémon, then walks up to the victor and they shake hands.

"Gin. Text Adam. Tell him where we are and that we'll still be here when he gets out," Haze instructs. I wonder about that though. I mean, that's an hour? Is he trying to prove something?

He walks up to the field, waiting for the challenger to pay the victor her winnings—that's gotta be hard on you, losing to someone young enough to be your child, and then having to pay her for it, too.

"Oi! Haze! You back for more!? Alright! Next match! Jules versus Haze!" the ref announces. I guess Haze has been doing a lot more than just training at the Gym, huh.

"Hnn! I remember you. I always wondered how our match would stack up," the girl says, cocky and obviously sure of herself. For a ten year old, she's got confidence in spades.

"Oh. Good to know." That's our Haze for you. He probably doesn't know who she is, and definitely doesn't care. "Jade. Let's make this quick." He releases his Vibrava. Jade, for her part, is studying the Roselia. Judging from her annoyed scoff, she doesn't think this will be very interesting.

"You're using a ground type against a grass type? Are you nuts?!" the girl asks. Haze just shrugs, not caring.

"Ready? Begin!"

"Rosy! Petal Blizzard!"

"Jade. Alley-oop." Jade wastes no time, flying up high and avoiding Rosy's attack. A moment later, Jade swoops down and crashes into the grass type Pokémon, knocking her out in one blow.

"Roselia is unable to battle! Winner, Haze and Jade!" The ref calls it.

"I've got another Pokémon, if you think you can handle me?" the girl offers, smirking.

"Double or nothing," Haze says, not caring.

"Fine! Millie! Stomp that pest!" Roselia is recalled and a Milotic is sent out. Hmm, ground is also weak against water. How will Haze handle this?

"Jade, you ready for some fun?" Haze asks, smirking.

"VVVVVIII!" Jade bellows, obviously she's ready to crack some skulls.

"Ready? Begin!"

"Millie! Aqua Tail!" The Milotic charges at Jade, its tail pulsating with water.

"Jade, tactic two please." Jade nods, waiting for the last moment, before ducking under the attack and biting the Milotic's tail. Jade doesn't stop there though. She shakes the shit out of Millie, almost like Pistachio would do when she's destroying a pillow, before slamming it down on the battlefield.

Millie slithers away, trying to recover a bit, but Jade doesn't let up. She's on Millie in a heartbeat, slapping it with her tail. Over and over again, until the poor thing passes out.

"Milotic is unable to battle! Winner, Haze and Jade!" the ref calls it.

"That...! That's impossible! That wasn't even a move!" the girl complains, obviously outraged.

"How is that relevant?" Haze drones, not caring. He motions the girl over to him, obviously expecting to be paid. She huffs, but complies nonetheless. Rules are rules, and she lost. Once the girl transfers the money, they shake hands. "You are skilled. Just try to keep in mind that there is always someone stronger out there. You must always strive to be better." That's our Haze for you.

"Nn. I'll win next time, just you wait."

"I look forward to it," Haze drones. I can't tell if he's being serious or not though.

* * *

 ** _8-8_**

 ** _Paris_**  
 ** _Species: Ralts  
OT: Haze  
Level: 1  
Sex: Female  
Ball Registered: Pokéball  
Nature: Calm  
Note: Shy around new people. _**

**_8-8_**

* * *

We've been standing here in the blazing midday sun for the last two hours. Haze is still taking all challengers, not having lost even one battle. Jade's starting to wear down though.

"Aright, Gyarados! We've got 'em right where we want 'em!" The next challenger comes up.

"Fine. Last battle, then we're leaving," Haze announces, unimpressed. "Think you can handle one more, girl?"

"Vi!" Jade nods. She readies herself, waiting for instruction.

"Psh! You think your Pokémon's some kind of superhero? She's been battling for two hours straight! She's tired!" the challenger announces. "That's where we come in! We're the perfect end to your winning streak!"

"Are you _still talking_?" Haze drones. I wince, knowing that the one thing he can't stand is people underestimating his partners.

"Ready? Begin!"

"ICE BEAM!"

"Jade, your call. Do whatever you want." Jade looks a little too happy with that. No, **_WAY_** too happy with that. She flies over the attack, blazing towards her opponent. Each time the Gyarados fires off a new Ice Beam, Jade changes her course and avoids it. Jade flies right into the Gyarados's neck, launching the poor dragon wannabee back; it takes a nasty tumble, but isn't out for the count. Jade bites down on its tail, flying up high with her captive opponent. Then, she just lets go.

"GYARADOS!" its trainer cries out, obviously distressed. Before the poor thing plummets to its doom, though, it's recalled.

"Gyarados has been recalled during battle. Winner, Haze and Jade!" the ref calls it. Jade glides back down, landing gracefully in front of her trainer.

"I should have known you'd enjoy that too much," Haze says, petting her and offering her a few berries to munch on. "You were awesome, as always. I'll be sure to make you a nice treat when we get home." Jade nods, fully agreeing with him, but still munching on her snack like there's no tomorrow. I can't believe she kept it up like that for so long at that high an intensity.

"Ref! Let him continue if he wants. We're outta here," Haze announces, recalling Jade to her ball.

"Oh, no you ain't! There's rules, protocol. I lost. I should—"

"I don't care. I've made more than enough already. If you feel so strongly about it, why don't you give that money to her," Haze says, pointing to a little girl, holding her unconscious and obviously beat up Cleffa, crying. She must have just lost on one of the other fields.

"I'll do just that." The man nods to Haze, making his way over to the little girl. "Hey, little girl. Come on, I'll show you to the Pokécentre so you can get your Pokémon patched up."

"But... I can't afford that... I just lost all my money."

"Did I say you needed money? Come on. I'll even treat you to some ice cream while we're there."

"Haze..." I begin, awed. "You are one of a kind." He shrugs, motioning for Adam and me to follow.

* * *

 ** _8-8_**

 ** _Genvieve 'Ginny' 'Gin' Harrison  
Age: 16  
Height: 150 cm  
Weight: (why do you ask? I'm skinny!)  
Hair colour: silver  
Eye colour: golden  
Outfit style: Kimono / Mossdeep Cherish Heights High school uniform / whatever she feels like wearing_**

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

I don't come to the Gym often. And it's even less often that I see Haze here in his school uniform. We're greeted by all the trainers here, both challenger and gym trainer alike—Haze is well known here after all.

"Dude! I'm so glad you're not in your uniform! Well... your other uniform... I'm planning on trying much luck again today, and I so don't want you ruining it again!" some random surfer type announces. Haze shrugs, obviously not caring.

I look around, admiring the smooth stone walls and floor. The soft blues and browns somehow just mesh so well here. The entire building is a huge circle, but the rooms are all elongated rectangles, stemming the foot traffic and only allowing a single challenger in at a time. We, however, don't line up with them. Haze leads us down a different corridor and through a door, to where only the Gym trainers are usually allowed.

On the other side of the door is a stair case, leading up. The battles all happen underground here, so I know we'll be as far from the action as is technically possible. At the top of the stairs is another door. We go through that as well, finding a receptionist in the standard psychic trainer garb.

"Haze. Tate's been expecting you. You know the way." The man smiles, nodding down another corridor.

"Thanks, Asim." Haze leads us deeper into—for Adam and me—unknown territory. Usually we just announce that we're here by the receptionist and Haze comes to us.

We're led through another door and into a room where four people are sitting, quietly waiting. I recognize Liza and Tate easily enough – they're pretty much the only celebrities here in Mossdeep, so everyone recognizes them.

"There you are. And, as expected, you've brought your shadows. I trust you know what accepting this means?" Tate (sort of) greets us. He and Liza are in their usual matching light blue silk outfits—similar enough to the other trainers, but still different enough that they stand out. He motions for us to join them, but Adam and I hang back. This is a psychic trainer thing—I don't understand why we're allowed to spectate.

"I do." Haze nods solemnly, sitting beside the two younger trainers. I'm guessing these are the junior trainers he wants us to meet, though obviously he's only meeting them for the first time himself. At least, that's what I take from this.

"Very well. Hazel Ketchum, Ilene and Janelle Beaumont. Ilene, Janelle. Haze will be your senior." The words seem so simple, so innocent. Judging from Haze's tense body language, I can tell it's anything but. There's something so important going on here that it isn't even funny.

" **We are in your hands, Haze. Train us well.** " The two girls—I only know because Haze told me in advance—turn to Haze, bowing formally to him. Haze nods gravely, but says nothing.

"We will leave you to get better acquainted," Liza says, smiling a little. Liza and Tate nod to us on their way out, quietly closing the door behind them as they leave.

"I do not know how well you understand the situation, so I will explain as we go. I am your senior, that means you are both mine to mould as I see fit," Haze says, his tone deadly serious. The two girls nod, understanding. "However, I do not work alone. I never have. Please, these are Ginny and Adam Harrison. Though neither is a psychic trainer, they will of course help me turn you into the best trainers you can be."

I smile, a warm feeling swimming around in my chest. That Haze trusts us enough to know that we'll help without even having to ask... it speaks of a deep trust. Haze never seems to need help, and he certainly never asks for it.

The two girls turn to us, bowing low to us as well. " **It is an honour to meet you both,** " They speak as one once again.

" **Likewise,** " Adam and I say. I curtsy and Adam bows. It just seems like the appropriate thing to do.

"Good. Now that we've gone through the boring stuff," Haze drones. He's never been on for protocol. "Let's start at the beginning. What Pokémon do you usually train with?"

The two girls stiffen. I can guess they haven't had any Pokémon at all.

"None. That's fine. That means I don't have to help you unlearn any nasty habits," Haze says, his tone neutral. "Are you both registered at the Pokécentre and do you both have a Dex?"

"... I... I am," The elder of the two answers.

"Ilene, I'm guessing." Haze is taking it in stride, obviously not caring but needing to know the details anyway.

"Yes, sir," Ilene answers.

"I am Haze, not sir," He corrects gently. "The bond between Junior and Senior is much like the bond of siblings. Please do not place unneeded distance between us."

"I'm sorry," Ilene fidgets, clearly nervous.

Haze studies the two girls for a long moment. "Listen carefully. If you are to truly become my juniors, you must understand how I work." The two girls fidget under his unblinking gaze. I feel kind of bad for them. I mean, Haze can be intense when he wants to be. "I will be your big brother, you will be my little sisters. That means that I will poke my nose in your personal lives, in your schooling, in your family lives. Is that a problem?"

The girls don't seem to like that at all, but understand that this is how Haze operates. "N-no," Ilene answers for both of them.

"That's a lie. There is a problem," Haze points out. "If you do not wish to answer me, don't. But do not lie to me. I don't suffer liars and cowards."

"Haze," I warn.

"I will rephrase that. Will you fight me should I wish to meet your family, your friends, your schoolmates?" he continues in the same neutral tone.

"We... don't have any friends. And we only have our dad. You can meet our schoolmates, but... we just moved here two months ago," Ilene explains, sounding a bit depressed about that.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Haze says, his tone sincere. "You moved to Mossdeep temporarily?"

"Yes, dad needed to follow a course for his company. It's only eight months, but he didn't have anyone to leave us with in Twinleaf. He… suggested we try to join the Gym to make friends," Ilene says. My heart goes out to her.

"I see. What do you think about psychic type Pokémon?" I narrow my eyes, wondering about that.

"Umm... they're okay, I guess. I can't say I have too much of a preference," Ilene answers, obviously being honest.

"I think all Pokémon are cute!" Janelle announces, bubbly and obviously not bothered by Haze's… _sparkling_ personality.

Haze smiles warmly. "Good." That confuses the girls. "If you are waiting for me to lecture you on how strong and smart and awesome psychic types are, then you will be disappointed." That REALLY confuses them.

"But… you're a senior psychic type trainer!" Ilene points out. "Doesn't… doesn't it bother you?"

"No," he says simply. "Why should an opinion that doesn't agree with mine bother me? Adam here is a ground type trainer. Ginny doesn't even care for types."

"So, even if we wanted you to help us with other types, you would?" Janelle asks, stars in her eyes.

"That's what big brothers do, isn't it?" He smirks. "Now come on. We have so much to arrange."

* * *

 ** _8-8_**

 ** _Pistachio  
Species: Poochyena  
OT: Ginny  
Level: 14  
Sex: Female  
Ball Registered: Pokéball  
Nature: Careful  
Note: Doesn't like it when her mommy starts worrying about things._**

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

And he meant it, too. Adam bows out, because he needs to go stop Lillian and Samantha from screwing up in the nursery, but I go with Haze and his two new charges to the Centre to register Ilene and Janelle as Pokémon psychic type trainers—properly labelling them in the system, and even retaking Ilene's ID picture while she's in her uniform.

The girls are both in tears when they hear the price, but Haze just waves it off, paying for it himself. "What did I say about me being your big brother? Do you think I'm going to work you two into the poor house?" He sounds amused, but a little annoyed too.

Jennifer—the nurse registering them—smiles, knowing Haze well enough to know that he'll take care of the girls no matter what. "Should I register you as the debtor, should the girls come in with their Pokémon?" she asks.

"Of course," Haze says, almost like that should have been obvious. It probably should've, really, knowing Haze.

"Alright. I'll just need to scan your Dexes to update the information," Jennifer says, her eyes smiling. The girls offer their cotton candy pink Dexes to her in turn. "There, all set. Don't be a stranger now." She winks at the girls, smiling warmly. She really is the ideal person to have working the desk—she's always so friendly with people.

"Thank you for your time, Jen." Haze bows politely, then gives his junior trainers a meaningful look. They mimic him, thanking her for her time and hospitality.

"Any time. You two make sure to listen well to Haze. He won't steer you wrong," Jennifer says, smiling brightly once again. Ilene and Janelle promise to do so, and we head out once again. Once we're outside, Haze turns to girls.

"Now, let me see your Dex," he instructs, taking out his as well. He, of course, has a blood red Dex, but it's the standard Mossdeep issue we all have—the vertical one that hides part of the screen when it's slid closed. They rub their Dex briefly, and they vibrate to show they registered each other. "Good. Now you can call me if you need me for whatever reason. I can't always answer my phone, as you can imagine, but I'll always call back when I am able and I will always respond to a text when I am able. Please do not abuse this trust."

"We won't!" Ilene assures him.

"We promise!" Janelle shouts, both of them have tears in their eyes.

"Gin...?" It's sad how much information is exchanged in one word, a pause and a meaningful look. He's wondering if it'd be alright to drag me and the girls somewhere.

"What do you have in mind?"

"...?" He raises an eyebrow, obviously thinking I'm asking him a stupid question. Shopping? You're thinking of taking them shopping? Seriously?

"If that means what I think it means, there's no way I'm sitting this out."

"Ricardo's," Haze says, nodding.

"Girls, I don't know what you've done to deserve this. But thank you for doing it!" I coo. I just love going to the mall!

"Ricardo's... isn't that...?" The two of them share a look, unsure if they should be getting excited or not.

"I'll explain when we get there. Now, what do you girls think of Mossdeep?"

* * *

 ** _8-8_**

 ** _Rocky Road  
Species: Eevee  
OT: Ginny  
Level: 1  
Sex: Male  
Registered Ball: Pokéball  
Nature: Timid  
Note: Only really likes being around her mommy._**

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Once we get to the mall—and I call mom to see if she or Adam needed anything, but neither does—the first thing we do? Grab a bite to eat, of course! I'm beginning to suspect that Haze fought all those people, earned all that money, knowing that he'd be spending most of it on these girls. A warm feeling's been swimming around in my chest, and it only seems to intensify the more time I spend with Haze and his junior trainers.

"Can we get ice cream? Please!" Janelle begs, giving Haze the puppy eyes.

"I don't see why not, but you need something warm to eat first. Do either of you have a special diet, allergies, something I need to keep in mind?" Haze is really trying to get to know these girls inside out. I nod, approving.

"Uh uh. We'll eat pretty much anything, but we love sweets!" Janelle announces proudly. Haze files that away for later reference—I can tell just by how his eyes narrow for a fraction of a second, before he smiles and nods.

"Alright. Gin, what are you in the mood for then?"

I think about that. "Maybe Italian?" I wonder about that. "Or maybe just some rice balls to tide us over until dinner? They make fresh rice balls over at M&M's?"

"Alright. First lesson of the day, girls. Girls are usually more practical than guys. We guys know this, but we try to deny it," Haze says, teasing the three of us. I swat his shoulder, earning that knowing smirk of his. I grab his arm, dragging him along.

* * *

 ** _8-8_**

 ** _Adam Harrison  
Age: 15  
Height: 155 cm  
Weight: 50 kg  
Hair colour: Brown  
Eye colour: Brown  
Outfit style: Breeder's uniform / Mossdeep Cherish Heights High school uniform_**

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Mina & Myron's, always a warm and welcoming place to come to. It takes Myron less than a second to notice us, so he untangles himself from the girls he's currently flirting with to come over to us and welcome us as warmly as he ever would.

"Ginny, Haze! Welcome, welcome! Ah, I see you have two young psychic trainers with you? You're juniors I take it?" Myron always was quick on the uptake.

"Yes, sir. Ilene, Janelle, this is Myron, he and his twin sister Mina run this place with their Geodudes. It's the only place here in The Promenade where your Pokémon can roam somewhat freely. And their food is always top notch, as is their service," Haze offers a bit of lip service, mostly for the sake of the girls Myron was flirting with. I can tell just by how they're gushing and cooing over something or other.

"Whoa, Haze you sound like you know everyone!" Janelle says, stars in her eyes once again.

"Hmm? Nah, I'm just lucky. Myron here happens to be Ginny's older brother. So I've known him my whole life," Haze says, rubbing the back of his head and obviously unused to dealing with junior trainers.

"Too true. I first met Haze when he was two weeks old. He and Ginny were practically raised together, so I guess you could say he's my little brother too," Myron says, mussing Haze's hair affectionately. Haze just smiles, rolling his eyes at Myron's antics.

"Anyway, you have a table for us?"

"As if that was a question!" Myron smiles brightly, grabbing some menus and motioning for us to follow him. We're led to a table to the back, knowing we'd want to be away from the crowd. Once we're seated—Haze and I to one side, Ilene and Janelle to the other—we're each handed a menu and Myron goes through the usual ' _today's special is_ ' talk.

"Ooh! That sounds yummy! I'll take the tropical smoothie while we're going over the menu," I say the second I hear it's back on the specials—they rotate the specials so often, to keep Mina on her toes.

"Ooh! Can we try one too?" Ilene asks.

"Just make it four, Myron. And we'll probably need about five minu—"

"You and Gin always need five minutes more than normal, Haze. Tell me something I don't know. And you'll also want something special for Jade, because I heard more than a few customers complaining that you were out on the field again today," Myron teases, before repeating what we want and heading into the back to tell Mina the order.

"You've got to hand it to him, he's the best at what he does," I say, amused with him.

"Who's Jade?" Ilene asks, curious.

"You'll meet her in a bit. Now, let's see what we're going for, shall we? Keep in mind though… something warm first, ice cream after."

* * *

 ** _8-8_**

 ** _Golem  
Species: Golem  
OT: Adam  
Level: 41  
Sex: Male  
Registered Ball: Pokéball  
Nature: Serious  
Note: Doesn't like slackers._**

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"So recap," Haze says, after swallowing the last of his snack. "Jade is a Vibrava, that means?"

"Part ground part dragon type. Vibrava's are also the only ground types, other than Golurk that can learn the HM Fly," Ilene recites.

"That's right, but her being a ground type isn't the reason. Most dragon types can learn Fly. Now, Paris is a…?" Haze, you are just amazing sometimes.

"Ralts!" Janelle answers excitedly. "That means she's part psychic part fairy."

"Very good. Why is it important to know that?"

"Lots of reasons," Ilene begins. "From type advantages and disadvantages, to any species specific knowledge."

"Interesting that you would say that. Can you tell me something about Ralts?" Haze asks.

"Hmm… not much I'm afraid," Ilene admits.

"Let's see. Ralts and their evolved forms are super sensitive to emotions. They love happy emotions, but avoid darker emotions if they can help it. They are also among the most attuned to their trainer, if the bond is strong enough. For example, Gardevoirs have been reported to create small black holes if they felt that would protect their trainer. Even if it costs them their life."

"Whoa…!" The girls look to Paris, awed by the explanation.

"Each species of Pokémon has a unique history, unique quirks and unique abilities. The more you learn about each, the more you'll realise how much you didn't know," Haze lectures. "Now, there's a reason I'm telling you this. You both have yet to receive your first Pokémon, correct?"

"…!" The girls share a look, both excited about where this is going. They nod, tears in their eyes.

"I'm not promising you anything, mind you. We are going to Ricardo's to see if there's a Pokémon there you'll bond with. If there is, we'll get that Pokémon, if there isn't there are other options I haven't brought up yet," he explains carefully. The girls look unsure about that.

"How can you tell if you'll bond with one of them?" Ilene asks, curious.

"I don't know how it is with each species individually, but there's a.. click all well-trained psychic trainers can feel. It isn't always immediate, but…" he explains vaguely. "Now come on. Let's go see what future awaits you two."

* * *

 ** _8-8_**

 ** _Princess  
Species: Gible  
OT: Adam  
Level: 1  
Sex: Female  
Registered Ball: Cherish Ball  
Nature: Naughty  
Note: Adam's pampered and spoiled little princess. Beware!_**

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Ricardo's wasn't a total waste of time. Neither junior trainer had a click with any of the Pokémon there—at least, that's Haze's take—even though they found the vast majority of them cute. He still used the time wisely, lecturing about the different Pokémon on sale, which Miss Ricardo found quite entertaining, so they ended up exchanging history stories on the species and species specific quirks they've encountered from the different types. Haze did end up buying the girls special berry pouches, and some Oran berries to fill them, but he made them promise not to hand them out willy nilly to every Pokémon they encountered.

Haze is such a nerd when it comes to Pokémon.

Once we arrive home, with two junior trainers in tow, we go through the motions of introducing them to my family—or at least the members present. "My, Haze you've finally accepted junior trainers? I thought you'd sworn never to take on any?" mom teases. Haze blushes a bit, but he doesn't refute it.

"Anyway, is Adam in the nursery?" Haze changes the subject, obviously not wanting to talk about this.

"Of course. I assume you two will be joining us for dinner?" Mom, you are just…

"It's alright, Mrs Harrison. We should probably..." Ilene probably feels a bit overwhelmed with everything that's been going on today.

"Nonsense, young lady. I know how Gym trainers think about the bond between senior and junior. Haze has been treating the pair of you like his little sisters, hasn't he," Mom doesn't ask. Two girls blush, but smile nonetheless. "My husband was a Gym Leader before he started studying to be a doctor. So I know a thing or two about how Gyms work." She winks at Haze, but he doesn't react.

"Thank you, Mrs Harrison. Please let us know if you need a hand with dinner," Haze says, a little too formally. Mom just smiles and shoos us off into the nursery to check on Adam and Michelle.

We follow Haze out into the back yard, and over into the greenhouse. Adam seems to be having an argument with Samantha.

"No, Adam, I do know how to take care of a Pokémon! The problem is that you just won't let me prove it!" Samantha accuses. I just role my eyes, knowing she won't win.

"I ask you to do something, you refuse to do it. I explain why it's important, you turn up your nose. I show you how I do it, you smile and declare the task done. How am I not letting you prove it?" Adam counters smoothly.

"Hey, Sam, give it up. You're never going to win and you don't want to lose face in front of two impressionable youngsters," Haze announces our arrival.

"Oh, Arceus! Look at all the little cuties!" Ilene announces, just about ready to fall apart at the seams.

"Ilene, Janelle, I understand, but please try to remember that this is also a social call. Please introduce yourselves properly," Haze chastises, smiling warmly. Is he their big brother or their mother? I'm not entirely sure right now.

Both girls blush lightly, bowing and properly introducing themselves to Samantha. She at least has the sense to do the same, thanks to her upbringing; and the fact we'd tell mom in a heartbeat if she's being rude to two impressionable girls that need a good example.

"Alright. Sam, can I assume that you and Adam are… through with your _discussion_?" That's Haze's VERY polite way of telling her to shut up and go away.

"Yes, we're done. It was nice meeting you," Samantha bows politely, seeing herself out. I smile, knowing that she'd rather chew on stones that act like a brat in front of people that don't already know she is one.

"Ilene, Janelle, you've no doubt noticed all the young Pokémon here. However, before you are even allowed to consider wanting one, you must first prove to Adam here that you are capable of taking care of it," Haze explains seriously. "Whether he looks it or not, he's very demanding when it comes to his Pokémon. And all the babies here he treats like his own children. Please listen carefully to anything he has to say."

 **"Of course,"** The girls answer as one, bowing to Adam. **"Please, tell us what to do."**

"Now you see, this I can deal with!" Adam announces happily. "Two psychic type juniors. Both hoping for their first Pokémon, huh. Let's see. I'll start you two out one something simple. You see that bucket over there? There's two of them. One with food, one without. Please bring the food for me. It's really heavy, but between the two of you I'm sure you can manage."

The girls nod happily, running over and studying the two buckets briefly, before grabbing the one with food. They struggle a little, but they manage to half drag, half carry it to Adam.

"Sam didn't even bring me the right bucket until I actually explained the difference," Adam says, complaining about our 'older' sister. "Very good, thank you. Now, I want the two of you to carefully enter this pen with the psychic types I'm caring for. I will introduce you one by one, but please keep in mind that they have the habit of clinging to your feet if they like you. Mind your step."

Again, both girls nod, Ilene leans over the fence of the pen, to check there's no one hiding behind the gate or anything, before opening it and both of them enter. Adam nods approvingly. "Good. Do you see those bowls over there? There're three of them that are meant for the food, please bring them." Ilene and Janelle look carefully at the six bowls, almost as if they're deciding which is which. Ilene grabs two bowls, Janelle grabs the last one. The right ones, mind you—these are the ones with a slight browner tint from the food.

Smoochem tries running between Janelle's feet while she's walking, almost tripping the girl up. "That isn't very nice you know," Janelle chastises the Pokémon, hands on her hip—bowl included. Smoochum is about ready to cry, trying to manipulate her way out of this—all Smoochums are like that. "Oh no you don't. If you're really sorry you wouldn't be acting like that. Please apologize," Janelle demands in a gentle tone. I'm impressed with her. For a ten year old, she's really mature!

Smoochum sighs, looking down and away. "Chum... smoochum smoo." She sounds sorry(ish), I suppose.

"That's better. Now, please be careful. I wouldn't want to accidently hurt you because you feel playful," Janelle explains in a kind tone. Adam and I share a look, we're both quite impressed. Haze is mostly just studying her and Ilene, so he doesn't react at all. "Now, if you just wait a moment, we'll get you guys some food. Okay?" With that all six baby Pokémon cheer, the three Mime Juniors are applauding excitedly, and the Baltoy is spinning around—how does he not get dizzy?

Adam fills the bowls with food, and the girls take them back. The baby Pokémon dive into the bowls immediately, happily munching on their early dinner.

Then comes the bowls with water. Adam has another test for the girls—not that they see it like that, I guess. "Alright. Now for water. What's the best place to get water from?"

"Hmm?" They think about that. "Is there a hose around here?"

"There might be. What about the tank there?" Adam baits them further.

"Doesn't that have water Pokémon? We shouldn't take water from there! They'd run out!" Ilene announces, clearly distressed by the thought.

"Would you look at that. An eleven year old and a ten year old are smarter than two nineteen year olds combined." Adam sounds a little too amused. "I'll go fill a bucket for you. Be right back." Adam puts back the bucket with food, before grabbing an empty water bucket.

You'd think the two girls wouldn't know what to do in the meantime, but… they do. When the Smoochum tries bullying the Baltoy so she can get more food, Ilene picks her up and gives her a stern glare. "We'll have none of that, young lady. There's more than enough food for everyone. Behave." That Smoochum isn't getting away with anything today, it seems. The Wynaut and the Mime Juniors get along well enough, so there's almost nothing to do there. And the Baltoy seems quite content just munching away.

I giggle a little, seeing the three Mime Juniors with their synchronized eating.

Once Adam is back with the water, the girls bring the water bowls without being asked, and carefully fill them. They then try not to spill on their way back to the corner the baby Pokémon are eating in. "Haze. If they want one, I approve," Adam whispers.

"Thanks." I can almost hear Haze wondering which Pokémon they'd better bond with. However, Haze doesn't announce it immediately. He studies the girls a little longer, how they smile at the Pokémon, how Ilene keeps correcting the Smoochum. How Janelle keeps giggling at the Mime Juniors. How the Wynaut almost head butts Ilene, but all she shows is concern for the little guy, asking him if he's alright.

"It's alright, really. You didn't hurt me at all," Ilene assures Wynaut. "What about you? Does your head hurt?"

"Wy? Wynaut!" He rubs the back of his head, clearly embarrassed.

"Aww, you little cutie. You want a hug?" Ilene offers, holding her arms wide to show she means it. Wynaut nods, tears in his eyes, and jumps into her awaiting arms. "Aww, it's okay," Ilene assures him, holding him gently and rubbing his little back soothingly.

"Mime, mime! Jun jun, junior mime!" I look over, wondering what the excitement is all about. Janelle is showing the three Mime Juniors a dance, but only one of the wants to join her. The other two are spinning around with Baltoy, completely carefree.

"That's it, you've got it!" Janelle doesn't seem to care. She's just happy to have the one to play with. I can already tell what this means for them. And judging from the serious nod, I think Haze is coming to the same conclusion.

"Ilene, Janelle. We need to get going."

"Awwwww…" The girls sound disappointed.

"We can't very well have you two not learning the ins and outs of your new Pokémon, can we?"

* * *

 ** _8-8_**

 ** _Winston  
Species: Wynaut  
OT: Ilene  
Level: 1  
Sex: Male  
Registered Ball: Premier Ball  
Nature: Jolly  
Note: Ilene's first Pokémon._**

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Once the girls thank Adam for the thousandth time, we make our way out of the greenhouse. Ilene is holding her Wynaut, Janelle her Mime Junior. Haze asks us to have a seat at the table, and we get down to the nitty-gritty.

"Now. You both have your first Pokémon. Let's start with what you know about them." Haze is once again using his 'lecture voice'.

The girls share a look, but neither of them really have anything to say.

"I thought so. Janelle, Mime Junior is a psychic and fairy type. They evolve into Mister Mime only after learning the move Mimic. Ilene, Wynaut is a pure psychic type. They evolve fairly quickly into Wobbeffet. I'll show you two in a bit where you can find more information on them. For now, there's the matter of capturing and registering them." Haze places two plain white Balls in front of the girls, both still minimized.

"These aren't standard Pokéballs. They're called Premier Balls. They don't do anything special, they're just different colours. Now, if you look at the little buttons on them, you'll notice a small click dial around it. While minimized, you can't use that dial at all, so don't try—you might break it. To maximize the ball, just press the button once." Both girls grab their Ball, pressing on the button. The ball expands instantly, surprising the girls. "Good, now about those dials. There are three settings. The first is in the middle. This setting is the most commonly used, because it doesn't do anything. It will only send out or recall your Pokémon if the button is pressed. But there's no Pokémon registered in the ball, so it wouldn't do anything at all."

The girls nod to show they're following so far.

"If the dial is clicked to the left, the ball is set for capture or trade. If there's no Pokémon registered, it will try to capture a Pokémon—the one closest to the ball once the button is pressed. Please do not do so as yet. I will explain why in a second." The girls nod. "Now if the dial is clicked to the right, it's set to release. That means, if there's a Pokémon registered to this ball, it will release the Pokémon back to the wild."

The girls nod again. I can see them trying to absorb all the information they're getting, but this isn't too bad yet.

"Alright. Now, these balls haven't been synched to any Dex. That means, if you capture a Pokémon in it, anyone could claim it. You don't want that." The girls shake their heads, obviously hating the thought. "So, to register the Balls to your Dex, you need to minimize them again. To do so, make sure the dial is in the middle, so pointing straight up. Then you press the button twice, quickly. Like this." She taps the table twice in quick succession to show what he means.

The girls nod, checking their balls and minimizing them again. Haze nods, obviously grateful he has two well-behaved juniors.

"Good. Now take out your Dex." They do so. "There's a small groove where the Ball fits into, near the bottom. Put the ball into the groove." They do so. "What does your Dex say?"

 **"Unregistered Premier Ball. Would you like to sync?"** They read.

"Perfect. Open your Dex, you'll see two options. Which one do you want?"

 **"Yes, obviously."** They answer as one. They both click their screens and there's a Ping! **"Ball Synced. Happy hunting."**

"Good, now close your Dex and take out the Ball. The Ball won't come out unless it's closed." He waits for them to do so. "Maximize your Ball, set it to capture. Which is on the…?"

 **"Left,"** they answer easily. They do so.

"Good. The easiest way to make sure there's no mix up, is to press the button against the Pokémon you want to capture. But, before you do… shouldn't you explain your new partners what's about to happen?"

I smile, listening to the girls explaining their Pokémon how it's okay and how they don't have to be scared because they'd never let anything bad happen to them. When they're ready, they tap the ball against their Pokémon, and they disappear in a ray of red light and digital—almost techno-styled—sounds. The girls are simply spellbound.

 **Pong!**

"That sound means your Pokémon have been caught. Now, you need to set the Balls to the middle setting again and minimize the Balls." Once the Balls are mini again, Haze continues. "Now comes the most important part. The part you need to think about most. Registering only happens once. You will be asked if you want to give your partner a nickname only once. There are ways to change this, but this is a defining moment."

That's just being dramatic.

"If you choose to give your Pokémon a nickname, and not everyone does, you must think about it. What do you want to call them? Would they like it? Does it have any effect on your relationship?" He lets that sink in. "I name my Pokémon after colours. I have Jade, Grey and Paris—two of which are shades of green. Because I knew my Trapinch at the time would eventually evolve into a Flygon, which is green. Ginny here names hers after ice cream flavours. Adam is… unique. His Golem was named 'Golem' as a Geodude. He knew what he wanted from his partner, and didn't give up until he achieved it. His Gible, however, is named Princess. And that's just how he treats her."

The girls nod slowly, obviously thinking about that.

"You don't have to give them a nickname, and it certainly doesn't take away anything if you don't. It's just something people tend to do. If you feel you're ready, place the Ball back in your Dex and register your Pokémon."

"I have a question?" Ilene is obviously the thinker between the two. "What if we defeat a wild Pokémon and capture it? Would it be willing to obey us?"

"What makes you think these Pokémon are willing to obey you?" Haze asks.

"They trust us. They willing came with us," Ilene says, questions in her eyes.

"Exactly. If you strike a deal with the Pokémon, or you earn its trust before catching it, then you won't have a problem. However…" Haze trails off, letting her think about that.

"So if we take them by force, they might resent us?"

"Yes and no." Okay, now I'm curious. "No, they won't resent you. Simply because of what is called the Law of Pokémon. They are by nature wild creatures, so they live by nature's laws. They respect those stronger than them, and so they are likely to at least respect that your Pokémon is stronger than they are."

"But…?" Ilene knows there's more to it than this.

"That's just it, they'll respect the Pokémon that beat them, not the trainer commanding that Pokémon," he explains seriously. "Think of it like a thermometer. When you meet anyone, people or Pokémon, you start of neutral. So say, at the freezing point. Not warm, but it can be polite and bearable. If you mess, or do things the person or Pokémon doesn't like or doesn't respect, the temperature drops, if you will. But if you do things they like of respect, the temperature rises. Do you understand?"

"Hmm… so, because you let us bond a little before capturing them… they respect us more?" Janelle wonders about that, rubbing her Ball lovingly.

"Yes. It's hard to forge a bond with a Pokémon when you don't have experience. So if you start off with someone that respects you, it makes learning how to do so a lot easier." Haze, I can't believe you actually thought this through to this extent. I mean, jeez! "Were there any other questions?"

"…" The girls think about that, before nudging their Balls into their Dex. "I think I'll name him Winston. Winston the Wynaut," Ilene says proudly.

"A good name." Haze nods seriously.

"And Mimi! Mimi will work for a Mime Junior and a Mister Mime!" Janelle announces. I'll just assume her Mimi is a girl.

"Mimi's a cute name for a cute little girl," Haze encourages. The girls read their screens, tap, then type in the new names.

After the final tap—and the screen announcing their newly registered Pokémon—I see the two girls simply glowing with joy.

"Don't forget. Now that these are your Pokémon, their lives are in your hands. Whether they eat, whether they fight, whether they live or die. That all depends on you and your choices from now on." The girls gulp, nodding nervously.

"A-any advice?" Ilene asks.

"If you're hungry or thirsty, they might be as well. If you need to go to the bathroom, maybe they do as well. If you don't like being cooped up, maybe they don't either. Think about them. Try to see through their eyes. And keep in mind, they are living beings. They have emotions, wants, needs, desires. Treat them with the same respect you'd want for yourself."

Warmth is once again swimming around in my chest, and those damnable butterflies are starting to make me lightheaded. I blush, looking away from Haze.

Arceus, that boy just does things to me…

 ** _8-8_**

 ** _End Chapter 2_**

* * *

 ** _8-8_**

 ** _Mimi  
Species: Mime Junior  
OT: Janelle  
Level: 1  
Sex: Female  
Registered Ball: Premier Ball  
Nature: Playful  
Note: Janelle's first Pokémon._**

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

 ** _A/N: Ilene and Janelle are not meant to be main characters. They are catalysts and support characters (at best) to move the story along and to show things that would otherwise be difficult to work in naturally. For those that know A Promise Worth Keeping, you know that Haze isn't quite his... usual charming self. Things still need to happen to... help that along. Don't worry. That snarky, almost broody, prick will be coming into the picture soon._**

 ** _Smoothed out on 19-Oct-2017._**


	4. Undertow

**_The Gin Haze_**

 ** _"Because sometimes all you want to do is forget. With war looming on the horizon, some of us have more reason to want to forget than others. The next generation of Pokémon trainers, what kind of world are they to inherit?" Warning! War stories, dark, gore, sex and real life. This is what it takes to survive in the new war-torn era._**

 ** _Chapter 3 – Undertow_**

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Closing my eyes, I can't help but see it over and over. Haze explaining the ins and outs of being a Pokémon trainer to his juniors. Him showing them little tricks he's picked up over the years. Them asking him more and more questions.

I lean my head back, combing my fingers through my hair as I wash out the conditioner. The hot, almost searing, water rains down on me, cascading through my hair, over my back as it hugs every curve… kisses ever millimetre of skin.

Listening to him getting more and more detailed about raising Wynauts, and Mime Juniors, and other types of Psychic Pokémon. The berries they like to eat, an intro to his favoured Pokéblock recipes. He just kept going and going and going. But it wasn't just the obvious knowledge, it wasn't just the words. It was his confidence. How he carried himself with poise, his gentle tone as he explained things to his juniors.

Taking my loofah, I add the shower gel and start lathering it up. I slowly, methodically, massage myself. The coarse material drags against my skin, working away the worst of the day, leaving only this… this… sensation…

When they started talking about battle tactics. The hard look in his eyes. The way he squared his shoulders, the steel of his spine shining through. How he shone with confidence, as if a battle of wits, of words, was his whole world.

More than that, his words, the look in his eyes. When Ilene asked him about 'partners', suggesting that maybe she and her sister could team up. The way his eyes flicked towards me… In that moment, I could see something—a thought, a hope, coursing through him.

He needs me.

He needs me to stand beside him when the world loses its mind. He needs me to grow strong so someone he trusts will have his back. I don't understand the reason, but I know that he has trouble truly trusting people. He trusts me, and he needs me. That's all I need.

So, Miss Harrison. It's time to get your shit together. Tomorrow is Saturday. A day off, a day to get things done. It's time to do more than stare at his back.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Breakfast. Everyone's here, even Jerron. He seems to be here more and more often these days, constantly keeping an eye on Michelle and Aaron. He and daddy seem to exchange worried glances from time to time, though neither utters a word.

"It's fine. We really don't mind," Mina assures mom for the tenth time this morning. It seems she and Myron decided to close the business to stay close to the family in our time of need. Amalia, of course, is here to help them with the administrative side of things—officially closing the business, getting the books in order, paying the taxes and outstanding bills to ensure there will be no problem, and arranging the sale of all their things.

"Oh, Haze, what time are your juniors arriving?" daddy asks, patting his lap so Aaron knows to come sit down so we can eat. Aaron, naturally, comes running and jumps into daddy's awaiting arms so he can be plopped onto his lap.

"I'm going to their house after we eat," Haze says. Somehow his tone seems too light, when considering the tension in his shoulders.

"Uh uh," I shoot him down. His eyes widen slightly, obviously not having expected me to stick my nose in his business. "You, me, and Adam need to start planning." Adam is quick to agree, but Haze is the control freak. He studies me, seemingly dissecting me and my motives. "Don't give me that look. Your dad's coming the weekend after next. We need to start planning how we're going to handle that trip. We need to start planning how we're going to maximize the time until then. And we need to start researching what we're going to catch from around here."

"Hmm?" he noises, thinking about it, if nothing else. He knows I'm right, so I don't worry about a thing. Instead, I focus on breakfast and helping Michelle with figuring out what she wants to eat. We get into a discussion with Myron about 'the value of eating rice for breakfast', seeing as Michelle feels like eating sushi… Not sure what even brought that on.

"So I need to get my map and markers out, huh," Adam teases. I smile, nodding and noising in agreement that he should. "So you're doing the research?"

"Already started," I lie easily, just barely not grinning at how badly I'm teasing them. He and Adam both know I usually just tease information out of them and consider that my 'information gathering'.

"Fine," Haze intones, his gaze harder than it usually would be. I see a thought flicker in his eyes, before he looks away and musses Aaron's hair. Without missing a beat, he takes out his Dex and starts typing something. He's texting someone? Hmm? When he closes his Dex, I start counting…

My Dex doesn't vibrate, so he didn't text me. I narrow my eyes at him, wondering what that was about. "Haze?" daddy seems to notice as well, and seems to want an explanation for it.

"Incoming call from Tate!" Haze's Dex announces. The tension in the room instantly skyrockets. Haze flicks his Dex open, but doesn't say a word. No matter how I strain my hearing, I cannot pick up what is being said. No matter how carefully I study Haze, I cannot decipher what he's thinking or feeling.

"Understood," is the only word Haze mutters, before closing his Dex and flicking it to silent. "Doc?"

An ambulance's siren fills the room—daddy's emergency alert, so he's needed at the Centre. Daddy picks up, telling them he's already on his way, but his eyes never leave Haze's.

"Liza will meet you there," Haze says, nodding gravely.

"Haze, wh—"

"You need to get going, doc. We'll handle things here," Haze reminds him. I keep looking between Haze and daddy, trying to figure out just what is going on—what is being communicated between the lines. Nothing comes.

"You'll stay with them?" daddy almost begs, a slight quiver in his voice.

"I'm staying here, dad," Jerron assures him, but daddy's eyes are still focused on Haze. "Amalia, Myron, and Mina, too. We're fine." The anxiety in daddy's eyes doesn't lessen. I turn to Haze again, just barely seeing him nod to daddy. Looking at daddy again, I notice the tension noticeably lessen. He trusts Haze more than Jerron? Well, not that that's surprising, really. Jerron's quite the flake. But more than Amalia, Myron, and Mina? That says something.

"Will—"

"You're needed, Brock," mom cuts daddy off. "We can handle things here. We always have."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"I don't think so! There's no way I'm letting you out of this house!" mom isn't having all this 'I can handle myself' talks. Haze barely reacts, his eyes are on me. Only on me. Part of me is grateful this is happening in daddy's office, to make sure no one else hears us, but I'm still uncomfortable that it's come to this at all. I've never heard mom raise her voice…

"Mrs Harrison, ple—"

"I don't want to hear it!" Mom is almost to tears, balling her fists at her sides. "There is no way I'm letting anyone leave this house alone!"

"Would you feel more comfortable if Adam comes with me?" he tries. Adam starts cracking his knuckles, showing he's ready for anything. I'm tempted to say that I should come as well, but…

The look on Haze' face. An almost pinched, pained look, as if he just bit into a lemon while watching a gory horror movie.

"I'm coming," I demand. Too much is going on, too much I've never experienced before. There's no way I'm letting my idiots ride off into the sunset and leave me here!

Three pairs of eyes are suddenly glued to me. I can't tell who feels more incredulous, but I know Haze is to the point of having a meltdown. "No," he refuses me without even considering it.

"If it's safe enough for your juniors, it's safe enough for me," I point out, trying to keep the fire out of my tone. I'm not some waif waiting to be rescued!

"Fine," Haze intones, taking out his Dex. I glare at him as he flicks it open, as he dials a number, as he puts Dex to ear. "Training is cancelled for this weekend. Follow the text I'll send you in one hour. Don't leave your house without my express permission."

"What's going on, Haze?" I hear Ilene asking, her tone dripping with worry and bordering on fear. "What's happening?"

"Questioning is healthy, but disobeying might cost more than you are comfortable with. For now, I need you to trust me," Haze says, before hanging up. "Settled. Gin, I need you to come with me."

"Why?!" I snap, thoroughly annoyed with his crap. He doesn't react immediately. Just standing there, gazing at me impassively. I get the impression he's studying me, but I don't know what he's hoping to find.

"You want in, right?" he asks. I narrow my eyes, tilting my head to one side as I try to figure him out. I come up empty-handed, as usual. Deciding to go with the flow, for now, I nod. "As you are, you're not ready."

"Wha—"

"Gin," he cuts me off, even though I want so badly to tell him off for looking down on me! "You wouldn't last a second against me."

I huff, crossing my arms and looking away from him. I might be blushing as well, but I'm too embarrassed to know for sure.

"If you don't like it, then you'd better be ready to train like I train," he soothes. Sort of. "If you refuse, then you need to accept where that leaves you."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

A strong body houses a strong mind, he says. Still the mind, grow the soul, he says. What does all this translate to? Meditating. Haze made such a big deal about me training, only to practically order me to sit still and meditate. And not just any meditation, either. What he calls 'mindfulness meditation'.

I'm supposed to sit here and not think. Instead, I'm supposed to 'feel around me'. As much as that seems to make sense to him, it makes none to me. "Stop thinking," I hear for the umpteenth time since I got here. Wherever 'here' is. Haze blindfolded me, and led me somewhere, without telling me where.

So fine. Let's see what I can't see.

I'm barefoot, sitting cross-legged. I feel grass. I smell grass, as well. Hmm, interesting. Backyard, perhaps? Rocky's shivering right next to me. That I didn't even notice my baby! Fine, weird. What else? There's an odd **SHLCK, SHLCK** sound—probably Pistachio licking herself.

There's the scent of salt in the air, but given Mossdeep is essentially an island off the coast, that isn't surprising. There's also the scent of exhaust and other crap I try to filter out—signs of city life. Given Mossdeep is the fourth largest city in Hoenn, this also isn't surprising. So why do I smell paint?

Have I really been paying so little attention?

"You're still thinking," I hear again. "You cannot hope to tame a Pokémon, if you cannot tame the mind." Whatever.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Saturday, meditating. Sunday, meditating. Nothing but meditating. Just meditating. Annoyingly repetitive. The only thing I've started noticing, is how much I'm annoyed. This seriously can't make the difference between a crappy trainer and a good one. It can't! There's just no way.

Trainers should busy themselves training their partners, teaching them new moves, perfecting those moves. So why am I only focusing on nothing but me? It's not as if I'm the one doing the fighting!

Frustrating. It's just so frustrating. Too frustrating. I want to grow stronger, to show Haze that I'm all he needs, that I'm all he'll ever need. Just like he's all I've been needing. And yet…

Arceus! That boy! Why can't I ever seem to get him to notice me like _that_?

"Rrrrrrrr!" I turn to Pistachio, who's growling at the living room window? That's… not normal. Nothing seems to be 'normal' anymore. Why does it feel like the world is shifting beneath my notice.

"Arf, arf arf!" Even Rocky seems to be getting in on this, jumping up next to Pistachio. I look again, a little closer than before. I pet both my babies, wondering at the lack of anything out of the ordinary.

"There, there," I soothe. "It's alright." They pair of them turn to me, worry lining their eyes. I beckon to them, but they aren't having it. Pistachio is the first to go back to growling, but Rocky is quick to join her, barking up a storm. I go over to look out the window, trying to see what has their heckles up like that, but I don't see much of anything. Nothing new, at least. Same old busy street, same old familiar faces going about their day.

"Rrrrrrrrr!" And yet the growling continues. Figuring it's just them being nervous about something, I scratch behind their ears to help them calm down.

Maybe they're just picking up on everyone's stress.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"I'm telling you, Princess is not the type!" Adam defends his baby. Sam and Lilian are too busy accusing Princess of picking a fight with their Corsolas, but Adam doesn't seem to want to hear it. Figuring it isn't my problem, I keep scratching Rocky's ear to keep him calm—he's been fidgety all weekend, everyone has.

"Nuh uh! Corsola started it! I saw it!" Michelle gets involved. I roll my eyes, already knowing the twins' defence: if a water type is upset with a ground type, the water type will come out on top. Ignoring that Corsola is part rock type, and therefore weak against ground type attacks. And ignoring that Princess is of a lower level and is therefore less likely to start trouble with a Pokémon of a much higher level—survivability, genetic predispositions are funny like that.

Instead of worrying with something that isn't likely to change, I focus on Haze. He seems to be thinking again. Thinking long and hard. Judging by the pinched look, the blank eyes, and the seemingly zoned-out, lack of reaction when Michelle starts asking him questions…?

Everyone seems to be acting oddly.

What really sticks out, though, is how Haze is keeping his partners in their Balls. And, thinking back, I haven't seen Paris, Jade, or Grey in days. That isn't like him.

"Ginny?" daddy calls me. I turn to him, still idly scratching my pups. "Can I speak to you in my office?" I agree, but I with each step I take, I notice that I'm not allowed to go alone. Pistachio and Rocky I fully expected to come with me. Haze, however… that's not something I anticipated.

Daddy asks me to sit on the couch with him, his eyes on my Pokémon as they hover about my ankles. When I sit down, and Pistachio lays her chin on my foot—which, of course, tempts Rocky to do the same—daddy relaxes. Why does that calm him? What's going on?

"She's been invaluable, but…" daddy says, offering a minimized Pokéball to me. I narrow my eyes, wondering at the begging in his eyes.

"Giana?" I ask, narrowing my eyes. "Wasn't she supposed to help you around the Centre?"

"You'll need her," he insists. I start shaking my head, trying to wrap my head around the situation. I mean, I know things are a bit tense, but this is getting blown completely out of proportion! "Your team has one glaring weakness. Fighting types. But I figure you'll be fine so long as you stick near Haze, given his penchant for psychic types."

"Daddy…?" I blink away the confusion. This day just seems to be getting weirder and weirder all the time! I mean, JEEZ! "Aren't you being dramatic?" I'm worried about this whole thing Haze was talking about, I'm starting to get freaked out about the move, and I'm starting to freak out about a lot of other things. But those are all, at the very least, months away! Right?

"Please?" he begs with both his tone and his eyes.

With a sigh of resignation, I accept Giana's Ball. Daddy hugs me. For some reason he blocks my view of Haze, but I don't think much of it.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

With the world's strangest weekend behind me, I find myself walking to school with Adam and Haze. Pistachio's once again walking with us, and we're doing our thing. Nothing… nothing out of the ordinary.

Other than the trainers that seem to be arguing with each other. Some of them seem to be arguing with their own Pokémon? Then there's that weird dream—something with flowers, but I'm sure it wasn't all that important. No matter how vivid, dreams are just that: dreams. They're little more than a mental process of organizing our day, sorting through our memories, and storing the important bits into our long term memory. Nothing weird about that. Nothing at all… right?

Yeah.

So why do I keep getting this niggling little feeling in the back of my mind? Like I'm forgetting something, even though I've gone over everything twice before leaving the house. It's probably nothing—lingering tension from how nervous everyone is at home.

Adam is looking at me expectantly. I narrow my eyes at him, wordlessly asking him what the deal is. He shrugs, jabbering on about whatever it is that seemed to bug him not a moment ago.

Finally arriving at school, we go through our usual chatter. Adam makes another joke about misbehaving, Haze seems to think of something equally witty to annoy him with. It's almost normal—so why is this feeling of disquiet still bothering me?

My first class, PE, turns out to offer even less solace than usual. Physics brings me back into Haze's company—which comforts me somewhat, seeing as the niggling seems to increase when he's far away. I… I just don't understand.

The professor starts droning on about the law of the conservation of matter and energy, but that gets ignored. As interesting as physics is—or can be—there's just too much going on right now for me to be at ease. The whole time, I keep fingering Giana's Ball.

Why is my need suddenly greater than the Centre's? I mean, I know daddy always places his family above his job—no matter how vital his role there. But why the sudden shift? The plan was for Gianna to help him train daddy's younger Geodudes to help him out. After all, training Chanseys is only preferable because of their Soft Boiled, not their demeanour. So why not use Pokémon daddy's familiar with?

It isn't that I'm unhappy to have Giana back. She is my first Pokémon, after all. I just don't like the timing, the atmosphere. I mean, Giana was trained right along Myron and Mina's Geodudes, by none other than Haze himself. I've always felt quite close to Giana, even though I haven't seen much of her in recent months, she's always been a constant in my life.

Is… has there been a report? Is Mossdeep the next target?

No, that can't be it. It would explain everyone's paranoia, but Haze wouldn't let me walk around without such information. So what is it…?

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Standing in front of the group. The Hazies. Nine pairs of eyes—the usual eight, plus Ilene, who's apparently a student here—seem glued to me. They study me, dissect my every move. Haze is out there, somewhere, dealing with Adam and some issue he's been griping about—as I understand it. Figuring Haze suggested she join this group, I get the initial introductions out of the way and we discuss the usual beginning of week stuff. We take turns talking about our weekend, our plans for the week, things that might be bothering us, all of it.

The thing that really sticks out to me, is how each girl, in turn, talks about how uneasy their Pokémon seem to be.

Soon, theories start flying this way and that. Everyone seems to think they know why and none of them agree with anyone else, though politely done. I find myself zoning out half the time. So many things going on. So many coinciding signs, but what are they pointing to?

"Upperclassman?" I shake myself out of my stupor, finding everyone's eyes on me again. They all seem even more nervous than before, worried about the unknowns no one seems to have answers to. I nod to Ilene, wondering what's on her mind. "Has Haze said anything? About the news?"

"News?" I ask, narrowing my eyes slightly. What have I missed, exactly?

"About the woman they found on the beach?" Jeantrite asks, wordlessly asking why I don't know about it. "I mean, your dad made an official statement over the weekend about her condition. It was on the news and everything!" Well, that's news to me.

"Sorry, I hadn't heard. Daddy doesn't talk about work," I say, making a face to show how sorry I am about that. "So what happened?"

"Nobody knows. And she hasn't said a word about it," Channel says, looking worried about that. "All we know is that her clothes were in tatters, and that she had both arms and both legs broken. Doctor Harrison said that she's no longer in critical condition. Officer Jenny announced something about how they're investigating, and any leads are more than welcome."

"Yeah, but mom said how it's not likely anyone would have seen anything. I mean, she was found on South Beach. That's the most secluded spot in Mossdeep!" Jeantrite adds. I think about that, wondering what happened.

"South Beach? Freddy was begging me to go there the other night. I think he wanted to…" Xaviera trails off, blushing up a storm. No doubt that horny mutt wanted to jump her bones… Hmm… Maybe the girl was there with her boyfriend, then? But what kind of beast would do something like that to their girlfriend?

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

School is finally out. We're hanging around the courtyard just inside the school grounds, waiting on whomever we're walking home with. A few of the girls have already left, after promising me they'll be careful. Ilene is walking with Haze, Adam, and me, so we can pick up her sister on the way so nothing to worry about there.

Honestly, it's been a rather boring day. "It's just in. The remains of Jacques Friar, the sole suspect in the Pennifair case, have been positively identified. The cause of death is currently undisclosed, though the coast guard reports he was found with, and I quote, an impressive collection of bruises and broken bones. The police have yet to release the coroner's report, but they haven't ruled out a revenge killing." I turn to the group huddled around a Dex, obviously listening to the news. "Jennifer Pennifair, who still hasn't said a word since being found on South Beach this past Saturday morning, is reported to have become hysterical upon hearing the news. What that means, remains to be seen."

The rumour mill starts up immediately. Theories are flying this way and that what this means, who might have done it, whether this guy (who, according to gossip aficionados, is Pennifair's boyfriend) really is the culprit in that case, whether Pennifair's family is behind his murder. I groan, hating being around people for exactly this reason.

Still, it's… troubling. So much going on, and with this hitting the news over and over again? I finger Giana's ball again, wondering if daddy knows more than he's been letting on. I think he does, and with the talk of war…?

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

The second we get home, I get dragged into Adam's room. Adam's map gets pulled out and we start plotting our 'warpath'. Haze starts with the latest migration data he knows of—probably everything ever—so we know what's out there. Of the ones we find attractive, the circadian rhythms are marked, along with typical habitats and natural diets.

Haze, being Haze, sticks to all things Psychic and Ghost—a psychic trainer through and through. Adam, naturally, sticks to his favoured ground types. As for me? I'm back to a familiar problem. What type or types do I prefer?

Haze starts talking about catching a Snorunt, because he wants a Froslass. Adam is talking about bugging Haze's dad about letting us go to the ruins of the Safari Zone near Lilycove, for Rhyhorn and Phanpy. That of course gets Haze excited, because that opens the possibility for Girafarigs and Natus. Soon names I've never even heard of are being tossed around.

All I find myself thinking, is that I have no idea how I feel about any of them. I mean, Pistachio is a dark type and I love her to bits. Gianna is a rock-ground hybrid, and she's the sweetest little darling to me. And Rocky, though I've only had him for a few days, is the cutest little normal type.

Laying here on Adam's bed as the boys go back and forth about their ideas and ideals, I find myself as the odd one out. Haze has always been the intellectual type. Bookish, nerdy, and definitely up to scratch on the theory of how things work. Psychic types seem to compliment his natural state of being. Yet, he has quite the vicious streak if you upset him enough—a trait he shares with ghost types, no doubt.

Adam, on the other hand, is sturdy, dependable, and down to earth. Simple, if a bit touchy. He's a solid kind of guy, just like ground types.

So, who am I? What type of person am I? Am I just the undecided one? Flitting from person to person, Pokémon to Pokémon, depending purely on what I feel at that point in time? Is that who I am? Does it really have to say something about who I am?

I mean, what if I'm just looking at it wrong? What if not picking a Pokémon because of a type or species is my strength? A lack of predetermined preference, allowing me to zone in on traits I find most attractive. But what traits would those be?

"Stop worrying about it," Haze says, his eyes trained on me. How does that boy keep doing that? Is it because he's a psychic trainer, reading my mind? It would be awkward if he could. I mean, then he should know how I feel about him! He's never said a word about it. Is it because he doesn't see me that way? Is it because I'm like a sister to him?

Arceus, I hope not. I don't think my heart could take seeing him with someone else.

Gazing into his eyes. Those calm, piercing eyes. There… there was something I was thinking about, worried about. What was I thinking? I know I was thinking something… something important…ish…

A smirk.

That cocky little smirk, like he holds all my secrets and I'm the only one unaware of it. He knows. Arceus, how could he not know? So why doesn't he make his move? Should I… make the first move?

"Gin?" he calls me.

"Nn?" I noise, knowing I would deny him nothing. Ask me anything, everything.

His eyes smile, even as his face relaxes into his usual blank mask. He beckons, reaching out for me. My hand meets his. A tug. A coaxing nudge. My head is lain in his lap. Fingers combing through my hair, nails gently scratching my scalp.

Eyelids grow heavy, though I'm not tired. Darkness engulfs me. Smell; a melange of scents. Fabric softener, dust, and… something. Something uniquely Haze.

"So, we'll need a flyer, a swimmer, and a mount. Preferably one each," Haze continues as if nothing is the matter.

"Yeah, but that…" Adam trails off. I can almost hear the frown in his tone. "I'd want ground types, and few…"

"Vibrava and Flygon can learn Fly. As can Golurk," Haze reminds him. I hear a noise, but can only assume it's Adam's reply. "As for surfers? Well, there are a lot more options. Including Mudkip, which…"

"We have in the nursery," Adam finishes, sounding relieved. "And mounts. There are Rhyhorns en route. But what are you doing for a mount and surfer?"

Haze's leg tenses. My left eye opens, looking up at the blank mask not gazing at me. "There are Staryu outside of Lilicove. There's also been Frillish sightings not far from here."

"Dude, you really should get a Gol—"

"Dad's been trying to tempt me with an Audino," comes the predictable interruption. Even the scalp scratching halts. He isn't over her, at all. Though I see no signs on his face, I feel him. I feel the pain in his heart.

"They wouldn't want this," Adam soothes, though I already know it'll fall on deaf ears.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Three types of world views. Guilt-Innocence. Deductive reasoning, cause and effect, good questions, process. Issues are black and white. Written contracts are paramount. Communication is direct, can be blunt.

 **VRRRRR!**

I grab my Dex, flipping it open without looking. I stuff it between my ear and shoulder, still reading through my assignment.

"Hello?" Honour-Shame. Teach children, honourable choices according to situation. Communication, interpersonal interaction, and business dealings are relationship-driven, "Hello?" with every action having…

I grab my Dex, looking at the screen to see who's calling. No one I know calls at this time, and they certainly wouldn't call and say nothing. Xaviera? She hates her Dex with a passion, so why would she call? I put my Dex to my ear. "Xav?" With every action having an effect on Honour-Shame status of participants.

My eyes narrow. I could swear I heard something, but for the life of me I can't figure out what.

 **"Ma… ma… ma…"** What the hell?

My eyes flick to my bag, sitting on the edge of my desk. I grab my earphones, plug the jack into my Dex and quickly stuff them in my ear as I turn up the volume somewhat. I always did hate how soft my Dex sounds without earphones. I hear breathing almost immediately. Laboured breathing. And there are interspersed noises as well… 'ma'…

Listening closer, those murmurs sound almost… aroused? "Xav!" Am I listening to her having sex?

 **Bump. Bump. Bump. Tap-Tap-Tap. Bump. Bump. Bump.**

Colour drains from my face.

I don't know what the hell is going on, but I know something is **wrong**! Horribly wrong! I tap my Dex, minimizing the current screen and tap the Friend Finder App. "ADAM!"

 **Bump. Bump. Bump. Tap-Tap-Tap. Bump. Bump. Bump.**

Fuck! Why is this taking so long! LOAD, YOU STUPID APP!

A flicker of life, colours fade and an animation starts to show the loading of the map of Mossdeep.

FINALLY!

Check friends list… scroll, scroll, scroll… Xaviera Delanie! Locating… locating…

"Ma~aaaaaaaaah!" Panting, whoever—or whatever—that is, sounds exhausted but satisfied.

Located! Shit, she's in school! It'll take us forever to get there!

I click share location, sending it to Haze with a note: Shit hit the fan!

The door flies open, Adam comes rushing in already asking me what has me shouting. I turn to him, my index finger on my lips to tell him to shut up. "No time, call the police. Xaviera's being attacked. She's at school," I whisper to him. Colour drains from his face, his body locks in place. I swat him, hoping to get his ass in gear.

Meanwhile I'm grabbing my Pokéballs and jacket, getting ready to leave.

 **SNAP!**

A muffled scream. I don't understand what just happened, but I hear pain, anguish, in that scream.

 **SNAP!**

Another muffled scream.

 **SN-SNAP!**

Another muffled scream. Tears sting my eyes. A memory bubbles up; _broken arms and legs_.

 **SN-SNAP!**

More screaming, only this time unmuffled and words accompany it. Xaviera's voice, I recognize her voice but I can't make out what she's saying. Her words are malformed. Her tone speaks of pain and fear… and almost… No… No! "Mah. Champ!"

 **tuut tuut tuut tuut tuut…**

Longing. Her tone… she longs for…

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Running.

Through the busy streets. Ignoring traffic lights, concerned shouts, and indignant cries. I run. As fast as my legs will carry me, I run.

Intersection coming up. Crowd waiting to cross, red light for them. Cars driving. Don't care—can't care. I zip past the people, crossing right in front of an oncoming delivery van. Don't care. I run, ignoring the angry honks and shouts.

Shouting again, this time seeming authoritative. Still don't care.

 _She needs me. She needs me. She needs me._

I run. I can't feel my body. I can't tell if I'm breathing. I can't tell much of anything.

Obstacle!

I blitz around it, putting everything I have into picking up the pace.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Getting here, school. I see no signs of anything out of the ordinary. The guard is at the gate. I shout at him that someone's been attacked, that the police are on their way, and leave him there. Xaviera is around here somewhere, but where? I'm a bookworm, panicked and likely in pain. Where do…

THE LIBRARY!

Slamming the door open, I rush into the hall. Down the hall, through the doors at the end and out into the rear courtyard. The library is dead ahead. My heartbeat throbs in my throat, in my ears. I soldier on.

Entering the building, I stop and look around. Shelves of books, an unmanned desk. No one's here, none that I see. No signs pointing to her. Nothing. No time, no time. I stop running. I grab two Pokéballs. Giana's and Pistachio's. I call them out at the same time.

"Pistachio, we need to find Xaviera," I order. Pistachio looks worried. "Now!" She flinches at the sudden shout, but starts sniffing anyway. She looks this way, then that, seemingly trying to find a trail. Thank Arceus she's familiar with the Hazies.

"Arf!" She dashes off. I'm hot on her heels, Giana a step behind me. Further and further, to the back of the library, up the stairs to the study centre. Another bark, Piz leads. Over strewn papers, disembowelled books, through tunnels of partly overturned shelves. I follow.

"Yena!" Piz announces, running to a heap just ahead. Red. Bright red, dark red, a patch of cream now and again. No, not a heap, a person!

"Xav?!" I fly to her, losing my footing and sliding the last leg. I try to take in everything I can, try to see what I can make sense of. Hair matted red from blood. Face dark red and swollen. Jaw hanging lopsided, unhinged. I don't know who this is. Clothes are missing. Breasts, so female—though they are malformed and dark red. Her forearms are bent back, the backs of her hands resting under her elbows. Legs z-shaped.

Eyes. Bright green eyes find mine. Unfocused, unseeing. Dead eyes.

I check for a pulse, finding it weak but steady. Her eyes go wide, swimming in fear. Unintelligible, malformed words are warbled.

"CHAMP!" I snap towards the sound. My eyes widen, my body tenses.

Eyes. Eyes wide, red. Pupils dilated.

"Rrrrrrrr!"

Madness. Pure, unbridled madness. Those eyes. Glaring at me from the pits of hell.

"Dude! Ge Geo dude!"

Movement. Right at me. I see it, but at the same time I don't. I feel pressure on my forearms as they are jerked in some direction.

Those eyes are closed now. Lust is added to the madness. As is a tainted sort of joy. Swollen, yellow lips curl upwards. A smile, too wide, too happy. A tongue sweeps over the lips, drool collects and starts dribbling down.

A hand covers my mouth, its grip too tight. Painfully tight. Hands! Everywhere hands! My forearms, hands! My mouth, hand! My thigh… there's a hand on my thigh!

It's going down, to the hem of my skirt.

Upwards, against my bare skin.

The grin widens even more, showing black, sickly gums, and a pink tongue with white splotches. The hand gropes my most intimate place. Only the fabric of my underwear separates it from my secrets.

My body betrays me. I feel myself growing warm there, positively reacting to this. I feel myself moistening, preparing for what is to come.

NO!

I struggle. Even as I feel the grips tightening, I don't care. I pull back my crotch from the assault, refusing to let this… this THING take what it wants from me!

I pull back my leg, flick my eyes south and take aim at the one thing this shitfaced asshole will care about. With every ounce of power in me, I kick.

Eyes widen even more on impact. Shock and pain replace lust, though the madness increases. Its mouth widens, forming an 'O' as it shrieks in pain. It doesn't jerk back, and its grip on me tightens even more. I kick again, and again, and again.

 **SNAP!**

Pain explodes from my left arm. A pained scream echoes off every wall. My left arm is released, my hand and part of my forearm hangs as if by a thread.

Its hand is raised, balled. Its eyes blaze with anger. Piz growls and barks, her muzzle sounding full—she probably bit into the thing's leg. A thud cuts her off, a snapping sound soon follows. Something tumbles away from me, likely Piz. A pained yelp.

Like a scared little girl, I find myself wanting daddy to come save me. I find myself wanting my knight in shining armour, just like the fairy tales. Without a doubt, if this thing hits me, I'm dead.

I close my eyes.

 _Light. Nails gently scraping against my scalp. I look up, finding Haze gazing straight ahead—a million miles away, as usual. The sun is hidden behind his face, glowing as if a halo. He blinks, looking down to meet my gaze. His eyes soften, as if seeing in me all he'll ever need. His lips move, the words I've craved these long years reach my ears: I love you._

 _Daddy walks me down the aisle, a proud but nervous smile on his face. He has a few more wrinkles than I remember, and his hair is greyer. Haze awaits me at the altar, only having eyes for me. He looks as stoic as ever, yet when daddy offers him my hand, a lone tear steals down his cheek._

 _Haze holds my hand, telling me how well I'm doing, telling me just a bit more. One last push. A head of silver hair, and crying. Wrapped in a warm bundle, our baby is handed to me. She grabs my finger, her eyes open. She has my eyes, but Haze's face._

 _Iria's first birthday. She's still working on the walking thing, but loves chasing after her daddy regardless. She's daddy's little girl, and Haze wouldn't have it any other way. I show her how to rip open her presents, but she doesn't know what to make of the sound. She sees the Eevee plushie, and her face glows with a joy that lights up my whole world._

 _Sitting in a rocking chair, in the shade, on the porch. Iria walks into view, a beautiful woman now. Haze comes through the front door to welcome her, his crow's feet far more pronounced because of the smile. He turns to me, makes a comment about Iria being as beautiful as I at that age. She laughs, playfully swatting her father. She looks so much like him, but she carries herself as I do. Hiding behind her leg is a little one, a boy. She tells him to come say hello to his grandmother, that there's no reason to be shy with family. I smile, wondering aloud if he'd like breaded chicken—just like his grandfather. He beams, he has my smile._

 _Lying in bed, in Haze's arms. Looking around, I see pictures everywhere. Pictures of us, of Iria, of the little boy. I'm too sore, too stiff, to move around too much anymore, so I spend most of my time in this room, in this bed. That's why Haze put up so many pictures, so I can tell our grandson the story behind each of them when he comes to visit. Oh so many stories._

 _We both know time is running out. Haze doesn't even deny it anymore. So we agree to go all out for my birthday this year—it will, no doubt, be my last. We invite the whole family; my surviving siblings, our children, grandchildren, and great-grandchildren. We hold it in the yard, since the weather is so pleasant this time around. There is music, and dancing, and laughter… so much laughter. Haze convinces me to dance with him, playing the first song we danced to as husband and wife. My back gives out half way through, but neither of us cares. He eases me onto the soft, warm grass, laying my head in his lap as Iria calls a doctor. He gently scratches my scalp with his nails, as he looks around at our loved ones… our legacy. The sun is hidden behind his weathered face, glowing as if a halo. He blinks, looking down to meet my gaze. His eyes soften, as if seeing in me all he's ever needed. His lips move, the words I've cherished these long years reach my ears: I love you._

"I love you, Haze."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Light! Too bright! I try to cover my eyes, but something stops me. I groan, wondering at how scratchy my throat feels. The brightness eases. I noise appreciatively, nodding as I feel my head sink a little deeper into my pillow. There's a light thrum in the background—air-conditioning no doubt. There's the indisputable hospital scent in the air.

"You're safe," Haze's voice seeps through the fog. I try to recall anything that would make me unsafe, nothing comes. "You're in hospital. You took quite the blow to the head." Did I? If you say so.

"Don't try to move your left arm," he says, his tone soothing. I open my eyes, wanting to see him. It takes a moment, but my eyes adjust to the light.

"Th-the sun…" I murmur. Like déjà vu, the sun is hidden behind his face, glowing like a halo. His eyes are murky, and his shoulders are slumped as if he bears the weight of the world.

"We have a test coming up. Do you remember what about?" he asks, worry flickering across his face, almost too fast for me to notice. Almost.

"Social science," I mutter without thinking about it. "The three world views, and how this influences how a society operates." Something tugs at the back of my mind, something he said. My left arm?

I look down, finding a pink cast on my forearm that ends just below the elbow. Something tugs at my mind again, like I want to remember something… a reason perhaps? I don't know, and for some reason it doesn't come.

"It was a clean break," Haze explains. So I broke my arm, and took a blow to the head. What happened to me?

I don't know. Shouldn't I know? Well, a blow to the head sometimes means a concussion? Is that it? I have a concussion and Haze is trying to assess how badly my memory's affected? "How long was I out?"

"Fourteen hours." He said I'm safe. I'm in hospital. I took a blow to the head. I have a broken arm. What aren't you telling me, Haze?

I beckon to him, already begging with my eyes. "Scratch my hair?" He doesn't move. He doesn't react. I comb through my hair with my right hand. No pain, no bandages, no irregularities. He lied.

"Try to get some rest before you deal with that bit," he soothes. I narrow my eyes, trying to make sense of that.

 ** _8-8_**

 ** _End Chapter 3_**

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

 ** _A/N: I know this seems like a cruel place to leave this, but this is the better spot. The next few chapters will be about unpacking what has been compressed, and finding out what it will mean. Oh, and FYI? Now that Ginny's backstory is in play, what about Haze's?_**

 ** _ ** _Smoothed out on 19-Oct-2017._**_**


	5. Haze: The first drink

**_The Gin Haze_**

 ** _"Because sometimes all you want to do is forget. With war looming on the horizon, some of us have more reason to want to forget than others. The next generation of Pokémon trainers, what kind of world are they to inherit?" Warning! War stories, dark, gore, sex and real life. This is what it takes to survive in the new war-torn era._**

 ** _Chapter 4 – Haze: The first drink_**

 ** _Haze's PoV chapter_**

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Soft, pastel wallpaper. Terracotta figurines of Gyarados, Seaking, and Kingdra. A coffee table surrounded by leather armchairs and plush cushions. In the background, the sound of Morgan Heritage—nothing to smile about.

I can't bring myself to give a fuck about any of it. Not the condo in which I find myself. Not the scent of ash and lavender and alcohol in the air. Not the meal cooking in the kitchen. Not the view of downtown Mossdeep, not the squawking of Pelipper and Wingull, nothing.

Instead of being in hospital with Gin, I'm here scooping up bottle after bottle of gin.

Instead of being on the beach training Paris and Jade and Grey and Pistachio and Rocky, I'm here listening to this pretentious bitch whining about how life is unfair to her.

Instead of taking my juniors out onto the shallow waters hugging the coast to catch wild Pokémon, I'm here trying to tame…

My Dex vibrates, derailing my train of thought. I toss the half full bottle, unwilling to pour the poison down the drain and uncaring what the queen of misery has to say about it.

Pulling it out of my pocket, I check the screen. **–Text from Liza–** I flick it open, clicking on inbox. Five words: **–We need to talk. Now. –**

It's not as if I want to be here. I close my Dex, walking to the front room and slip into a windbreaker and my shoes. I check my pocket, confirming I have all three Pokéballs with me, and I leave without a word.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

The walk from the condo, just on the outskirts of Cherish Heights, to the Gym takes about twenty minutes. The entire time my mind keeps racing, weighing options for Ginny, wondering how I'm going to help her. She hasn't remembered a thing about that night, even now, a week later.

But I see the signs; the tension in her shoulders when she can't see the door, the fear in her eyes when she wakes up to a noise, the way she stares into the distance and completely forgets people have come to visit her.

Doc says her arm should heal well enough, that he'll teach me how to help her through the physical healing process and her physical therapy. That's probably because she has a panic attack if anyone touches her but me.

She's not coping well. At all.

 **BEEP! BEE-BEE-BEE~EEeeeeeeep!**

The insanity that is city life. No matter I have a green light, that jackass needs me to hurry so he can run a red light. Brilliant.

I keep walking, at the same sedate pace. If I don't rush for Liza, I won't rush for that ass. I'm swallowed by the crowd the second my foot hits the sidewalk, continuing on my jaunt as if nothing happened.

Entering the Gym, I'm greeted by the usual cacophony. Trainers asking if my shift is starting, expressing relief when they see me in my street clothes. No one notices my blank mask, my hallow gaze. They don't see me, they never have. I didn't care then. I don't care now.

They don't matter.

I open the door, walk up the stairs, and wave to Asim. "She's expecting you," he states the obvious, motioning down the hall. I nod, walking past. "Some burdens weigh more than we can bear, Haze. Isn't it time you give up on the hopeless ones?" Six thousand four hundred and eighty-second time mentioned. He's persistent, I've grant him that.

"We don't choose our trials, only how we react to them," I counter again, not looking back at him as I stuff my hands into my jacket pockets. My footsteps echo through the hall as I walk, the ground shivering with each step.

The air smells of rose oil and burning incense. The linoleum floor was recently cleaned, it smells of lemons. A welcome change from the exhaust and salt I just left behind.

Having reached my destination, I open the door without knocking and close it behind me. Liza sits to her desk, writing something. A stick of incense burns on a table behind her, beside an open bottle of scented oil and a long-stemmed white rose.

I sit without being asked, patiently waiting for her to address the urgency of her message. She keeps writing, the rhythmic scratching of her pen against paper the only sound to be heard.

 _Sigh. Deep breath. Deep breath._

I try to calm myself down. Not that sitting here is irritating—this isn't remotely out of character for Liza. I just have too much going on, and Gin…

I just got out of the shower when she texted me, wearing nothing but boxers and a towel as I dried my hair. _Shit hit the fan_ , she said, attaching the location of school. I didn't know what she meant, I didn't need to know. All that mattered was the knowledge she'd be there and that she needed me.

I ran. I ran until there was no breath left in me, and even then I refused to stop. I didn't have my keys, my Dex, my Pokéballs, or clothes. Just me, in my boxers and that towel.

I felt her the whole way. Her panic, her breathlessly running just as I was, her need to be wherever she was going. I remember dashing through the school, the security guard bellowing something behind me, people laughing as I blitzed past them.

But when I entered the library…

The shriek that greeted me was as if from the pits of the hells. Then a pained yelp, from a Poochyena. I ran upstairs, found everything in disarray. Bookshelves toppled. Books disembowelled.

A muffled scream and a snapping sound soon followed. I ran.

Only to find Gin being manhandled by a maddened Machamp. Her arm was held at an odd angle, forearm clearly broken. The Machamp raised on of its hands, tightly balled, and slammed down at her.

Giana had gotten in the way, taking the worst of the blow but slamming into Gin's face all the same. They both fell limp. One with her entrails splattered across a dozen books, the other with her eyes rolled up into her head and bleeding from a gash on her temple.

And I…

I…

I lost it.

I hadn't known I'd grown so strong until I wrapped that _thing_ in my energies and slammed it headfirst into the ceiling. The ceiling didn't give way.

The first time knocked him out. The second, slamming him into the floor like a sledgehammer, snapped his neck.

I felt the building shaking from how hard and how fast I drummed that thing up and down like I was ringing a bell, ceiling to floor, floor to ceiling.

 _I love you, Haze._

Those words. Ginny's sweet voice.

I don't remember what happened next, only that I had her in my arms, my fingers combing through her hair, telling her that I was there with her and begging her not to leave me. I don't remember how we got to the hospital either, only that Mrs Harrison stayed with me in the waiting room, trying to calm me down as I paced up and down.

If it wasn't for Adam dragging me out of the hospital, dragging me to the condo and telling me that I hadn't bathed in days, I'd probably still be at Ginny's side. And what did I get for it? Mom in another drunken fit, cursing because I didn't bring any booze.

"Your thoughts a troubled." I look up, not remembering looking down to begin with. She has her fingers laced, resting her chin on them. Her big, brown eyes take me in, her worries in plain sight. "Speak your heart, Haze. I will hold nothing against you."

"You needed me?" I change tack, unwilling to talk about any of it.

"I need you… to talk to me," she begs, her gaze never leaving mine. "Keeping this in will kill you slowly."

Logically, she makes sense. Like an infection festering within me, I need to get this mental poison out.

"I…" I shake my head. Thinking about it hurts enough. My Dex buzzes. I take it out, already knowing it's Gin. I click the inbox open.

 **–I NEED ICE CREAM! –** Barely a second later, a second message. **–Bring for you too :P–**

My screen shakes, my vision suddenly blurry. It takes me almost a minute to correctly type a response. **–What flavour? –**

"You love her." I look up, feeling the tears cascading down my cheeks. I'm quick to wipe them away, but it's not as if all my colleagues know by now. "You crave her more than the air in your lungs."

"Fortune cookies aren't my thing," I snark, offering little more than a deadpan glare. "What'd you need me for?" My Dex vibrates again. **–Chocolate! The chocolatier the better! –**

 **–I'm not taking responsibility if your jeans start bitching about this.–**

"You want to train her." My eyes snap up at Liza, my mouth hanging open. We've never allowed anyone over twelve to join—too much baggage and bad habits to overcome, too set in their ways to truly embrace our ways. "I'll allow it. _If_ you cooperate with me?"

Desire to bury my past under bullshit and sarcasm. Need to help Ginny cope.

It isn't a tough choice, really. "Yes. I'm in love with her. No. I'm not ever going to do anything about it."

"Why?" she asks, frowning and her brow furrowed.

"You know why." She raises an eyebrow. "My…" I close my eyes and turn from her. Images, scenes, memories I'd long since stopped thinking about play across the canvas of my mind like a haunted stage. Scuba diving with Electra, my Golduck. Meditating with Beige, my Kadabra. Sparring with Silver, my Meditite… " _That one_ destroys everything she touches… she'd… I already lost six, I won't lose _her_."

"Six?"

"Electra. Beige. Silver. Gold. Ruby. Orange." Honestly, I'm amazed she didn't tears these three to shreds while I was away.

Liza stares, her mouth partway open and her face paler than usual. "…" She works her jaws, but words don't come.

My Dex vibrates again. **–Where are you? –**

"You need counselling," Liza demands, her eyes fierce even as she fights to control the anger within her. "If you and her both accept this sole requirement, I will sign off on her becoming a Psychic Trainer under you."

 **–I can either hurry, or I can come with ice cream. Not both.–**

 **–Forget ice cream!–** My heart sinks. She's having another panic attack.

"I'll make arrangements." I jump to my feet, already heading to the door.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"HAZE!" I hear her voice, her shrieks echoing off the white walls and the stampeding of the hospital staff rushing to help. Mrs Harrison tries shouting at the nurses to get out, to leave her be, but no one's listening.

"HAZE! HAAZE! GET AWAY FROM ME! **_HAAAAAZE_**!" I dash ahead, spurred on by how desperately she calls for me.

I don't ask questions. I shove bodies out of the way, forcing my way into her room and grabbing the needle to prevent anything from happening. The nurse stares at me, her eyes wide with shock.

"Out," I demand. Gin's sweating bullets, her head bandage half pulled off her and her wound bleeding again. They probably tried cleaning her wound, not knowing that even Mrs Harrison can't touch my Gin without causing a scene.

"Young m—"

"I. Said. Get. Out," I grind out, jerking the syringe from her grasp. When she hesitates again, I grab her by the arm and jerk her towards the door. The two nurses holding Ginny down soon follow.

Laboured, high-pitched breathing and the sound of rubber clomps are the only sounds remaining. I check to see there's only Mrs Harrison left in here, before closing the door.

"Ha… Haze…"

I go to her, sitting beside her. "It's okay. I'm here," I soothe. "I'm here." I cup her left cheek, not wanting to go too close to her wound just yet. "I'm here. Just breathe."

Her breathing is just as shallow, just as ragged. She isn't calming down.

"Pistachio's movepool. Tell me what attacks she knows," I urge, desperately trying to give her something calming and familiar to think about.

"T… tackle… H-howl… Sand… sand attack…" she struggles through them, the wild look in her eyes not going anywhere. It's the smell of blood that has her acting out.

"Good. Good. Do you want me to clean your wound?" She starts shaking her head, no, but thinks better of it. If I don't, someone else will. She nods, slow and hesitant.

"Alright." I spy what they left here, going over what I remember from wound care—and thanking Arceus the Doc was so adamant about me learning this. I turn to Mrs Harrison, finding the desperation I should have expected in her eyes and how she clutches her shirt. "I need new sterile gloves. You mind asking the nurses to get that for me?"

"Nn," Mrs Harrison noises, fresh tears spilling down her cheeks.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"Haze," she murmurs, clutching my shirt again. She stirs, but doesn't wake, her face pinched from yet another nightmare. She never admitted it, but I know she remembers what happened.

The only way she falls asleep anymore, is by me lying in her bed and her lying on my chest, snuggled between my legs and wrapped in my arms. No matter that we have to move around her iv stand, and I doubt she could care less that most visitors are going to tease me endlessly about it.

"Shhhh shh shhh shhh shhhhhhh," I noise, combing my fingers through her hair to keep her as calm as possible.

There's a knock on the door, the nurse from earlier walks in. Her eyes are on me, lined with concern. "I spoke to Doctor Harrison. We've changed protocol, so only you'll be allowed to care for her wounds," she begins professionally. I nod, glad they finally updated that. "That means you'll need to be here every day without fail."

"I know," I murmur, kissing Gin's crown. She mumbles my name again, sighing

"You have a visitor. William Laurant, says he's your—"

"Dad, yeah," I finish for her, nodding. I didn't know he was coming this soon, but I can't say I'm surprised. "You mind showing him in?"

"He has… some… _people_ with him." Her eyes dart back and forth, sweating a little. She's uncomfortable with whoever that is. That can only mean one thing: Pietro, Guss, and Eddy.

"Tall guy, looks like a wall. Short guy, beady eyes. And a fat guy, bald." Her eyes are wide with surprise. Crap, she thinks I'm predicting. Guys don't get that gift, sorry.

"Ah… yeah. There's also a woman with him?"

So Liza talked to him first. Why am I not surprised. "Are you done testing me?" I drone, glaring at her.

She shakes her head, side to side. "I…" I glare even harder. She stills, resignation in her eyes. "I'll show them in," she relents, leaving without another word.

"Gin?" I call her, rubbing her cheek gently. She starts, her eyes wide with panic as she jerks back and her breathing already shallowing. "It's okay, it's alright. I just wanted to let you know my dad's here. He's going to come in with a few people. But don't worry, I won't let them touch you if you don't want them to."

"Haze, wha…?" she asks, confused and disoriented.

"It's okay. I didn't want you to wake up because they were talking loud, or something," I soothe, smoothing her hair again to calm her down. "It's okay. I promise, it's okay."

"Who's here?" she asks, still obviously half asleep. "Mr Laurant? Wasn't he…?"

"He's early. I know. But it's okay, he'd never hurt you, Gin," I remind her, still petting her to soothe her. "I won't let anyone hurt you."

"I'm sorry," she says, her chin quivering and my shirt suddenly damp.

"Shhh shhh shh. There's nothing to be sorry about. We're allowed to be messed up after what we went through," I soothe, hugging her and letting her cry. "It's alright, Gin. Just let it out."

There's a knock at the door, and dad enters alone. "Hey," he greets, keeping his hands plainly visible. He's wearing his usual grey, three-piece business suit, and black leather shoes. His short, black hair is slicked back, and his shades likely stowed in his jacket.

"Hey, dad," I greet back, still holding Ginny. "Sorry, she just woke up. She'll need a minute."

"That's what I figured. I asked the boys to wait outside until she's ready," he assures me. I nod, grateful. "Do either of you want something? I haven't seen any empty ice cream cups. We could get some, no problem."

Gin shakes her head, no. She's worried it'll be me offering to get it. "She was saying earlier she wanted chocolate. The chocolatier the better," I tease, rubbing her back gently.

"Ah ha, chocolate ice cream. You liked… chocolate midnight cookies, wasn't it?" Gin nods this time, slow and unsure, but a nod. "Alright. And Haze, you liked… hell, I dunno. Your ice cream tastes wax and wane like the moon. What's your pick?"

"I'll pig out with her, thanks," I say, laughing a little.

"He's right, you know," Ginny teases, laughing even through the tears.

"Hey, Pietro. Ice cream," dad orders. He doesn't even care he sounds like a Mafioso half the time—no matter how much we tease him about it.

"Got it, boss."

"Alright. Now," dad grabs a chair, setting it a few metres away, "Ginny, sweetie. I'm still three metres away. I ain't coming closer. But I'd like to speak to both of you."

He unbuttons his jacket, sitting down and crossing his legs. His face is blank, but his eyes are full of compassion.

"I've been talking to Doc and Dawn a lot lately. So I'm up to date on things. You don't have to talk about anything you don't want to talk about. If you don't want me talking to you about it, I'll respect that. No questions asked. Just tell me, and we'll talk about something else."

Gin grabs my shirt, holding me tighter.

"Having said that. I closed the deal on a ranch in Twinleaf. Nice house. Space enough for the Harrisons with rooms to spare. Plenty of land around it." He pauses, knitting his brow—he's worried about how he's going to word this next part.

"If you two decide you want to leave Mossdeep tomorrow, I can arrange it. If you want to stay until Doc arranges things, that ranch ain't goin' nowhere."

I smile, a bit choked up. When push comes to shove, he always comes through for me.

Ginny looks up at me, tears pouring down her cheeks. Seeing her with her head all bandaged up, a yellow and red splotch over her wound from the iodine. It's surreal. Like this isn't really happening. Like none of this happened.

"He's not saying we need to decide, Gin. He's just making sure we have options," I explain, cupping her cheek. "Besides, you know we'd—"

"Yes."

I freeze.

"Please, Haze. I'll go crazy staying here," she says, her eyes pleading with me. She looks ready to burst into tears again.

"Hey, calm down," I tease, smiling. "If you go, I'm going. I'm trying not to pressure you into anything."

"You're not. I can't stay here. Not with…" she trails off, tears streaming down again.

"It's dead." Her eyes widen with shock. "I killed it. I'm a hundred and ten per cent sure. It will never hurt you or anyone again."

…

My eyes are wide with shock, unsure this is happening.

She's…

Her lips are pressed against mine. Her eyes are closed. I smell her clammy skin, taste her tears, feel her warmth.

I…

This…

Arceus, let this be real.

I close my eyes, kissing her back.

For one brief moment.

Time stops.

Breath stops

I lie here, with her on top of me.

My best friend since I can remember.

My other half.

The only person that can make me smile when the world turns to shit.

The one I always turn to.

The one I thought I could never… never have…

I tense, fearing the worst. This… no matter how badly I need her… this can't happen…

She tenses, pulling back. I open my eyes, not remembering when I closed them. "I'm sorry, I—"

"I'll… give you two some privacy," dad offers, walking to the door. "But for what it's worth. It's about damn time."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

As soon as dad leaves, Doc needs a word with us. He stands at her bedside—the closest anyone has come without her freaking out. She doesn't turn to him, not yet, but she isn't tensing either. Was she afraid the Machamp was lurking in the shadows, waiting to pounce?

"How are you feeling?" he asks, setting his hand near hers, but not touching.

"I'm… still freaking out," she admits, turning to meet his gaze. "I thought… that…that the…"

"She didn't know the Machamp was dead," I explain for her. "Is that what had you panicking so bad?" She doesn't react for a while, unable to look at me.

"No one blames, you, sweetie," Doc assures her. "We just didn't know what you could handle and what you couldn't. We didn't want to take chances and make things worse for you."

She nods, laying her head on my chest. "Ow!" She jerks back up, swatting me for… I dunno. Some reason.

She looks at me, her mouth forming an 'o' and her eyes wide. Hmm? Is that my Gin again? "She goes blonde on me, and I get hit. That's fair," I complain. She swats me again. "That's a repeat offence."

"Shut up," she says, turning back to her dad. "You were saying?"

"O…kay? We're obviously doing better," he teases, smiling for the first time in days. A joy short lived. "I'm afraid… there's more."

Ginny deflates, turning away from Doc and laying down on her good side. "I know. G… Giana and…"

I want to tell her that Pistachio made it, to ease her heart in some way. But I don't know, I've been so busy helping with her that I can't say for sure anymore. She was in ICU for a while, I know that. But last I heard she was moved to a Medium Care.

"Giana didn't feel any pain," Doc begins. "She gave her life for yours." Tears come again. Fuck, Doc! I just got her smiling again!

"…" she croaks out something, but nothing I can decode. Her body is wracked with sobs once again.

"But she's the only one that died," he comforts her, laying his hand on her back. Both of mine are on her lower back, so she knows it's his. She doesn't react. "Pistachio's doing a lot better. She's not strong enough for solid food, yet. But she should be able to come home in a few days."

She just lies there, letting him cup her cheek, letting him wipe away her tears.

"It isn't the miracle you were hoping for. I know that," he continues, glad he can comfort his child again, thankful that there's at least some progress. "But… we're still here. All of us. We're still here for you, Ginny."

"When are we…" she trails off, squeezing her eyes shut. As hard as she fights it, she's in tears again.

"We didn't plan the burial yet. We're waiting for you to calm down enough so we can put you in the HG," he explains. "Then we can start planning the trip to Mount Pyre."

"Wha…?" She turns to him again, questions in her eyes. I roll my eyes, knowing opening my mouth will just get me in trouble.

"It means going without me for at least six hours. You've barely gone one without freaking out," the words jump off my tongue. I shrug. Oh well. It's true. She looks at me, her brow furrowed and her lips pursed. "Don't worry. I get it. I'm just too irresistible." I grin, lopsided, and my eyes twinkling with mischief.

She gives me a dry look, swatting me with her good hand. At least she didn't hurt herself doing it.

"Gin," I protest, acting outraged. "There are witnesses! Your father's right there!"

She tries looking annoyed, but I see her biting her lip. She's fighting not to laugh. One last push, then?

"Then again. Just look at what you did in front of my dad." Her eyes widen with surprise, her mouth hanging open as she chuckles and swats me again. Doc looks curious, teasing a deep blush from her.

Hmm. No. Not embarrassment, Gin. Smile for me. Laugh for me. It's the only thing I'll settle for.

"She cut the cheese," I deadpan. He laughs, not seeing that coming.

"Haze!" She swats me over and over, burying her face in my chest and laughing. "I did **not** do that! I would **never**!" She keeps laughing through it all, knowing I'm just messing with her. As fucked as today's been, as utterly shitty the past week's been…

Hearing her laughter… knowing she'll get better…

Worth it.

"Uh huh. Girls don't fart. Ri~iiiiight," I drone, obviously being sarcastic. "What's next. The Easter Buneary is really real?"

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Walking beside the gurney, Gin holding my hand. It's just us, Mrs Harrison, and the nurse with her Chansey, walking down the empty corridor. We aren't out of the woods yet. Even after the HG patches her up, she'll still have so much psychological sewage in her head to wade through.

I know that. That getting her to laugh doesn't mean she's okay. That getting her wounds healed won't make her okay. But there's hope. Hope that we desperately needed.

We get to the entrance to the HG. Only the nurse and Chansey are allowed beyond this point.

"We'll be right here, when you get out," Mrs Harrison assures Ginny. With her bandages and cast removed, she looks like shit. The bruises are gone, but the cuts and gashes aren't.

"Promise?" Gin asks, squeezing both our hands. She can't decide who to look at, switching between us again and again.

"Always," I promise. The nurse and Chansey push the gurney through the door, so I take Mrs Harrison by the hand, dragging her down to the operator's station. Angie's there waiting for us, waving before buzzing us in. She motions to the mic, knowing we'll help Gin calm down better than she ever could.

"Sit," I offer, motioning to the chair as I press the button. Gin's on screen, her eyes darting to and fro as she tries not to freak out from the enclosed space. She isn't claustrophobic, but there's barely enough space to breathe properly.

"It's alright, sweetie," Mrs Harrison assures her. "We're right here with you."

"Mom?"

"Yes, sweetie. Haze and I are right here. So don't worry." Doctor's wife, yes. Doctor, no. Not even a nurse. I'd better handle this part.

"Gin. You see that little dot right above you?" Tears collect in her eyes at hearing my voice. Careful, Gin, you're stroking my ego in all the right ways. "I need you to stare right into that. It's going to help you sleep through this."

She nods, staring right into the camera for me. Her golden eyes are so open, so trusting… so enthralling…

 **BEEP!**

Her eyes go wide. Half-lidded. Slowly shutting entirely.

I…

She…

I look away from the screen, finding Angie's finger just leaving the button.

Anesthetized or not, I could sit here for the next six hours and gaze at her sleeping form. I'd better get out of the way.

"Take care of her, Angie," I murmur, walking away like a zombie. I find myself plopping into the nearest chair, unable to move, barely able to breathe.

With her asleep, knowing nothing I do will wake her, with no reason to be strong… it all comes crashing down.

The text, running through more red lights than most professional criminals, dealing with that thing, finding her…

Seeing her… like a ragdoll a dog no longer wanted…

Trying my damnedest not to break down during her episodes…

Waking up to her crying at all hours of the night…

Praying to Arceus she won't have an episode while taking a shower or a shit…

Knowing I'd have to run in there to calm her down if she does…

It all slams into me from all sides…

And all I had to do was tell her the Machamp was dead… I could have saved her so much pain, so much heartache…

Why didn't you think of it?! You know her better than anyone, you fucking idiot!

"Haze?"

I cover my face with my hands, not ready to face anyone. Least of all Mrs Harrison.

"It's alright, Haze." I feel her arms wrapping around my shoulders, tugging me into her embrace.

"It's alright. You did everything you could and more."

Those three words…

Ginny said them… probably thinking she was halfway to heaven…

The breathy sigh, like those were going to be the last words I was going to hear from her…

Liza's right. I'm all kinds of fucked up right now.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Sitting down in the cafeteria, I find myself staring at the clock every other second. It's been forty-five minutes… just five hours and fifteen minutes to go…

"You need to eat," dad tells me, his eyes on my hands. I look down, wondering what's so interesting. They're shaking. I didn't even know until I saw.

"I'm fine," I lie, putting my hands under the table. I look around, hoping to find something to take my mind off things. Dozens of tables, most empty. A counter, with a familiar face manning it—I don't feel like talking, so that's pointless.

There's a TV on the wall, showing a reporter talking about the 'Machamp Incident'. Exactly what I'm trying to think **not** about.

So no. There's just dad, his three boys, some woman I don't know, and a plate half full with something I can no longer stomach eating.

Yeah. Five hours and fourteen minutes to go.

"The love of your life just walked through the depths of hell and is in a sealed room where you can't reach her. You just went the most insane ordeal I've ever heard of. You barely slept for four straight days. And your mother burnt down her condo." I stare. My eyes wide and mouth hanging open. "You lie to yourself all you want. But from where I'm sitting, you're not 'fine'."

I pinch the bridge of my nose. "Some people have all the luck," I intone, shaking my head.

"You didn't hear?"

"No, dad, I didn't know she went suicidal arsonist on me. Thanks for the update."

"She's fine," he counters.

"Bullshit." That woman hasn't been fine for as long as I've been alive.

"Well, she's unharmed," he meets me halfway. "In the drunk tank. And in some serious hot water."

"Arsonists usually are. Your point?"

"Not for arson. That was negligence at worst, utter stupidity at best. Tried cooking while hungover and left the stove on, the idiot." I sigh, motioning for him to get on with it. I've had enough drama for a lifetime. "No, it's the curious little book the investigators found, hidden in a little alcove the fire tore open. A picture album."

"Ever heard of a point?" I demand hotly, glaring daggers at him. He smiles sadly as he shakes his head. Or is that disappointment?

"A journal, I should say. With pictures of you. Bruised. Battered. And in two instances, with broken bones."

"Fuck," I groan, rubbing my forehead in annoyance. "So that's your _leave today_ reasoning."

"I find out she beat the hell outta you for more than a decade, and that's what has your panties in a bunch?" he demands, slamming his hand on the table. "If you'd told me I'd have had strung her up by her ankles and left to rot."

"Face a psychotic Machamp. Shit like that looks real small," I counter.

"Doesn't change a thing. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what? That she's roaring drunk eighteen hours a day? I'm far beyond not giving a shit about that."

"The hell do I care how much a drunk she is. It's her hitting you that's my business!"

"Dad. Not the time. Seriously."

"No, my boy. This _is_ the time. The hell good could come from not locking her ass up?"

"If they have that book. They know. There's nothing you or I can do to save her," I point out. He shrugs, agreeing with that at least. "It's done."

"You're going to therapy. And I ain—"

"I already agreed to that," I drone.

"William. _Enough_. Harping on it isn't healthy," the woman speaks up.

"Not a cha… Wait… no. What? Haze? Did you just… agree?"

"Yes."

"You're not fighting me?"

 _Sigh_. "No~oo."

"You'll go to these sessions? All of them?"

 _Groan_. "I just said yes."

"What's the catch?"

"I'm dragging Ginny with me."

"… Ah… _that_ at least makes sense." I roll my eyes.

"Great pep talk, dad. We should do this more often," I snark, rubbing my forehead.

"We will. I'm moving with you to Twinleaf."

"Dad. Your business is in Unova."

"To hell with that. If they want my expertise, they can damn well find me there." I open my eyes, taking a long moment to study him.

"You're serious."

"As a heart attack. I trusted Misty to raise you right. Look what that got us. No. No more. We're moving there together. And we're making a fresh start."

"William!" the woman belts out.

"I'm sorry, Marion. But you've heard and seen what he's been through. If you cannot accept me putting him first in these circumstances, there's no hope for a future."

…

Wa~aaaaaaaaait a minute…

"Now hold on a minute. I fully support your decision. It's the not discussing it before announcing it that's throwing me off."

I groan, rubbing my forehead some more. They're an item, but it's so early in their relationship that he hasn't even mentioned her to me. Lovely way to meet.

This is my son, Haze. He just watched his best friend and plausible love interest almost get raped. His mom's a drunk and a raving lunatic. Oh, and he's more important to me than you… sorry.

"I blame jetlag. He's pretty crabby after long flights," I explain, teasing a laugh from this… Marion. I'll have to figure this one out—sometime when I'm not running on fumes. "But, I would appreciate it if you two had your lovers' spat somewhere private."

"We're not having a _spat_ …" And I'm the queen of Spain. "I'm just not used to discussing these things. I'm sorry, Mari. You're right."

"Make up sex should also be done in private," I snipe. Three choking sounds break the tense mood.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Sitting. Waiting. I seem to be doing this mo—

My Dex rings. I take it out. Call from Ilene? I answer it.

"Hello?"

"Haze. Thank Arceus!" She sounds frustrated. "Winston is going nuts. He keeps knocking into me and Janelle, and he's been picking on Mimi, too!" Ah, simple problems. How I've missed you.

"Wynauts will do that. It's how they toughen up," I explain, glad I have an answer to a problem for a change. "To get him to stop, you need to hug him. Nice and tight. It'll give him the same feeling he gets with his family, and it'll toughen him up. Make sure to squeeze a little, but not so much it hurts him or you. And check that he can breathe while you're doing it. If he keeps acting out, tell him he won't get those hugs anymore."

"Really? That's it?" I know. Simple, right?

"That's it."

"Wow. Uh. Okay, thanks. By the way, have you been watching the news? Is that Machamp Incident the reason we couldn't leave the house?"

"Basically, yes."

"Wow… uh. _Definitely_ thanks. Sorry for disturbing you."

"This has been the least disturbing thing all day," I say, meaning it.

"I'm glad. Alright, talk to you soon." The line goes dead. Why can't all my problems be solved this easily? Life would be simpler.

 ** _8-8_**

 ** _End Chapter 4_**

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

 ** _A/N: It's taken me a while to update. Sorry about that. Yes, Haze got a chapter. Yes, it will happen more often. No, it will not be a constant or consistent. This just couldn't be shown from Ginny's PoV, and it shows that Haze is almost back to the point of Snark Prince._**

 ** _Two little FYIs I wanted to toss in. The book with the pictures was in APWK, but Haze picked the time to show it. Haze was wrong about how long Marion and William were together. And the later scenes were very visually deprived, just as Haze is energy deprived, sleep deprived, and to the point of not giving a shit. I wanted the scenes to reflect that. So yeah, it's done on purpose ^_^_**

 ** _ ** _Smoothed out on 19-Oct-2017._**_**


	6. Growing pains

_**The Gin Haze**_

 _ **"Because sometimes all you want to do is forget. With war looming on the horizon, some of us have more reason to want to forget than others. The next generation of Pokémon trainers, what kind of world are they to inherit?" Warning! War stories, dark, gore, sex and real life. This is what it takes to survive in the new war-torn era.**_

 _ **Chapter 5 – Growing pains**_

 _ **8-8**_

* * *

Beeping. Soft, as if coming from a distance. Chilled air washing over me. My feet touch grainy sands, I feel the pinpricks between my toes. A cry, warbled and playful. A song played on a grass flute.

A face. Pokémon face. Dragon-like, smooth and leathery, silver and formed as a teardrop with two blue spiked shades over its eyes.

A horn, black and curvy. Leaves. Rocking back and forth in a leather saddle. Haze smiles, his hand in mine. A little Pokémon flits about him, hovering in thin air. A kimono, white with red belt.

An Abra. No, five of them. They nap on the straw-covered floor beside me. Ralts as well, a dozen of them. Golduck holds out its hand to me, offering me a hand up.

A feather. Long, mainly white with a stripe of red and black at the end. A woman in a business suit hands it to me, her blue eyes soft and warm and welcoming.

An alien looking thing with gleaming green eyes. Its palm has three gems, red and green and yellow.

A girl. A Meowstic and a Frillish are with her. She's calm, but her eyes hold an eternal panic. Two older women stand behind her. A boy and a girl stand before her.

A hand. My left hand. A ring, a humble diamond. Haze's eyes smiling.

 **BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

I jerk up, slamming my head into something and giving myself an instant headache. I drop back down, trying to move my hand. It, too, hits something.

Opening my eyes, I see white steel all around me. Barely enough room to breathe. Breathing shallows. What's going on?

"It's alright, Gin. It's alright," Haze assures me, his voice warped and mechanical as if a robot. I just hit my fricking head into something! What's alright about that? "Breathe. You just woke up. You're still in the HG. I'm right here with you, okay?"

"O…kay…" I manage, my voice scratchy and my head still throbbing.

"We're going to start moving you in a second. You'll feel the gurney moving towards your feet. And you'll see a nurse and her Chansey. They're going to move you out of the room, where your mom is waiting," he continues, his tone just as soothing.

"Mom?"

"Yeah. I'll be there in a second. I wanted to talk you through this part," he says. I nod, looking around to find where his voice is coming from. "Try not to move. We're going to move you, now."

On cue, I feel myself slowly moving. The air grows colder by the second. A blinding flash of light forced me to close my eyes. When I open them, a kind looking woman and her Chansey are there to greet me. They smile to set me at ease, saying something I can't follow. There's a loud clicking sound, and the gurney starts rolling.

Through one set of doors. Through a second set. A third quickly follows.

"Hey, sweetie," mom greets me, her eyes smiling and relief obvious in her body language. I don't understand. What's going on? "It's alright, your father says it's normal to be a little out of it for a few hours. Don't worry about a thing."

She takes my hands into hers, kissing them. One feels stiff, the other feels heavy. And the throbbing headache isn't helping me much.

Footsteps, harried and echoing off everything. A mop of silver hair and golden eyes. A smile.

"Welcome back, Gin," Haze soothes, his hand on my cheek. "Sleep well?"

"Weird dream," I mutter. "Abra everywhere. Ralts everwhere. Golduck asking me to dance. Funny curved horn. And you proposed."

Silence. Strained silence. His golden eyes no longer smile.

"And you had a sister. A Meowstic and a Frillish."

"Is that so?" he asks, sounding amused this time.

"She has two moms. And a funny name. Like a drier."

"Anything else?"

"A silver dragon. Blue shades for eyes. A kimono. White. With a red belt. Blue eyes. And I want that ice cream."

"Ice cream it is. Dad's arranging it."

"Hey," I take his hand into mine. "Will you marry me?"

"You can't ask that without the ring," he teases his eyes twinkling like the night sky.

"What do you want more. A ring? Or me?"

"I've already got you, but I don't have a ring."

"That makes sense. Take me shopping?"

"Sure. Soon as you get some sleep."

"Deal. I want an Abra. And a Ralts. And a Golduck. And we really will need that ring. Do they come in chocolate?"

"Are you… alright, Ginny?" mom asks.

"Oh, hey mom. When'd you get here? Is Adam here? He's so gonna get a kick out of that mudslide I wanna make. I feel like coffee. Do we have coffee?"

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Laughter fills the room. The family is all here, even the Medusa twins. Everyone is saying things, teasing me about needing my 'Hazey bear' to sleep. I find myself enjoying it, no matter how much they tease me.

Michelle is sitting beside me on my bed, asking me if Haze and I are married yet—that she wants to be the flower girl if we aren't.

Haze, however, is too busy snoring in the chair in the corner to care.

"Seriously, though. When's the wedding?" Adam asks, sending the room in to guffaws again.

"She proposed, but Haze wants to see the ring first," mom teases, hooking a stray hair behind my ear for me. Her eyes are so vibrant, so alive. I couldn't get mad if I wanted to. "Don't worry, your father and I approve. He's sweet on you."

" _Sweet_ on her?" Samantha jumps in. "He's making my Miguel look like a lazy good-for-nothing."

"True," Lillian agrees. "Geez, Ginny. You're so lucky."

"Ha, ha, ha," I drone.

"Don't be like that, sis," Adam pipes up. "We all know he'd do anything for you. And I think I speak for the clan when I say he's proven himself a thousand times over."

"Hear hear!" everyone cheers, agreeing with Adam.

"Quit it," I complain, trying to act annoyed. Truth is, I have to look away to not show how deeply I'm blushing. Mom and daddy can still see me, though. And they beam, not in the least bothered by any of this.

"Is it true he slept here?" Jerron demands, frowning and glaring at Haze. Wow. I barely ever see him, and all he ever does is act like an ass.

"Your sister needed him," daddy defends. "So of course he was here. Do you honestly think he'd have left her?"

"Yeah, I had to drag him away, kicking and screaming," Adam says, smiling at me. "He was back an hour later. What a shock."

I smile, warmth swimming in my chest. I honestly don't remember much, daddy said I had a concussion. But none of this is surprising, not even a little.

There's a knock on the door, Mr Laurant enters with a lady I don't know. He's still in his usual grey three-piece suit, but the lady is wearing a business suit as well, silver-coloured. Her sunny blond hair is French braided, keeping her forehead bare. She's wearing light makeup, and bright blue lipstick that matches her eyes. Her high heels click on the as she and Mr Laurant make their way over, a grocery bag gently swinging with each step. "Hey, Ginny. How're you feeling?" he asks.

"Better, thanks," I guess. I feel fine, but I'm in hospital for a reason, so… "I didn't know you were gonna be here?" I try to make sense of yet another mystery. He smirks, she grins.

"Doc told me what happened to you. I knew Haze was gonna need some backup, so I dragged Marion along for the ride." That…? Marion? He must mean the woman. I don't remember meeting her. "Dawn tells me you proposed to my boy."

The whole room erupts into hysterics. Again. I roll my eyes, annoyed. "I'm never gonna live that down," I complain.

"Probably not," he agrees, his smirk turning into a full blown grin. "If it helps, I approve." The fact that everyone's laughing so hard they're turning red, and gasping for air, shows that you aren't helping. I blush again, looking away from them.

"We even brought an engagement gift," Marion says, holding out the bag.

"Nope, never living it down." I take the bag, thanking her with a smile. She smiles as well, worry lining her eyes. I'm not sure what that's about, but I figure peering into the bag makes more sense that what has everyone so worried.

Ice cream. Chocolate midnight cookies! YUM! I could really use it right about now.

"Did you want company, shopping for the ring?" Mr Laurant continues. I roll my eyes. "I'm sure Dawn and Marion would love to tag along."

"Ha, ha, ha." At least I get ice cream with all the teasing. Sadly, though. I don't think he's joking. Marion and mom are both beaming at the suggestion.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

After a long afternoon of almost constant teasing, the family heads home, leaving Haze as my only company. Mr Laurant and Marion said they were heading out for dinner, but they promised to come back after—something about needing to talk to me about something?

Not sure, but that's okay. I'm not really sure about anything.

"Hey," I say, patting the empty spot next to me to wordlessly order him to come closer. He smiles, his eyes still tired even though he slept all afternoon. He comes without a word, taking my hand into his.

"Hey," he parrots, his gaze never leaving mine. "You have a lot of explaining to do, missy."

 _Groan_. "Don't start. I just spent the afternoon getting teased about the proposal."

"Nn," he noises, narrowing his eyes slightly. "You… don't remember anything."

"Not really," I agree. "I sort of remember talking to you this afternoon. Before that, I remember studying for that social science test. Nothing in between."

"I see." I blink. I blink again and tilt my head, wondering what I'm missing. "Don't worry about it. A good night's rest will probably do you some good."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

 ** _FLASH!_**

 _Laying on my bed. My phone rings. I say something over and over, no one responds. I put in my headphones, hearing something weird. Then Morse code; SOS._

 ** _FLASH!_**

 _I'm panicking. Mom tries to calm me down, but I keep seeing those eyes. I keep feeling those hands on me. She reaches for me. I FREAK OUT! I'm screeching and bawling and the only name that matters is Haze._

 ** _FLASH!_**

 _I lay my head on Haze's chest. His heartbeat is strong and steady. He hasn't bathed in days, and he smells like it. His fingers comb through my hair, making soothing noises for me._

 ** _FLASH!_**

 _Haze tells me that thing is dead, that he killed it. I'm so shocked, but I'm so relieved. The next thing I know I jerk forward and kiss him. He's stiff, caught off guard. I worry I crossed the line, that I ruined everything._

 _He kisses me back, his hands massaging my lower back as he pulls me deeper into his embrace._

 ** _FLASH!_**

 _Mr Laurant tells me about the ranch in Twinleaf, that we can leave anytime we're ready._

 ** _FLASH!_**

 _Daddy's explaining that Giana died, that Pistachio made it. She should be able to come home in a few days._

 ** _FLASH!_**

 _Light. Nails gently scraping against my scalp. I look up, finding Haze gazing straight ahead – a million miles away, as usual. The sun is hidden behind his face, glowing as if a halo. He blinks, looking down to meet my gaze. His eyes soften, as if seeing in me all he'll ever need. His lips move, the words I've craved these long years reach my ears: I love you._

 _"I love you, Haze."_

 ** _FLASH!_**

 _I dash through the library, up the stairs. I find someone there. Xaviera. Broken jaw, broken arms and legs. Eyes. Maddened eyes, like insanity itself resides in the mind behind them._

 ** _FLASH!_**

I jerk up, sweat pouring down my face, a panicked scream echoing off every surface. "Mm, hey! What happened? Are you okay?" I look around, trying to understand where I am, what's going on. What…

I look at my left forearm, finding the scarred tissue that tells me it wasn't a dream. That really happened. Giana's dead, I was attacked, I was… I was raped.

My body is wracked with sobs, even as I feel his arms around me. Everything they talked about in school, about girls having premarital sex…

"It's alright, Gin. You're alright. I'm here. I'm here," he murmurs. Over and over, he keeps saying those two words, he's here. No matter how I push him away—why would he want a Machamp's used plaything? No matter how I scream for him to leave, to go away—I'm not worth having.

"I'm not going anywhere."

Those words tear me up inside. He's too good for something like me. "Why are you still here?!" I demand, the fire in my tone surprising even me. And yet I feel myself hitting him, over and over, this hatred in me drowning everything else out. I don't want him to leave, but I don't deserve having him stay.

"For the same reason I've always been here," he soothes, holding me even tighter, not caring how I flail and bash my balled fists into any part of him them can reach. "For the same reason I'll always be here."

"You don't understand!" I shriek, unsure he can even understand the muffled and broken words coming out of me. I try to tell him, over and over again, how he doesn't understand, that I don't deserve him, that I'm… that he…

"Shh shhh shhh shh shh shhhh," he noises, rocking me back and forth to try help me calm down. "It's alright. It's alright."

I don't know how it happens, but I find myself lain on his chest. His heartbeat steady and strong. His fingers combing through my hair as he murmurs soft, soothing things just for me.

"You remember, then," he eventually says. I nod, my motions jerky. "Do you want to talk about it?" I shake my head, no. "You should, you know. Talk about it."

"There's nothing to talk about," I mutter.

"Heh," he chuckles lifelessly. "I know the feeling."

"Hmm," I noise derisively. There's no way he could understand what I've been through.

"I'll make you a deal. I'll talk, if you will." I snort. "I'll go first if you promise you won't hold back either."

"Whatever."

"Good enough. My mom got arrested. For child abuse." I freeze, my eyes wide.

The disappearing acts. The trips with no explanations. The unexplained mood swings. The depressions I had to dredge him out of. How he seemed to grow more and more reclusive as he grew up, especially these last three of four years.

It finally makes sense.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Even before the words leave my tongue, I realise I know the answer. It's the same reason I don't want to talk about things.

"Same reason you don't want to tell me."

Because it hurts too much. Because I don't think he'll ever look at me the same way again. Because I don't want pity, not even from him. Especially not from him.

"I used to tell myself… that I must have done some heavy shit in a past life. That this… this is my punishment. That I de… that I deserve it." His voice cracks more and more as he talks. Both of us are in tears over it.

"Probably why Liza demands I go to therapy." I nod, agreeing with him. He… he didn't deserve any of that. He deserves to be happy. "And I'm taking you with me."

"…"

"We need help, Gin. We need to work through this bullshit."

"Nn…"

"Go with me?"

He…

He won't go otherwise. "Nn…" I nod.

"I love you."

I jerk up, staring at him with wide eyes and an open mouth.

"You've been telling me that. Every night." Tears stream down my face, matching his. His golden eyes peer at me, as if I'm the every treasure his world, as if I am his world. "It isn't right to hear it over and over, and not let you know I feel the same way."

I plop my head back onto his chest, a million conflicting emotions ripping through me at once.

"I love you, Haze," I murmur, clutching his shirt, unable and unwilling to hold back a single tear.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Haze talks to daddy about our agreement the next morning, that we both need and want counselling. It's barely a half hour later that a trauma therapist enters my room—Saundra. She's friendly enough, I suppose.

I'm discharged two days later, so Haze walks with me as we go get Pistachio. We walk down the hall—not touching, but close enough that I feel his warmth. He's, once again, in his Psychic trainer's uniform. Somehow, he convinced me I should as wear the same—I don't even remember the argument he used, only that it was important to him.

I'm… I'm scared of what I'll find. They say she's fine… but they say Haze is fine. They say I'm fine.

I'm not fine. And I worry that Pistachio will be just as messed up.

The soft clacking of our slippers reverberates through the hall. Door after door, all closed. We finally make it to the main hall, to the front desk. Jennifer smiles, warm as ever, her eyes tainted with worry and pity for what I've been through.

"I'll go get her for you," Jen offers. I stand, I wait. I start fiddling with the hem of my jacket unsure what to expect. Is she in a cast? Will she be happy to see me? Has she been eating enough? She was off solids for a while, has she lost weight?

As if sensing my distress, Haze's hand ghosts over the back of mine, leaving a trail of his warmth. I grab his hand, tossing him grateful smile. He squeezes, letting me know he's here—that he's always here.

Jen comes back after five, long minutes, with a cart carrying one Pokéball. She bows to me, motioning for me to take it. "I assure you, your Poochyena is in perfect health. She has some recovering to do, yet. But nothing regular jogs on the beach won't cure."

My hands start shivering, then shaking. Daddy said that same thing about me. That I'm 'in perfect health'.

"Thank you, Jen," Haze says, grabbing Pistachio's ball for me. "Please forgive her. She has a lot on her mind."

"I'm sure." You don't have a fucking clue.

"We must be going. Have a pleasant day." Haze and I bow together, on instinct, almost. Without another word, we turn and we leave. He leads me away from the Centre. Into a nearby park, to a bench in the shade. My legs give out, plopping me onto the hard wood.

I…

I hate that look.

That pity.

The assumption she understands what I've been through. What I go through.

"Here." He hands me Pistachio's ball. I take it, gently rubbing the white and red gleaming metal. I tap the button twice, minimizing it and stowing it in my jacket—like I've seen Haze do a million times. "It gets easier."

"It better," I murmur. The thought of things staying the same is depressing, but things getting worse…?

A gentle breeze greets me, as if an old friend, carrying the scent of freshly cut grass and rustling the leaves to sing me a song. Pelippers and Wingulls soar through the air, even this far inland. Dozens of Pokémon are out walking or meditating with their trainers—Abra, Ralts, Kirlia, Grumpig, Misdreavous, and more I don't even know the names of.

Everyone goes about their business.

"I want to take you to the Gym. To Liza and Tate. Ilene and Janelle are there as well. There's something we need to discuss."

"Oh?"

"Liza mentioned me taking another junior."

I knit my brow, trying to puzzle out what that means. Haze, who refused for years to take a junior, suddenly takes two that are moving with us to Twinleaf. Now, he's considering taking a third. That's four Psychic Trainers. "Why?"

"If I get three trainers under me, and Twinleaf has no Gym…?"

"You can start your own." I nod, approving. "You'll train me?"

"If you'll have me, yes."

"No holds barred?"

"You'd be my most senior. Second in command. What do you think?"

"That I need more Pokémon."

"We both do. We go hunting after the funeral." I nod, grateful I don't have to beg for his help. "There's another thing."

"Nn?"

"I need you."

"Yes?"

"Just like I said. I need you."

For years I've wondered just what that boy is thinking. Years. I used to wonder at his reserved attitude towards people—well, anyone but my family. I used to wonder why he pushes himself so hard as a trainer.

These past few days, I haven't had to wonder. I understand.

Just like I understand what he means now. He doesn't want a third junior. He wants a partner. Someone who'll be there with him, through it all. Someone who'll fight his battles with him. Someone who'll have his back when the world turns to shit.

He. **Needs**. _Me_.

"Psychic and Ghost types, primarily?" He nods. "I'm going to train Pizzy just as hard." He nods again, smirking and mischief dancing in his eyes. Right, good point—he has Jade, who he trains just as hard. "Only double battles?"

"For now. When you're ready, you can make up your own mind."

"You'll show me how to train mine like you train yours?"

"Every trick I know."

"I'll learn to levitate things?"

"If you can handle it." I nod, enjoying the silent pride in his eyes.

"We… we'll run the Gym together?"

His eyes smile just a little brighter. "That's the plan."

"Is there anything I need to know?" His lips curl upwards, his eyes twinkling.

"There's a lot you need to know. What's important right now, is you finding your centre." I nod. There's… something… something in the air about him. With everything going on, I…

I don't…

In this moment, with him beside me, I don't feel broken.

"Can I…?" he begins, suddenly nervous. "Can we…?" His eyes droop slightly, even as he smiles. "I would like to take you out. Mall crawl. Movie. And dinner."

"Oh?"

"We can bring Adam with us, if you want." My eyes droop. I love hanging out with Adam, but… I want… I want more.

"I…" I want it to be a date… but it doesn't feel right, with G… with things as they are. "I'd like that."

Besides. It's not like he wants me… he needs me, but that's not the same thing.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

We enter the Gym, Haze and I side by side. All eyes are on us, everyone looks nervous. The stone walls suddenly have no sounds to echo as the lines fall still, the chatter absent.

We walk ahead, Haze paying no one any mind. Deciding he knows this game better than me, I follow his lead. I fix my gaze in front of me, draining all emotion from my face.

"H-Haze… who's… who's that that with you?" someone asks. A tall, dark-skinned woman.

"His partner," I answer, not sparing her a second glance. We continue on in silence. He opens the door and motions for me to enter first. I start up the stairs, hearing the rumour mill already starting up, though I can't tell one word from the next in the din.

I've… I've never felt so… It's like I'm ten feet tall.

"Well. You certainly know how to make an entrance," he teases, shutting the door behind him. We make it to the top, finding the same man manning the desk.

"Haze, Ginny. Liza and Tate are expecting you."

"Thanks, Asim," we answer together. I turn to Haze, my eyes smiling. He smirks, nodding. We walk down the hall together. Down the corridor, he opens another door, entering ahead of me this time.

Inside, Liza and Tate await us, already seated. As are Ilene and Janelle. Haze and I take a seat opposite the Gym Leaders, awaiting whatever this meeting is about. I have my suspicions—daddy used to tell me stories about his days as Gym Leader—but facts are better than assumptions.

"Ginny. Haze. Thank you for coming," Liza begins, her eyes on me. "I'll get straight to the point. We need the two of you to start a Psychic Type Gym in Twinleaf. You already have the minimum of four trainers. All you lack is a fierce reputation in Sinnoh, official recognition from the Sinnoh Pokémon League, badges to give out, TMs to give out, a Pokémon breeding program, uniforms, and at least one legendary Pokémon under your command."

My heart sinks. That's a tall order in the best of times. But, capturing a legendary Pokémon is… not the simplest task.

"Considering you are doing this at our behest. We will aid you as we can," Tate continues. "With a few stipulations."

"Being?" Haze asks, calm as a cloudless sky. I have to ask how he does that. How he can be so placid, when I've learned how turbulent the depths truly are.

"There have been talks among the ranks. Some consider travelling again. And we have quite a few travelling as we speak. Our first stipulation is that you offer them bed and board, should they come calling."

Haze looks to me at the same time I'm looking to him. I nod, seeing nothing wrong with that. "Done," he says.

"Fantina, the Hearthome Gym Leader, is talented and experienced. But she is not a Psychic Leader. We would have you be mindful of the Celebi count in Sinnoh, and report any changes to the Pokémon League. Tiana is the current Psychic Elite there. She will update you on any international changes, and she will know what you need. Ensure no one has access to that information other than the two of you. Even Tiana need only know numbers differences."

We share a look again. He nods. "Done," I say. Honestly, this isn't something I couldn't predict, given Haze already mentioned Psychic Type Gyms monitor the Celebi count.

"Lastly. Where you go, you carry the Mossdeep Gym with you, no matter how long or short your time here. Your actions reflect on us all. Honour that."

"Done," we say together, not even looking at each other. That one's a no brainer.

"Good," Liza says, her eyes smiling. "We'll have boxes with uniforms ready before you leave. As well as contact information for the Pokémon League, the paperwork you'll need, suggestions for how you may swiftly achieve all other requirements. And finally…" Liza and Tate each take out a Pokéball. Cherish balls, their festive red gleaming even in the low light.

Tate offers his to Haze, Liza to me.

"Raise them with care," they say at the same time.

"They deserve no less," we respond. The whole scene has goose bumps raising all over my skin. Not the answering at the same time. Most of this is typical protocol for meetings like this. And receiving Pokémon from superiors is common enough.

It's the… the seriousness of it all.

They take out another pair of Cherish Balls. This time they address Ilene and Janelle, levitating the balls over to them. "Train well, young ones."

"Ginny. Please accept our deepest sympathies. We ache for your loss," Liza says, her tone subdued. I bob my head, fighting the tears as best I can.

"Thank you."

With that, they stand and bow to us, leaving without another word. Curious, I take out my Dex and insert the ball, before sliding my Dex open.

 **–A new Pokémon to register!–** _Tap_. **–Would you like to give LUGIA a nickname?–**

Colour drains from my face. I turn to Haze, finding he's not doing much better. I check his Dex, finding the same information.

"Oh my god! I got a Mimikyu!" Janelle is jumping from excitement about that.

"What's a Honedge?" Ilene asks, trying to be excited but more confused than anything.

"After the nickname section, you can click on yes to read up on them," I explain, wondering why Haze is so silent. "Haze?"

He turns to me. His eyes are wide, as if he can't process what's going on. I know the feeling all too well.

"Hey, it's alright," I say, laying my hand on his thigh. "We're in this together, right?"

Tears well up in his eyes. But there's a fire as well. I… I don't know what to think, what to believe. What has him so emotional?

"Haze," I murmur, doing all I can not to get both of us more emotional than we already are. "What's wrong?"

"What do you want to name yours?" he asks. I blink, wondering about that. Honestly, I hadn't given that much though.

"Well… I'm… not sure?" I've been craving chocolate lately. But Chocolate Midnight Cookies is a bit long. "Maybe… Chocolate?"

He just stares at me. For a long, lo~oooong moment. "What?"

"Alright. You and Chocolate," he looks to his Dex, "and me and… Cloud."

"Haze, wha—"

"I'll explain tonight. For now, we need to get those other things."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

We walk Ilene and Janelle home, but Adam is busy showing Michelle a thing or two. So Haze and I are on our own. It's about four thirty when we get to the mall. The large, open space swimming in the afternoon crowds.

I grab his arm, squeezing. My eyes are wide, my chest tight for some reason. I've never felt like this before. Ever.

"You okay?" I shake my head, no, almost violently. "What bothers you most? The people, or how long we're going to be here?"

"Bo-both."

"Is it because you can't see if something is coming for you?" I nod. "I have a solution. But to get it, I need you to trust me."

I turn to him, his eyes gazing into my very soul. I look back at the sea of heads, the din almost drowning out or conversation.

"What are we doing?" I demand, fighting the urge to run the hell outta here and never come back. I know that thing's dead. I know it won't hurt me. And I've come to the mall a million times, at least. The way here wasn't nearly as bad, either.

Why? What's changed? Why am I like this? I need to talk to Saudra about this.

"It's alright," Haze assures me, offering me his hand. "I'm right here. No matter what."

"How…"

"One stop. Ricardo's. We leave after. And if it's too much, I bring you home and come back later. It isn't a problem."

Okay. One stop. Okay…

I look at the crowd. I'm not panicking, thankfully. But they make me uncomfortable.

A weight on my hand, warmth. I interlock our fingers on instinct, blushing hotly all the while. He waits, patiently allowing me to take the first step.

I am not okay, and that's okay. I am not at ease, and that isn't easy. But I can safely say that I am safe.

I close my eyes, taking a deep breath. The feeling doesn't go away, but as I squeeze Haze's hand, as he squeezes back, I know he won't let me fall. He's here. I open my eyes again.

The sea of people, heads pointing every which way. Friends gossiping, siblings bickering, couples exchanging little looks. All going about their business in a chaotic rainbow of colours and styles of dress. From businessmen to fashionistas to kimono girls to middle schoolers playing hooky. Everyone is just going about their business.

I nod to myself, squeezing Haze's hand as I step forward. The tightness in my chest doesn't dissipate, but I trust Haze. I trust Haze. And all I need to know, is that he'll be here with me.

We move ahead, walking at a sedate pace. The stampede of shoes on the stone floor unnerves me, seeing so many people so close to me. I feel the anxiety rising, coming to the point of panic.

"You're doing great," he murmurs right into my ear, the warmth of his breath making me a little light-headed.

We keep going, Haze possessively close to me the whole time. A few girls spot us, giggling and blushing like mad at how openly affectionate Haze is being. I blush, but I pull him a little closer all the same. He's so close now that I feel his arm rubbing against the length of my arm.

We enter Ricardo's, spotting Miss Ricardo herself behind the counter. She smiles, already coming to us.

"Haze, Ginny. Good to see you both," she greets, giving me a once over. "I didn't know you were a Psychic Trainer?"

"Most don't," Haze answers for me. "We have a bigger order than usual. At least ten Pokémon, evolution stones, and knick-knacks. Is that going to be a problem?"

"Not at all," she assures him, smiling warmly. She motions around at all the Pokémon. "Please tell me what you're looking for. I'll help in any way I can."

"I don't see any out here. But do you have Sunkern, Skiddo, Psyduck, Abra, and/or any other Psychic Types for sale?"

She crosses her arms, seemingly thinking about that. "Sunkern, yes we have four. Sun stones, as well. Skiddo, yes we have eight we just got in. Psyduck, no. Abra, yes we have ten we keep in their ball so they don't teleport away," she recites, tapping her chin. "As for Psychic Types not on display…? Well, we got in a few Raichu from Alola, along with an Oranguru. Two recently laid Slowpoke eggs. Staryu with the needed water stone. Two Solrock and Lunatone. And we have some Fennekin we just got in—their final evolution is a Fire-Psychic type."

I blink.

"Thank you. We'll have a look around while we decide." He bows to her, tugging me along to look at something. I narrow my eyes, wondering what the hell is going on. We're buying at least ten?

As we stop in front of the Ralts tank, insight hits me like a bag of bricks. There are no Abra around here. No Ralts. In fact, there are barely any Psychic Types. Only Natu, Girafarig, and Meditite, from what I remember.

We need more. Much more. And while this is the more expensive route, it's a route we can take.

"What do you think?" I ask, smiling at the Ralts mulling about. Eight of them, each eyeing me warily. They're all at the back end of the tank, huddled together. One of them is shaking, with the others surrounding him or her.

"A healthy starting point is a minimum of twenty Pokémon. We'll need at least that many Psychic Types, and we'll want some Ghost Types for when our trainers are not in the Gym." I nod, agreeing with him. "I spoke to dad. He gave us some start-up capital. He'll going to help finance a location, provided we come up with a workable business model."

I nod. It's too sweet for words that he's doing all this—we really need to do something to thank him.

"Lilycove has a bigger store. We might be able to work out a better discount," I muse, thinking about our options. He nods.

"There's also an adoption office at the Centre. We don't have to go today." I nod, warmth swimming in my chest. He wants to, but he's giving me the breathing room I may or may not need.

"What are we focusing on first?" I ask, trying not to gush over how one of the Ralts wraps its arms around the shivering one and the soothing little lullaby it sings.

"That's what we need to discuss. I'm tempted to postpone this until after our trip, to see what we can catch to minimize costs."

Good point. Catching is cheaper, given Pokéballs are a hundred Poké, while the cheapest Pokémon in here is five thousand Poké. We can also ask Adam to help us out, breeding whichever Pokémon we want with the two Dittos in the greenhouse. That's slower, though. And a bit… well, not less ethical than buying them or essentially kidnapping them from the wild.

"How much capital?"

"Five hundred kay." Five hundred thousand Poké. Five thousand for the cheaper ones, leaves us at a hundred total. But we need other things, too. Hmm.

"Would it be weird if I said we should only buy Psychic Types and see what Ghosts we can catch or adopt?" I ask, unsure of myself.

"No. That's logical." I nod, thinking about it some more. I turn from the Ralts, looking around to see what Psychic Types we have out here. There's the scruffy looking feline from the other day. Smoochum—which isn't my preferred breed. Exeggcute—I can never tell if that's seven separate Pokémon, or one in seven bodies. A bat-like one with blue fur and a heart-shaped nose. One that looks like a cell of some kind, green and seemingly oozing about.

 **CHING-e-LlNG-e-CHING-e-LING**

I look to the sound, finding two brass-coloured Chingling running around in their little tank. They look happy, but they barely seem to have enough room to breathe.

"I have a thought," I murmur, going over the weird notion swimming in my head. "We need enough to start, but not so much that breeding becomes pointless. Would it make sense to consider two of each?"

"It might. But what's our focus?"

"Hmm?"

"Are we offensive? Defensive? Are we going to balance each other?"

"Hmm…" Good point. But I don't really know. I've always had my Pokémon as social partners, not battle partners.

"I don't know. Balanced seems smarter. But how is that helping us now?"

"It isn't. It's making you think, and that's what we need." I nod, wondering about that.

"I don't want to select them based on that, Haze. I've only ever kept Pokémon I cherish. I don't plan on changing that." With that, all Psychic Types still. A few of them come to the glass pane, pressing their noses against it as if to get a better look at us.

"Agreed." He nods. Even more Psychic Types press their little faces against the glass.

"I pick five. You pick five. We shop for accessories and little things after?" He nods. "Are we only picking five from those out here?" He shakes his head. Hmm. My mind runs on Michelle. She adores Haze and me, and with me joining him as a Psychic Type trainer, she'll want to follow in our footsteps. But she's always wanted to be a Rock Type trainer like daddy. "I want a Solrock and Lunatone for Michelle."

"Makes sense. But that's not going to count." I smile, a warmth swimming in my chest at how devoted he is to my family.

"Thank you." He nods, but doesn't speak.

Five. I'm tempted to go cute, but that isn't going to help me. So think, Ginny. They seem receptive. There are others as well.

But… Haze. He won't take Abra or Psyduck. He asked, but he won't take them. I'll need to take them for him. Okay. That's a start. And that makes two. I want a Ralts as well. Three. Wait, they don't have Psyduck, that's two. I want a Fennekin. Three.

Slowpoke? Not really my style.

Okay. Slow down. Breathe. Think.

"Purr? Espurr es, purr." I look to the scruff looking feline, wondering at it. It's alone, its large eyes peering at me, begging me to take it home with me.

Sigh. I've never been really good at not wanting to take all of them home with me. "Miss Ricardo? We've decided," Haze announces. She comes to us, motioning around to ask who we're going home with.

My eyes are drawn to the Ralts again. To the one that was shaking earlier. I know that's the one, because of the second Ralts keeping an arm around it. They don't want to be separated. I don't know how I know, I just do.

I walk over to their tank, looking between the pair of them. "What do you think?" I ask. "Would you two like to come with us?" They look to each other, their eyes wide with surprise. The timid one has tears streaming down its pale cheek, the protective one isn't doing much better.

They smile, both nodding.

"Alright." Miss Ricardo opens the tank, so I reach in for them. They're both holding up their hands to reach for me. Unwilling to give them mixed signals, I carefully scoop them both us at the same time. I walk them over to the counter, setting them down. "Please wait here. And don't get into any trouble, okay?"

"Ralts!" the protective one agrees, bobbing its head. The timid one doesn't make a noise, but also bobs its head.

The next one I select is the feline, it is just as happy to come with me, reaching up for me in the same way as I reach in.

Once I set that one on the counter, I wonder. I have two more to select. I want an Abra—Haze needs a little nudge. I also want the Fennekin. That's five. "I'll also take an Abra and a Fennekin," I say, getting a nod in response. Miss Ricardo disappears into the backroom, coming back with two regular Pokéballs.

She places them on the counter. "Which balls would you like for these three?"

"Regular Pokéballs, please." She nods, taking three empty ones from under the counter.

"And for you?" she asks Haze.

"Hmm." He looks around, but doesn't seem to want any out here. "Two Staryus. The Oranguru. And a Fennekin. We'll also need a Solrock and a Lunatone." I suspected as much. I'll have to do something about that, but now isn't the time. "But. My dad gave me a list I'll also need."

"Of course. Let me just get these ready for you." Miss Ricardo disappears into the back again. While she's gone, I nudge Haze and smile to remind him I'm here. His eyes grow misty, knowing that it's about the Abras.

"Why don't you take a Chingling? It'll round it off to five." He shakes his head, no. "Alright." Now isn't the time to press. He has his reasons, I'm sure.

"Do you want any of them for your personal team?" he changes the subject, predictably.

I think about that. "I'm not sure, really. It might be better to get everyone home and get to know them before deciding on that." He nods, turning on a dime and walking over to the Eevees. I study him, wondering what he's doing. He leans in, picking up one that come over to sniff him.

"Hey, girl. You want to come home with me?" he asks. I narrow my eyes. How does he always seem to know the sex? But it's probably a lost cause trying to understand. He scoops her up, letting her lick his face a couple of times. "Alright. Then you're coming home with us." He comes back over and gently sets her down on the counter.

Hmm? Why do I get the feeling he's hoping Rocky and her will like each other?

Miss Ricardo comes back out, setting four Pokéballs on the counter. "Alright. That's everything, I should think." She slides the minimized Pokéballs into a series of grooves next to the register, sliding out a screen that flickers to life.

Each ball's occupant is displayed for us, along with the usual data—sex, age, level, known moves, stats, that sort of thing. Curiously, the Fennekins are one male and one female. The Oranguru is female. And the Staryus are one female and one male.

We tap the empty Pokéballs against the patiently waiting Pokémon, and they get minimized to join their fellows.

"Alright. Let's get you a proper case for them," Miss Ricardo says, walking over to a tall cupboard, and selecting one. A bubble gum pink case, with a blood red heart in the centre of it. She pops the latches, turning it around to reveal thirty empty slots big enough to hold the minimized balls in protective foam. "Will this work for you?"

"It's perfect," I gush, turning to Haze. He nods, his eyes smiling. We take a moment to set all ten balls in the case, before closing the case and letting it rest where it lies.

"For that list. We'll need eight Skiddos. Four Sunkerns. Do you have any Chanseys or Audinos?"

"Of course. They're always in demand," she confirms.

"Good. Twelve Chansey and the same in Audinos. Two Froakies, if you have?" She nods. "And do you have Goletts?" She nods again. "We'll need two. Eight Trapinches. And twelve Rhyhorns."

"Quite the collection," Miss Ricardo teases. "We also have Passimians, if you're interested. Eight of them."

"Hmm? Yes. I think that should work out quite well. We'll take all eight."

"Will that be all?" she asks professionally. Haze looks at the list, before looking to me. If he can decide at the drop of a hat to take eight pass-thingians, then I can do us both a favour.

"Another five Abras and five Raltses," I demand, my gaze not leaving his. His eyes go wide. Slowly it shifts into anger. Then resentment. Then loss. Slowly, he settles back into a blank mask, his eyes lined with so many conflicting emotions. He nods.

"Alright. I'll gather your selection. If you would please look around for whatever you would like while I'm busy?"

"That's the plan. Please take this list with you, so you can check them off as you go. And we'll need two water stones and four sun stones." He seems to have recovered. He always did bounce back quickly. "And if we could have three dawn stones as well?"

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Instead of heading straight home, we make a stop at the Centre. I find myself dreading being here, having just barely been discharged. Haze takes me to Jen, once again.

"Hey, Jen. We need to re-register Ginny," Haze explains. She smiles, her eyes still lined with that same pity from earlier. "We have her official documentation, if you wish?"

I narrow my eyes, wondering about that. It is required to confirm as much, but I don't remember her asking about Ilene and Janelle when we (re)registered them. Or is Haze giving her a push to do her job? She nods, making an unofficial copy of my registration, before we take a picture of me for my Dex ID.

"By the way. Are there any Pokémon up for adoption?" Haze asks while she's typing away at her keyboard.

"Not right now. Doctor Harrison tends to take them home with him, so we almost never have any available."

She asks for my Dex, updating both the picture and my information, handing it back to me. Again, that pity in her eyes grates on me. I shove the feeling aside, unwilling to deal with it just now.

"One more thing," Haze says, just as I reach for the offered item. "We need to update both Gin's and my information. We're unofficial Gym Leaders, per Liza and Tate's recommendation."

Jen's eyes widen with shock, dropping my Dex—I catch it before it falls, luckily.

"Here's our recommendation," Haze says, smirking as he offers her an envelope with the Mossdeep Gym seal on it. She's quick to accept it, extracting the letter inside and carefully reading through it.

"Nn." She makes an unofficial copy of that as well, refolding the original and stuffing it back in the envelope, handing it back to Haze. She goes back to the computer, asking for both our Dexes.

I narrow my eyes. Why would we need to update our information? I'm sure it'll be explained eventually.

Once both our Dexes are updated, we wave and leave without another word. Not that she minds; poor Jen can't seem to speak. It's more satisfying than it should be.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Finally home, we bring all the stuff into the backyard and call everyone together. As we're busy putting our things on the table, I spy Michelle spying me with wide eyes and an almost jealous stare. I smile, motioning for my hug. She barrels into me without hesitation, already peppering me with a thousand questions.

It isn't long before Adam, mom, and the others join us. Daddy's still at the Centre, he won't be home until dinner. Everyone else is here, even Jerron. Mom seems to be standing right beside me, glowing every time our eyes meet.

"Thanks for coming so quick, guys. I have a couple of updates for you," Haze begins. Everyone's eyes are on me, and the knowing smiles don't surprise me all that much. "Yes, Ginny has become a Psychic Trainer. More importantly, she and I are unofficial Gym Leaders."

Silence ensues. Everyone looks gobsmacked. Well, other than mom.

"Congratulations, you two!" mom coos, already and hugging the life out of me. She kisses my brow over and over, tugging Haze over as well, and squeezing the air out of both of us.

"…" No one else seems capable of a coherent thought, let alone speech.

"That aside," he continues, turning to Adam. My little brother's face is almost split by a grin. "You know what I'm about to ask you."

"And you know what I'mma tell you," Adam says, offering his fist for a fist bump. "You need a wingman?"

"If you're interested. You already have a Baltoy. And I got two Goletts."

"NO WAY!" Adam belts out, jumping around like a Mankey—too happy to behave.

"Way. There's more, though. Doc asked me to get twelve Rhyhorns. Says his brat brigade will nee—" Everyone starts cheering, Michelle loudest of the bunch. They know why we need them. "Calm down!"

Everyone starts laughing, but no one seems to listen.

"Adam. You have a choice. You can stick with the Rhyhorn, you can take a Skiddo from me. Or you can go with both."

"Hmm? Dude, you know I'm going Ground."

"I do. But I want everyone working for me to have a Gogoat. It'll allow us to travel easier, no matter where we go. Even surfing. Rhyhorns can't do that."

Adam thinks about that. Eventually shrugging to concede the point. "True. So that means you got more Trapinches."

"Of course," Haze agrees. "I'd have hooked you up even if you turned me down."

"Like I would," Adam teases. "What's the deal. I need a uniform?"

"Only if you want to be a Psychic Type. Otherwise, you can wear whatever."

"Cool. But if you're going uniformity, I'm going all the way." I smile, grateful we can count on him. "We'll discuss details later?"

"Yup. But there's something I wanted to discuss with a certain Harrison princess. Now, who here could possibly fit that bill?"

"ME! ME! ME! I do!" Michelle is jumping up and down, running in circles before she tackles Haze. "I'm in! I'm in! I'll do anything you ask, I promise!"

"Hey, hold on there, tiger. It's not that simple."

"Aww!"

"Hold on. I'm not done," Haze soothes, scooping her up. "I do want you to be one of our juniors. And I will train you even if you don't want to." She grins ear to ear.

"But. That's what I want you to think about. I know you wanted to be a Rock Type trainer like Doc."

"Can't I do both?" I smile.

"Hmm. I dunno, princess. You'd need to get a Rock-Psychic Pokémon. And those are really hard to find."

"But Liza and Tate have them! Solrock and Lunatone!"

"You don't say," Haze says, acting like he didn't know. "Hmm. That's a good point. Well. If I get you one, would you want to be a Psychic Type trainer? Or would you rather be a trainer that uses Psychic Type Pokémon?"

"I wanna be a Psychic Type, like you and Ginny." she begs, giving him the puppy eyes treatment. "Can I? Can I, please please please. Ple~eeeeeeez!"

"I dunno. What do you think, Gin? Does Michelle have what it takes?" he asks, his face completely neutral.

I smile, enjoying Michelle's mute begging. "I think she does."

"YEEES!" She starts wiggling and dancing in Haze's embrace, her whole face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Alright. It's official. You'll be one of us. But!" Michelle quiets down, her eyes misty as she regards him. "You won't be allowed to battle for a while yet. You have a lot to learn, you know. And you won't be allowed to have a Trapinch or a Skiddo until you prove yourself. Is that fair?"

"So… I get one?" she asks, cautiously optimistic. He doesn't answer yet, looking confused and shaking his head.

"One? I thought you were talking about two." Her eyes go wide, her mouth forming a little 'o'. "That's right. If you promise to work hard. To study hard. And to do your chores like your mom asks? Ginny and I will each give you one. A Solrock, and a Lunat—"

"YAAAAAAAAY!" she belts out, jumping out of Haze's embrace and running around like her tail's on fire. She keeps jumping and pumping her fist up to the sky and cheering. I think mom's the most entertained, though. And she keeps idly rubbing her tummy? With tears in her eyes.

"So, Adam's going to stay true to his Ground typing. And Michelle's going Rock on us," Mom murmurs, beaming at Haze and me. She leans in, kissing my temple. "Thank you, sweetie."

"You know what family means to us Harrisons," I murmur back. She starts crying, hugging me and kissing my brow over and over. So, another one on the way, huh? When are she and daddy going to make the announcement?

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Daddy arrives an hour later, as do Mr Laurant and his group. I can tell from the look on daddy's face that there's going to be a major announcement. It makes me uneasy. Even as Mr Laurant has his boys, stacking food near the greenhouse entrance, even as Marion strums up a conversation with mom. Nothing seems to dim the queasiness in my tummy. Not even daddy congratulating me.

We take out time, giving daddy the Pokéballs with the Rhyhorn so he can hand them to my siblings and I. Michelle is the most excited, finally having her first Pokémon, but Aaron's mostly complaining because daddy said he still has to wait a few more years. Daddy leaves me for last, seeing as I've been his little helper this whole time, and Haze gives him the remaining Rhyhorn Pokéballs, along with ten of the Chanseys and ten Audinos.

I name my Rhyhorn Daiquiri, and I'm about to close my Dex when… when something catches my eye. Normally, in the corner, I can see six circles that mark the six Pokémon I'm allowed to have on me. I expected there to be four circles checked—Pistachio, Rocky, Chocolate, and Daiquiri. Only… those six are gone no longer six. There're twelve.

"Haze? Wh—"

"We'll talk about it later, Gin," he cuts me off, begging me with his eyes to let it go for now. "We're just about to eat."

It turns into a rather tense meal, given how Jerron's constantly making stupid remarks—about mom and her avoiding fish, her usual _we're expecting_ sign. "Jerron, will you shut up. We're trying to enjoy a family meal," I grind out, glaring daggers at him.

"Yeah, Jer. I mean, seriously," Sam and Lil get on his case as well.

Once the meal is eaten, the tea is drunk, and the dishes are cleared, the words we all see coming are spoken: "Thank you all for coming."

All eyes are on mom, even though daddy's the one talking. "I'm sure most of you already suspect it, but we've got some big news. Well, two big news."

I get up, already moving over to mom and squeeze in between her and Michelle—she doesn't mind, climbing into my lap to be near mom as well.

"The first, for your mom and I, is the biggest. We're pregnant."

"Congratulations, mom," I say, hugging her. She beams, hugging me and Michelle in one fell swoop.

"So the Harrison clan grows," Adam teases, grinning. "Congrats, mom and dad!" There's a round of hear hear, and everyone takes a turn congratulating them for the latest addition.

Amalia promises to keep close again, to help mom through it—she always does, so mom doesn't fight her this time. Mina and Myron are already talking about changing up the menu to make sure mom gets the nutrients she'll need, while avoiding the foods mom feels nauseous around.

And Jerron, remarkably, keeps his big, fat mouth shut.

"The next big thing, is actually a change because of your mom's situation. We were going to fly to Twinleaf, but flying in the first trimester is dangerous for the baby."

"Wha… but mom, should you really announce this in the first trimester?" I ask, worried.

"We kind of have to," mom answers. "Just listen."

"As I was saying, it's dangerous flying in the first trimester. So we'll be travelling by boat." Hmm, that makes sense, and it would raise major red flags if they said nothing.

"William's been kind enough to arrange passage for all of us, but there's no direct route to Sinnoh from here. So we'll be taking a ferry from here to Lilycove, and take cruise liner to Slateport City. We'll be spending four days there. Then we take a cruise liner from Slateport City to Castelia City in Unova. We'll be spending one week there, before taking another cruise to Canalave City in Sinnoh. We're picking up two station wagons there and driving to Jubilife City, where we'll spend two nights. From there it's one trip to Twinleaf Town."

I go to Mr Laurant, hugging him to thank him.

"When do we leave?" Jerron asks.

"I'm not done yet," daddy shushes him. Heh. Burned. "There won't be enough space for everyone in two station wagons. That's why I need you all to have your own Rhyhorn."

"Alright!" Adam cheers. "Road trip!"

"That's right. We'll be travelling caravan style. So you'll all need to make sure your Rhyhorn is well-behaved and suited up for riding." I turn to Haze, worried. "If Haze doesn't have his Skiddos ready by then, he'll be allowed his own Rhyhorn, sweetie. If he wants to ride with the clan, of course."

"They'll be ready," Haze says, sounding sure of himself.

"Good. Because the boat leaves next week Friday. The movers will be here on Monday to pack everything for us. Haze, I'll need you to take Ginny somewhere that day… there'll be Machokes and Machamps all over the house."

I baulk, glad I'll be missing that. I turn to give daddy a grateful smile that he planned for that.

"Well, that works out. I was still planning on taking the kids on that trip," Mr Laurant says. I grin. "So how about we leave tomorrow?"

 ** _8-8_**

 ** _End Chapter 5_**

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

 ** _A/N: Things just keep changing, and hopefully Ginny, Haze, and Adam are growing with these changes. Time will tell.  
_**


	7. The journey begins

_**The Gin Haze**_

 _ **"Because sometimes all you want to do is forget. With war looming on the horizon, some of us have more reason to want to forget than others. The next generation of Pokémon trainers, what kind of world are they to inherit?" Warning! War stories, dark, gore, sex and real life. This is what it takes to survive in the new war-torn era.**_

 _ **Chapter 6 – The journey begins**_

 _ **8-8**_

* * *

"Welcome to Lilycove City," the pilot announces. The wheels of the plane slam down, already screeching in protest as we decelerate.

We pull into a hanger, where the door is opened and lowered. I descend the six little stairs and get off the single propeller plane, glad the forty-five minute flight is finally over

There isn't any real security, so we just grab our bags as they're taken out, and we walk right out into the port. I have my bag slung over my shoulder as I giggle about Marion teasing Mr Laurant about his sea legs having done him little good in the air.

Pietro, Guss, and Eddy take up the rear, their black suits and fedora hats making them look out of place, given we're going to be out in the woods in a few days. Still, it's their thing. And honestly, Haze, Adam, and I are wearing our Psychic Trainer uniforms, so we look like quite the odd group.

"Now, Haze. As we agreed, we're going to pay our respects first. I don't want to hear you bellyaching about wanting to hit the courts until after that," Mr Laurant insists.

"Of course."

"Good. Let's go." Mr Laurant leads us down to the docks, and into a boat. An old, rickety boat. An old, salty smelling man offers Marion and me a hand into it. "This is Carter. He'll take good care o' us."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

We arrive at the base of the mountain. But… I can't say I'm happy to be here. I've never been here. Ever. And yet, Haze helps me out, and we… well, we…

Getting out of the boat, I step onto a rickety little dock. The dock leads down onto a paved walkway, which leads to a cave. Just a cave. A hole in the sheer cliff. I look up, and up, and up. The mountain disappears into the clouds.

"We're here," Marion announces, seemingly the only one capable of speech. Haze places his hand on my lower back, but doesn't push. I turn to him, finding an old wound threatening to reopen. I can tell with how his eyes are so blank—he wants to support me, but he has so many Pokémon he lost. Pokémon he buried physically, but never emotionally.

We head out.

Coming close to the entrance, I feel Haze stiffen. I turn to him, finding fear in his eyes. "You can wait here," I suggest. I can only imagine what ghosts await him in this place.

He shakes his head, no. Yet, he doesn't move. I wait. He no doubt has his reasons.

A few deep breaths later, we enter.

The room—if you can call it that—is spacious. There are electric lights keeping the darkness we otherwise could have expected at bay. Row after row of headstones stretch down long, narrow corridors to the right and left. Straight ahead, the stairs leading up and down.

I don't know where we're going, but Haze seems to. He leads us up to the stairs, taking me by the hand as we climb together. "Keep your wits about you. Ghost Types are drawn to this place," Haze murmurs. Even while keeping his voice down, it's so eerily quiet that it echoes off every surface all the same.

Up ahead, I hear wailing. A little girl is crying so loud that my heart aches. As we turn the corner, I see her up ahead. An older man is with her, probably her father, standing there with his hand extended and a Pokéball still open. A Sceptile lies in a coffin before them, the name 'Norbert' etched in stone before them.

I hear the little girl crying how it was her grandpa's prized Pokémon, his best friend. Her broken words speak of her hating how she already lost her grandpa, and how unfair it is that Norbert is gone, too.

The whole time, the man just stands there, unmoving, his eyes never leaving the being before him.

We move on, leaving them to grieve in peace.

At the end of this room is another set of stairs. We climb those as well. On the next floor, we find an elderly couple, dusting two older headstones. I check the date—these two passed on some fifty years ago. "Those were the days, eh?" the old man says, his voice heavy with emotion.

"We… we were so young… so foolish… if only…" the woman keeps trailing off, regretting whatever happened to their Pokémon. She turns into the man's embrace, his eyes wet but tears stubbornly refusing to fall.

Up another flight of stairs. This time, the lights are out. Haze takes my hand, guiding me through the darkness. I hear his heart throbbing in the pervasive silence. And yet, he seems to know the way.

This time, we do not walk straight. We take a left, then a right, and he keeps calling back to the others to keep up so they won't get lost.

Soon, there's light at the end of the tunnel.

Once outside, I turn to Haze, finding him… his eyes… he's crying. He smiles for me, even as he urges the others to hurry up. When everyone is out in the sunlight, he motions us ahead, down a worn path, leading around the mountain, instead of higher up.

He leads me down to a cobble path, to a little nook overlooking the sea. There are only two rows here, and on one but us to be found. He leads me down to the end, to a little shrine with a stone tablet shaped like a book at its base.

On one page… Electra. Beige. Silver. Gold. Ruby. Orange. Six names, only two of which I recognise. On the other… Giana…

This… theses…

"Electra would never forgive me if her grave wasn't overlooking the sea," he says, his voice heavy with the weight I've always known was on his shoulders. "And the others would never forgive me if they weren't together."

I nod. What else is there to do?

"Silver used to help me out at the Gym. He was such a perfectionist, worse than Beige ever was. A Meditite that no one could convince wasn't ten feet tall." He chuckles lifelessly.

"Gold was more of a healer than anything. A typical Chingling, really. Always running from here to there, trying to make herself useful. The other trainers used to tease me so bad, that I didn't train her so she would evolve. But she didn't want to. She was happy as a Chingling, so I let her be. She said she loved her happy little bell that brought a smile to the others' faces."

"Ruby, however, was the definition of arrogant. A Ledian. A Bug Type raised by a Psychic Trainer. He was so proud of that. That he was the final test of all juniors before they were allowed rank of senior. And he never let them off easy. He was so cocksure, but Arceus, he could pull a victory out of his ass every time. Even when I thought the battle was lost, he would yell at me, talking shit about how he isn't giving up, and neither should I."

"And Orange…" he trails off, tensing. I turn to him, finding him openly weeping. He doesn't care that the others can see him. "A Gastly. She saved my ass the day we met. It was… just after Beige and Electra died… I was up here too long… and it got dark… I didn't remember the way back, only that I had to go into the cave… I…"

He sniffles, wiping away his tears with his hand. I reach into my jacket, taking out a napkin for him, offering it to him.

"I lost my way… I couldn't remember… and I took the wrong left, I guess… I fell into an older tunnel… where no one ever goes… she was there, her eyes glowing in the darkness… she led me up into an old ruin, the old temple she called it… she brought me food… She kept me alive until dad found me."

"Ho… yeah, that was a scary time," Mr Laurant chimes in. "You called her Orange, because that's all she would bring for you to eat. Damn near turned _you_ orange from eatin' so many of them."

"Nn," Haze agrees. His face is pinched from emotion, his brow furrowed. And his eyes. I've never seen so much pain in his eyes.

"What happened to them?" I ask, hating myself for being so newsy.

"Misty," is all he says, anger and self-loathing consuming him. "Come. The cremation happens on the summit."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Two caves and grassy mountainside paths later, we finally reach the top—eight hours of hiking is… tiring.

The view up here is breath-taking. The clouds have blotted the world out, like a blanket. Yet here, we are atop the world… and I couldn't feel any lower. Haze takes my hand, once again, leading the way.

Up to a stone alter surrounded by stone pillars topped by violet flames. We go to the shallow steps, but Haze stops us from going further. Instead, he turns, and he takes out two Pokéballs. He releases the occupants, Grey and Jade. Minimizing the balls, he takes out two more: Cloud and Paris.

It's the first time I even see a Lugia up close. His sleek, silvery body. His dragon-like head. And two pointy things around his eyes that makes him look like he's wearing dark blue glasses.

His eyes take me in, take Haze in. We meet for the first time, and the mood couldn't be worse.

Still, Haze has a point. I take out Pistachio's and Rocky's balls, releasing them as well—the first time since… I shake off the thought, taking out Chocolate's ball as well, releasing her. She looks identical to Cloud, her eyes drinking me in much the same way.

"Haze… we should let them all out for this," I suggest. He nods, slipping his bag off his shoulders. He opens the main pouch, taking out one of the two cases he carries. After popping the latches open, he starts taking out the balls within, one by one releasing all our Pokémon for the… ceremony.

"Welcome. I am Haze, this is Ginny. We are gathered this day to mourn the passing of Giana. A Geodude like no other," Haze addresses them, his eyes going over all of them. "I'm sorry we couldn't meet in better circumstances."

Someone cries out, one of the Raltses.

"They say the bond between Pokémon and trainer is thicker than blood. That it is stronger than steel. That it is deeper than the oceans." Just don't cry, Ginny. Just don't cry. "A bond even the kiss of death cannot sever."

Tears stream down my cheeks. Fuck. I told you not to cry, you idiot!

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the life of one tenacious tyke that didn't know how to give up." Haze goes on, talking about our adventures, us training together… Giana stubbornly trying to learn how to swim, and how often Electra used to have to fish her out of the sea for it. He talks about how she used to team up with Electra to prank Beige and Jade. How Grey would encourage it, telling them how their plans were fool proof—they never were.

I find myself laughing and crying through most of it.

"Ginny, the ball." Haze hold his hand out to me, expectantly. Obviously, we're at the final farewell. I reach into my jacket, taking out… my sole Premier Ball. My first Pokémon. One of the best friends I ever had, and likely ever will have.

I click the button to enlarge it. I turn the dial to the right… to re… to release Giana. My heart sinks into the pit of my stomach, my hands shaking as I offer her ball to Haze.

He takes the all-white ball, turning to the alter. He holds the ball up, as if offering it up to the gods. "Giana. We release you one last time, into the arms of Arceus. Though you are gone from this world, you will never be gone from our hearts. Be at peace, gentle one. Rest easy."

I hear a click, the familiar techno buzz, but I find myself unable to look up.

"We, The Watchers, accept this child of Mew," I hear. I look up, finding three cloaked and hooded persons, wearing all white. Two stand between us and the little… frail body of my Giana… my Gigi… "We shall see that her final rites are observed. We shall see that her spirit rests easy, after her arduous journey through this life."

"We thank you, Watchers. We are forever in your debt." With that, Haze pulls out a little pouch and lays it on the uppermost step, but is careful not to overreach and risk a fall. Beside it, he lays Giana's ball, still open. "Rest easy, gentle one. Your tales will never be forgotten."

I don't know if it's protocol, but I find myself saying the words all the same. "Rest easy, gentle one. Your tales are forever in my heart."

Haze comes back to me. Together we bow. I find myself suddenly unwilling to look away from her.

"Come, Ginny." Haze takes me by the hand, leading me away, unwilling to let me linger this time.

We're almost to the others when I hear it. Dozens of Pokémon being returned to their balls, almost as one. The cases gently slam shut, and his bag is stuffed, and a zipper closes. Four balls float themselves in front of me. I pluck them out of thin air, stowing them in my jacket where they belong.

A tap. I turn, but Haze jerks me forwards to stop me from looking back entirely. "Your journey is over. Ours lingers on. We shall be reunited, gentle one. But not today," he says. Tears stream down my cheeks again. "If not for you, Giana. It would be Ginny's funeral today. I will never be able to thank you for your sacrifice."

"Geo… dude…"

"I love you, Gigi," I murmur, letting Haze tug me away from her.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

We make it back to Lilycove in record time. Either the descent was lightning quick and the boat ride mercifully short… or I blocked out ninety-nine per cent of it. But, instead of going somewhere to talk, Haze makes a suggestion.

"I say we get in some shopping. I mean, I know I need clothes. And we can see what the Pokémon accessories store has."

"That's an excellent idea," Marion agrees.

"Ah, uh… Hey, Mr Laurant, weren't you saying something about… uh…" That's what a lie sounds like. "Camping gear! Haze doesn't have camping gear. We could get him that while they get him clothes."

"Nah, it's cool Adam. We can handle that," Haze says, smiling even as he playfully jabs my bro in the arm. "I need you guys to check the Pokémon Centre. All available Psychic Type and Ghost Type Pokémon. We need them. And any Ground, if you're interested in them."

"Done!" That sounds like _anything but shopping_.

"Cool. Dad, if you and the guys mind going with him? He won't be able to register them, and the last thing I want is for him to be a target."

"Done. You take care of my girls." I blush, smiling. Mr Laurant has always been quite protective of me and my sisters, even of mom. Probably where Haze gets it from.

"Of course. Adam. You good?"

"Duh? Mr Laurant knows, and he ain't never made a big deal out of it."

"Good. If anything, call me. If nothing, I call you when we're done. And Adam. You're gonna need a laptop, too. I've got ideas, and you'll need to properly document things. Do you want to pick one yourself, or…?"

"Yeah." Haze takes out his Dex and starts clicking. He and Adam rub Dexes, a peep announces the funds have been transferred. "Thanks, man. I won't let you down."

"You never have. If you get bored later, start checking out crossbreeding theories and transference of experience. There's a damn good paper that your dad wrote for his doctorate thesis."

"On… Pokémon league database?"

"Best place to look."

"Cool." Not missing a beat, the guys head out, waving. Once they're out of hearing distance, a sigh escapes me—long, drawn out, and showing just how tired I am. It's been a rough day, no two ways about it.

"So, Gin. I need camping gear. I need clothes. We both need a laptop. I need shoes. We need TMs and HMs for our Pokémon. And I want to start looking into saddles for Vibravas, Flygons, and Gogoats." I nod, thinking about that. We need to go to the mall—we should find everything in there.

Well. Let's get it done.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

The entering the motel room, I plop the bags in a random corner and drop on the couch. Adam is on the bed, reading something on his new laptop, barely seeming to notice we're here.

Figuring he'll notice in time, I turn to Haze. "We need our Pokémon trained. How are we doing this?" I demand. My feet are killing me, but I know I'm not going to be able to rest.

"Doubles matches, that's how," he explains. Hmm? "The more important thing is that we start considering which Pokémon will be needed for what."

"True."

"What do you think?" he asks, his eyes on me.

"The Skiddo are mounts, right?" He nods. "Then they'll need more protective moves and they need to be taught to stand still and fight." He nods again, his eyes smiling. "You also mentioned them needing to Surf. So… Surf, Protect… and I figure Roar?"

"Not bad." I beam, glad I can still think with my feet throbbing with each heartbeat.

"But… I'm more… wondering how we're going to get eight of them up to speed in less than a week?"

"That's where our powerhouses come in." I raise an eyebrow. "Double battle. Jade does the heavy lifting, and whatever Pokémon she's teamed up with soaks up the experience to grow quickly."

"Hmm." I nod, not having thought of that. "So when are we starting?"

"Now?" I nod. Sitting still isn't going to help me. "Alright. Skiddos take priority. They're level one, and we need them at… thirty-something. We have eight, but we only need four for this trip."

"So we load them up with the moves, and we get to it?"

"That's the plan," he says, taking out his Dex and typing something. I give him a minute, wondering about something else that's been bugging me. "Done. Texted dad. He knows to call when it's time for dinner."

He takes off his bag again, fishing out the case and opening it. He hands me eight Pokéballs, before heading over to the bags, searching for something. "Here's the plan. Pistachio needs time to rest, so Jade and I will do the heavy lifting for now. We focus on only four Skiddos. Once we have those four evolved, we focus on four fighters. You need to select which those will be."

I nod, thinking about that. Pistachio's out. Rocky can handle it, but I think it makes more sense to pick someone else—he's too timid to handle this for now.

So. I need Chocolate. I want a Ralts. And… a Fennekin.

"I'll need a Ralts and a Fennekin. I'll take them and Chocolate," I explain.

"That makes sense." He finds the bag he's looking for, bringing the TMs and HMs we bought. Coming back over, he thinks for a moment, before plucking up two more Pokéballs and handing them to me. "Don't battle with them yet. We need to start them out on some basics." I nod, agreeing to his terms.

"So our training starts tonight?"

"Our training starts tonight."

"I'm keeping these two."

"You don't want to get to know them first?"

"I'll get to know them in time."

"Alright." He doesn't fight me. Somehow that makes me feel so… so many things at once. I'm honestly not sure what to think.

He closes the case, but doesn't put it away. "Alright. We'll start with Skiddo."

He loads up the first Pokéball in his Dex, slipping in the HM for Surf. Hmm? Did he agree with my movepool suggestion, or was he planning just that all along?

Either way, he loads Surf, Protect, and Roar onto all four Skiddos. Curiously, he takes the fifth Pokéball, loading the same onto it. He wants me to hold onto all eight Skiddos? The last three also get the same. I guess he's being cautiously optimistic about getting more than just the four ready.

When he has the last one loaded up, he opens the case again, taking out five more Pokéballs. "Adam. Pretend all you want, but you heard the plan."

"Wasn't gonna."

"Good. Your Skiddo. Trapinch. They're for your personal team, if you want them. I also have two Audinos and two Chanseys for you. To help you get everything done."

"Sounds fair," he barely reacts, even as he takes the six balls offered him and stows them in his jacket pocket. "I'll need a Ralts, as well. A female." Haze doesn't even think about it, going back into the case and taking out another ball.

"You good?"

"Better than good. Hook me up with some Psychic TMs?"

"Goes without saying. You have a plan?"

"Oh yeah. Dad sent me his original research notes on Chanseys and Audinos as Pokémon Centre aides," Adam says, closing his laptop. "I've sent them to your email. Check it out, it's interesting."

"Will do. What level you aiming for?"

"That's my concern. You have enough on your plate." Haze nods, conceding the point. "I'll need your help teaching them to control Psychic. If they can use it even semi decently, I'll be able to get so much more done."

"Works for me. Alright. If you guys can send out the Pokémon? I want to explain them what's going on." That is just so… Haze.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"Winner, Haze and Ginny!" the ref calls it. As if on cue, Skiddo I'm battling with turns to me. His eyes smile, even though he has to look up at me.

He's engulfed in a bright, white light. He starts shifting, growing, then reverting back to his original size and starting all over again. I stare, awed by scene.

Haze decided we're going to take on the Adept Pool, so we've been battling nothing but level fifty to seventy opponents. This is the seventh of the seven Skiddos in my care to evolve… It's only been three hours. I know they'll never be battle ready, simply for the ease at which we got them this far. But we explained to them that they aren't meant for battle—they're more geared for helping us than anything.

"Alright, ref! That's it for us!" Haze announces, waving the latest opponents over. Some lovey-dovey couple that are too busy crying about how 'love didn't win'—I think I'm gonna be sick.

While they're busy bemoaning their stupidty, I'm offering our latest Gogoat—now taller than me, and muscled enough that I could comfortably sit on her back for a ride—some berries to thank her for working so hard. She eats them right out of my hand, munching happily.

The man of the couple finally comes over, transferring the money to me—Haze decided that all our winnings should be on my account, so we can keep that separate from the 'Gym funds', for bookkeeping purposes. I'm not sure what that's about, but what I do know is that we've won upwards of two hundred thousand Poké today alone.

I run the numbers in my head… we'd averaged about two and a half thousand winnings per battle. So we're at eighty battles, at a minimum, in the last…

Jade turns to Haze. There's something different about her. She's usually very proud and almost boastful after a battle… instead, she looks scared.

"It's alright, Jade. You don't have to fight it anymore," Haze soothes, petting her and smiling. "If you're ready, go for it."

Jade visibly relaxes, her bulbous eyes focused on Haze. She starts glowing, with the same bright light. She doubles in length, her antennae curving back, and her stick-like legs becoming far more muscular.

She… when the light dies down, she lets out a roar that shakes the heavens themselves; a roar that has the other trainers trembling.

Jade, the Flygon, looks far more the part now. She was almost a dainty dragonfly before. Now she looks like a lithe dragon, with claws that she digs into the ground with, as if she no longer knows her own strength.

"You're gorgeous, Jade," I say, stroking Gogoat's forehead to calm her down. Gogoat looks at me like I've gone off the deep end, teasing a laugh out of me. "Yes, baby. You're just as gorgeous."

Gogoat sniggers, shaking her head and seeming quite pleased to hear as much. I beam, enjoying her reaction. "You know what? I'm keeping you. What do you say about that? Two gorgeous girls, showing the boys how it's done."

"Go-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o!" she enthuses, her eyes smiling bright as the midday sun.

"Then that's what we'll do." I lean in, laying my forehead against hers. She smells like fresh mint. "You know what? I'm calling you Mint."

"Go-o-o-o-o-o?" She sounds undecided about the name.

"I love the smell of mint. And it's Haze's unofficial favourite," I explain, scratching just under her chin. Her eyes smile again, but I can't tell if it's because of the explanation or the scratching. "Hmm? Do you like that?"

"Go-o-o-o-o-o-o-o!" I'll take that as a yes.

"And what about here, then?" I trail my scratching up her jawline, testing what she likes and what she doesn't, until reaching behind her ear. Her pleased bleating tells me all I need to know. "Oh, I think someone really likes that."

"So what do you think?" I ask, pulling back so I can see her eyes better.

Instead of answering me, she steps forward, rubbing her ear against my hand again. I giggle, liking this side of her. I am soooo naming her Mint. And I'm getting her a nice saddle, and some bags to carry our stuff. And I want to get… well, stuff really.

"Gin. Dad called." I nod, scratching behind Mint's ear again. "We've got a dinner meeting to attend."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

 **M-I-N-T**

 **–Mint has been successfully registered to you! Would you like to read up on her stats?–** I click 'later', closing my Dex and taking out Mint's ball—putting it in my right pocket with _my_ balls. All the Gym's Pokéballs are kept in my left pocket, to be sure.

"Done," I announce, so Haze and I continue walking towards the restaurant where we're supposed to meet the others for dinner. "How'd you do, Adam?"

I turn to him, wondering at how he's already gotten used to wearing one of our uniforms. Then a thought hits me—it's weird how easily I've taken to all this. I mean, it's no longer Haze's uniform, or the Gym's uniform… it's _our_ uniform.

Ours. I am a Psychic Type Trainer, and Haze's partner, and soon we'll be the Leaders of Twinleaf Gym. Me and Haze. Haze and me. Together. Us.

The thought sends all kinds of happy thoughts racing through me.

"I'm going good. Golem and me took on our fair share. I got Gogo to evolve, and Gone, too." Gogo and Gone? Probably the Skiddo and Trapinch. "Gogo's a gorgeous Gogoat, but he's gonna need so much training it isn't funny. And Gone is a Vibrava. I figure he'll need some major training and a lot of love before he can handle being a Flygon."

"Sounds about right," Haze agrees. We continue on, not bothering with the denser foot traffic, or the crowd pointing at us and saying something to the person beside them. It would seem we're generating quite the buzz, though this won't help us in Twinleaf or with the Sinnoh Pokémon League. Still, it's good to know we can.

We make it to the restaurant, where Haze announces the Laurant party is expecting us. The maître d' nods, showing us in without a fuss. We're escorted to a large table in the back, where Mr Laurant, Marion, and the guys are already seated, and talking about something in hushed whispers.

Marion's the one to notice us. She smiles, laying her hand on Mr Laurant's as she nods to us. The whispering dies down instantly, all eyes on us.

"Day one," Mr Laurant begins, his eyes on me for some reason. "How'd you do?"

"We're ahead of schedule," Haze answers. The three of us take our seats, opposite to the others. Even as I scoot my chair forward, I feel Marion's eyes on me, studying me, dissecting me. "We'll be working on the Trapinches tomorrow. We should be able to head out the day after."

"No good," Mr Laurant says, his eyes on me. "I'm sending the boys out in the morning. They have their instructions, and a list of Pokémon I want for you. Psychic, Ghost, and a selection of Ground Types Adam's expressed interest in. I've got meetings over the next few days. So I'm afraid I'll have to ask you three to stay in Lilycove."

"But we…" I begin, turning to Haze. His gaze never wavers from his dad's, and both Mr Laurant's and Marion's gazes are on me. They think I'm not ready. That our current schedule is steering me right into more panic attacks.

As much as I want to argue against it, I know they aren't wrong. Figuring humility is for the victory of tomorrow, I nod.

"Good," Mr Laurant says, closing his eyes and relief washing over him as the tension I didn't notice leaves him with a sigh. "Good."

The waitress comes, handing us our menus and asking if we'd like something to drink while we decide. I turn to Haze, wondering what I'd like to drink. I feel like something sweet, but not too sweet.

"Ice tea. Peach," Haze orders, his eyes on me.

"Yum," I agree with him. "Make it two." I open the menu, going over the list. She didn't explain today's specialty, though.

"Three peach ice teas. Two cokes. An apple juice. Two beers. And a merlot," I hear, but don't particularly pay attention. It sounds yummy, of course, but I find myself more focused on what I'm going to be doing later.

"So what are you going for?" Haze asks, starting up our usual menu-banter. I wonder about that, going over the menu.

"Pizza looks good," I muse, wondering about that. The last few times I've had pizza, I had a tummy ache for days—they must have prepared it wrong, or something.

"You spent two weeks complaining last time you ordered that," Haze complains, giving me an annoyed look. "Stick with the risotto please."

"Maybe their pizza is good," I try. He gives me a dry look, raising his eyebrow. I roll my eyes, going back over the menu. Haze has had too much pasta lately, he'll probably be annoyed with it. He likes traditional Japanese food, but there's none of that on the menu. He hates anything overly simple, like fries and milkshakes—he likes calling that 'dumb blonde food' for some reason.

Ooh. Ooh! Start him off with pumpkin soup, then the filet mignon and risotto. And for dessert? He'd like some green tea ice cream with a slice of cake. He'd love that.

But what do I want?

Haze might be right—pizza doesn't seem to agree with me lately. "What are 'gambas'?" I ask, confused.

"Shrimps, but bigger," he explains, shrugging to show he isn't in the mood for that, either.

"Big shrimps? How does that make sense?" I complain, giving Haze a dirty look. He rolls his eyes, perusing the menu again. From the way he narrows his eyes, I can tell he's thinking something bad about something he just read. He always seems to spot what he doesn't want, but for some reason, he can pick out the perfect meal for me without fail. We're so weird when it comes to this. "What's gratin'?"

"Gratin," he corrects, saying it with a more French accent. I blink. "And it's a style of baking something topped with breadcrumbs, batter, and cheese. This one is with potatoes and sour cream. You'd like it." I shrug, unsure about that. It sounds interesting, but I don't know what I'm in the mood for.

"I'm glad they don't have anything with fries," he says, almost sighing in relief. I smile, figuring he'd say that.

"You would be. Hey, do you think 'buff' is yummy?"

"Boeuf. And it's beef with a red wine sauce. Hmm, you should take that." I shrug, wondering about that. "Don't give me that. Your iron's really low."

"If you say so."

"Now that you mention it, that sounds good," Adam chimes in. Haze and I share a look, both equally confused. Adam hates beef most days. Still, it's his thing, so we shrug it off. "You two are… really tame tonight. You okay?"

"Huh?" I look at Adam, wondering what he means. He looks up over his menu at me, his eyes studying me.

"This is a normal thing?" Mr Laurant asks. I roll my eyes, getting back to wondering if I'm in the mood for cake. Then again, I still haven't figured out my main course. Or my appetizer. Or much of anything really.

What about the pizza? It's usually a safe bet, right?

The waitress comes back, pouring my ice tea for me and moving onto the next. "Maybe the cobbler?" I wonder out loud.

"Are you ready to order?" we're asked.

"Yeah. Haze wants to start with the pumpkin soup. For the main course he wants the filet mignon with risotto. And for dessert, the cake with green tea ice cream," I say, looking at his glass—already half empty. "And he'll want another ice tea with the main course."

"I didn't even see that," Haze mutters, leaning in and kissing me on the cheek. I blush, but find myself feeling special for something I do all the time for him. "For her, she'll want the tomato soup for starter. The beef with au gratin for the main course, with a salad for us to share. And the crème brulee for dessert."

"Ooh! That sounds yummy!" I coo, taking his hand and smiling just for him.

"That does sound good," Adam agrees. "I'll have the same as her." The waitress scribbles it all down, and moves on to the other side of the table. They're all just sitting there, gobsmacked. Not sure what that's about.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"So anyway. I'm thinking that we could get those saddles in the morning. Then you could take the Trapinches, while Haze and I take the Gogoats down to the beach to train. When you're ready, we do lunch," I suggest, waving my brullee on a spoon for effect.

"Sounds about right," Adam agrees. "So we want Vibravas for now?" Haze nods. "Sounds good. I'll handle it. But I want a second Vibrava. Gone's gonna need someone that can keep up with him, and I'm not gonna be single forever, so I want to make sure I have my options already planned."

"Of course," Haze and I assure him in stereo. We look at each other, our eyes smiling.

"Oh. That reminds me. I'll need the Audinos and Chanseys tonight. I'm teaching them Psychic, and I'll teach you both how to help them hone it," Haze explains.

"Works for me. Hey, are we going to power level our Raltses and Abras?" I ask, curious.

"No. You only power level support Pokémon. With battlers, they need a far more balanced and thoughtful approach, or the sudden power boost will go to their head, and they will start acting out," Haze shoots that down. I nod, having feared as much. "Don't worry, we're going through the steps tonight. You'll have the tools you need to train them."

"That's fair. So, tomorrow. After we work the Gogoats in. I want to work on my team," I demand. I need to start getting my babies ready. We've got a lot going on, and they need mommy's guidance and support.

"Same," Adam agrees.

"Aright. How about we take the afternoon and work on that," Haze suggests. I nod.

"Cool. But I've got plans the day after. I need my team to be ready. And we aren't," Adam says, frowning thoughtfully.

"That's fair," I agree. "I'm tempted to join you, but I don't think my team is ready for battles. So I think I'll take them down to the beach again and keep working them on drills, and maybe Haze and I can have some mock battles so we can work on strategies and some double's moves."

"Mm," Haze noises, bobbing his head. "Yeah, that makes sense. And I need to check the Pokémon you adopted for us. We need to start working on a training regimen, but I don't want to start on that until after Ginny and you can handle a few on your own. Maybe on the way to Twinleaf we can have Ilene, Janelle, and Michelle helping us with that. Then I can set up a standardized examination to test and track their progress."

"Cool. When you have that, let me know. I can set up a database so we can track which Pokémon and which trainer needs more attention." Adam is quite the nerd when it comes to these things. And that's exactly what we need.

"Speaking of which, Tate's hooking us up with our own PK Rejuvenator," Haze announces. Sweet! We won't even need to head over to the Centre every time to help our Pokémon recover. "It can't handle big things, like broken bones and stuff like that, but still." No arguing there.

"That's awesome," Adam says, grinning.

"Yeah. And Liza's got us the League Registration info. So if Doc wants, he can let us handle that and the Centre can focus on healing Pokémon."

"That's awesome. But… doesn't that mean…?"

"Yes. We would have the gear and the space we need to apply for grants from the Pokémon League. If we can come up with something interesting enough to research, and something that can further the knowledge of science. The thing is, that isn't something I'm worrying about just yet. We have enough to worry about."

"Dad's thinking about starting a medical school," Adam points out. "Says it would be easier to ensure they have enough doctors and nurses if he starts training them himself."

"If we aren't careful, we'll turn Twinleaf into an academic community," I tease.

"It couldn't hurt," Haze shrugs, uncaring of the waves we'll be making.

I scoop up the last of my dessert and spoon it into my mouth, thinking about that. "Hey, Haze. I've been wondering. Didn't you want to get a Snorunt?"

"Of course?" he asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Seriously? One just hatched in the greenhouse. Female. Timid," Adam chimes in. Haze looks intrigued. "I can call Amalia and have her transfer that one for you?"

"Not yet. We have enough going on."

"Yeah, but she'll get stuffed into a Pokéball for the duration of the move if you do nothing."

"True…" Haze trails off, thinking about that. "Were there any Swinubs?"

"Four. I already claimed them," Adam brags. "I've already checked, they're genetically compatible, so we can breed them. And I've looked into teaching them Ancient Power so we can have Mamoswines in case we have to travel in winter time."

"Nice!" I praise.

"What? They're part Ground types," Adam brags some more, puffing out his chest.

"Good thinking, Adam."

"Nah. Dad's idea. But good thinking would be for you to get that Snorunt and start training your teams. I mean, dude. We stirred up a bees' nest today. Every trainer in the city will know our names by sunup. You need to get to cracking."

"Yeah, I know."

"Nah, man, you don't know. I heard them complaining about you over on my side. A few of them were already talking about finding you in a dark alley."

"Is that so…?"

"Yeah, man. And adding a few of them recognize you from Mossdeep? Dude. You've got a big ass target painted on your back. You and Ginny both."

"Che," I snort, shaking my head. I knew people would start hating me for associating with Haze eventually. All I've learned is the start date. "Let them try."

"Hey, be real, will you. We're talking about people noticing how many Pokémon we have on us. We're talking people discovering just what Pokémon you two have on you. This is serious," Adam harps on it. He's always been a bit high strung.

"That's the reason Psychics started diversifying," Haze points out. "And it's why I'm not asking either of you to go pure Psychic and Ghost. The only two constants in this world are jealousy and idiots. We should be prepared for both."

"Agreed." I bob my head, suddenly hyperaware of the weight of all the Pokéballs in my jacket. Just for the hell of it, I reach over into Haze's plate and scoop up some of his ice cream. He nudges the plate closer to me, hinting at me taking the last piece of cake as well.

"We head back to Mossdeep in, what… four days?" I ask to be sure. All eyes are on Mr Laurant, who nods. "Good."

"Good?" Adam asks, incredulous.

"Yes. Then I know how many times I can piss them off." Haze chuckles, his eyes mirthful as he lays his hand on my thigh. "I want you and me to have a spar in three days. To see if I can really handle all takers."

"We could do that. But wouldn't you rather take on more challengers in two days and see for yourself? I mean, ninety per cent of the battle is tactics. And you'll be learning boatloads of that tonight and tomorrow."

I smile, quickly escalating into a grin.

"Good," I coo. "Good."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Sitting cross-legged on the floor, I feel the weight of Pistachio's and Rocky's heads on my legs. In front of me, is the rest of my team. Mint, my Gogoat, lays down comfortably. Green Tea, my Ralts, is sitting seiza, as if we are here to train. Chocolate, my Lugia, sits on her haunches beside Green Tea, preening. Raspberry, my Fennekin, seems to think Chocolate has the right idea, and is licking herself to a shine. Mango, my Abra, is so busy napping that I doubt she'd care if we were mauling her.

This is my team. This is the team that I have to make work—well, other than Daiquiri, but I don't think the floor can handle her weight just now. No matter that Haze taught Psychic to all able to learn. No matter that Haze showed them a game to pass a bean ball back and forth to control their (new) Psychic ability. No matter that he and I have been playing tactics against one another. This is my team.

I don't doubt that tomorrow I'll have a Vibrava as well. I'm having it all handed to me on a silver platter. I've not worked for any of this, coasting off the hard work of others. That ends right now.

"Hey, guys?" I get their attention. Well, other than Mango—she's still sleeping. "We're going to start."

"Ralts!" Green Tea cheers, jumping up onto his feet and almost flying to me. He sits in front of me, once again seiza, and he peers up at me as if awaiting instructions.

"Already, Green Tea, we'll start with you." I lean forward, taking his warm, little hands into mine and pressing them against my temple, just as Haze explained. "What I want you do to, baby, is to make a psychic link with me. All you have to do is focus your energies into your hands, and let them flow into me from your right, and let my energies flow into you from your left."

He nods. I sit and I wait.

…

Nothing's happening.

"Don't try to force it, baby. Relax," I soothe. I sense his tension, and it certainly doesn't dissipate. I close my eyes, taking deep, dee~eeeep breaths. Nothing happens.

Snickering reaches my ears, but I don't open my eyes. I can almost feel Green Tea's nervousness, his embarrassment. Defeat and sadness are added to the mix.

I open my eyes, seeing him standing in front of me, tears in his eyes even with his face pinched in concentration and sweat pouring down his face from exertion.

"Stop," I order, holding up my hand. His hands drop, as do his spirits, and tears are quick to follow. I take him into my arms, hugging him and letting him bury his face in the nape of my neck. "It's alright, baby. We have a lot of growing to do. Nothing wrong with that."

We all have so much growing to do.

"How about we meditate together. All of us. Tomorrow, we're going to continue training. So, tonight I want us to relax." Raspberry and Chocolate are so busy cleaning themselves that I doubt they even heard me. Hmm. Maybe next time I should meditate with them one on one.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"Listen up!" I get their attention. Eight Gogoats stand in a row, all facing me. Beside me are sixteen buckets, lined up and empty. "What we're working on, is controlling your Vine Whips! So one by one, you will each grab two buckets, one with each whip! You will fill them with water! And we are going to go for a walk down the beach together!"

My eyes roam the Gogoats. Each of them is wearing a cyan blanket, with cotton candy pink hearts on them. Each is also wearing a leather saddle and four leather bags, so they can get used to wearing the gear before we start them on riding.

"Fen?" I turn to Raspberry, wondering what's wrong. She keeps shaking her legs with each stride, not liking the feel of sand. Rocky and Pistachio share a look—if they were human, they'd shrug if the look in their eyes tells the whole story.

Green Tea is at my side and surveying our surroundings, as if standing guard. He's so protective of me. No matter that he's one of my weaker Pokémon, no matter that he's so clumsy with things. He's such a sweetheart.

"Alright! Mint! You're up first!" Not missing a beat, Mint steps forwards, proud as punch, and two vines shoot out of the foliage around her neck—one on either side—each grabbing a bucket.

She turns towards the sea, some five metres away, and she saunters over to the water's edge. Carefully, gracefully, she scoops two buckets full and she saunters right back to line-up.

"Very good! That's how I want all of you to do it! This is about control! Not speed!" The Gogoats all nod, understanding. Mint, however, is beaming at the praise, even as she balances two heavy buckets at her sides. "Shamrock! You're up!"

Haze's Gogoat steps forward, his Vine Whips slithering out like writhing snakes before they shoot forwards, as if shot out of a cannon, and rips two buckets off the sand leaving a spray in their wake. He blitzes to the water's edge, slapping the water with his buckets, and dashing back to line-up with a haste that splatters most of his buckets' contents en route.

He needs to tone that down.

"Gogo! You're up!" Adam's Gogoat snatches Shamrock's buckets with one vine, grabbing two empty ones with the other. Shamrock sticks his nose up, too proud to complain about it. Gogo saunters down to the water and fills all four, and returns to line-up next to Shamrock, offering two filled buckets.

Shamrock smiles, accepting the once again filled buckets without complaint. Hmm. Those two are friends, or they will be. No doubt in my mind.

Once everyone has their buckets filled, I walk over to Mint, scratching behind her ear. "We're going to start our march! We're going single file! No running! No butting! And no spilling the water!" I lead Mint ahead, keeping an eye on the others that they're lining up behind her as I explained. They all do, even Shamrock. I keep checking to make sure they keep their buckets well off the ground, and that both buckets are at the same height.

"Gogo! Keep your buckets level! No cheating!"

"Go-o-o-o!" he noises, hefting his left bucket higher to match his right.

"Atta boy!" I praise. We keep walking ahead at a sedate pace. Mint lets me set the speed, walking beside me without hesitation.

Green Tea, of course, is at my other side. Pistachio is a just ahead of us, sniffing the air as she goes. She's favouring her front right leg, but she keeps up without a problem—always looking back to make sure her pack is following her lead.

Rocky is sticking with Pistachio, ever a step behind her. He doesn't care about the sand, but his eyes are constantly on her to see how she's doing.

Chocolate and Mango are taking a nap together, in Mint's bags. I'm starting to think that Mango only ever naps—I've never seen her awake longer than a half hour.

Raspberry, however, is still shaking off the sand with every step. I can tell she's mutely bitching about me taking her to this horrid place.

"Ralts!" Green Tea announces, running ahead. Pistachio's losing steam. Her limp is far more pronounced. She's had enough for one day.

I slow the column to a stop, patting Mint to thank her and tell her to wait. Moving up ahead, I approach Pizzy, squatting in front of her. Her red eyes peer up at me, before she ducks her head and whimpers.

She's always been so strong, so protective, so full of life. She doesn't look any of those things just now. I scratch behind her ear, trying to soothe her as best I can. "It's alright, baby. Mommy's not disappointed in you."

"Yena," she complains, her voice laden with self-loathing.

"It's the first day. No expects you to start out on top," I say, kissing her on the nose. She whimpers again, trying to stand, but her leg acts up the instant she puts pressure on it.

I dig into my berry pouch, grabbing an oran berry for her and offering it. "Here, eat. We'll let you get some rest, and we'll try again later."

She looks away from the berry.

"I'm not giving up, Pizzy. Not on me. Not on you." She turns to me, her eyes watery and wide. "Be patient. You'll be leading the pack again before you know it." I kiss her nose, offering her the berry again.

She's hesitant, but eventually she bites it out of my hand, being careful not to hurt me. I give her a minute to wolf it down, petting Green Tea to thank him for keeping an eye on her for me. Green Tea beams, seeming to understand what I mean, his eyes tightly shut and his whole face glowing.

"Poochy!" Pistachio gets up again, her leg still obviously bothering her. She licks my face, keeping that leg tucked out of the way so I don't accidently hurt her.

"Better?" I ask. She shakes her head. "Do you want to rest in your Pokéball?" She shakes her head again, more violently this time. "Alright. I think I have something for you. Come on."

I get up, scooping my baby up as gently as I can to not trouble her leg. Walking back to the column, I find Mint's eyes on me. She nods, seeming to understand what I'm getting at. She kneels, lowering herself to make it easy for me.

When I'm close enough. I carefully lay Pistachio between Mint's horns, where she'll have enough support to not bounce around as Mint marches. When I take a step back, Mint stands. My baby doesn't even move, lying there and able to peer over Mint's head to survey the area.

Scratching behind Mint's ear to thank her, I nudge her forward to get the column moving once again. I want to get at least six laps up and down the beach before lunch.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Sitting. Meditating. Calming my mind, stilling my thoughts.

 _Mommy won't love me if I can't keep going._

I shake my head, trying to still my thoughts again. Sitting. Medita—

 _Mommy's coming towards me, her eyes worried and brow knitted. My leg aches, putting any pressure on it only makes it worse, even on the soft sand. I feel horrid, but not from the pain. It's the thought of mommy not loving me, not wanting me. I need to be strong for mommy, I need to be her strength. But I can't move another step—she's going to yell at me, she's going to hate me._

 _Don't be mad, mommy. I'll try harder, I'll do better._

My eyes fly open. Gone is the beach scene, gone is the salt in the air. In their place is the wooden walls and tatami mats of our motel room, the scent of bathed Pokémon and recently oil wood heavy in the air.

"Ralts?" Green Tea asks, his hand on my forearm. I turn to him, his bright red eyes awash with worry.

"Mommy's okay, baby," I murmur, petting his head. My eyes flick to Pistachio, sleeping on my futon with Raspberry and Rocky to either side—all three snoring. I don't know what just happened, but I can guess those were her thoughts. She thinks I don't love her anymore.

It's my own fault. I didn't visit her in the Centre. I didn't check on her after we got out. In fact, other than today, the only time I called her out at all was for the funeral.

I take out my Dex, sliding it open and clicking on messages. I send Haze a text: **–Can you get a steak for Pistachio? I have some making up to do.–**

 **–Alright.–** he texts back a moment later. **–Are you going to tell me what happened?–**

 **–She thinks I don't love her anymore. That she somehow let me down by getting injured.–**

I set my Dex down, getting up and moving over to my bag. I fish out two leashes—Pistacio's and Rocky's. The next time we leave this room, I want my babies to be able to come with us.

My Dex vibrates again. **–Check the shopping bags. I got a few extra collars and leashes. Not getting the steak, though. Dad's taking us to Pokémon Palace for dinner. So our Pokémon are joining us.–**

Warmth swims in my chest. That boy is always so good to me. What would I do without him?

 ** _8-8_**

 ** _End Chapter 6_**

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

 ** _A/N: So much catching up to do. I hope Ginny and Haze can handle it.  
_**


	8. All aboard!

_**The Gin Haze**_

 _ **"Because sometimes all you want to do is forget. With war looming on the horizon, some of us have more reason to want to forget than others. The next generation of Pokémon trainers, what kind of world are they to inherit?" Warning! War stories, dark, gore, sex and real life. This is what it takes to survive in the new war-torn era.**_

 _ **Chapter 7 – All aboard!**_

 _ **8-8**_

* * *

The walls are one big mural of every type and species of Pokémon I've ever heard of, and more. Some are fighting, others are laughing, others still are snoozing under a tree or laughing at a Misdreavous yanking on someone's hair.

The tables themselves, low tables so everyone is at the same height, have epic tales I don't know the words to painted onto them. As do the paper lanterns hanging from the ceiling. This is the kind of place you want to be if you are head over heels for every aspect of Pokémon.

"To Pistachio!" I announce, raising my glass. Everyone around the table raises their glasses, even Green Tea and Mango—the others mostly make a fuss to show support that way. While their moods soar, mine plummets. I grip my glass tight, trying to keep myself from breaking down. "If it wasn't for her and Giana, I wouldn't be here."

I look beside me, meeting Pistachio's watery gaze. "You are my strength, Pizzy. But you're also my baby," I say, petting her and scratching behind her ear. "So no matter what happens, no matter what we go through. We're always going to be together, okay?"

Mint bleats, using her Vine Whip to take a berry out of her plate and put it into Pistachio's.

"I agree, baby," I say, scratching behind Mint's ear as well. "All of us will. Right?"

"Go-o-o-o!" Mint agrees.

"Of course," Adam agrees, sitting between Golem and his crazy little Gible—I still can't believe he named that high-functioning psychopath 'Princess'. "And as soon as Pistachio is healed up, she, Jade, and Golem will once again for the most dangerous trio this world has ever seen."

"As if there was any doubt," Haze chimes in, petting Jade.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Seeing as we don't have the years it takes to train them, Haze suggests we take a halfway route. So we're down on the beach again, well after sunset and away from the crowds. Adam, Haze, and me. The air is chilly and smells of salt. The crashing of waves and the murmurs of our Pokémon are the only sounds this night knows.

Raspberry is every bit as unimpressed this time as she was last time, so I scoop her up and put her on Mint's back, right next to Pistachio. "Fen!" she announces, happy to not be in the sand anymore. She pads Mint's leaves, walking around in three circles before lying down and curling up into a ball. I smile for her, scratching behind her ear.

"Alright, here's how we're gonna do this," Haze gets our attention. "Ginny. Your team versus mine." Colour drains from my face. "We go by tap-spar rules. Meaning no actual attacks or moves that deal damage. To score a point, you must tap the opponent. Score three points, you win the spar."

I nod.

"Here's the thing. You don't have to tap them with your hands. You can use your moves to tap them, so long as you can control how hard you tap them. For example. If you use Psychic to grab sand and tap them with that? That counts. If you use Vine Whip to tap them? That counts. But if you do anything that leaves so much as a bruise? You're out of training for the rest of the day."

"So," I begin, facing my team. "This is about speed and control. And most importantly, about you being able to avoid your opponent's attacks. If they can't hit you, nothing they do matters."

"Exactly," Haze agrees. "And using Protect is allowable. Using Teleport to avoid hits is allowable. Use any means you have, to not get hit."

I nod again, wondering how this is going to go. "Green Tea. We're starting with you," I call him. He dashes for me, jumping the last few strides to place himself between me and Haze. He stands ready, willing to take on everything.

I take out my Dex, tapping 'scan' and pointing it at him.

 **–Green Tea/RALTS. The Feeling Pokémon. It is highly attuned to the emotions of people and Pokémon. It hides if it senses hostility. OT: Genevieve Harrison. Nature: Careful. Resides in: Pokéball/soothing shores environment. Level: 1. Known moves: Growl, Psychic (TM). Ability: Trace. Note: (nothing). Battles fought: 0. Battles won: 0.–**

We're essentially starting my baby at nothing, with only Psychic as his attack. I close my Dex, putting it away for now.

"Alright, Green Tea," I call to him. He tenses, but doesn't turn to me. He's too focused on Paris to dare look away. "We're going to start you on your first tactic. We're calling this Shock and Awe. Here's what I want you to do. Use Psychic on some sand and make a ball. Then use that ball to keep Paris busy. Remember, this is tag-spar rules. So do not hit her if it'll hurt her. Control that ball and tap her with it." Green Tea nods.

"Paris, I want you to do the same," Haze orders. She nods as well, and both Ralts square off, staring the other down. Green Tea stands tall, his shoulders squared and his chest puffed out. Paris keeps fidgeting, and can't bring herself to look Green Tea in the eyes. "It's already, girl. We'll never make you two fight each other for real. This is about helping you, about teaching you. So use this opportunity to grow strong."

"Ralts," Paris murmurs and nods, taking a deep breath. Her eyes harden, suddenly standing taller, more sure of herself. I nod, liking this side of her.

"Combatants ready?!" Adam announces, clearly the designated referee. "Begin!"

Green Tea and Paris use Psychic together, each forming a single sand ball and fling it at the other.

Interestingly, both sand balls stop short of the target, giving them the time to jump out of the way. Green Tea dives, rolls, and turns to face Paris, already on guard. But Paris takes a tumble.

"Ralts!" Green Tea shouts, dashing for Paris. He drops at her side, checking her over to make sure she's okay, his red eyes watery and fearful. I run to them, worried that Paris isn't getting up even with Green Tea begging her to. Haze beats me to her.

Seeing Green Tea so upset hurts, but… the look in Paris's eyes, how she seems to glow at Green Tea holding her hand and cupping her suddenly rosy cheek. I smile. "Come on, lovebirds. Back to training," Haze says, his eyes smiling at me as he speaks. I smile as well. Paris has a crush on Green Tea—is there anything cuter in this world?

It takes a moment, but Green Tea stands in front of me again, a sand ball hovering beside him as he gauges Paris. Paris, for her part, stands ready with a sand ball of her own hovering nearby.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Green Tea and Paris dash away from each other, just as a Wailmer drops on the spot they just were, slamming down with a BOFF and a spray of sand splashing in every direction. As one, the pair turn on a dime and use Psychic on the Wailmer. Together they heft the hundred and thirty kilo blue whale and toss it at the Tentacool trying to keep out of the scuffle.

The crowd—mostly beachgoers hiding under parasols to beat the heat—goes nuts, enjoying the sight of the Swimmers that had such a big ego coming into this battle getting owned. But their cheers grow even louder as the midday sun bear down on two Mareep counting Water Pokémon.

"Wailmer and Tentacool are unable to battle! This match goes to Paris and Green Tea!" the ref calls it. The speedo and bikini clad couple recall their Pokémon, looking downfallen even as the rub the Pokéballs. Their eyes harden as they switch to another pair, throwing the balls out onto the court with fire in their eyes.

"GO, BUIZEL!" They call at the same time. I look to Haze, mischief in my eyes. He smirks.

"Two to Tango!" we call out at the same time. Not missing a beat, both Raltses come together—facing each other, Green Tea's left hand on Paris's hip and her right on his shoulder, their free hands are clasped together. They peer at our opponents, awaiting the first move.

"Third match! Paris and Green Tea versus Buizel and Buizel! Begin!"

"Use Water Gun!" they shout, pointing at us. The two Buizels puke up a spray of pressurized water at our Pokémon. Green Tea swings Paris out of the way, Paris continues the motion and tugs Green Tea even further out of harm's way. Both attacks buffet the crowd—who were looking to cool off anyway. I hear nothing but laughter and surprised but joyous shrieks.

Attack after attack, Green Tea and Paris just keep dancing out of the way. From dips to shimmies, to sashaying, the pair of them stay light on their feet and avoid it all. With every missed attack, the crowd cheers louder and louder, the kids squeal and laugh louder. And the two trainers get more and more careless, as do their Pokémon.

"That does it! SURF!"

The Buizels come together, summoning a two metre tall wave out of nowhere.

Green Tea and Paris use Psychic on the sand, making a dome in front of them and us.

The wave slams into the sand barrier, parting, and sweeping away most of the crowd.

As the last of the wave disappears—washed into the sea, no doubt—the sand dome crumbles, leaving us and our Pokémon completely dry.

The Raltses share a look, before each using Psychic on the Buizels and slamming their heads together, knocking them out instantly.

The crowd doesn't react, most of them too busy looking for the younger kids that got washed away—one of the reasons those who can't swim are expected to wear floaters or an inflated tube even while on dry land. The kids don't seem to mind though, they're more complaining that the water show is over—I can only assume they aren't allowed into the water, for one reason or another.

"Buizel and Buizel are unable to battle! This match and battle goes to Haze and Ginny, and their Paris and Green Tea!" the ref calls it. Most the crowd cheers, but everyone claps to congratulate us. Our opponents recall the third pair of their Pokémon we've defeated. They come over to us, their faces carefully arranged into blank masks.

"Well, you won," he begins, his goggles doing nothing to hide the anger sweltering within him.

"And you lost," I agree, turning away from him. For some reason he strikes me as the type to punch Haze in the face instead of paying. "Come on. Let's go meet up with the others."

"Oi! You don't just walk away like that!" he bellows, getting everyone's attention once again. He's embarrassed. He challenges us to a battle—probably to impress his girlfriend—loses, and now he's embarrassed. What. An. Idiot.

I beckon to Green Tea, scooping him up once he's within reach. Haze does the same with Paris. "We can. Good day," Haze intones.

Just as we're walking away, I hear the crowd booing the swimmers, the kids are calling them names—meanie, mostly. None of that bothers me, not even the money we're walking away from. All I care about is the weight of Haze's hand on my lower back, and how Green Tea snakes his arms around my shoulders and peers behind us to watch our back.

"Che! My father will hear of this!" I hear, but I ignore the pampered sourpuss. He, his girlfriend, his father, and her father, all of them are meaningless in my world. Simple as that.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"I still say we should head over to the Pokémon retailer. Mr Laurant gave me the list, and we're missing two Pokémon I think we'll need," Adam says, strolling along with us through the motel lobby.

"Hmm?" I noise, wondering what he's getting at, but my buzzing Dex catches my attention. I take it out, seeing an incoming call from mom. I slide it open, "Hey, mom. What's up?"

"Hey, sweetie. Just checking up on you guys," she says, a smile in her tone.

"We're doing alright. Getting in a lot of shopping, and getting our teams up to speed. You know how that goes," I tease, knowing she remembers those days. Haze touches my side to get my attention, nodding to the couches where I can sit down comfortably. I shake my head, no. Standing isn't all that bad.

"I might," she teases right back. "Listen. The house is already packed up, and everything's been handled on this side. We wanted to know what you guys prefer."

"You mean, staying here or coming to Mossdeep?" I ask. She noises, trying to hide the little catch in her throat that tells me she's worried about me. "Hold on, let me ask."

"Staying here makes more sense," Adam answers the second I lower my Dex. Haze nods as well. "Lilycove it is."

"Hey, mom. We'd rather stay here until you arrive. That's okay, right?"

"Of course it is," she assures me, breathing a sigh of relief. "We're changing travel itinerary, anyway. We leave for Lilycove in the morning."

"Cool. What time are you guys arriving? We can meet you by the port."

"Just before noon. Your father is hoping we can all meet up for lunch, so that works out perfectly."

"Perfect. And Ilene and Janelle are coming with you guys?"

"Of course," she assures me. Her voice dips, as does her mood. Something is bothering her. "They're a little down that their father can't see them off. But Amalia's taking excellent care of them."

"Aww," I breathe, feeling horrible for the girls. "Thank Amalia for us. And let us know if there's anything we can do, okay?"

"I wouldn't worry about it. They're busy teaching Michelle everything Haze taught them. And they've been taking turns helping Myron and Mina in the kitchen, too."

I smile, grateful for my family. "Anyway. I'll be sure to give you a call before we leave."

"Alright, mom. Love you," I blow her a kiss. She laughs, blowing one right back for me. "See you tomorrow." We hang up at the same time.

"They're coming sooner," Haze murmurs. "Come on, dad'll have an update for us."

I nod, putting my Dex away.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"Jacob, we've been doing business for over thirty years," Mr Laurant says, his voice smooth as silk. "And our family ties go back generations. Surely you agree that something as this should be dealt with swiftly, and with as little ruffled feathers as possible."

I narrow my eyes, wondering what in the hell I walked in on. Sure, we knocked, and Mr Laurant said we could enter. But… To find Mr Laurant and Marion sitting on the couch, with two unknows across the coffee table each occupying a one-seater? Adding that Pietro, Guss, and Eddy are standing guard by the door and motioning us in?

Wait a minute!

That's the pampered prick from the beach, sitting beside a middle-aged man—both wearing expensive business suits, and the younger of the pair looking supremely smug at seeing us.

"I couldn't agree more, William. So, if you boys could apologize to one another, we'll put this whole mess behind us," the man says, glaring at his son and warning him to not dare disobey him. I look around the sparsely decorated motel room, finding everything identical to ours. Queen sized bed, a couch bed—though we mostly used our camping futons for our Pokémon, so we don't have to worry about them breaking anything—a kitchenette and mini fridge. This isn't the kind of place you'd expect to find the elites currently in this room.

"Forgive our poor manners," I soothe, curtseying to Mr Laurant's guests. "I do not believe we've been formally introduced. I am Genevieve, daughter to Doctor Brock and Dawn Harrison. With me are Haze Laurant," Haze bows, not seeming to mind I used the wrong last name, "and my brother, Adam." Adam bows as well.

"We are deeply aggrieved to have caused any strife between our families. We apologize, and we hope this can be put to rights," I finish up, curtseying once again for effect.

"There, see. Water under the bridge," 'Jacob' announces, once again glaring at his son—subtly done, but not so subtle I'd miss it.

"I am Jacob DiMarino the third, heir to the DiMarino empire. And I accept your apologies."

"Mind your manners, boy," Mr Laurant warns, glaring at him. He's still just sitting on the couch, but his eyes are suddenly so hard they're starting to make me nervous.

"Junior wasn't finish, I assure you," 'Jacob' tries to smooth things over, before his withering glare burns through this prick beside him. "Isn't that right, _son_?"

The boy hesitates—our age or not, anyone that petulant can't be a man.

"Perhaps the young DiMarino misunderstands," Haze speaks up, stepping forward and placing his right hand on my lower back. "Ginny is apt to speak for both of us. I mean no disrespect with my silence. Surely, one as noble as yourself understands that we Laurant men are apt to have our better half handle delicate situations as these?"

"Too true," Mr Laurant agrees, smiling at Marion.

"I assure you her words ring true for myself and Adam as well. We apologize for any distress we might have caused."

"There, you see. Even young Master Haze apologized," Mr DiMarino stresses, starting to sweat. "Now, you will follow suit."

"But father!"

"But, nothing, boy. You will kneel, and you will **beg** for their forgiveness," Mr DiMarino demands, grabbing his son by the shoulder and shoving him down off the chair and onto his knees. He kneels right beside him, muttering under his breath, "Do it. These are **not** the kind of people you cross."

A moment passes, in absolute silence. The boy is just staring dead ahead, his eyes wide, and beads of sweat collecting on his brow. It's almost as if he's thinking about stories he'd heard, or perhaps he's finally making a connection between how easily we beat him earlier and the Laurant name. Something.

"My attitude has been… most unbecoming. I fear I'm not yet used to this heat. Please forgive me," comes the plea, just as both father and son bow so low their heads touch the wooden floor.

"There. Water under the bridge," Mr Laurant announces, smiling brightly. "Isn't that right, Haze."

"Of course."

"Good. Now, enough of these talks. William and I were discussing how we'd love it if we could have brunch together. Your wife still owes me that story about her last trip to Alola, after all. Say, the day after tomorrow?" Marion changes the subject, motioning for the DiMarinos to stand. I find myself liking how Marion adapts to Mr Laurant's and Haze's quirky personalities.

The DiMarino duo are quick to agree, but are just as quickly shown out. Pietro and Guss going with them to escort them out of the motel.

"Have you gone mad? Picking trouble with the Laurants!" I hear the hushed whispers—that man sucks at being silent, or is it how the corridor carries voices so well? "Has your mother taught you nothing!"

I look to Haze, wondering about that. Sure, I know his dad's pretty well off. But this tells me there's so much more to it.

"So," Marion coos, probably wanting to lighten the mood. She smoothens Mr Laurant's jacket, her eyes playful. "Laurant men like letting their lady speak for them, do they?"

"Hmm?" He stands offering his hand to her. She takes it, her eyes smiling even as her eyebrows flickers up to show she isn't satisfied with his answer. "If I can trust you with my heart, then trusting you to speak for me is nothing."

Oh, Arceus! They're a thing?! I thought she was his shrink, or something!

Crap… now I need to get to know her.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

We end up by a quaint little café for lunch, on the edge of the city, up on the bluffs overlooking the bay. It's quiet up here. So peaceful. And no one around for miles. There are well-worn paths leading every which way, and a beautiful beach down the way, with what looks like a couple down there.

A waiter gets up from one of the tables, telling us we can take any table we like, and that he'll be right with us. Funny—he has binoculars in his hand, and keeps his back to us.

Either way, not my problem.

We take a large table to back, Mr Laurant and Marion sitting opposite us once again. Two black leather briefcases are put in front of Mr Laurant, along with a list handed to him with scribbles marked all over it.

"Haze, Ginny, Adam. As a thank you for your cooperation, I have here quite the selection of Pokémons," Mr Laurant begins. "Now, this one's for Adam." He slides one of the briefcases over to Adam. "Pietro tells me one of the Phanpies and Dauphans gave him hell. Do be careful when dealing with them."

"Of course! Thank you so much!"

"This is nothing. You Harrisons have been a godsend to my boy, so there's no need for that." I beam, my hand on Haze's thigh.

Haze looks to me, his golden eyes on only me for a change. His hand slips under my forearm, gliding up and taking my hand into his. Our fingers intertwine, and he gives a gentle squeeze.

A soft, scraping sound drags my attention back to the moment.

"Now, these are the Psychic and Ghost types. Including the stash Adam got from the Centre the other day. I expect you two to take good care of them."

"That goes without saying," I assure him, bumping my shoulder against Haze's to remind him thank his dad. He turns back to me, his gaze a bit watery and his eyes wider than usual. Scatty got his tongue. I turn back to Mr Laurant. "Thank you, for everything. None of this would have been possible without your continuous support."

I bow, nudging Haze to bow as well. His brain catches up to him a moment later. "Yeah, dad. We could never thank you enough." He bows right alongside me.

"You're quite welcome. Now, onto more important topics." He lays the briefcase on its side, with the handle facing us. But he makes no move to do much of anything more than that—I guess it's our choice what to do, but I figure offering him our undivided attention makes sense.

"There's going to be a tournament in Jubilife City when we get there. A doubles tournament. It could make for your debut in the Sinnoh region." I turn to Haze, finding he's looking at me as well. "There are both exhibition and preliminary matches the day before, to get the crowds into the mood."

"We're entering," Haze and I say at the same time, our gaze never leaving each other's.

"Good. There are three pools. Level thirty to fifty. Level Fifty-one to seventy. And seventy up, where all the big money is. Trainers and even Gyms from all over Sinnoh, Unova, and Kalos will be there."

"So we're going to be up against the best," I murmur, feeling super nervous about that already.

"Yeah. But don't worry about it. There's a much smaller tournament in Castelia the week we'll be there. And even smaller events on those cruises." I nod, looking down at my lap. Somehow, seeing Haze's hand squeezing mine helps. It's still scary as hell, but at least we can take it one step at a time, and not… well… it could be worse, is the point.

"This comes with problems, though." I nod, having expected as much.

"Fans travelling along the same route," I guess. "Thieves using the tournaments as prime shopping opportunity. And rival gyms either trying to earn their reputation, or established ones trying to defend it."

"That and more," he agrees, nodding. "Big money attracts big sharks, and you two will be targeted for it eventually. You only get one chance to set the record straight. So when they make their move, you need to make a statement for the ninety-nine other fools to follow."

I look to Haze, finding his eyes hard and his fists balled tight. "We will, dad."

"Good." Mr Laurant nods, then his eyes fall onto the briefcase. "There are two chains in there, meant for carrying a single minimized Pokéball. Wear it at all times. And don't tell anyone."

Michelle's and Aaron's face flash into my mind, my heart gripped with fear. People could try to hurt them to get us to surrender our Chocolate and Cloud.

Instead of answering him, I pop the latches on the briefcase. Opening it, I find a few dozen minimized Pokéballs, organized into six ziplock bags and lined up side by side to keep them from pressing the button and enlarging on their own. To the side, I see two braided leather necklaces, with a little pouch big enough for one minimized Pokéball.

I take them out, shutting the briefcase as I hand Haze his. I slip mine over my head, reaching into my jacket for my sole Cherish Ball. I briefly study the cheery red ball, wondering at how oblivious I've been to the dangers I find myself surrounded by.

Born into a world where raising an army is as easy as buying a hundred Pokéballs at a discount price, and training what I catch as rigorously as I desire. A world where becoming a millionaire is a simple as having a team able to tear through the competition—that never ending line of people willing to throw money at entertainment and bragging rights.

And all you need is the skill to train them. Or have just the right leverage over the right people so they'll do it for you.

I slip Chocolate's ball into the pouch, burying the necklace into my jacket for now. I'll need to think of a better way to hide it, while keeping it accessible.

"You're learning," Mr Laurant says, his eyes on me. "Now. You two need a few Pokémon to keep with you, that aren't meant for battles. And no, don't think your Gogoats will fit the bill. These Pokémon need to be small enough to justify always having them out. They need to be taught to be well-behaved. And they need to become your strongest. I'd advise Ghost Types."

"Froslass," the name slips off my tongue. I knit my brow, thinking about that.

"Hey, Amalia." My attention snaps to Adam, who has his Dex to his ear. "Yeah, about the Snorunt? ... The second one hatched? … Also female? Perfect! Listen. I need you to bring them for Haze and Ginny. Those two are being stupid about it."

"Haze?" I murmur. There are a million conflicting emotions going through me.

"That's perfect! Yeah, Lia, that's exactly what they need. Thanks a million… Alright. See you tomorrow."

Haze and I turn to Adam, waiting for the explanation. He smiles, rolling his eyes. "You'll find out tomorrow. Let's eat!"

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Trotting along, I've never felt this at peace, this alive. Seeing Lilycove in the distance, the bay separating us from that madness, and nothing but open space all around us. A few lazy clouds loiter in the otherwise clear, blue skies.

All the while, I rock back and forth as Mint trots down the side of the hill. The scent of hundreds of trees and flowers wafts in the afternoon's gentle breeze. To either side of me are Haze and Adam—one in the lead, the other trailing behind me. Pistachio is once again lying on Mint's neck, between her horns, with Green Tea practically in my lap and leaning his head against my tummy.

This isn't how I imagined my days. I never thought I'd ever enjoy riding a Pokémon all afternoon, or that I'd feel so powerful holding onto a Gogoat's horns as we navigate the countryside together. I used to be too much the city girl for that.

Give me an organized public transportation. Give me a mall and a list of things to get. Give me a school uniform and I'd blend into the background. That was the person I was—carefully obedient.

But now? Petting Green Tea as Mint takes a wide corner down another path, I find myself wanting nothing more than this. Just moseying along, no real destination in mind, as we drink in the sights together.

Sights I never thought I would see, yet never want to forget. "We need to get a camera," I announce out of the blue. No one argues against it.

Having finally made it down to the beach, I take off my slippers and slip them into my jacket for safekeeping. Then the eight of us, each atop a Gogoat, stroll into the gentle waves and out into the bay. I feel the water nipping at my toes, then my ankles with my toes completely submerged.

"It's a bit chilly," I complain, reaching forward and scratching Mint's ear. "You alright, girl?" Mint nods, still trotting along in the shallow waters.

Soon the water comes up to my knees, Mint becoming more buoyant as we continue—the sloshing waves trying to wash us back ashore. At mid-thigh, the water stops rising. I feel Mint peddling through the water, swimming ahead.

Checking the bags, I find no water seeping in—they're waterproofed, it seems. Even when three quarters submerged in water, not a drop to be found inside. I close the flap, checking the other three, only to find the same result. We should be able to keep our camping gear in these, along with food stores and a bunch of stuff. Good to know.

We're about halfway across the bay when Marion swims up beside me. "How're you guys holding up?" she asks.

"Arf!" Pistachio answers first, panting and looking around excitedly.

"I see. Someone's enjoying the sights," Marion teases. I giggle at how Pistachio looks like a kid in a candy store, looking around at all the waves she's itching to jump into.

"We're doing alright," I say, petting Pizzy to calm her down a bit. "How about you?"

"Ki! Pi ki ki piki! Pek, pikipek!" I hear, finding a tiny bird I've never seen on Gogoat's horn, near Marion's hand.

"Alright, alright. I'll tell her, Miss Bossy," Marion teases, smiling and petting the bird gently who swoons under her trainer's touch. "Picky was saying that she's glad to be out in the world again. It's… been too long since we've done this." There's a pain in her eyes, one that's gone as soon as it registers.

"I can understand that," I murmur. "We used to do this almost every weekend. Haze, Adam, and me. Until we got out bus passes, that is."

"Exploring the city became just as interesting?" she asks, curious.

"Nn. Then going everyone in a bus became too expensive, so we mostly stayed in Cherish Heights. Then it was mostly just school, mall, home," I explain, wondering why we got lazier as time went by. "I think it was the constant Gyarados attacks that did it for me. Knowing that the world isn't a safe place. So I stayed where felt safest to me." Then… _that_ happened, and even Cherish Heights became unsafe.

"Ralts!" Green Tea complain, tapping my leg.

"Go-o-o-o-o!" Mint bleats, gently shaking her head. She sounds worried. I look down, finding I'd gripped her horns a little too tight. I loosen my grip, leaning away from Marion and as far down as I dare to dip my now trembling hands into the water. The cool, refreshing water somehow soothes the rising panic. Figuring it couldn't hurt, I splash the water on my face.

"Ralts!" Green Tea laughs, getting splashed a little himself. A little smile works itself onto my face. I just love seeing my babies like this.

"I worry that you bottle it all up," Marion announces, her eyes on me. "That you bury it all so deep inside you that if any sign comes up, you'll have another panic attack."

 _"You bottle it all up," Haze says, his eyes on me. Even with our babies passing little bean balls back and forward through the motel room, using only their psychic powers, he has eyes for only me. "That scares me."_

"I know," I murmur, petting Green Tea and smiling at him. Haze was saying the same thing the other night. I think that's why he's been keeping so close to me lately.

My eyes wander up ahead, finding Haze giving Grey and Paris a berry to munch on. He looks so… at peace. And the way the sun hides just behind his face, glowing as if a halo. He looks like… like an angel.

My angel. Only mine. I need him to be only mine as badly as I yearn for him to make me his.

"You're in love with him," Marion points out. I blush, but find myself nodding all the same. "Is he the reason you…?"

"He's not letting me fall apart," I say, the butterflies in my tummy going absolutely nuts. "Most guys would've run for the hills. But he… he's…"

"He loves you too much to consider it," she finishes for me. I nod a few times, the warmth in my chest ballooning within me.

"Piyuu~uuuuuuu," Green Tea coos, suddenly feeling warm against me.

"I'm glad I came," Marion says, her eyes misty as she peers over at Mr Laurant as he's explaining something to Adam and Haze. "You guys bring out a very different side of him. A side I could only dream he'd show before coming out here."

"Hmm?" I narrow my eyes, trying to make sense of that. This is the only side I've ever really seen of him. The family man that would do anything for his son. "What's he usually like then?"

"Distant. Calculating. And so concise about everything," she explains, frowning. "He constantly wears the same face as Haze would during a battle." Slowly, that frown inverts, and a glowing smile takes over her every feature. Her eyes are half-lidded, her pupils dilating. "But around his family…? He's so…"

"Haze does that, too. When he's trying to keep the world at bay," I say, looking to the guys, smiling sadly. "He worries me so bad when he's like that. Like he can't trust his own shadow with his troubles."

"Like father, like son," she muses, wearing a sad smile. "He sees you as his daughter, you know." I turn to her, narrowing my eyes. "William, I mean."

I giggle, covering my hand with my mouth and shaking my head. "Tell me something I don't know," I tease, my eyes aglow with amusement.

"That he never stops bragging about you. I've heard him talk as much about Haze as I've heard about Adam and Michelle and Aaron and Mina and Myron and Samantha and Lillian and Amalia and Jerron." She smiles just a little brighter, her eyes fixed on the guys—and no doubt on Mr Laurant himself. "But you? He can't seem to stop bragging about how sweet you are on Haze, how good you are for him. How he couldn't wait for the two of you to get over yourselves and admit how you feel to one another."

I blush, the scene of Haze and my first kiss playing out in my mind. Hearing him say he loves me is quick to follow.

My smile fades as the old Haze flashes in to my mind. The dour look he always wore, the hard gaze that he always seemed to have. How I used to say the weirdest things to him, just to get him to smile for me. How he used to laugh the second he realised what I've been trying to do, as if he was rewarding me in some way.

"Could you… do me a favour?" I ask, looking down at the water. I pet Green Tea, wondering how I can word this without being a bitch to her.

"Mm?"

"If you don't plan on sticking around… don't try to get close to Haze." I turn to look at Haze again. He looks serene, just sitting there on Shamrock's back, watching Grey hover about and splashing everyone. "He'd never admit it, but… he has a hard time letting go of people he cares about."

"Is that so?" she murmurs, a smile in her tone. "And if I plan on sticking around?"

"Talk to my mom. She's the only person alive Haze has ever allowed to mother him."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"What about pizza?"

"Seriously? Pizza never agrees with you."

"What if their pizza is good?"

"What if it's bad?"

"But pizza's usually a safe bet."

"For anyone but you. Why don't you try the mashed potatoes with a rib-eye steak?"

"Ooh, that sounds yummy. But didn't I have a steak two days ago?"

"More or less. So how about the tagliatelle with the tomato sauce and a ceasar salad to share?"

"Hmm, that's a good idea. Do they have blue cheese sauce?"

"Weren't you avoiding blue cheese because of that zit epidemic?"

"Good point. Maybe we can mix the salad with the tomato sauce then?"

"That could work. So what am I going for? All I see is fries and a hamburger."

"Heaven forbid. You didn't go for a steak the other night. Maybe you want that tonight?"

"Nah. It sounds good, but not in the mood for it."

"How about drumsticks with the barbecue sauce?"

"Oh? Where is that?"

"Third page, on the left in the middle. Just above the fries."

"Foiled by fries once again."

"But you can't just have meat. How about we share the pasta and salad?"

"You end up stealing half my food as is. We'd better order a double."

"How rude."

"How true."

"Fine. What about dessert? I feel like ice cream."

"Sounds good. I take the blue moon, you go for green tea, and we go tit for tat?"

"I can live with that. But I want something with chocolate, too."

"Ouch. Bloated?"

"Big time." I roll my eyes.

"So how about the chocolate supreme? It's big enough for us to share."

"Aww."

"I know. I'm a darling."

"And _so humble_."

"That too."

"Alright." I take his menu, folding the front flap into my menu and lay it on the table for the waitress to see. "Ooh. Should we order something for the kids?"

"Way ahead of you. I have a list I plan on given her, so it'll be ready when we're leaving."

"So thoughtful." I lean in, giving him a peck on the lips. "What would I do without you?"

"Starve from indecisiveness?" Adam teases, rolling his eyes playfully.

"Probably," Haze agrees, shrugging. I swat him. "What? It's true. And besides, if you go down, who's going to figure out what I'm in the mood for? I starve by default."

"True," I agree with a nod and a shrug, but I swat him again. "Doesn't change the fact, though."

"Never said it did."

The whole time, Mr Laurant and Marion are just staring at us, unblinking. I can't help but wonder if they've stopped breathing, but I don't know why they'd be like that.

"Match made in heaven," Pietro belts out, laughing so hard his face is turning red.

"I don't think I ever seen the boss speechless," Eddy thrums like rolling thunder, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Nn," Guss noises, bobbing his head.

"You get used to it," Adam assures them, shrugging. "Eventually."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

It's ten forty-five. The sun is shining, but it's overcast, so it isn't too hot. A bit muggy, though. We're leaving the motel for the day, all eight of us. Mr Laurant has another meeting, but Marion suggested she'd rather spend the day with us.

She and Mr Laurant are up ahead with Pietro, Guss, and Eddy. She moves in, using the relative privacy of the lobby to have him in her arms. They don't kiss, but from the way she pulls back to untie and retie his crooked tie and fix his jacket for him, they don't have to. I raise my eyebrow at her, not fighting back a knowing smile.

Haze bumps my elbow with his, questions in his eyes. I lean in and murmur into his ear, "She's in love."

Pulling back, I see a smile in his eyes. I don't know what I was expecting, but this wasn't it. "What do you think of her?"

"Psychologist," I say, looking back at Mr Laurant and Marion. She has the same air about her as Saundra, after all. "Well-read. Flying Type Trainer. Careful. Too careful. Something happened. Like she's been burned before. Burned bad. Used to like travelling, but something stopped her. I don't think it was work, or she'd never have come on this trip last minute."

"You think she can understand?" he asks, his hand on my lower back. I know he's not talking about her background in psychology. I don't know how I know, but I know.

He wants to know if she could understand my new and his long-standing hesitance with people.

"She seems to. She's careful with me. But she doesn't look at me with pity."

"Seriously?" Adam chimes in. "When did you two become detectives?"

I snort, not quite having seen that coming. Adam's such a character.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

With no real destination in mind, we head down to the Pokémon store. Adam heads up to the counter, already strumming up a conversation with the proprietor, but I don't really follow what they go on about. When the man starts shaking his head, no, Adam bows, thanking him, and we head out.

Back out into the city, back out into the crowds. Haze takes the lead, and guides out group down to the port, where the foot traffic is lightest. Down onto the lower docks , where there are a few dinghies tied up, but no one seems to be around.

Haze kicks off his slippers, plopping down onto the wooden dock, and sticks his feet into the water. Grinning, I decide to join him. I stick my bare feet into the water, feeling the cool liquid kissing every inch of me up to mid-calf. I don't even mind that my pants is getting wet—it feels so good, contrasting the heat of the morning.

"So. Paris and Green Tea, huh," Haze begins, a soft smile in his eyes

"Yeah. I guess it makes sense," I agree. "She's crushing on him so bad, though."

"Hmm," he noises, smiling a little brighter. "He's going to want to be a Gallade."

"Will he?" I wonder, thinking back on how he is. He seems to enjoy being partnered with Paris, and he seems to enjoy training. But other than his protective streak, I can't say I know much about him or his desires. I shrug. "Time will tell. But we have dawn stones, right?"

"Yeah. Six in total," he assures me. I nod, wondering what else there is to say about that.

The wood creaks and groans as the others saunter over to us, sitting down without a word. Adam beside me, and Marion beside Haze. They also stick their feet in the water, shivering slightly at the chill.

"So who else are we partnering up?" I ask, nudging Haze.

"Dunno. Chocolate and Cloud seems like a good match," he muses, frowning thoughtfully. Yeah, two Lugias would make sense. "Maybe I can take the other Fennekin, and they can work together?"

"I was hoping you'd…?" I trail off, not wanting to put it into words. He knows what I'm talking about. Taking a Golduck, and partnering the Water Type with my Fire Type.

"Maybe." He stares out into the distance, a million miles away, as usual.

"So who'd you partner with Mango?" I try to tug him back to my side. "Maybe Grey?"

"Hmm?" He's thinking about it, at least. But I still don't really feel he's here, mentally.

"Or, hey! I could take a Golduck! I mean, think about it. I love swimming, and Golduck would make for a great swimming partner." His eyes grow misty, but tears don't fall. "I mean, Raspberry isn't likely to want to go for a swim. But Mint doesn't seem to mind."

"Nn," he noises, getting further and further away.

I snake my arm around his shoulder, tugging him close to me. "Maybe you could take a Staryu. It won't be as fun, I don't think. But it could be interesting, swimming with a starfish."

"Nn."

Tired of failing to reach him, I grab his chin with my finger, tugging his attention to me and meeting his blank gaze with all the love in me. I cup his cheek, smiling just for him. I smile my brightest, beaming brighter than the sun.

He sighs. Tired and worn out. Like an old man in a fourteen year old body. Like a ghost, tired of haunting.

I pull back my arm, wrapping it around his elbow instead, and laying my head on his shoulder. Even though I feel him rubbing against the side of my boob, I don't mind—not with him. I trust my Haze. Not just with my life, but with my heart.

A weight on my crown. His warmth is addictive—always has been. I want to tell him that I'm here for him, that I'll always been here for him. I don't. I don't need to. The way his relaxes, the tension leaving him with a contented sigh… he knows. He's always known.

"You still haven't taken me on a date, you know," I tease, feeling him relax even more with the light-hearted banter.

"I've taken you on a million dates. You just never called them that." I smile, noising dreamily so he knows.

"Take me on a romantic date?"

"Meh," he shrugs, a smile in his tone, "what's a million more."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Standing on the stone docks, awaiting the ferry already looming in the distance. Adam and I end up talking about something—don't really care what. Marion and Picky chime in now and again, but I don't really pay much attention to them either. I only care that I hang on Haze's arm, where I feel safest.

The ferry docks, and everyone disembarks. The whole Harrison clan comes our way, Michelle and Aaron barrelling into us like they were shot out of a rocket launcher. Michelle's wearing a Psychic Type Trainer uniform, just like us, and she only lets Haze pick her up, holding her on his side as always.

Aaron, however, is wearing a Lucario onesie, with the hoodie up and his little blue sown-on ears flapping in the wind.

Amalia comes out next, wearing a yellow sundress and white sandals. Her silver hair blows in the wind, making her constantly hook the rogue strands behind her ear to keep them out of her face on off her bright orange lipstick. I'll never understand her choice in lipsticks—though I can't say I ever wear much makeup to begin with.

To either side of Amalia are Ilene and Janelle, both wearing their Psychic Type Trainer uniforms, with black slippers. The pair of them come running the second they lay their eyes on us. They practically dive into my embrace, almost knocking me over, and already asking me a thousand questions before I can even catch my breath.

Their aching hearts are worn on their sleeves as they peer up at me with tears in their eyes, begging me to tell them I'm doing better.

Said watery eyes find my arms wrapped around Haze's elbow, and are suddenly wide as dinner plates. Knowing little smiles soon follow. The sisters share a look, blushing up a storm.

"Haze has been taking good care of you, huh," Ilene gushes, her cheeks glowing red and stars in her eyes. "To be rescued by your knight in shining armour, only for sir knight to nurse you back to health himself. You're so lucky, Ginny!"

"Totally lucky!" Janelle chimes in, just as star struck as her elder sister.

"Now, now, girls. Don't go getting Ginny all flustered. I'm sure she feels self-conscious as is," Amalia chides gently, petting Ilene and Janelle to calm them down somewhat. They apologize, but the smiles in their eyes don't dim at all.

Mom and daddy come next, with the rest of the family surrounding them like a safety net. All eyes are on Haze and I, knowing smiles uniform across the board.

"Oh, Haze?" Michelle announces, tugging Haze's sleeve to get his attention. He looks to her, a soft smile in his eyes. I watch them interacting, wondering all the while if Haze would be a great dad—I think he will. His track record is impeccable, after all.

"Sure thing, princess. We'll go down to the beach tomorrow to start working on that. Did you already get your saddle?" Haze asks. She shakes her head, no. "That's okay. We can get that on the way."

"Oh, Haze. Don't forget about Ilene and Janelle," I remind him, hugging his arm a little tighter. He nods, smiling at the girls—they share a look, excited what that could mean for them.

"Haze. Ginny." I look towards the voice, recognizing Liza's soothing montone. She stands there, with two girls I recognize with no effort at all. Xaviera Delanie—I've done my damnedest not to think about her since that day. She stands there, nervously biting her lip and shifting her weight from one leg to the other.

Beside her is the sun-kissed blonde girl, with bright blue eyes that I've also done my damnedest not to think about. Jennifer Pennifair.

My grip on Haze's arm tightens, but he never makes a peep of complaint. "Xaviera. Jennifer," he greets them. I'm too busy fighting not to cry, so words are too much for me to bear.

"Haze," Xav begins, tears streaming down her cheeks. "We… we heard about what you did. That you ki… that you were the one to stop that _thing_." She says that last word with so much venom that she stops talking for a bit.

I look down, unable to face either of them. What I see jumpkicks my brain.

They're both wearing Psychic Trainer uniforms.

"I've spoken to Doctor Harrison," Liza speaks up, giving Xav a minute to catch herself. Her eyes are on me as she speaks. "I heard how well you were doing. So Tate and I agreed that offering Jennifer and Xaviera the same reprieve is the least we could do."

I nod, grateful they're being cared for.

"That being said. We come bearing gifts," Liza turns, and suddenly all the Gym trainers start disembarking. They come over to us, bowing respectfully as they place box after box on the ground before us, stacking them neatly. "As we agreed. The uniforms you'll need. The PK Regenerator. The Gym PC with needed software, all you need to do is ensure it has an internet connection, and be sure to inform the local police you have it. It will allow you to register any trainers under you, but the instructions manuals should explain all that and more."

I nod, my head swimming with all that's going on.

Haze, not missing a beat, carefully puts Michelle down and calls out Shamrock, nudging me with his elbow. Nodding, I call Mint out as well. Haze levitates the boxes, one by one, and carefully stows them in our Pokémons' bags.

"We can never thank you enough," I say, bowing to Liza as low as I can without letting go of Haze.

"You misunderstand me," she counters, her eyes lighting up with an almost maternal affection as she regards Haze. "We could never thank _you_ enough. To hold this one's head above water through it all."

I turn to my Haze, snuggling up to him with a smile on my face.

"Take care of him for us," Liza all but begs.

"Always."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

An emotional farewell later, we give the kids a hand up onto Mint's and Shamrock's backs—Michelle and Aaron get comfy on Shamrock, and Ilene and Janelle are on Mint. The sisters don't even mind having Pistachio up there with them. Ilene keeps petting her and scratching behind her ear and telling her how much of a good girl she is.

That should have been my first clue that time was going to fly past us. Things always get hectic with the brat brigade together. Adding Amalia's habit of mothering Ilene and Janelle, us training, us training the girls, our own training, and trying to help mom as much as we can? It's not too surprising that the time comes to start boarding the SS Tidal.

The line to board is long, but not too bad. Still, Aaron and Michelle decide that they can't walk anymore. "Weally, mommy! My feet huwt! Can I sit on goatie? Can I?" Aaron begs, tugging on mom's skirt to keep her attention solely on him.

I role my eyes. After telling him over and over for the last five days that their names are Mint, Shamrock, and Gogo, he still goes and calls them whatever he wants.

Mom looks to me, her begging eyes already pink to show how tired she is. "Alright, little man," I cave. "But I want you to get on as well, mom." She hugs me, thanking me before hoisting Aaron up onto her hip and plopping him on Mint's back. She sits down behind him, side-saddle, grabbing one of Mint's horns to show she's ready to go.

I walk up beside Mint, scratching behind her ear to thank her, and we start walking up to cue in the line before we board.

Daddy walks beside mom, where she can see him, to make sure she'll be alright. Jerron walks on the other side, in case he's needed—a smart move, for once. He probably didn't think of it.

Mr Laurant is to the front of the group, but this time Pietro, Guss, and Eddy are taking up the rear. Neither is usual. Especially since he isn't with Haze or Marion.

Interestingly, Marion is sticking with Haze, Ilene and Janelle, just a few strides in front of me. I study her, how she's explaining Janelle about studying other trainers to see who's really the bigger threat.

"You see that one there." Marion nods to a rough looking character in a sailor's outfit, flexing his muscles to the show off in front of some teenage girls. "He's all show. If he gets into a battle, count on flashy moves and a crude grace. As a sailor, you can bet he has Water Types and Fighting Types. But he might well have something you wouldn't expect, just to have a surprise up his sleeve. Though don't bet on it being a battle surprise. He's more likely to want to impress someone behind closed doors, so my money is on a Luvdisc."

Janelle nods, hanging on Marion's every word. Haze, on the other hand, is… well, Haze.

"There are three security checks between us and our room. The first is just ahead, checking our tickets and passports. Their job is to get a preliminary impression of us as a whole, weed out the obvious trouble seekers. They aren't supposed to stop anyone, though, not unless they become an obvious threat. They just radio it in, and they'll get picked up at the next checkpoint." As if on cue, one of the men at the checkpoint lets a shady-looking guy through. The second he's out of hearing distance, he mumbles something I can't make out.

"Once your past that, you have the more obvious security checkpoint. That's where they scan our bags, and ask us to go through metal detectors. There, they're allowed to ask us far more in depth questions, and may single people out from the crowd for a private interview." Ilene nods nervously, not liking the thought of that. "Just remember, as my junior, you're allowed to ask me and/or Ginny to come with you through any check they want to make. You're a minor, so trying to take you or your sister away from us is against the law."

"Oh, good," she breathes, the tension in her shoulders evaporating.

"While we're there, I want you to observe me, but do not speak. There are things I can get away with saying, which you wouldn't. And if you don't trust a situation, stay close. We'll keep you safe."

Janelle nods, the last of the tension leaving her.

"Right. After that is the on board security. They mask it by asking which room is yours, and pointing the way. They are also the security that will be coming with us, but make no mistake, they've been trained to handle most worst case scenarios. Regardless of which check point. Do not test them."

"Of course."

The line starts moving up. It's moving fairly quickly, but not so quick that I would doubt Haze's estimation of things. I see the gears churning in each of the six officers up ahead, how they study each person carefully. The three standing among the crowd, ushering us into one line or the other seem to be the most hyper aware. And yet their easy smiles and warm eyes so thoroughly belie their state of mind. It's amazing to watch.

"Lord Laurant, how good to see you. Your party and the Harrisons have been pre-cleared. Please, this way," the officer says, bowing and motioning us out of the line. Mom starts making to grab Aaron so they can get down. "No need, ma'am. Your Pokémon and luggage have also been cleared. I assure you, Mrs Harrison, you can ride your Gogoat right into your room."

"Ah. Thank you, mister…?"

"James McAlister. But please, call me James. I have been assigned as your personal attendant for the duration of the cruise. If there is anything you need, please do not hesitate to ask," he explains.

I look to Haze, who's looking to his dad. Mr Laurant nods to Pietro. "Though we appreciate your offer, my good man," Pietro turns him down as smoothly as I've ever seen. "The boss likes his privacy. As do the Harrisons. If the crew needs something from either party, you will speak to me, Guss, or Eddy."

"Of course, of course," the man agrees quickly, taking something out of his jacket pocket. "Please, these are your—"

"You don't have clearance for that. Make another wrong move, and we'll assume you're hostile. Do I make myself clear?" Pietro warns, reaching into his jacket and taking out three Pokeballs—as do Guss and Eddy. As do all Harrisons other than mom, Michelle, and Aaron.

Haze, however, turns his back to that man. He calls out Paris, Grey, and Jade. "Paris, eyes. Jade, Grey, beta theta alpha six seven two five."

Jade takes to the air, hovering a dozen metres above us and awaiting instructions. Grey hovers over to me, his eyes glowing bright red.

"Your call," Mr Laurant drones, his back all I can see, but his shoulders tense to show he's ready for action.

Clapping. Slow, loud clapping. I look up, onto the balcony of the third floor of a nearby building. "Most impressive, Lord Laurant. Not an angle missed, not an opening unchecked. You and yours leave nothing to chance." It's those guys from the other day, Mr DiMarino and his son at his side. "Do you see now, junior, why the Laurants are not to be trifled with?"

The little shit with him doesn't react, not in any way I can see from here. "And young Master Haze. The rumours about you are true. Methodical as your father, smart as an Alakazam. You do your heritage proud."

"That's nice. If you're done posturing, we have a boat to catch," Haze drones.

"Of course," he agrees. "James. You will desist immediately. Ensure the crew knows the Laurants and Harrisons are not to be disturbed for any reason short of an emergency. And all they order on board will be on the house."

"You are too kind, Jacob," Mr Laurant accepts the peace offering with grace, bowing. "Bonne journée, mon ami."

"One thing, William." Mr DiMarino insists. "You stand at the front of your group. But you keep your guards to the rear, where they are furthest from you. Why?"

"Oh? Is that where they were? It's a good thing you pointed that out, old friend. I'll be mindful of that."

"Code nine," Haze announces. Jade and Grey return to him, but none are recalled to their balls.

"You know, William. I pity the fool who tries to cross you and yours."

"You and me both." With that, we move ahead, leaving Lilycove behind us, one last time.

Look out, world. Here we come.

 ** _8-8_**

 ** _End Chapter 7_**

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

 ** _A/N: I wonder what's happening next. And why was Haze's dad referred to as 'Lord Laurant'? Just who is he, and what is their family's standing?  
_**


	9. The Tide

_**The Gin Haze**_

 _ **"Because sometimes all you want to do is forget. With war looming on the horizon, some of us have more reason to want to forget than others. The next generation of Pokémon trainers, what kind of world are they to inherit?" Warning! War stories, dark, gore, sex and real life. This is what it takes to survive in the new war-torn era.**_

 _ **Chapter 8 – The Tide**_

 _ **8-8**_

* * *

"Welcome aboard, is there anything I can do for you?" We hear the greeting and grovelling over and over, like a broken record. Instead of worrying with that, we make our way into our stateroom at the rear of the ship, opening the double doors and allowing Mint to enter only after Mr Laurant declares the room 'safe enough'.

Once Mint and Shamrock are through, the rest of us pour into the room. The first thing that attracts me is the sound of a harp being played in the background. The scent of daffodils wafts in the room's gentle breeze, with three ceiling fans keeping the circulation going.

As soon as Mint kneels and lies down, mom slides off onto her feet. Daddy helps her onto the azure-coloured, L-shaped empress couch, where she plops onto it, already tugging daddy's hand to lay with her. He sits down, letting her lay her head in his lap. Her gentle snores start up but a moment later.

I look around, finding a kitchenette. A full-sized, rectangular dining table with twenty cushioned chairs seated around it. It's rich, dark lacquer almost seems to absorb all light around it. A sitting area, with a coffee table that mom probably didn't notice right next to her. A Jacuzzi we can enjoy in the privacy of our room. And three doors, no doubt leading to bathrooms. There are also two large slide glass doors leading to a private porch, and what looks like a little pool out there as well.

It's a day trip, so I doubt there will be a bedroom. But still! This room is as wide as the ship itself!

"Alright," Mr Laurant begins, beckoning to Haze and me. We go to him, curious what this is about. "The DiMarinos are complete morons, but they are not foolish enough to attack us on their ship. Luckily, the next two cruise lines are mine, so we won't have this issue again."

Feeling drains from my face. He… he owns… he… wha…?!

"That being said, we checked the guest list. And there's trouble brewing." I grab Haze's elbow, squeezing to show him how emotional that gets me. "Maylene's daughter, Desmodonna, bka Dezzy. She's here with three Fighting Type Trainers. Candace's son, Jack, bka Jack Frost is here as well, with three Ice Type trainers. Those two Gym Leaders have been friends since their high school days. I wouldn't put it past them to have their children and trainers supporting one another."

I nod, my grip on Haze not relaxing in the least.

"Curiously, Fantina's son, Jean-Luc, is also on board. He checked in with four others, but I can only guess if they're Ghost Type Trainers."

"Hmm," Haze noises, looking to me. "What do you think, Gin?"

What do I think? I don't know. What is there to think? Three Gym Leaders' children are on this ship, all three hail from Sinnoh, and none of them contacted us. "These are their envoys. They're here to talk to us, at the very least. But we don't know if they're on our side or not."

"True," he agrees, turning more towards me. "Do you want to find out?"

"If we go, all of us go," I insist. "That includes Michelle. If it's not safe enough for her, we should stay here."

He nods. "Let's go." Not even a moment's hesitation. My grip on him eases as I nod. "Dad?"

"It's alright, Haze," Marion speaks up. "I don't plan on leaving this room. I'll keep an eye on your Gogoats and your things."

Haze looks to me, questions in his eyes; _do we trust her that much?_

I smile, bobbing my head almost imperceptivity; _it'll be fine._

He smirks, obviously thinking about something. "Alright," he agrees, taking off his backpack and nodding to me. I take off mine as well, offering it to him. He sets both our bags—filled with our laptops, the cases with all our Gym's Pokémons, and the TMs and HMs we'll need—and carefully stuffs them into one of Shamrock's pouches. "We'll be back later. Call us if anything."

"Will do," Marion assures him, smiling at me in thanks. Not missing a beat, she takes out five Pokéballs, holding them between her fingers so we can see. The unspoken promise that we can count on her and her team sets me at ease—even in the circumstances.

Let's just hope it doesn't come to that.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Making our way up onto the upper deck, some three decks above us, takes more out of me than I expected. Mostly because Michelle decided she wants to race all the way up, and I refuse to let her get into trouble because I couldn't keep up with her.

We regroup, everyone out of breath from running up six flights of stairs. "Heh, Adam wins every time," Michelle announces, pouting—even though she's still trying to catch her breath.

"Of course. All that work in the greenhouse keeps me in shape," Adam brags, puffing out his chest. He's not even a little winded after all that. It's Amalia that's truly surprising, though. Not only did she decide she's coming with us, but she kept up with Ilene and Janelle quite well—I get the impression she refuses to let those two out of her sight, though I'll be damned if I can figure out why.

Ignoring their exchange, I turn to the crowd mulling about. There are three courts up here, each with a warning that no battles over level twenty are allowed on this deck, and there's already a line of people itching to get in on the action.

Over to the nose of the boat, there's a bar and a more comfortable seating area. And to the back is a restaurant, already having half its tables occupied.

Along the walls I see a collection of automatic doors that slide open when they sense motion. Outside, I see a collection of people seemingly looking at a sky battle—given they keep pointing and their focus keeps dancing about.

"Ooh, Haze! Can Janelle and I go battle? We promise we'll be extra careful!" Ilene begs, giving Haze the puppy eyes treatment. I look to Amalia, wondering what she's going to do.

"Is Lia staying with you?" Haze asks, crossing his arms and trying to look stern. The girls look to my sister, begging her as well.

"Sure," Amalia agrees, nodding. "But only for a few battles. Haze and Ginny wanted to come up here for a reason, you know."

I ignore the parade of praise and thanks and promises they won't make a fuss when they have to leave. There's no point to it—I'd made those promises a million times in the past, and I never kept them unless mom or dad gave me _the look_.

While the girls are jumping around Amalia and begging her to hurry up, I'm busy looking around. The three groups we hope to bump into, they aren't in here.

"Amalia! We'll be outside looking around!" I announce, hoping she can hear me over two effervescent preteens. She turns around, her silver hair swishing with the sudden motion. Her eyes smiling as she nods and shoos us outside with a lazy wave.

Once outside, the cheers and jeers are far more noticeable. Apparently two Dragon Types are duking it out, and everyone has their opinion on who should win. I shrug, hugging Haze's elbow again as I start dragging him to the nose of the ship. I don't know why, but those courts up that way seem more promising.

The crowd up this way is much denser than it was inside. The lines are longer to get on the courts as well—but there are six courts here, instead of the three inside. It isn't the courts that attract me, though. It's the group of sunbathers over to one side. They look pale as snow, and I can feel their eyes on us.

Barely a stone's throw from them is another distinct group, each wearing a karate gi and a black belt. They sit, meditating with a Pokémon at their side—no Machops or evolutions thereof, so I'm not freaking out… yet.

Haze and I stroll over to them, with Michelle hanging on Haze's other arm and Adam on my other side. Two people step out of their crew. A whiter than snow guy with black hair and startling blue eyes. Beside him is a girl in a gi with a black belt. Her burnt pink hair and violet eyes remind me of some show I watch on TV sometimes, but I can't remember the name of it, or figure out the connection.

"Good to finally meet you, Hazel, Genevieve," the girl speaks up. Haze and I cringe at being called by our proper names.

"Haze and Ginny," I correct, grabbing Adam by his elbow and tugging him to me. "And don't forget Adam and Michelle. Or Ilene and Janelle, who aren't with us just now."

"Ah. Apologies. I am Desmodonna. Please, call me Dezzy. I represent Veilstone City Gym and my mother, Maylene."

"I'm Jack, second in command in Snowpoint City Gym," the man explains, his tone frosty. He and Haze could be best of friends.

"We've come to extend our greetings and our mothers' support of your goal," Dezzy says, bowing to us. She elbows Jack, obviously trying to remind him to do the same.

"She did," Jack counters, warm as a snowstorm. "Mother's support is conditional to you meeting all other stipulations to be adhered to."

"But we also came to warn you. Jean-Luc and his mother at Hearthome City Gym have expressed distaste with Hoenn sticking its nose in Sinnoh's business," Dezzy continues, her eyes lingering just over my left. I turn, finding a lone man leaning against the wall, unmoving. His eyes are ever on us, his purple hair swaying in the wind.

"I thank you for your consideration," I say, bowing and tugging my boys to bow with me. "Please allow me to assure you that we do not seek favours. We will fulfil every requirement without fail. And we have no goals in Sinnoh that could possibly cause conflict between us."

"Mom thought as much. Besides, a little competition is never a bad thing!" Dezzy gushes, pumping her fist and her eyes alight with fire. Obviously she's the passionate type. How did their mothers ever get along? For that matter, how do they?

"You willing to tell us what those goals are?" Jack asks, his eyes boring into Haze's.

"I'm not that kind of girl," Haze snarks in a complete deadpan.

…

Did he just say that?

…

Seriously?

I swat him, hard. "Ass."

"Ginny!" Haze turns to me, all hurt innocence. His eyes twinkle with mischief as he waves to Jack. "There are children present!"

A choked off laughter erupts from Dezzy, before she grabs her sides and devolves into full out guffaws. "He got you there, Jacky!" she belts out, swatting his arm.

"If you'll excuse us."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Leaving Dezzy's roaring laughter behind, we make our way over to the new guy. I know he's here with four others, but I can't seem to figure out why he's alone. He doesn't move, standing completely still as we walk towards him. His eyes are on Haze the whole time.

"Jean-Luc," Haze greets him, sort of.

"Hazel Laurant, son of William Laurant. Apprenticed to Tate of Mossdeep. Partnered with Genvieve Harrison, daughter of Doctor Bro—"

"Fascinating, but we know who we are, thanks," Haze cuts him off. "What's your angle?"

"Are you friend or foe?"

"That depends on you," I answer, not giving Haze the chance to mouth off. "Isn't that always the case?"

"You intrigue me, girl," he murmurs, his gaze seeping right through me.

I snort, tugging the boys along. This is a dead end conversation. No doubt in my mind. Once we're back inside, with the chilled air-conditioned air enveloping us, I sum up my thoughts. "He's scouting us."

"Totally scouting us," Michelle agrees with me.

"Let's regroup and head back. We need to get everyone up to speed on things," I demand, unwilling to bend on this.

We make it over to the line where I spot Ilene and Janelle just finishing up a match. Janelle's Mimikyu swats some guy's Scraggy right into Ilene's Honedge's tackle, knocking the poor thing out.

We bypass the line, strolling right up to our girls. I let go of Haze and Adam, taking the final steps to them myself, and murmur into both of their ears at once: "We're leaving. Meeting." They nod, not fighting me.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"Alright. Here's where we stand," I begin, going over what little we know. "Dezzy and the Veilstone Gym support us. Their allies in Snowpoint Gym aren't against us, but I get the impression they don't like us for some reason. They are willing to support our Gym title, as long as we play by the League's rules."

"Jack Frost," Haze murmurs. "He hates that I'm known as the Ice Prince of Mossdeep."

I cover my mouth with my hand, trying to hide how badly I want to laugh.

"Anyway," Adam butts in, rolling his eyes. "The real trouble is that Jean-Luc of Hearthome Gym. He's scouting us. And he no doubt has eyes watching our every move."

"What are they doing here, though?" Ilene asks the question of the year. "I mean, aren't they from Sinnoh? Why would they come all the way here just to go all the way back with us?"

It doesn't make sense. At all. I mean, not only did they come all this way, but they didn't even approach us. We approached them. Would they have just sat in the distance, watching us the entire way?

"Liza and Tate might know," Haze muses, crossing his arms, deep in thought. "They would have told me if they made arrangements. But it's possible these guys came here on their own."

I wonder about that. Dezzy seems genuine, and her mom openly supports us, even though we'd have a natural advantage over them. It's not likely they have bad intentions for us. And though Jack and his group are quite open in their neutrality/nit-picky quasi-hostility, it would be bad form to openly oppose us when an ally so openly supports us—it would cause a rift, which they are likely to actively avoid.

The only real problem is Jean-Luc, in that case.

"I have a plan. But it's crazy," I admit openly. All eyes are on me, their curiosity aglow. "I say we invite them to lunch. All three of them. That shows our lack of hostility to them. Then we can try to build bridges over a warm meal. I can talk to Dezzy, with Haze as my backup. He knows more about martial arts, and I can see if I can get her into girl-talk mode." Haze nods agreeing with me.

"While we're talking to her, Adam can ask for Jack's advice on raising Snorunts. He won't see that as aiding us as a Gym, especially if you point out they're for mid-winter travelling. Talk about how your expertise is more on Ground Types, and that you'd like a fresh perspective on seeing them as an Ice Type as well."

"That could work," Adam agrees.

"Then, Haze can talk to Jean-Luc when the opportunity presents itself. Then I back him up to see if we can't profile him together?"

"A solid plan," Haze agrees. "But we need more. We need to start building solid bridges. That means, we need all of ours trying to mingle and make friendships out of thin air with all of theirs. Remember, these are members of other Gyms. When our back's against the wall, we will need to call on them. And when their backs' are against the wall, they need to trust we'll be there if they call on us."

"Well… How about you start with your Frosslass?" I suggest. "I mean, that should give you common ground with Jack and Jean-Luc?"

Amalia starts digging into her bag, fishing out two Pokéballs. She offers one to Haze, the other to me.

Only… what do I name her? I don't know. I've been craving chocolate lately—as usual when I'm on my period.

"Are we going back up?" Janelle asks, her eyes begging for us to say yes. "Because I say a froyo stand, and I really like froyo!"

"Froyo…?" I muse, wondering about that. Hmm. I insert the new Pokéball into my Dex and type in as her nickname: F-r-o-y-o. "Janelle, you're a genius."

"Huh?" She blinks, knitting her brow.

"Don't worry about it. Hey, Hazey-bear? I need a Psychic TM for Froyo."

"Good point. Ilene, Janelle, do your Pokémon already know Psychic?"

"Huh? How many TMs do you have?" Ilene asks, narrowing her eyes at him.

"None. Psychic Gym Leaders are allowed the HM Psychic. So I can use it over and over and over again." I blink. Since when…? And didn't Green Tea's Psychic register as…? You know what. Whatever.

"I'm going out with Green Tea, Pizzy, Rocky, and Froyo. Keep up, or get left behind."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

And just like that, we get out Pokémon up to speed, and head up to the upper deck again.

There's still two hours to lunch, but Janelle's froyo craving, and me nicknaming Froyo that, and me thinking about… damn it! I want frozen yoghurt!

So that ends up being our first stop. The place is called Swirls, for some reason. Still, they advertise fat-free froyo, so I'm good. Rocky keeps shivering between my legs, not liking the scene, but with Pizzy here, he doesn't make a fuss. He mostly keeps an eye on her, making sure she's okay.

We get up to the counter, and the guy takes our order. When Froyo decides she likes her name sake. "Fross!" she announces, pointing at a mix of froyo and berries. I giggle, loving the pleading in her eyes and how she's practically drooling over it.

"Alright. One berry blast for my baby. And…" I turn to Haze, who's petting his Froslass and asking if she wants one too. She hides her face in his jacket, refusing to even acknowledge the question. "No, just the one. If anything they can share."

"Bel?" Grey announces himself, tapping the same picture.

Sigh. Fine. "Better make it two," I correct. Grey flies at me, rubbing against my cheek, his sole eye closed.

"Kyu?" Janelle's Mimikyu—that spooky faux Pikachu look really freaks me out sometimes—turns to her, beady little eyes begging her for something.

"You know what. Just make it six, and give us a few extra bowls. We'll figure it out."

"RALTS!" Green Tea and Paris start jumping for joy together, obviously glad they didn't have to ask.

"You want extra spoons with that?" the guy asks, nonplussed. I guess we're the only ones that spoil our Pokémon.

"Yes, please." I smile warmly and nod. If these little scamps want to eat it, they will learn to eat it properly. When Adam and Amalia come up, ordering the same for their Pokémons, the man just shakes his head and sighs.

When we finally get our whole group to a table, and everyone's seated—every Pokémon having their own seat—Haze and I start distributing the froyo fairly. Ilene and Janelle's Pokémons get their fair share from ours as well.

I end up with Pizzy and Rocky sitting down on chairs next to me, their paws on the table and patiently awaiting their share. Green Tea sits in my lap, and Froyo kind of hovers around me, her bright blue eyes never leaving the cup she's so sure is going to be hers—and she's humming a catchy tune she must have heard on the radio, though I don't recognize the beat.

"Now remember, guys!" I get their attention, just before everyone dig in. "I don't want any slurping. I don't want any mess. You are going to eat politely. And if you don't have hands, you are going to use your psychic powers to work the spoon! The SPOON! Not the dessert. Alright?"

I get a chorus of different noise, grunts, and spliced Pokémon names as a response. But not one dares diving into their cup, so I know they understand. Now that Froyo has her cup, I see her carefull hovering down into my lap beside Green Tea. They share a look, each sporting a trail of froyo on their lips, and they grin like they won the lottery.

Everyone digs in. Everyone but Rocky and Pizzy. I share mine with them, letting them lick my spoon clean, before scooping up some more for myself.

"You spoil them," Haze says, smiling. I lick my spoon clean, I point with it to Paris and his Froslass, who he's taking turns feeding—and also using the same spoon. He shrugs. "Touché."

"What'd you name her, by the way?" I ask, scooping for Pizzy and letting her lick it clean.

"Angel."

"Aww," I gush, making a face so he knows I think that's adorable. Angel, for her part, keeps hiding her face in his jacket, but is quick to take her share when offered. She and Froyo seem to enjoy it as much as the others, if not more—being Ice Types and all.

I look over at Michelle and her Solrock and Lunatone. She's correcting how they levitate the spoons, but she lets them feed themselves. Ilene on the other hand, is letting her Mime Jr feed herself by showing her how it's done—then using every other spoonful to feed her Mimikyu, which Mimi mimics without fail.

"Would you look at that, Cutie? Mimi loves you, too!" Ilene gushes, hugging the pair of them.

Adam is much the same with his Princess—the psycho—his Baltoy, and the two Gollets. For some reason, he keeps calling her 'doll'. Seeing as he named his Geodude 'Golem', I can't say I'm surprised. I don't hear him talking to his Gollets, though, so I don't know what nickname he came up with for them.

"Do you like that, Honey?" Ilene asks, an empty spoon barely an inch from—what I can only assume—is her Honedge's mouth.

"Hone!" she exclaims, her eyes smiling brightly. I assume that's a 'her', seeing as 'Honey' doesn't strike me as a particularly masculine name.

"Well, there you go. Now, try levitating the spoon. That way you can feed yourself." Honey wraps her sash around the spoon, scooping up more for herself. "That works too. But then you'd better levitate the cup so you don't make a mess, okay?"

"Hnn!" Honey agrees, her sole eye glowing red and the spoon stabbing into the frozen goodness within. After trying that a few times, she decides to switch it about—grabbing the cup with her sash, and levitating the spoon. "Honedge, edge honedge. Hnn!"

"I love it, too. But Winston, Honey, did you thank Ginny and Haze as yet?"

The table falls silent, all eyes suddenly looking at their dessert with a spoonful of guilt.

Another joyous chorus goes up, as everyone thanks Haze and I—I assume, at least. All, except Grey. He hovers a spoonful over to Haze, his way of saying thanks. Haze, bless his heart, takes it with a smile, knowing just what Grey means.

"You're all very welcome." Haze and I share a look, his eyes twinkling like the night sky.

Such expressive, golden eyes. Eyes that only ever smile for me. Just for me.

Whining reaches my senses, but those gorgeous, bright eyes are still smiling for me. Smiling, and stealing the air right from my lungs.

Then it's all black and grey and red. I jerk back, finding Pizzy lost her patience. She muzzles the spoon and whines again—she wants her froyo now.

" _Fine_. Ruin the moment why don't you," I deadpan, but I scoop up her share anyway, offering it to her. She starts licking the spoon instantly, her happy little face corroding my annoyance before it even has a chance to take root.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Once everyone's had their fill—and that means getting another two rounds of froyo for Angel and Froyo—we decide to take everyone for a walk out on deck to work off all that sweetness.

There's another dragon on dragon battle, so we avoid that side. We head up to the nose again, so haze and I can scope out the courts and the battles going on.

"Ooh, dicey pick," I say, watching a Sceptile being pitted against a Blastoise.

"Yeah, putting a Water Type against a Grass Type! What's he thinking?" Janelle agrees, but completely misses my point.

"No sweetie. It's the idiot that thinks his Grass Type can win against Blastoise," I correct.

"Huh?"

"Wait. You'll see," I assure her, frowning.

"Sceptile! Use Leaf Blade!" comes the predictable command. And the nail in the coffin. Leaf Blade is one of the stronger Grass attacks and a signature move of this species almost, but it needs to make contact. That leaves Sceptile hopelessly open to:

"Blastoise! Ice Beam!" the trainer orders at the last second, when the poor Sceptile is moving too fast to stop, and jumped the last part so dodging isn't an option. That leaves only taking a face full of ice.

Sceptile takes the full force of the attack at point blank range. I'm not surprised when the poor thing flies back, Staryus in its eyes, and frozen.

I turn to Janelle and Ilene, hoping to impress something important. "Just because you have a type advantage, doesn't mean you'll win. And just because they have the advantage over you, doesn't mean you'll lose."

The pair of them nod, their eyes wide with shock.

"It's about planning," I continue. "Plan for your weaknesses. Plan for what your opponent will think of. And when it happens, you're already prepared."

Suddenly Michelle is beside me as well, the three of them with a thoughtful frown on their face. With a little luck, they'll start thinking about what that means.

"In other words, girls. You don't use force to win. You use your brains." I see the three of thing wondering about that, but I don't really know a better way to explain it.

"Gin?" I turn to Haze, knitting my brow to figure out what he wants. He offers me his hand and a cocky smirk.

I smile. "Well, the best way to learn is to watch," I agree, taking his hand. "Girls. Stay with Amalia. And be sure to watch our matches carefully."

Together, hand in hand, we head to the line-up. The matches don't end that fast, but with six courts the lines move forward quickly all the same. All the while, Pizzy keeps whimpering and looking up at me.

"Not yet, baby," I say, scratching behind her ear. Tiny as she is, injured as she is, she's too used to being my go-to Pokémon when it comes to a battle—rare though they are.

It takes almost ten minutes before it's our turn, over on the court closest to the girls. "We only do doubles!" Haze announces. The opponent nods, accepting out terms, so we step up to the little box where we're meant to stand.

"Paris?" "Green Tea?" We ask them at the same time. The pair of Raltses saunter into the ring together, hand in hand—just like Haze and I.

The crowd starts laughing, jeering, poking fun at two Raltses on a level thirty to fifty court. And, to be fair, the pair of them are only level fifteen. When our opponent tosses out an Ursaring and a Houndoom, the cheers turn to 'swallow the tykes whole', or something along those lines. Or is that just the one idiot a few challengers back in the opposite line-up?

It doesn't matter.

"Two to Tango!" Haze and I announce at the same time. Our Pokémons nod. Green Tea puts his right hand on her hip, and Paris her left on his shoulder. The take each other's' free hand, and their eyes meet. I can feel their tension ebb as they find all the strength they need in each other's eyes. And Paris, calm as the eye of the storm, glares at their opponents—Green Tea's gaze lingers on her a moment longer.

Rocky starts whimpering beside me, fearing for his friends. One sharp bark from Pizzy quiets him, but sends Froyo and Angel into a panic, so they both hide in our jackets, unwilling to watch.

"Haze and Ginny of Mossdeep VERSUS Zack of Slateport! First battle! BEGIN!"

The crowd goes absolutely nuts, cheering Zack on. Let's see how long that lasts.

My gaze flicks to our girls, seeing their mute begging for us to show those fools. I smirk.

"Doom! Use Flamethrower!" The Hounddoom leans back its head to take in a deep breath, then lowers its head and breathes out a stream of glowing flames.

"Psychic!" we announce at the same time, and our babies comply without hesitation. Only, not in the way the crowd likely expects. They use the move, on the long tongue of fire, capturing it and keeping it in a little ball. When the Hounddoom runs out of air, and stops the attack, Paris and Green Tea fling it at the Ursaring, hitting its snout with its partner's attack.

The Ursaring flails and claws at its muzzle, trying to out the flames. Its face is burned, and I can see the searing pain in its eyes, feel the throbbing of its face.

And yet, Ursaring doesn't react. It stands there, awaiting instructions. Well-trained, but as a battler it will do little good.

Zack grumbles something I can't make out. He probably had his hopes set on an easy win.

"Ursaring! Use Slash!" As commanded, that one comes barrelling towards out pair, its paw held up high and ready to maul them.

Not needing instruction, our pair wait. And wait. At the last possible moment, just as the attack starts rocketing down at them, they both Teleport behind the Ursa and Teleport him behind the Houndoom.

"NO!" Houndoom takes the full force of the attack, knocking it over to our side, but Paris and Green Tea aren't done. They Teleport the Ursaring a good five metres above where the Houndoom is struggling to stand.

All three Pokémon fall right on top of Houndoom, squashing it under a hundred plus kilograms of Ursaring.

Paris and Green Tea jump off, to our side, and pick up the Ursaring again, flinging it callously to the other side of the court, letting gravity do the damage for them.

I look around, hearing nothing but the howling winds—the crowds are stunned at the scene. Even the other courts have fallen still.

"YEAH! THAT'S MY BIG SISTER!" Everyone but Michelle, who's cheering and gushing and pumping her fist up to the heavens. "WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Go Ginny! Go Haze! Go Paris! Go Green Tea!"

Houndoom, angered that it's losing the fight, struggles up on its legs again, growling like our Raltses were caught eating from its bowl. Paris and Green Tea share a look—and I could swear they both raise an eyebrow at the scene.

The levitate the Ursaring again, hovering it over Houndoom's head.

Green Tea points up.

Houndoom continues growling, though more menacing than before.

Paris points up.

Houndoom stalks towards our Pokémon, its limp obvious as the pain its in.

"Doom! Get outta the way!" Zack bellows, frantically waving his Pokémon out of harm's way. Houndoom finally looks up.

I smirk. Even for a hound, like Pizzy, I feel no pity. Not for the arrogance they so clearly showed at the beginning. Still, pointless violence should be avoided.

"Lie down, Houndoom," I warn, my tone icy and my face blank. "If you stay down, we'll put your partner down beside you and count this as our win."

Houndoom scoffs, turning its nose up at the offer. I shrug. "That's just stupid. Do it."

Like a Golbat out of hell, Ursaring flies down at Houndoom. Only, they use it as a mallet and headbutt the pair together, knocking them both out.

Both Raltses are engulfed in a blinding white light, shifting and moulding into something else, something twice as tall and far stronger. The seemingly drooping dress that is their legs turns into lithe dancer's legs, and a tutu gets tossed into the mix. The helmet that covered their eyes seemingly turns into a stylish—if some feminine—hairstyle, with a bang covering their nose.

Our baby Raltses have grown into cute Kirlias.

"Winners! Ginny and Haze of Mossdeep!" the ref calls it.

Our group starts cheering at the top of their lungs! They're going absolute nuts! Soon the rest of the crowd joins in, as do the other trainers. Everyone is chanting our names, and cheering us on.

"Paris!" "Green Tea!" We call out at the same time.

 **"Heal Pulse!"**

Both Kirlias glow white. They concentrate the light into their right hand, shooting that it at the downed Pokémons, each getting one bright little ball shot into their head. Houndoom and Ursaring stir, groaning like they were hit but a stampede of Tauroses.

"Let them rest for a few hours before battling again. And get a meal in their stomach. They'll be fine," Haze says. He waves lazily, tuning on a dime and ready to walk away. I agree, the girls've seen what we needed them to.

"Coming?" I ask Paris and Green Tea. They come running, Green Tea jumping into my open arms for his hug and Haze scoops Paris up. We leave the courts, the crowd, and the idiot who just lost with his chin hanging low.

"You guys were amazing back there," I praise, kissing Green Tea's brow.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

We make our way away from the courts, over to one side where the foot traffic is lightest. The whole way, I'm answering the girls' questions as best I can. "So all we have to do is find their weakspot?" Ilene asks, wondering about that.

"Yes, and no. It's about knowing where and when to strike," I try, wondering about that myself. "It's like… with Ursaring. How heavy he was, and how strong he was. You need to think of a way to use that against him. Like how we used him as a mallet on Houndoom?"

"That was so awesome!" Janelle praises, stars in her eyes.

"Maybe, but it was the better strategy. Mind you, you can't use that all the time. Some battles use rules that restrict alternative uses for moves. But… I think you girls should know how to pull off tactics like that regardless," I explain, hoping I'm getting the message across.

"So… we need to be careful what the rules are? And always stay within the letter of those rules?" Michelle asks, knitting her brow.

"Yes," I agree, nodding sagely. "Never break the rules, but never stop thinking of ways to use your skills to their fullest within those confines."

"And," Haze chimes in. I smile, grateful—and utterly unsure if I'm turning them into brawlers or not. It's how Haze's been training me, after all. "Never use more force than is needed. If you aren't completely sure your Pokémon or your opponent's Pokémon can handle it? Then it's safer not to. Otherwise you'll end up killing one of them. And no one wants that."

The girls quiet down quickly—like a toy's batteries just ran out. The thought of getting someone killed obviously strikes the chord I've been missing.

"I… I understand," Ilene says, her tone solemn and her fists balled. She knits her brow, understanding the true weight of her choices. "May we go back inside? To the courts?"

Haze and I share a look. He shrugs, leaving it to me to decide. "Sure, sweetie. Come on, we'll come watch. Then we can give you some tips, if you want?"

"Would you?!" Janelle practically begs me to say yes.

"Of course! You're our juniors, after all."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

 _Sigh_. Sitting here, looking at Ilene and Janelle taking on challenger after challenger, I find myself at ease. After all the craziness of the past days—all the strategy talks and lessons and games between Haze and I—I'm starting to see what he was talking about.

The way Honey likes to sneak up behind his opponents—a Ghost Type tactic right there. The way Winston likes to slam his face into the opposition—more of a Fighting Type tactic. And Mimi's tendency to analyse and copy the opponent's moves—I'm pretty sure that's unique to Mr Mimes and Mime Jrs.

But mostly, I'm focusing on Ilene and Janelle's commands, how they communicate with their partner and with each other.

Janelle gives her sister a look, an amused little smile. Ilene nods, smirking. They don't use words—they don't need to. They are in tune with each other. And that spills over into their Pokémons' relationships with each other.

What I like most, is that after each match the sisters talk to their opponent(s), try to explain what they did wrong, and what they could do instead. Just like what Haze and I have been doing with them.

"Uh… hey," the boy from earlier calls to us. I turn, raising an eyebrow to him. His brow is knit as he scratches the back of his head, like he's trying to figure out something but is utterly failing all the same. "I, uh… I lost. But you guys walked off before I could pay you."

"Forget it," I wave it off, turning my attention back to Janelle and Ilene. Honey and Mimi are starting to tire—their movements are sluggish and they're starting to sweat. Will they call it a day after this match? Will they get cocky and push their Pokémon to exhaustion?

Honey uses Shadow Sneak, knocking the Diglett out. She's huffing, trying to catch her breath. Ilene turns to the ref, calling out, "That's it for us, ref!" I watch as the girls offer some advice to the opponents and they shake hands.

"You don't… you don't even care that you beat me?" Zack asks, confused. It's as if he just learned the sky is green and ice burns. Sadly, there are times and situations when both are very true.

"Why should we?" I ask, curious what he's thinking. "We needed a match to show what I was talking about. It just happened to be you."

I turn back to the girls. The sound of growling comes from both sides of me—Pizzy and Rocky don't like whatever is happening outside of my notice.

"Kirlia!" Green Tea demands, glaring at Zack and ignoring his treat.

"Whatever you're feeling, Zack of Slateport, I suggest you be mindful of it," I warn, my tone frosty. I pet Pizzy and Rocky, to soothe them as best I can while not hindering them if they feel the need to act. "Green Tea is quite protective of me, as are all of my babies."

The girls and Amalia start making their way over to us, so I take the pitcher of water and pour seven cups half full and set four bowls with two berries each. They take their seats opposite me, thanking me with a smile for the refreshments.

Our two little Psychics in training keep thanking their partners, telling them how proud they are. I smile, grateful they are so good to their Pokémons—not everyone is.

"Hey, Haze?" I turn to him, questions in my eyes. He smirks, nodding. Ilene and Janelle look from Haze to me and back, wondering what they missed. "Don't worry, girls. We'll explain when we get back to the room."

"Arceus, no way!" Janelle belts out, covering her mouth and nose with her hands. Her eyes are wide and watery, as if she can hardly believe what's going on.

"You don't mean…?" Ilene trails off, insight hitting her right between the eyes.

"That's right, girls. Haze and I think you've earned the right," I say, beaming at them. "But we'll discuss details in the room, okay?" They cheer, hugging and kissing their Pokémons.

Honey rolls her eye, grabbing the cup and bringing the straw to her mouth for a long pull. Setting the cup back down, she focuses on her berries, enjoying them for all they're worth.

As hard as she tries to hide it, I feel Honey's joy at seeing Ilene happy.

She looks at me, blinking. I smile, just for her, and she looks away. She reminds me of Haze—hard exterior, but once you get to know him he's the world's biggest teddy bear.

"Alright," I call for everyone's attention, grabbing the salt and pepper. Haze grabs two extra salts and peppers, so I'll have the pieces I need to explain what I mean.

Setting the peppers to one side and the salts to the other, I look to Ilene and Janelle. "The peppers are your team, the salts are the opponents. I want you to show me how those matches went, and tell me what strategies you were using. Haze and I will offer any critiques we feel are needed."

"Should you be discussing this out in the open?" I turn to the voice, wondering why I recognise it.

"Hey, Jack," I greet. "Did you guys want to join us for lunch? You, Dezzy, and Jean-Luc?" His eyes go wide. Obviously he didn't see that coming.

 ** _8-8_**

 ** _End Chapter 8_**

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

 ** _A/N: A bit on the short side, but there are three more things that need to happen before disembarking. Unfortunately, those things are hard to show through Ginny's eyes. So guess what? The Ice Prince is up next.  
_**


	10. Haze: Friend or Faux

_**The Gin Haze**_

 _ **"Because sometimes all you want to do is forget. With war looming on the horizon, some of us have more reason to want to forget than others. The next generation of Pokémon trainers, what kind of world are they to inherit?" Warning! War stories, dark, gore, sex and real life. This is what it takes to survive in the new war-torn era.**_

 _ **Chapter 9 – Haze: Friend or Faux**_

 _ **8-8**_

* * *

I narrow my eyes, wondering why I agreed to this. Even with thirty square tables, each able to seat four or more patrons, I find myself surrounded by Ice Type Trainers, Ghost Type Trainers, and Fighting Type Trainers. But, to be fair, I have Ginny and Adam beside me, and Ilene and Janelle beside Ginny. Things could be worse.

"Come on, Haze, please! Ple-ple-ple~eeeeeeez!" Michelle begs, hugging me from behind. She's dead set on trying her hand at battling. "I've been paying super good attention! And I've seen you and Ilene and Janelle and Ginny and Adam battling all week!"

I look over towards Amalia, just coming back from the bar for some reason. Her eyes swim in amusement, and she's fighting not to laugh.

"I'll go with her, if you think she's ready," Lia offers, her little smile only growing as she studies my not so subtle frown. I trust Lia, no doubt about it. But is Michelle ready? Unfortunately, she'd have to prove herself one way or another, and she can't do that without a battle. No amount of tag-sparring will reveal that.

"Alright," I agree. "Take Grey with you. That way you can double up with her."

"Yay!" Michelle cheers, hugging me tighter. "I won't let you down, big brother! I promise!"

"Aw, come on, princess. It ain't about that," I argue, wrapping her in my energy and levitating her up over me and plopping her in my lap. "It's about keeping you and your Pokémon safe."

"But Lia'd never let anything happen to me!"

"You're right, she wouldn't," I agree, nodding. "And that's why I'm agreeing to it, as long as you two double up. I'm not taking any chances."

She kisses my cheek, hugging me again. "We'll be super careful. I promise," she whispers. I nod, hugging her back.

As she's scooting out of my lap and rushing to Amalia so they can head out, I look to Grey, nodding gravely. His sole, red eye studies me for a moment, before he bobs his head as well, his pale grey armour shimmering in the restaurant's dim lighting.

They head out together. I know Grey will take care of both of them for me.

With that cute and cuddly distraction handled, I turn my full attention to our current guests. "Before you guys make the wrong assumptions, let me clear a few things up," I begin, looking from Dezzy to Jack to Jean-Luc. "Ginny and I are the defacto leaders of our group. We are going to apply for Gym status together, and, pending the League's approval, we'd run the gym together as well."

"Yes, yes. This we know," Jean-Luc snipes.

I stare him down—my only warning that I don't answer to him. "I'm—"

A sharp pain in my thigh and Ginny turning to me with a patient smile; _let me handle this_. She turns back to the others, rubbing my thigh to apologize for the pain.

"What he means to say, is that I'm likely to answer certain questions for him, even if you pose them directly to him. He and I are partners, and not just in battle," she explains, her voice gentle but unyielding. She turns to Dezzy, smiling and rolling her eyes. "It's a family trait. His dad's the same way."

"Is that so," Dezzy coos, grinning like the Cheshire Delcatty. "So you're an item?"

I turn to Gin, finding crimson cheeks and a playful smile as she turns back to me. "Hmm? What do you say, Hazey-bear? Are we," she leans in closer to me, capturing my chin with her right hand and coming in so close that the sides of our noses touch, "an item?"

Her eyes. That needy look in her eyes is doing so many things to me. I feel the warmth of her breath kissing my skin, so hot and enticing. I lean in the last of tenth, claiming her lips with mine. Barely a peck, but enough to answer her.

"Definitely," I agree. No matter how bad I want to tease her, to tell her something corny like 'ask me tonight' or something cocky like 'maybe'… letting her know in no uncertain terms that I want to be with her? Even the nay-saying voice in my head is silent on the matter—I don't just want her, I _need_ her.

"Omigod! No way!" Dezzy loses it, squealing and gushing and telling us how cute we are together. "How long? Come on, you've got to tell me now! Don't leave me hanging, Gin!" I hear the blackbelts chuckling, obviously having seen this coming.

"Hmm?" Gin noises, pretending she's thinking about that. "About a minute?"

Silence ensues. I feel my shoulders trembling at the laugh I'm fighting to keep in. "Haze and I have been best friends since forever. And we're crazy about each other. But we've been through some heavy stuff lately, so we're trying to take it slow," she explains, firmly in girl-talk land now. "Besides, what's the rush? Our families have already written us off as married."

"Seriously? That's so—"

"Yes, yes, Dezzy. They're adorable. Cute. A match made in paradise," Jean-Luc snipes again. Crabby little shit, ain't he. "Can we please get to more practical talks?"

"Someone needs to get laid," Jack drones, his elbows on the table, hands folded, and chin resting on his hands. He looks annoyed with Jean-Luc, not Dezzy and Ginny's girl-talk.

Choked snickers erupt from the Ice and Fighting group, but I feel my group holding in their amusement.

"Says the ice virgin," Jean-Luc snipes. Alright. He's more of a problem. He has an agenda, and he wants to get to that—likely setting up a pecking order, with us at the lowest rungs of it. Let's see how many times I can cockblock that before it becomes obvious.

"So what about you, Dezzy?" I ask, trying to keep her and Ginny on the same page. "You find someone who's not scared of you and your mom?"

Dezzy snorts, but her group starts laughing. "I wish," she grouses. "I'm half tempted to let mom and dad set up an arranged marriage."

"Aww, don't give up," Ginny says, reaching across the table and taking Dezzy's hand. "I used to feel the same way. But look, I snagged my prince charming." She elbows me, half turning so I can see her smirk. "An Ice Prince, but still."

I ignore the sniggering. Especially from Froyo. Change of subject, coming up.

"So anyway," I cough into my hand—dunno why, though. "Dezzy, what's your battle forte? You into singles, doubles, or triples?"

"I'm up for anything," she brags, puffing out her chest. Hmm. Gin's got nicer tits. "Why? You interested?"

"Che," I snort, shaking my head. "In a battle? Yes. But not yet. We've only recently been allowed our own teams, so our Pokémon aren't ready for the big times, yet."

"You don't—"

"So, if you want a real battle with us, you'd have to give us at least a month. Otherwise you'd win by default," I cut Jean-Luc off. Angel comes snuggling up to me again, slipping into my jacket and nuzzling her cold nose in the nape of my neck. "But, hey, Jack. Since we're on the subject? You got any tips for me with raising Angel here? I doubt she'd enjoy battling, but she deserves the best all the same."

"Hmm?" Jack studies me, and the Froslass now surgically attached to me. His eyes smile, even though his lips don't as he lifts his chin off his hands. "Mom has a Froslass, so I know a bit about them." I nod, having read as much—though League files are dreadfully vague on how best to start alliances.

"Let's see… they aren't too different from your typical Ice Type. They like the cold, obviously. Warm meals aren't an option. And keep her away from the fire. Logic will take you far," he explains, his eyes never leaving Angel. "But this one has taken to you. They aren't usually that clingy. She's timid?"

"Well, I th—"

"Very," I agree, nodding and petting Angel. Get it through your skull, Jean-Luc. We aren't going to take your shit. "I've only had her for a few days, and I haven't had the time to research diets and such. Is frozen yoghurt a good dessert for her?"

"Ooh, yeah definitely," he agrees, smiling with his lips this time. He nods to Froyo, who's hovering over my shoulder and humming some song or other. "For the jolly one there, too. They'll love anything sweet. And if you stick to fat free froyo, they should be fine. Just make sure to give them a lot of berries in it, and don't fight them if they freeze any berries they get. It's either that, or give them ice cubes or fresh powder snow. That's practically all they'll eat."

"Good to know, thanks," I smile, nodding to him out of respect.

"What about Swinubs?" Adam jumps in. I see Gin narrowing her eyes, like she's trying to remember what Pokemon that is—then again, she's been calling them Snorunts, so… "I've got a few of them I'm raising."

"Nice pick!" Jack praises. His eyes twinkling now. Ginny, you know people better than I ever will, but your Pokemon knowledge still sucks. "Oh, yeah. Those guys are real pigs when it comes to eating. They'll eat you out of house and home when they're close to evolving. You know how to teach them AncientPower?"

"I've been trying to research that, but I can't find a damn thing online," Adam admits, sounding frustrated with that.

"Then you've come to the right place!" He leans forward slightly as he puffs out his chest. "You should come up to Snowpoint. My uncle can teach them for you. He's our gym's breeder. Not for free, mind you, but he knows all there is to know about Ice Types!"

"Alright! We're definitely taking you up on that!" Adam cheers, reaching across the table and shaking on it. "You mind teaching me to snowboard while I'm up there? I've heard there's some choice slopes."

"Ooh! Can we come?" Janelle and Ilene chime in, their eyes and tones begging.

"Of course," I agree, nodding. "It would do us all some good to get to know our allies in the other gyms."

"You think Mina and Myron will want to tag along?" Gin asks, her hand on my thigh again. I shiver a little—there's just something about her touching me that rubs me the right way.

"Wait…" Dezzy has a look in her eyes, like she recognizes the names. "From M&M's? You know them?"

"You could say that," I tease, smirking. "She, Adam, and Michelle are their younger siblings."

"No way! Tell me they're on this boat! Tell me they're coming to Sinnoh! PLEASE!" Her eyes have stars in them, obviously wanting to hear nothing less than that they're starting their diner in Twinleaf—though preferably in her city, if I read her right.

"Of course. I might be able to tempt them to cook up a little something for you… if you're interested, that is," Ginny offers, testing Dezzy's reaction. Violet eyes go wide, a creepy grin goes even wider. "I'll take that as a yes. Are you guys going to be staying in Slateport for a few days? I don't doubt they'll be cooking while we're there. And I can get you in."

"Yes-yes-yes-yes-yes-yes-YE~EEEEEEES! Omigod, Gin, you're a SAINT!"

"She'd have to be," I drone, smirking. "She puts up with _me_. On purpose." Gin swats me, laughing.

The waitress come scrambling up to us, a harried and frustrated look on her face and clearly sweating. She's overworked, no doubt in my mind.

"Ah, so the bar wench finally arrives. Tell me, little girl, is this the—"

"Ignore him," I cut in, motioning the waitress over to our side of the table. "He's crabby because we have yet to address him as my lord and bow like he's royalty."

"I'm so sorry, we're not usually this busy around this time. My colleagues aren't scheduled to start for another hour, so I'm trying to hold it down solo," she explains, subdued and blushing furiously—though she's also clearly avoiding that negative nancy.

"It's alright, really," Ginny assures her. "My brother and sister run a diner. We know how hectic it can get at the weirdest times. You can give us the menus, and take your time coming back. Haze and I usually need five extra minutes to figure out what we want anyway."

"True," I agree, nodding. "And you can start us off with three pots of tea. Your house brew will be fine. A jug of ice water and some extra cups with straws. And, if I'm reading Jack and his group right…? They'll enjoy some hot chocolate to tide them over?"

"With marshmellows," Jack agrees, beaming at us.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

It takes almost an hour before we get what we ordered, but other than Jean-Luc and his group, no one seems bothered by it. Gin and I get teased a bit about our menu-banter, and Adam is quick to point out that it's really a regular thing with us.

Ginny starts up some small talk with Dezzy and the female Ice Type Trainers, mostly asking what it's like in Sinnoh, since she's only ever been to Twinleaf. They talk about the shopping, the city court culture, the lack of leash laws—which I find is a plus. People who can't control their Pokémon in public, shouldn't have Pokémon at all.

Jack and Adam switch it over to Pokémon and migration patterns. Apparently Sinnoh's been getting migrating birds from Kalos, Hoenn, Kanto, and Johto. I bite back a groan, knowing exactly what bringing up Kalos will do.

"So, Haze," Jean-Luc buts in, glaring at me and daring me to cut him off this time. "You're a Laurant. So your family's originally from Kalos."

"From the city of light," I drone, glaring right back at him. He snorts, his violet eyes boring into me.

"Then you know who I am."

"Of course," I agree wholeheartedly, nodding. Dezzy and Jack smirk, knowing this won't end well. Hmm, they seem to have gotten to know me pretty quickly. "You're an insufferable ass. What of it?"

"Why you—" He gets cut off

"Lest my lord Verette forget his manners, allow me to remind him," Ginny cuts in, her hand on my thigh again to shut me up. I like this touchy-feely thing. Keep it up, Gin. "One may only ever expect a courtesy in keeping with what one has offered. Thus far, my lord has offered but an iota resembling proper etiquette. Would it therefore not be expected that we offer you the same?"

Slurping rips through the area like an explosion. Apparently, Cubchoo—Jack's icy blue bear cub with the biggest snot bubble hanging out of his nose—is done with his ice water. I grab the jug, lifting it. "Would you like some more?"

"Choo!" the icy bear announces, raising his empty cup for more. I focus my energies, levitating both him and his cup to me, filling it when he's close enough. He cheers, liking the whole hovering thing. I set him back down in Jack's lap, making sure he doesn't spill his drink. "Cubchoo! Choo cub cub, cubchoo!"

"You're quite welcome, Cubchoo," I say, smiling. I turn my attention back to Angel, who's busy sipping her ice water as well. Feeling my gaze on her, she cranes her neck looking up at me. I kiss her brow, where her outer shell recedes making that diamond shape where her third eye would be. "You enjoy your lunch, Angel?"

"Ii!" she noises, closing her eyes and smiling.

"I'm glad," I say, smiling for her. Looking up at Jack, I nod to him again. "Thank you. I doubt I'd have thought of giving her ice water."

"That's what friends are for," he says, his eyes smiling again as he nods. His brow is furrowed, and he frowns slightly. He needs a favour, no doubt, but he isn't sure if we're at that stage as yet. "I… I'm not sure if this is too much, but I thought you might be the better person to ask."

"Sure, what's up?" I ask.

"We've been angling for Smoochums and/or Jynxes, but the dealers I've spoken to don't keep them. Would you know who to talk to about acquiring a few?"

"Those flirts?" I tease, chuckling at the thought. "Dude. We have a few ourselves. None of our trainers have shown any interest."

"What, seriously? Why?" he asks, confused.

"Like I said. They are flirts. Shameless flirts. And they try to get away with murder every chance they get. They're rambunctious by nature. And though Jynxes are quite useful, even they are a lot to handle," I explain seriously. A thought hits me, drawing my attention to Adam. "Adam here is our breeder. He's in charge of those," I look to him for confirmation, "two, I believe?"

"Yeah. Just the two Smoochums. And Haze is right. Those two are hard to deal with sometimes. Maybe it's because I kept them with Psychic Types instead of Ice Types?" Adam shrugs off the thought. "Either way, we can't offer both. Crazy or not, they could prove invaluable in the future."

"Agreed. Would you be willing to trade one of them for my uncle training your Swinubs free of charge?"

Adam thinks about that. I can both see and feel the gears churning inside him. His eyes flick to Cubchoo, likely thinking about how good Jack is to the tyke. "That I can do," Adam agrees, nodding. "Seeing how good you are to Cubchoo, I'm confident you'd raise our rascal right," he shrugs, seeming unsure of his words, "or as well as is possible with that one. She really is a handful, you know. And watch out for her Lovely Kiss. I was out for hours."

"R… really? That's it? You just want to be sure she'd be cared for?" Jack asks, nonplussed.

"Of course! Every Pokémon I raise should go to a loving home." Adam looks just as confused. "Isn't that normal?"

"It is for you Harrisons, it seems," Dezzy teases, smiling warmly. "So, I'mma need a favour of my own. I've got a rascal that I can't handle. A Phantump. I'm no good with Ghost Types, and I don't trust Jean-Luc that much."

"Phantump… Phantump…" I repeat, thinking. "Grass-Ghost. Lives out in forests where you don't find a lot of people. Rumoured to be a cut down trunk possessed by the soul of a child that died in that forest?"

"I did **not** know that," Dezzy cringes, not liking my explanation. She fishes out a regular Pokéball, tossing it to me. I catch it, raising an eyebrow. "That one was creepy without the backstory. I'd rather **swim** to Veilstone than take it back now!"

"Aww. Ghost types are really sweet once you get to know them," I tease, laughter in my tone and my eyes lighting up. "You're sure?"

"This ain't hot potato. That one's yours."

Chuckling and shaking my head, I maximize the ball and call the poor thing out to see what I'm dealing with. Hovering on the table is an obvious ghost. Black body with what looks like a tail and two stumps for hands. Not to mention the white tree trunk for a head and the red leaves on it and the sky blue eyes peering through it at me. It looks scared—feels scared.

"Hey," I greet… her. She definitely feels like a her. "I'm Haze. This is Ginny and Adam. Dezzy tells me you need a good home and a loving family to raise you."

The sound of a little girl's laughter oozes out of Phantump's mouth. Not happy laughter, though. It's tense, forced, and eerie as fuck.

"This is Angel, by the way. And that one there's Froyo. We also have Paris and Green Tea with us. And my juniors Ilene and Janelle. Would you like to say hello?"

Phantump turns, looking around. Her eyes grow more and more frightened, until she spots Dezzy and a blood curdling scream erupts from her—like a child about to be murdered and sees it coming. The poor baby darts back, behind me, hiding from Dezzy like she's the devil.

"Now, now," I soothe. "No need for that. Dezzy isn't going to hurt you. I won't let anyone hurt you, okay?"

"Promise?" the same little girl's voice asks, scared out of her mind.

"Promise," I assure her, nodding.

She nods, her bright blue eyes a little watery. "Phan… Phantump," she murmurs, hovering closer to me. She eyes the empty plate in front of me. Her voice sounds mostly the same, but there's something more to it now—a calm that was missing before.

"Oh, are you hungry?" She nods. "Alright. As soon as…" I trail off, feeling Michelle and Lia coming our way. I turn, finding them already halfway back from the courts. Both are glowing with pride. "Nevermind. They're on their way. You can eat with Amalia and Michelle. I promise, they'll be just as nice as we are. And they won't mind whatever you feel like ordering, okay?"

"Phan?" she asks, looking nervous and shrinking back towards me again.

"Would you rather stay here and eat with Ginny and me?" She nods fervently. "Alright, but I'll need to register you first. So you need to go back into your ball for two minutes, and we'll call you out again. Sound fair?"

"Tump!" she exclaims, her eyes going from blue ovals to little curved lines to show she's smiling. I point the ball at her, pressing the button and returning her to a red light, swallowed by the ball. With the ball close, I minimize it, and offer it to Ginny.

"Whoa, what're you…?" Gin trails off, her eyes narrowed and her brow furrowed. Gears are turning, plans being baked. This can't be good. "Fine. I'll take her. But then you're taking a Golduck, an Abra, and a Meditite."

"Hey! Tha—"

"All three. And I am not negotiating any of it."

Breathing isn't as easy as it was a moment ago. Not just one. But three. All three. The first three I lost. And I don't doubt she'll figure out a way to get me to take a Chingling, a Ladyba, and a Ghastly in time.

I nod, unwilling to speak. She takes the ball, entering it into her Dex and starts typing.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

We make it back to the room, Ginny having dragged me most of the way. I know her. When she says I'm taking them, she means the second we enter she's going to start pestering me about taking them immediately.

So, even though Jack and Dezzy and their groups are being dragged along for the ride, even though we lost Jean-Luc, even though Michelle socked the competition and the ref eventually had to ask her to leave, I still feel like a condemned man on death row.

Gin knocks, waiting for one of the boys to open the door. Pietro is the lucky one, coming out and eyeing our group. "Hey Pietro, these are Jack and Dezze and their entourage. They're from Sinnoh, and are our allies and friends," Gin lays it all out.

"Lemme check with the boss," Pietro says, leering down the hallway. "And if I catch you trying it again, I'mma toss you overboard!"

"Lemme guess," I drone. "Ghost Type Trainer."

Pietro snorts, nodding, and heads back inside, closing the door properly. He and dad and Marion are back a minute later, the double doors swinging open and revealing everything inside to be just as we left it—other than Mrs Harrison looking far more rested, and Aaron running around to bug everyone he can.

"Haze?" dad addresses me, but his eyes are on Jack and Dezzy.

"They're cool. Dezzy gave us a Phantump, and Jack wants a Smoochum. He's even been teaching me about Ice Types," I explain seriously. Dad glares at them all the same—he isn't sold on gifts and pretty words. "They trust Verette as little as we do. And they know how protective we are of our own."

"Gimme one good reason then," dad challenges, his gaze never leaving the Sinnoh groups. "We done had to eject three Ghost shits. Security even took two of them into custody."

I walk up to dad, looking up to him as I place my hand on his shoulder. "Because when the world turns to shit, we'll need allies we can depend on."

Marion steps up to dad's other side, hugging his elbow and studying the group carefully. "If you eight enter this room, it had best be with only the best intentions in your heart and putting your best foot forward," Marion warns, her tone cold as ice. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Of course, ma'am," Dezzy assures her, bowing boy-style. Her compatriots bow as well. "I assure you, if any of my boys steps out of line, it will be me throwing them overboard."

"Agreed," Jack bows as well. "Me and mine shall pose no threat to any under your protection. You have my word, Lady Laurant."

Marion glows at being called that, looking to dad with rosy cheeks. "Come on, William. If they'd spent any time at all with Haze, they'd know how seriously we take those words," she argues, blooming a little brighter as she classifies herself as part of 'us'. "And besides. How often do you hear your son refer to anyone as a friend?"

"You'll keep an eye on them?" dad bargains. Hmm?

"Like a hawk," she agrees, kissing him on the cheek. Dad nods, relenting at last. "Very well, allow me to welcome you into our abode. Do keep in mind that Mrs Harrison is not to be bothered. Not even with well-intentioned greetings. And if we ask you to leave, we expect you to respect our wishes. No matter how little sense it might make. Understood?"

They agree, bowing low to dad and Marion. We enter the room, Pietro and Guss taking up the rear and shutting the door behind us. Marion leads our guests out onto the balcony, asking them to make themselves comfortable while she arranges something for them. She turns to Eddy, asking him to order some snacks and drinks and turns her full attention to me.

"Don't take too long. Ignoring your guests isn't proper," she says, turning to entertain them while I'm busy with my thing. I smile, shaking my head. She's still unsure of herself and where she stands, but she shows me who she is without hesitation. I nod, heading over to Shamrock and scratching behind his ear.

"Hey, boy. Dad told me there've been some unplanned visitors," I murmur, laying my head against his horn. "Be careful." Shamrock nods, his eyes hardening. I nod as well, going into one of his bags and fishing out mine and Ginny's backpacks, slinging them over my shoulder. "Keep an eye on Mint for me?"

Instead of answering, he gets up and saunters over to Mint, lying beside her. She's still fast asleep, but he sniffs and his eyes dart to and fro to let me know he's alert.

I turn to Adam and Gin. Adam's fishing his backpack out of Gogo's bag as well, and Gin's sitting beside Mrs Harrison, hugging her and asking her if she needs anything.

With everything handled, I head out onto the balcony and take a seat across from Jack. Dezzy and her boys are over in one corner, meditating, so I doubt they'll be very vocal for a bit.

I fish out our two cases from my bag and lay them on the table, popping them both open and running my finger over the collection of Pokéballs within.

Gin and Adam come join us, Gin bringing the briefcase I completely forgot—I guess she's here to make sure I really do take all three.

"Your mom's kinda scary," Jack murmurs, his eyes on Marion. I snort, but don't comment.

I find the cluster of Abras, fingering them one by one to get a feel for the personalities before I decide. Hmm… this one's sassy—I tend to work well with the sassy ones. So I take her ball out and close the case. I check the other case, but don't find the remaining two. I close that as well, stuffing them both back into my backpack, accepting the briefcase from Ginny.

Popping it open, I run my finger over the ziplock bags looking for the two I need. An adamant Golduck and a serious Meditite get selected. Curiously, they're both in the same bag. I take the pair of them out, placing their balls beside the first.

"Haze?" I turn, wondering at Amalia's hesitance. She's standing there with the sliding door still half open and gripping it almost painfully, as if something is wrong and she doesn't know quite how to address it.

"What's up, sis?" I ask, motioning for her to come join us. She smiles, unsure and nervous, sliding the door closed and taking a seat.

"Haze, I… I need your help," she begins, taking a deep breath to soothe her nerves. "I… I need… that is to say…"

"Amalia," Ginny says, laying her hand on Lia's forearm. The sister's share a look. A moment later, Gin turns to me. "She needs a proper team."

"What? That it?" I tease, smirking. "I was halfway through planning a heist for nothing." Lia's mouth hangs open, her eyes wide with shock, and she looks like she wants to swat me. Jack and his group are halfway to having a cackling fit, though. "Come on, Lia. You know we'd do anything for you."

"I… I know that, but this…"

"Don't worry about it. Do you know what Pokémon you want?" She shakes her head, no. "Psychic and Ghost?" She nods. I nod as well, thinking about that.

My finger goes over every Pokéball in the briefcase again, thinking about the most solid team I can come up with for her.

"Natu. Elgyem. Golduck. Misdreavous." I take out the four balls, handing them to her and switch to the cases. "Gogoat. Vibrava. Espurr. And Ralts."

"Haze!" She sounds overwhelmed, not angry.

"What? You need more?" I ask, all innocent. Tears start welling up in the corners of her eyes. "You need a solid team. This is a team that will let you go anywhere we go."

Lia tries to say something, anything. The words just won't come.

"When I get the PC up and running, I'll register you as one of our seniors. That'll allow you to take ten Pokémon with you. You won't have to wear our uniform, and I don't expect you to battle or follow our trainings."

"Haze… Haze, I…"

"You're family, Lia," I remind her, smiling. She nods, wiping away the tears. "I'll teach them Psychic later, and Gin and I will take them when we're ready for training. And you're welcome to join us anytime we're hashing it out in our strategy games." A thought hits me, so I dig into my backpack and fish out four Reflect and Protect TMs.

"I couldn't," she insists, holding up her hand.

"If anything goes down, I'll need someone I can trust to mind our juniors while Adam, Gin, and I handle it. Are you saying you aren't someone I can trust?" I challenge. All she can do is offer me a watery smile, accepting the TMs. "Alright. Oh, and can you call Ilene and Janelle for me? I still need to talk to them about something."

"Sure," she caves, bobbing her head as she moves to stand. She takes her time collecting her eight minimized Pokéballs and TMs, arranging them in her purse so she won't drop them—mostly moving slow to hide her shivering hands and watery eyes. "And Haze?"

"Mm?"

"It wouldn't be right to accept if I refuse your stripes. When you have the time, I'll need a few uniforms as well."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Once Ilene claims her Abra, Janelle her Ralts, and they both get their Gogoat, I settle in. I still need three names for my new partners. Naming them Beige, Electra, and Silver is wrong on every level, so I'll need different names.

So I leave Adam and Jack to hash out their Smoochum thing, and move over to a quiet corner where I won't be bothering anyone. The first one I call out is the Abra. Memories thunder down the corridors of my mind of my Beige.

The little tyke looks up at me, her eyes closed but taking me in all the same. I feel her studying me in much the same way I'm studying her. "Abra!" she announces her irritation, turning up her nose and looking away.

"You may hate my reasons, but I don't break promises," I say, sitting down across from her. "Yes, I've lost a Kadabra. But you aren't him."

She snorts, still not looking at me.

"I can't say I don't deserve it," I admit, sighing. "Alright. Here's what I can do. We train together every night. I'll teach you Psychic, and I'll show you how to start harnessing your powers. We eat all three meals a day with our teams. So I'll be calling on you for dinner. And I'll introduce you to everyone once things settle down. Does that sound fair?"

She snorts again, but turns her nose towards me. For some reason, her fox-like features and her dull yellow fur strike me as… different. It doesn't make sense, and it certainly shouldn't, but I can't seem to make a metal link between her and Beige. She reminds me more of a lion, because of her colour.

"I think I'll name you Lion," I say, mostly being conversational. She doesn't react—not surprising. Sassy ones never give in so easily. "I'll see you later, Lion." I recall her to her ball, minimizing it and slipping it into my Dex for registration. After naming her Lion, I slip her ball into my jacket with the others.

The next one I call out is the Golduck. The calm blue skin and flat, bright yellow bill strike a much deeper cord. Her red eyes peer into me, as if she's already reading me. That's uncommon with Golducks, but not too strange considering her nature. The little red gem on her brow glows, I feel her rummaging around in my memories looking for something.

"If you tell me what you're looking for, I can help you," I offer, wondering at the list of Pokémon I've caught recently being her target. She doesn't answer, but she's far more hesitant now, more careful with where she rummages. "You're looking for someone?"

"Duck," she replies, bobbing her head. The picture of another Golduck flashes in my mind. "Golduck."

"I see. Family? A lover?" Instead of verbally answering, the scene of her lying with a Golduck—he feels like the same one from the other image—plays out. It's just after sunset, and they've had a long day. She cuddles up to that one, and they fall asleep together. "Lover." I nod, thinking about it. The guys wouldn't care about things like that, but they would definitely catch both if given the chance.

I get up, moving over to the briefcase and opening it again. I focus on the feel of that Golduck. The first bag is a bust, the second and third as well. It's the last ball in the last bag that gives me a hit—a gentle Golduck. I open the bag, taking that ball out, and close both the bag and the briefcase, before heading back.

Sitting back down, I feel Golduck's gaze burrowing into me, trying to figure me out. I call out the second Golduck. "Is this the one you mean?" I ask.

The pair of them stare at each other, unsure if this is real, unsure if they should dare to hope.

A cautious step, hesitantly reaching out, they embrace, their arms winding tight around the other. Like a switch is hit, they both turn to me, their eyes begging. The female I called out reaches out to me, her webbed fingers held apart, her eyes begging. It's as if there's light at the end of the tunnel, and she needs to grasp it.

I offer my hand, my pinkie and ring fingers pressed together and my index and middle fingers pressed together to make three appendages to match hers. The second our hands touch, I feel her flooding into my mind, perusing words, grammar, sentence structure, and associations—she's trying to learn my tongue.

 _You're a strange one, human_ , she projects her thoughts for me to hear.

 _I get that a lot_ , I retort, smirking.

 _There is another_ , she continues. Curiously, her thoughts are crystal clear and her voice equally so. She's used to her psychic powers. _Our son, he's but a baby. Too young to be without his parents_. The image of the three of them flashes into my mind. This one is holding the Psyduck, massaging the base of his skull to ease the ever-present headache, if only for a time.

I nod, standing again and going back to the briefcase. I find this one on the first bag—mostly because I start at the back. Bringing the ball back to the mother, I call out the Psyduck within.

Just like in the memory, the tiny Psyduck jumps into his parents awaiting arms, and the mother carefully massages the base of her son's skull to ease the headache.

Warmth wraps itself around my arm, but I don't need to look to confirm it's Ginny. "I'm sorry," she murmurs, kissing my cheek. I nod, but don't answer her. My cheek feels curiously warm, only for it to start feeling cold in the chilly breeze.

"So what do you say, Golduck?" I address the female again. "Are you willing to fight by my side?"

The lovers hold out their hands, pressing them together and obviously having a conversation I'm not meant to hear.

I wait patiently, enjoying the feel of Ginny's body pressed up against me. I turn to her, smiling for her. She smiles as well. A calm, smooth push presses her breast firmly against my arm, a bright blush stealing across her cheeks.

The happily reunited family come to me, but only the female offers me her hand, palm facing me. I lay my hand against hers again.

 _If you allow us to roam freely, and allow us to raise our baby, we will gladly fight for you,_ she explains, her resolve and the desire to be with her family almost overwhelming me.

"Gin. Both Golducks are willing to fight with us, if we don't keep them cooped up in their balls and we allow them to raise their baby," I relay the message. "You in?"

"That's a question?" she teases. "We promise, no being cooped up in your balls. And of course we'll let you raise your baby. Though we have to be mindful of the rules of where we are. There may be times you won't be allowed to come with us because of this agreement."

 _Acceptable_ , she agrees, nodding.

"Alright. I'll register you and your son to me. Your lover will be registered with Ginny. But I assure you, Gin and I are never apart. It won't be a problem," I explain. She pulls back her hand, nodding solemnly. "As well. How do you feel about the name 'Queen'?"

"Gol?" she asks, tilting her head to one side.

"I name my Pokémon after colours. Queen blue is just about your skin tone. And frankly, any woman willing to fight for her child and lover is considered a queen in my book."

The female giggles, her eyes twinkling happily. She nods.

"Ooh. Then I'll call you Blue Moon," Gin chimes in. "After all, meeting this way could only be a once in a blue moon event."

The male shrugs, obviously not caring either way.

"We won't name your son, though. That is your right, and one I refuse to take from you." The pair of them share a look, both a bit teary. When they nod, I continue. "Alright. We just need to register you. That means you'll be returned to your Pokéballs for a few minutes. As soon as registration is done, we'll call you out again and uphold our end of the bargain. Alright?"

"Duck," she nods again, laying her son's head against her chest. I give Gin the male's Pokéball, and recall my two at the same time. I slip her ball into my Dex, name her Queen, and call her out, before slipping her son's ball into my Dex. I click 'no' on the nickname screen, and when registered to me I take out the ball and call him out as well. I minimize both empty balls and slip them into my jacket for safekeeping.

Blue Moon soon joins them. "Pizzy, baby? You mind showing Blue Moon and Queen around while I talk to Haze?" Fuck.

"Arf!" Fuck. _Fuck_. Fuckity fuck-fuck.

 _Sigh_. There goes the neighbourhood.

The four of them head inside, Blue Moon opening and closing the door, and Pistachio leading the way. I turn to Gin just as the door clicks shut.

"I'm sorry," she begins, her eyes watery. "I was trying to help you, but I see how hard this is. So, please… pick another Pokémon. Any other Pokémon."

"It's a—"

"Don't tell me it's alright," she begs, tears streaming down. "I feel you, Haze. Even the things you try to hide from yourself. I feel what this is doing to you. What Abra's reaction is doing to you."

"I'm fi—"

"You're not fine," she cuts me off again. "You haven't been fine. You're fighting so hard not to feel anything that you can't even tell you're crying. Can you?" She wipes my cheek, which appear to be moist—is she right?

 _Sigh_.

"Don't do this. Take another Pokémon. Or don't take any. But don't do this. Please," she begs, wrapping her arms around my shoulders and tugging my head to lay it on her shoulder. I snake my arms around her middle, holding her closer to me than ever before. "Please."

 _Sigh_. "Mm," I noise, nodding.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

I don't know how Gin manages, but she drags me into the bathroom and locks the door behind her. She takes my hand and guides me to the sink, telling me to wash my face. Apparently, I've been crying.

So after nicing myself up again, Gin plops onto the counter and beckons to me. The second I'm close enough, she wraps her arms around my shoulders again and tugs me to lay my head on her shoulder. Instead, I bury my face in the nape of her neck, and I wrap my arms around her.

I just stand here, soaking up her warmth, enjoying the right to being the only one she'd ever let this close.

Loud thuds and banging on the door rips me out of the mood as I put myself between Gin and whatever the hell is going on. "Haze, stop that," Gin orders, forcefully pulling me back before I get out of her reach. "And whoever the hell that is! There's another fucking bathroom right next door!"

"Watch your tongue, young lady!" Jerron belts out. "What in Arceus's name are you two doing in there with the door locked?!"

"Minding our own business, that's what! You should try it!" I chuckle lifelessly, wrapping my arms around Gin again and breathing her in. Soon, her soft sussing is all I can hear.

"It's alright. It's just us, you don't have to keep it in," Gin soothes, her fingers running through my hair.

Like a switch is hit, I feel my shoulders quaking as it all crumbles down around me. I try to fight it, shouting in my head about how a man doesn't cry, that showing this pathetic part of me to Gin is the worst thing I can do. But the harder I fight it, the harder it comes crashing down.

"Xatu?" _Sigh_. Marion no doubt just teleported in here with a Xatu—hers or ours makes no fucking difference.

"If you want to help, give him some space," Gin says, scratching my scalp and kissing my cheek.

"What happened?" Marion demands, the clicking of her high heels reverberating through the room.

"Please. I screwed up enough. Don't make this harder on him," Gin begs. I hate how down she sounds, how torn up she feels.

"You did… didn't do anything," I assure her, hating how my voice crackles.

"Oh really? So you always break down in plain view of everyone around you," she snipes, holding me even tighter, and her tears dripping down onto my face to join mine. "Haze, you're a mess. Please don't deny it."

 **Knock-knock.**

"Guys?" Mrs Harrison announces it's her. "I brought pillows and snacks."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

We get comfy on the tiled floor, though at some point Mint and Shamrock get called in to act as extra cushioning. There are plates laying everywhere, evidence of our pigging out. So with Marion on one side of me, Ginny on the other, and Mrs Harrison snoring opposite us—why'd she even come in here if she's so tired?—I find myself in the weirdest position of my life.

"It's alright, baby," Marion soothes, scratching my scalp. Somehow, I have my head in Marion's lap, and Ginny's half on top of me and hugging the everlasting shit out of me. "We don't think less of you for being human. Even if it's just this one time."

How'd it come to this? How'd we get here?

"Not even a little," Gin agrees, kissing me and moving about so she and I are face to face. "I love you, Haze. All of you. Even the broken bits."

Gin leans in, kissing me again, this time on the lips. Her eyes are full of her love for me, even as she cries for me, as she aches for me.

"I'm sorry," Gin murmurs, tears streaming down and over her nose, falling onto Marion's leg—Gin's and my confiscated pillow. "I'm so sorry, Haze. I—"

"I keep telling you, you did nothing wrong," I say for the millionth time. "I had to face this sooner or later." Only, I'm not so sure about that myself. I probably would have never faced it. At all. Easier that way.

"You didn't cry when you broke your arm," she counters. "You didn't cry when daddy told you that Beige and Electra were dead. You didn't even cry the whole week with me in the hospital."

"Yeah, I did," I counter. "While you were in the HG. Your mom wouldn't stop pestering me until I did."

She snorts, probably having figured as much. "I screwed up. Badly. There's no—"

"What he means," Marion butts in, "is that even if you gave him that push, it's not what you did that has him like this. He's finally coming to terms with things. And even though it doesn't seem like it right now, that's a good thing."

I snort this time. "Healing feeling worse than dying. That's fair," I snark.

"Try losing your virginity to a psychopath," Gin grouses. Her eyes go wide, like she didn't expect to say that out loud, and she tries rolling away from me. I grab her before she gets the chance. "I'm sorry. You're messed up and I just had to go and make this about me."

"You aren't. And you didn't," I assure her. "I got to it before he could touch you like that. I swear, Gin."

"It's… it's alright, you don't have… don't have to lie. I've… come to terms with it," she claims, but I don't believe her. "Mostly."

"Then come to terms with being wrong," I demand, a little fire seeping into my tone. "You were fully clothed. The only blood on you was because of your arm."

"Stop," she demands, her shoulders shaking. "It's fine, Haze. This isn't about me. This is abou—"

"Genevieve Harrison. Stop being a foof," I order, pulling her closer to me. "Were you bleeding _down there_ in the hospital?" She shakes her head, no. "Did you feel sore _down there_?" She answers in the negative again. "Why is that?"

"I dunno. Painkillers?"

"Painkillers do exactly shit for stiffness and/or soreness," I counter. "You're a virgin. And even if you aren't…"

Gin tenses, frozen in place. Her eyes are wide, like golden doors slammed wide open.

Marion scratches my scalp again, reminding me that she's there. "Tell her. She deserves to know," she encourages me.

"Even if you aren't… You're the only one I'll ever want." Ginny just lays there, not hiding the tears, the confuffle of emotion ravaging her peace of mind, or how her eyes are suddenly half-lidded and her pupils dilated. "You're my Gin. I can't get through the day without you."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

After Gin and I calm the fuck down and clean ourselves up, I levitate Mrs Harrison out into the sitting room and onto the couch, her head once again in Doc's lap. Everyone's eyes are on me. The exact shit I try to avoid.

Dezzy and Jack come over with their posses on their heels, their eyes compassionate, but not pitying. "You, my friend," Dezzy begins, smiling brightly, "need some senseless violence with a side of froyo."

"That sounds about right," Marion agrees. "Go on, you two. I can handle things here."

"Music to my ears," I agree. "Queen. You and Blue Moon can chill here, if you want. Paris, Grey, Angel, let's go."

Like nothing in the world's the matter, we head back upstairs, right back to the courts.

"Oh, thank Arceus!" some dipshit announces, frantically waving Gin and me over. "Those guys took over the court! They've already injured like a dozen Pokémons!"

"Senseless violence at its best," I crack my knuckles. "Dezzy. Jack. Take your pick and start cracking skulls."

Laughter fills the air, light and carefree. "Haze, you say the sweetest things," Dezzy teases. "I'll start on the left. Jacky, you take the right. Let's give the honeymooners the sweet spot in middle. Last one to wrap up buys the first round."

"You're on," Jack, Gin, and I agree to the terms.

"Oh, so you're back from holiday? I was starting to get lonely, fighting these shits off on my own!" Jean-Luc announces he's not dead. He's on court number four, his Gengar slapping the taste out of some Absol's mouth and his Mismagius rocketing a Shadow Ball into a Sharpedo's mouth.

I shrug, not caring. I offer Gin my hand, and we walk together with our teams to court number three. Everyone clears the way, letting us take our turn immediately.

"We only do doubles," I announce, glaring at the arrogant shit across from us. His black spikes stick up every which way and his ebony eyes try to freak us out, being all stalkery and shit.

"That's good. Then we'll do triples!" the arrogant shit retorts. He throws out three Pokéballs, revealing a Mightyena, a Weavile, and a Scrafty. Three Dark Types. We're at a number disadvantage, a type disadvantage. And we don't know their levels, but we're probably at a disadvantage there, too.

"You good?"

"Never better. Green Tea! Let's get 'em!"

"Paris, you're up!"

Our Kirlias teleport into the court, already taking their stance for Two to Tango.

"You think you're so tough?! Pitting two weak Psychic Types against us?!"

"We'd better hurry. Dezzy's got a type advantage," Gin points out.

"True," I agree, shrugging. "Hey, dipshit! Anytime you're ready!"

"Zack of Slateport VERSUS Haze and Ginny of Mossdeep! Begin!" That shithead again? What'd he dye his hair or something? Maybe he dyed his soul.

"Shadow ball!" All three charge up a Shadow Ball, firing them off at the same time.

"Reflect!" Gin and I order at the same time.

Green Tea and Paris both cast Reflect, just in case the first one buckles under the pressure. Three balls of swirling darkness slam into the first barrier. Two ricochet off, into Jean-Luc's battle and slam into one of his opponent's Pokémons. Poor thing. Collateral damage is a thing, it seems. The last one gets through the first Reflect, but not the second. It flies back at Mightyena, but he gets out of the way on time.

"Sorry, Verette!" I toss over that side. He's too busy laughing to care. It would seem we knocked out the one hit. Sucks to be him.

"Disarming Voice!" Gin and I order at the same time again. Without being told, the pair of them target the Mightyena. Their heart wrenching cries eat away at the poor pooch, slamming against his very soul. It doesn't knock him out, but from how he teeters and wobbles on his feet, I can tell another hit like that and he's out.

"Crunch!"

Mightyena shakes it off, and the three of them rush our two, trying to get themselves a snack. Amateurs.

We don't say anything. Paris and Green Tea know what to do.

At the last second, our Kirlias teleport to the other side of the court, the three Dark Types chomping down on thin air. Without being told, they use Disarming Voice again, knocking the Mightyena out this time.

"You IDIOT!" Mightyena is recalled, and the Houndoom from earlier is back. Still wobbly—he hasn't been resting and probably hasn't eaten.

"Flamethrower!"

"Paris!" "Green Tea!"

Not missing a beat, our Pokémons use Psychic on the flamethrower again, this time slamming it into the Dark-Ice Type Weavile. Poor thing, doesn't learn from his mistakes. Weavile drops to one knee, fighting to stand again. Heh. Pussies.

Houndoom and his buddies regroup, coming at us for another snack. Weavile is just ahead of the group, his injury affecting his desire to keep in step with his allies.

"Green Tea!" Gin sees it, too. "On Weavile!"

"Paris, Protect!"

Disarming Voice slams into the Weavile, knocking him out mid-stride. He trips up, falling on his face and his buddies trip over him. The three of them come crashing into Paris's Protect, slamming head first into the barrier.

"Kiss 'em good night!" Gin and I announce at the same time. Our Kirlias saunter up to the dizzy Houndoom and give him a Draining Kiss. One on each cheek.

Two Dark Types are now counting Mareep in La La Land. Both get recalled, leaving only Scrafty, with his punk rocker hairstyle and baggy pants.

"Hey, Zack! Ever figure out why you suck?" I ask, authentically curious. While he's fuming and spouting off his bullshit, Paris and Green Tea walk up to Scrafty and give him a nice, big kiss. With a double weakness for Fairy Type moves, and it being same type attack bonus for us… well, it's not too surprising he's out for the count.

"FUUUUUUCK!" Zack bawls out, pulling at his hair. He looks stressed. Battles are supposed to be soothing.

"Hey, you think we should tell him he still has another Pokémon?" Gin asks, laying her head against my bicep. I laugh, not bothering to comment.

Instead, I take out my Dex and scan Paris. They just hit level thirty-two. Another major jump… that can't be good, but she and Green Tea haven't been showing any signs of wanting to act out.

Paris and Green Tea are both engulfed in a blinding white light, but Green Tea's fighting it. He looks absolutely panicked, even as Paris evolves before his eyes, he stubbornly fights it.

My gorgeous Gardevoir stands at twice Green Tea's height, but all she seems to notice is how he's to the point of having an anxiety attack. He stares at her, her long, flowing dress, her legs that seem to go on forever—and he really shouldn't be projecting that shit. I don't want to see Paris in that light!

"Kirl!" Green Tea manages, tears in his eyes. He comes barrelling at Gin, shaking his head, no.

"What's the matter, Green Tea? Don't you want to evolve into Gardevoir?" Gin asks, but from how she winces, I can tell she knows the answer already.

Green Tea violently shakes his head side to side, refusing to go down that road, even mentally.

Gin squats down to his height, cupping his cheeks. "Why didn't you say so sooner? I have a dawn stone in my bag," she teases lightly. He starts tearing up instantly.

I just shake my head, laughing at the shenanigans. Senseless violence always did put me in a better mood.

Paris saunters over to me, tense and her eyes downcast. "You look beautiful," I assure her. She looks up at me, realising we're now the same height. She smiles, playing with her hair like she's unsure what to think. Too many changes too soon, she's going to need some time to adjust.

"YOU SON OF A—"

"KIRLIA!" Green Tea jumps in the way of the incoming psycho. He uses Psychic, flinging that one off the fucking boat.

I double over, laughing so hard that my cheeks start hurting.

"Hey, Green Tea? You missed a spot," Gin encourages him. I feel Kirlia's dark sense of satisfaction as he does the same thing to Jean-Luc's opponent—after he pays, too. Life's a bitch.

"Hey! Dezzy! You handle your side yet?!" Gin calls out to her, seeing her still mid-battle.

"I'm taking on the second court, you slackers!" she calls back grinning manically. I wince.

"Jack?!"

"Same! It looks like you guys are buying!"

"Shit," I grouse, but I'm still amused as hell.

"I told you we had to hurry," Gin reminds me, sighing. "Oh well. Lemme call Adam, ask him to bring my bag."

"So, you've shown your faces at—"

I don't even wait for the monologue or the 'evil plot reveal'. I look to Green Tea, who flings whoever the fuck that was overboard with his buddies. He's dressed like the others, and talks like some eighties Bond villain. He's guilty by default.

"Tell me you guys are tossing them overboard!" I demand.

"Of course!" Dezzy calls back, her opponent sweating bullets.

"Dude! They can't go injuring Pokémon and get off scott free! Let 'em swim to shore! It's only three hours sailing!"

"We could just have them arrested, you know!" Gin points out, swatting me for starting the trend.

"…" But if I started the trend… then that means we finished our battle first. Nah, probably for tossing the ringleader overboard—even though her Pokémon did the deed.

"Change of plans, suckers! You're getting the broken arm hotel treatment!" Dezzy threatens. The last two stop mid-attack, recalling their Pokémon and jumping ship on their own. "Huh. They _do_ have brains. Who knew."

"I know, right!" Gin agrees. The whole crowd goes wild, cheering us on. I don't get it, though. They were kinda pathetic.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Everyone's so grateful that they start fighting over who's going to buy us froyo. Even Adam, Amalia, Michelle, Janelle, and Ilene are offered. The Ice, Fighting, and Ghost guys as well.

Hell, even all of our Pokémon get offered froyo. "It's national froyo day," I tease, enjoying Angel and Froyo's reaction to getting their sixth froyo chock full with berries.

"Hey, d'yu think that guy staged that whole scene to get our attention?" Ginny muses, covering her mouth as she talks around her berries and whatnot.

We all look around, but no one seems to have any answers.

"The better question," Jean-Luc pipes up, suddenly acting civil. "Why do we care about those imbeciles?"

"At least he hasn't changed that much," Gin murmurs so only I'll hear her.

"Meh. So anyway," I change tack. "I figure we can give Green Tea the dawn stone and help him evolve. Then we take the time in Slateport to let them get used to the changes. While they're adjusting, we can start working on our next pairing?"

"Sure. How about Grey and Mango?"

"Hmm? Nah. I'm thinking Grey and Froyo. That gives us type coverage."

"But they're both weak to Fire and Dark," she counters. "They might be good against Bug Types, though."

"Good point, but Paris and Green Tea already have that covered. Hmm. Should we do it anyway? I mean, we could figure out something around that."

"We could focus on Queen and Blue Moon?"

Golducks can learn Psychic, Ice, and Fighting Type moves. "I like the way you think. Let's do that."

"Alright. But I want to get some TMs, and I want to get in some research so I know what I'm dealing with." Heh. Genius suggestion, doesn't even realise it.

 ** _8-8_**

 ** _End Chapter 9_**

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

 ** _A/N: Interesting fact. The nameless ringleader that just got chucked overboard, is... Nah. You guys will see who it is in time.  
_**


	11. Sleepless in Slateport pt 1

_**The Gin Haze**_

 _ **"Because sometimes all you want to do is forget. With war looming on the horizon, some of us have more reason to want to forget than others. The next generation of Pokémon trainers, what kind of world are they to inherit?" Warning! War stories, dark, gore, sex and real life. This is what it takes to survive in the new war-torn era.**_

 _ **Chapter 10 – Sleepless in Slateport pt 1  
**_

 _ **8-8**_

* * *

As we're getting off the boat, I feel Haze snarking in his head. Instead of being thankful for all the free froyo, instead of being happy we made some great contacts—and even good friends in Jack and Dezzy—he's probably mutely complaining about this being the most emotionally charged boat ride of his life.

Well, anyway, I ignore him in favour of taking in the sights. This is my first time to Slateport City, and I love it!

The trees everywhere I look, the smiling and happy people, the unique architecture—that looks like fricking egg shells sticking out of the ground! "Ooh, is that the Oceanic Museum?" I ask, curious.

"Seriously? Given your track records, I figured the battle tent is where you'd want to go," Adam teases. I stick my tongue out at him. "Gin, how could you! I can never show my face in this city again!"

I groan, rolling my eyes up to the heavens.

"Anyway," daddy cuts in. "We've rented a villa for the coming three nights. There's enough space in the back yard for a few of you to train, but not nearly everyone. And we're taking turns cooking. It isn't fair that Mina and Myron end up cooking all the time."

"Aw, it's alright, dad. We don't mind," Myron argues.

"No, it's not alright. Harrisons are world renowned for our cooking skills. And if only you two practice, no one else will be able to survive on their own."

"You'll have to schedule us in for some other time. Lils and I are booked for tomorrow's contest. And the day after's as well!" Samantha coos, she and Lillian going utterly airheaded on us. Oh well, at least they're happy about it. "So we call dibs on the back yard!"

"Whatevs," Adam teases, acting like a flamboyant gay guy just to get on their nerves. I laugh, shaking my head at their antics.

"Alright, so who's up for tonight?" I ask, mostly wondering if Haze and I need to take ours out to dinner.

"How about you and Haze?" mom suggests. "I feel like French cuisine."

"Sure," we agree, shrugging. We share a look, smirking. We've been doing that a lot lately, haven't we.

"Mina, Myron. You two mind coming shopping with us so we don't goof on Mrs Harrison's no-gos?" Haze asks.

"Sure," the twins agree, beaming at his thoughtfulness. I hug Haze's arm, glad he is the man that he is.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

After dropping everyone—and essentially everything—at the villa, we head out. Haze and I have our backpacks and a few shopping bags mom borrowed us, but luckily Slateport isn't too big—unlike Lilycove.

So we head down the paved sidewalks, enjoying the verdant city as we stroll along. There aren't any courts here, but there are plenty of posters about the battle tent and the daily contests, so I'm not too surprised. What is somewhat surprising, is the lack of people walking around with their Pokémons.

Sure, there's a decent crowd, but we're the only ones with our Pokémon out—Haze and I. Pizzy and Rocky are on their leashes, so no one gives us any super funny looks. It's Blue Moon and Queen, I think. Seeing the Golducks walking side by side, with Queen holding her son like a toddler, must be disconcerting for them—if their constant staring is any indication.

I don't understand it, but to each their own.

We make it to the supermarket, finding it's actually a kind of mini-mall in one building. There are stalls all over the place selling souvenirs and dolls and clothes and accessories for Pokémons. The works, and then some.

"What time does everything close?" I ask, curious if we have enough time to look around.

"They're already packing up for the day, I'd bet another half hour at best," Myron says. "Haze, you already told us what you want. Mina and I can get the ingredients. So you two look around, see if there's something you like."

"Alright, thanks," Haze agrees. I offer them the shopping bags, grabbing Haze and dragging him along. We go to the clothing stand, looking at the fashionable stuff they have for Pokémon. There's choice in all sizes, from Psyduck's to Rhyhorn's sizes. There's even cute jackets and waistcoats and ribbons.

Nothing we want, but I still go through most of it to make sure.

We head over to the knick-knacks stand, finding a bunch of stuff we're never going to need. Key chains that look like some Pokémon I've never heard of, Wailmer pales, Sunflora watering cans. Junk mostly, but some of it is cute all the same.

"We should get these," Haze suggests, holding up water bottles. See-through ones that come in an array of colours. Figuring it couldn't hurt, we get twelve of them. The stand worker stuffs them into a bag for us, and I pay, so we head over to the next stand.

A book stand. Interesting as that can be, I've read most of them, even the ones on Pokémon—Haze is such a stickler for details. So we move one to the next one.

"Ohh! You have them with you! How clever, how clever," the stand worker praises, peering at us through the thickest glasses I've yet seen. An elderly woman, older than Mama Jo, leers at our Pokémons like they're the most interesting thing she's ever seen. She's wearing simple jeans and an orange top, with a breeder's apron, her salt and pepper hair tied in a bun and looking more salt than pepper. "What you want this one to learn?" She's pointing at Froyo, which sends my baby careening into my jacket for cover, and peering out to make sure the woman's still at a distance.

"I'm… sorry, what are you talking about?" I ask, trying to be polite.

"I'm a move tutor! I can teach your Pokémon many things! For… a price, of course."

"What's the limit?" I ask, wondering what's really going on. I've never had dealings with Move Tutors, but I know for a fact they wouldn't need to have a stand in some random mini-mall.

"Four moves to each Pokémon! You know the rules, yes!" she answers a little too fast. Uh huh. She thinks we're idiots. Still, fine. Whatever. It's her show.

"So what can you teach?" I press. There's something majorly fishy going on here, I just need her to slip up once.

She crosses her arms. "Punches! And bites!" she announces, making a thinking sound and tapping her chin, like she can't quite remember what else.

"Come now, grandmother," a young woman in a floral sundress chides with amusement in her tone. She hooks a stray black hair behind her ear, her bright red lips smiling at the elder of the pair. "Show them the list."

"The list? Yes, the list!" the old woman grabs a book out of nowhere, slams it onto the empty stall, and pages through it, making loud thinking noises as she goes.

I give Haze a look, narrowing my eyes briefly before rolling them. He nods; he's lost patience with this as well.

"You're Haze of Mossdeep," the younger woman says, her eyes on Haze and me. She smooths her dress as if she's worried about something. "Second in command to Liza and Tate, am I right?"

"I'm also in a bit of a rush," Haze quips, rolling his eyes.

"Of course, of course. Listen, grandmother is in desperate need of money. She's gotten too old, too stiff to work anymore, and I have a family to support," the lady explains, her eyes begging.

"Lemme guess. You're willing to sell me your family secrets for the low, low price of way too much money," he snarks. "Thanks, but I've got enough going on. Let's go, Gin."

Nodding, but studying the old woman anyway, Haze and I lead our group to the next stand. "Ooh! Bags galore!" I exclaim. "Haze, we should get a few."

"Hmm?" he doesn't sound convinced.

"Ilene and Janelle don't have. And Blue Moon and Queen could use one as well, so they'll have what they need for their baby. And what did you guys name your baby anyway?"

"Alright, that makes sense," Haze agrees, completely ignoring my question to Queen. She regards me, almost as if she isn't sure what to make of me, but she certainly doesn't look like she wants to answer me, not yet.

Either way, we go through the bags, finding quite the selection. I pick up a pink and blue backpack, with a Solrock pendant on the zipper. "Ooh, Michelle would love this!"

"Definitely," Haze agrees. I set that one aside, hoping to find something that I think the Beaumonts would like. "Hey, got one with a Honedge pendant." It looks almost like an army camouflage bag, with little pockets scattered all over it. Nothing but buttons and zippers to keep her things perfectly organized. I think Ilene would love that one.

"Perfect," I agree, taking that one from him and putting it with the other one. But there doesn't seem to be one that Janelle would like… until the pinkest of the pinks falls out from under another bag I'm looking at. It's cotton candy pink with the front pouch in the shape of a Luvdisc. It makes even the little girl in me cringe from the cuteness overload. "I… dunno, what do you think about this one?"

"She only likes cute Pokémon, and she's never shown herself to be anything but girly. I say it's a safe bet." I shrug, unsure but trusting his gut instinct. So that one gets put on the pile. We find two simple, bone white ones with one strap.

"Blue Moon, what do you think of this one?" I ask, showing him the bag.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

The cobbled road beneath our feet stretches on for miles, leading only Arceus knows where. I walk beside Haze, checking his emotional and mental state every few strides, just in case. He isn't complaining about it, but I feel his residual distress.

Still, amidst all the bad, the Beautiflies fluttering about are no less enchanting. The Taillows chirping are no less enticing. And the gorgeous Tropiuses grazing together are just as peaceful.

I point them all out one cute scene at a time, letting Haze process that the world is still beautiful. Helping him to ease the aches and pains I infl…

 _Sigh._

"You okay?" Haze asks, his eyes on me and the focus I've come to expect from his every waking moment centred on me.

"Yeah, just… I'm sorry," I mumble, for the umpteenth time. He smiles, rubbing my lower back. "So, have you considered any other Pokémon?" Best to change the subject. We've talked this to death as is, and neither of us is likely to cave.

"One so far. Natu."

"Hmm?" An odd pick, coming from him.

"It makes sense. Natu could stay on Shamrock's horn while I'm riding, can fly alongside Jade when I'm flying, and can perch on my shoulder," he explains, but I sense something deeper. His eyes dart back and forth, and his shoulders are tense.

Hmm. A Flying-Psychic Type. Maybe I'm just speculating, but… Marion managed to baby him today, and tonight he's considering a Pokémon that she has, and a Pokémon that bridges the gap between them.

Worth monitoring.

Walking along, Froyo keeps flitting about, dancing and humming not seeming to care too much about much of anything. She dashes past me, her kimono sleeve brushing over my shoulder as she wafts over and hovers in front of Haze and Angel.

"Ii?" Froyo noises, tapping Angel to tempt her to play. Angel, however, seems to like where she lays her head—Haze's shoulder, and peering behind him. "Ii?" Froyo tries again.

"It's alright. Angel just needs some time to adjust," I offer, petting Angel and smiling when she looks at me. We've had so many changes so quickly, so it's not like I can blame her for being clingy. "Don't worry, girls. Mina and Myron got plenty of berries and more frozen yoghurt."

"Ii!" the pair of them cheer, Angel jumping up and dancing with Froyo. They start spinning and turning and jumping around.

Haze looks to me, smiling brightly. I was worried when he asked most of his Pokémon to stay in the villa to guard the place. Especially seeing how he'd gotten so used to having Grey with him. But, it seems like he's starting to get used to the new normal.

"It looks good on you, Hazel Laurant," I tease, biting my lip nervously. I don't really understand it, how it ties my insides in knots and leaves me breathless. Even now, even with how he slows to let me walk just slightly in front of him.

I slow, turning to see what's on his mind. He stops. I stop as well, a million questions on the tip of my tongue.

Our eyes meet.

 _You're the only one I'll ever want._

His words echo through me, crowding out whatever was just on my mind. His lips curl upwards, his face smoothens as he drinks me in.

 _You're my Gin. I can't through the day without you._

I don't know what I did to deserve him. I always fumble when he needs me most. I'm the only one who's ever hurt him so deeply that he cried in public.

Yet here I stand. Bearing his stripes, holding my head high beside him.

With his eyes on me, and only me.

He takes a step towards me.

Then another.

He's within my reach, my chin tilting upwards slightly so I can gaze into his eyes.

He stands, unmoving.

I reach upwards, wrapping my arms around his shoulders.

Warmth wraps around my waist, pulling me into him, into his warmth, into his world.

I find my head lain against his chest.

My chest rakes against his with my every breath.

In and out, eliciting sensations I've never felt before.

His heart beats for me, steady and strong.

The scent of his sweat fills me.

The scent of him.

Soft and strong.

Eroding my rough edges.

In this moment,

all I feel,

all I am,

all of me,

is his for the taking.

All I ask.

All I desire.

Is that he be mine.

I pull back, not wanting the moment to end, but needing something more.

…

I don't get very far, before I see him leaning in.

Breath shallows.

My heart races.

Throbbing in my rib cage like drums.

He closes his eyes.

And he waits.

He's so close to me.

His breath smells of raspberries.

So warm on my face.

The distance, minimal though it is, grates on me.

I need him.

Every part of him.

So I claim him.

My lips claim his.

My fingers comb through his hair and pull him deeper into me.

The soft sweetness of him fills me as we kiss, over and over again, until at last I no longer know where we are.

Until I no longer care where we are.

I feel his arousal against my tummy, rock hard and throbbing with each heartbeat.

He pulls back, blushing furiously and already apologizing. Words. Words I cannot process or care for.

I've not had my fill of him. I tug as I lean into his embrace again. I steal another kiss, needier than the last.

I moan, throaty and primal, as the warmth in the pit of my tummy starts sinking lower.

Knowing that he feels as aroused as I does things to me. Bad things to me.

A longing I've never known fills me, takes over me, driving me to want him in the worst way.

His kiss is needier now, as well. His hands seeking, his grip growing softer and deeper.

Up and down my back, I feel him touching me, exploring me.

Every touch stokes a flame; one threatening to consume me.

"Hey, guys?"

One last kiss. Just one last kiss.

I squeeze Haze a little, breathing a heavy sigh as he nibbles on my lip.

"Guys. Seriously. Jerron's coming," Myron warns.

Sigh. I snuggle up to Haze, breathing him in.

"Haze, look," Jerron announces just how much of a dick he truly is. Still a few strides away, and already being an ass. "Everyone knows you two have the hots for each other. But could you at least make it official before you go flaunting my little sister like a common—"

"Finish that statement," Haze intones, his whole body tense.

"You know I'm—"

"Jerron," Haze cuts in again. "I don't care if you approve. I don't care if you like me or not. But disrespect Gin, and I will break your jaw. Clear?"

"And if you go knock her up? Who's disrespecting her then?" Jerron challenges, puffing out his chest as if he's not afraid.

"Condoms. Contraceptives, both hormonal or otherwise. Spermicides. Celebacy. All legit options Gin and I would have to discuss. And none of them are any of your fucking business." I tug Haze's chin so he's looking at me so he can see me smiling. He quiets down, but he's no less tense. "Is there something you need?" Haze turns back to my idiot brother, his eyes blank.

Figuring it couldn't hurt, I lay my head on Haze's chest, my arms once again wrapper around his shoulders and my fingers combing through his hair. He tries to fight it for a whole second before I feel his arm around my waist again.

"That's none of your concern," Jerron tries.

I snort, not turning to him. "We all know about your Tinder hook-ups, you know," I snipe. "Haze is **nothing** like you."

"Every man—"

"Jerron." I pull back, turning towards him and wrapping Haze's arms around me. "If I find out I'm pregnant tonight, Haze and I would be married by the weekend."

"More like by morning," Haze murmurs for only me to hear, his breath hot on my neck. "Hey, you want a small family, right? Two or three?"

"Yeah," I agree, nodding and blushing. "Two to three years apart. And not before I'm married and at least twenty-four."

"That's fair," he agrees, the last of the tension leaving him. "You wanted to be a stay at home mom the first few years?"

"I don't want someone else raising my babies. So either you or me or we alternate."

"So, we alternate?"

"I'm definitely breastfeeding," I demand, turning to him with half-lidded eyes.

"If it's an option, it's preferable. Hey, you think Adam'd be cool about getting pregs around the same time with us?"

"If he finds someone sweet enough he might," I muse, stabbing his chest with my finger. "But that doesn't change the fact that I'm getting a very traditional wedding. Small, quaint, but—"

"You're gonna make me puke," Jerron complains.

"Point. Game. Match," Haze snipes. "Go on. Your booty call isn't going to be patient forever. And make sure you use a condom, you filthy animal."

Jerron grimaces, refusing to comment as he storms off.

"I'm so gonna be the one to propose," I tease further, kissing Haze.

"You already did." He kisses my nose, that cocky little smirk in his eyes. "Not the most romantic setting, but…"

"True. Damn, if only I had that ring…" Haze's gaze softens, his lips curling upwards. "We should probably head back."

"Yeah. Or you might end up proposing again. I don't know if I have it in me to turn you down again."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Turning onto the street for the villa, the acorn and maple and cherry blossom trees welcome us. We trot along, the cobbled stone uneven but not unpleasant under our feet. With the sun set, the birds are far less active, but I enjoy the night sky and the twinkling stars all the same.

The other villas are all lit up, their occupants' silhouettes dancing in the curtains as we pass. We're at the end of the street, but we don't mind. The walk is so nice that it's hard to complain about much of anything.

On arrival, I turn to Haze.

"Alright. I'll get started. You two can take over after you've talked," Mina offers, rubbing my arm as she passes me. "Be nice, little sister." I wince. Am I that easy to read?

"I'll give her a hand," Myron says, his eyes studying me. "Ginny. I know where you're going. But Haze isn't the type."

I smile, relaxing a little. "I know," I say, nodding. "But this isn't about Jerron."

"Oh?"

Haze gazes into my eyes for a long moment. "I'm sorry, My, but it really is a private conversation."

"Alright, alright. I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." He waves on his way in, shutting the door behind him.

I reach out, grateful he doesn't hesitate to take my hand. It's just us, Froyo, Angel, Blue Moon, Pizzy, and Rocky—and none of them seem to mind us lingering for a bit.

"I think it's time," I begin, gazing into his eyes to show him I'm serious.

"The Harrison vote?" he asks. I nod. "I thought we were taking it slow."

"We are," I agree, nodding. "This is about letting the family know where we stand. And… well, if we get lucky…?"

"Aww, somebody wants their snuggle Buneary tonight."

"Of course," I agree completely. "I sleep better that way."

"You sure? We've only been official for a day. I haven't even taken you on a romantic type date."

"I'm sure."

"Alright," he agrees, nodding. "We can talk to your parents after we cook?"

"Uh uh. I want to talk to them as soon as we walk in," I insist.

"Ooh. Confident," he teases, smirking. "Alright, let's do this."

Not missing a beat, he takes my hand and we walk into the villa. We take off our shoes at the door, and we make sure all our Pokémon clean their feet before going further—someone left a pack of wipes just for that purpose.

We leave a pile of shoes behind, entering the sitting room that also doubles as an open kitchen. Everyone is mulling about, everyone's Pokémons are mingling and relaxing after a long day. But when Mi and My notice us, when they sport their knowing smiles and nod to mom and daddy, when they stop taking the ingredients out of the bags, laying their elbows on the island and lay their chins on their folded hands…

Everyone stops what they're doing, spying Mi and My, spying daddy's knowing smile and mom's glowing grin. They all focus on us, on how Haze and I walk hand in hand to our parents.

Not a word is breathed, not a noise is made. The Harrisons are together—other than Jerron—and it's quieter than a mouse.

"Mom, daddy," I begin, clearing my throat to chase away the sudden frog. "Haze and I made it official t—" There's a knock on the door, cutting me off.

"I'll get it," Adam says, sounding annoyed. I don't blame him. Whoever that is has the worst possible timing. I hear the door opening behind me. "Jack! Dezzy! Perfect timing!" I groan, rubbing my forehead. "Come in, come in. And please keep your voice down. You're about to witness a long-standing Harrison tradition."

A moment later, the room is eight people richer, and mom asks Mr Laurant and Marion to join them as moderators—already knowing what this is about.

The family and our eight guests huddle around Haze and I. Our guests look confused but intrigued, but my family is all smiles.

"As I was saying. Haze and I made it official today. We are a couple," I begin again, trying to focus on my breathing so I don't start a panic attack. "So we've discussed it, and we feel we are ready for the Harrison vote. As such, I present to you my boyfriend, Haze."

Haze takes a step forward, bowing to mom and daddy. As he straightens up, he steps back to my side, taking my hand again and smiling for me to help me calm down.

"I see. So you and Haze wish to hear the judgement of the Harrisons, to see if we recognize your relationship," daddy says, his tone loud and clear as a bell. "Very well. Seeing as we have guest to bear witness, allow me to explain how this voting system works. I will call out six numbers. One representing that we acknowledge Haze exists, but that we will not recognize your relationship. Two representing that we recognize your relationship, but that we do not belief this will last. Three representing that we are cautiously optimistic, and that we wish you well in your relationship. Four representing that we believe you are good for each other, and that we've high hopes for you as a couple."

Daddy pauses, smiling at us.

"Five representing that you two are as good as married in our eyes, and that Haze is part of the family and may participate in future Harrison votes. And six representing that if you desire to continue this relationship, you might want to do so in secret. We won't accept your relationship, and we won't support your desire in pursuing it. Genevieve, are you certain you wish to hear this now? You know that we will hold nothing back, and if you ask any questions you are not ready to hear the answer to, it will be on your head."

Jack and Dezzy and their groups look around nervously. Obviously they're worried about how this could play out, especially now.

"We understand the implications. And we are ready to hear the unfiltered truth of where Haze and I, as a couple, stand in your eyes," I say, bobbing my head. I turn to Haze, smiling nervously. He kisses me on the cheek, smiling brightly. Obviously he isn't worried in the least.

"Very well. Only Harrisons may vote, so I will ask that all others keep their opinions to themselves for now," daddy explains, his tone solemn. "We will begin now. ONE!"

Everyone looks around, but no one responds.

"TWO!"

Everyone rolls their eyes, as if they wonder why daddy's being all dramatic about this.

"THREE!"

Adam coughs into his hand—a fake cough. I glare at him, but he grins and assures daddy he has nothing to say.

"FOUR!"

Samantha and Lillian share a look. They smile and shake their heads at the same time.

"FIVE!"

"Took you guys long enough," Adam pipes up immediately. "I mean, jeez! You used to drag me into your play weddings! It's about time you took those vows seriously!" I blush, muttering 'idiot' under my breath.

"Well, I used to enjoy watching them play house. Seeing Haze rocking Gin's dolls and trying to shush their cries was too adorable for words!" Amalia gushes, blushing and trying to hide the evidence under her hands. "I'd have to agree with Adam. It's about time you two made it official."

"Hear, hear!" Samantha and Lillian belt out, but only Samantha continues. "You take care of our baby sister, Haze."

Lillian swats her twin. "As if he'd ever hurt her," Lillian says, looking at us with dreamy eyes. "They're like a fairy tale couple, about to embark on their happily ever after."

I roll my eyes, but find myself smiling all the same.

"Mina and I have been waiting for a date for years, you know," Myron teases, beaming at us. "I've even been learning to do wedding cakes. So if you two even consider hiring a caterer, we're disowning you." He winks to show he's kidding—about the disowning thing, at least.

"My, be nice," Mina swats him. "Congrats, guys. And just so you know, I won the pool!" Everyone groans, especially when Mina offers beaming smile sticking out her tongue and making the peace sign.

"I'm so gonna be the flower girl. I call dibs!" Michelle gushes, blushing up a storm and grinning from ear to ear.

"Haze isn't my big bwother?" Aaron asks, confused. He goes running to mom, who scoops him up and plops him onto her lap. "Can he be my big bwother, mommy?"

"Well, seeing as everyone sees them as married, I don't see why not," mom agrees. Her gaze falls on me, "Just keep in mind that getting pregnant before you turn sixteen is not healthy for you." I flush, all feeling in my face lost. "Though I'd rather that you two finish your schooling first."

"That only leaves me," daddy chimes in. "And this vote is officially unanimous. Haze, Genevieve, your siblings have spoken. With the exception of Jerron, per the norm." We all chuckle, amused that Jerron never shows up for these things anyway.

"So," daddy stands offering his hand to mom to ask her to stand as well. "As patriarch and matriarch of the Harrison clan, allow us to state the obvious. From this day forward, Hazel Laurant and Genevieve Harrison are to be seen as a lawfully wedded couple, and will be afforded all rights accordingly. As per the traditions of the Harrison clan, this includes our right to tease the heck out of them by calling them Mr and Mrs Laurant, and demanding that Haze call Dawn and myself mom and dad. This also means, that as of this day, Haze is given full rights as if he were born a Harrison, and his family be taken into the fold."

I turn to Haze, the picturesque blushing bride. His eyes are on me, for only me. Figuring to hell with it, I kiss him full on the lips, getting nothing but cheers and wolf whistles from me… from our family.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Haze and I are in the kitchen, darting here and there to get this or grab that. Every time he passes me, I feel his hand ghosting over my lower back—I shiver a little each time.

Dezzy and Jack are being entertained by Mina and Myron—though, per the norm, Myron's doing all the talking. I don't really know what they're talking about, but I figure they're getting along given Dezzy still has stars in her eyes and Jack's been smiling for the last five minutes straight.

Still, paying attention to the potatoes I'm pealing is the better option—I don't feel like cutting myself. So I…

I feel Haze's warmth behind me once again, only to be accompanied by his arms slithering around my waist and his cheek smooshed against mine. I lean into him, grateful we can shamelessly do this in from of both our families.

"Those look suspiciously like potatoes," he teases. I roll my eyes, continuing to peel them so we can eat sometime tonight. "You plan on slicing them?"

"I plan on peeling them. The last time I tried slicing potatoes, I almost lost a finger," I remind him. His shoulders shiver, obviously remembering the scene. "So, we're going with—"

His Dex starts vibrating. The sound of an alarm going off accompanies it, which doesn't sit right with me.

Haze pulls back, answering the call. "Laurant, listen. Those Dark Type guys are here. Fifteen of them. Took two hostages. Too much for me and mine to handle. Get your ass over here. Now!"

"Send me your location," Haze demands, already loosening his apron. He looks to Dezzy and Jack, nodding to them. "I'm bringing backup."

I turn, finding Haze already ended the call and is tossing the furled up apron onto the counter. "Guys. Shit hit the fan. Verette and his group is being attacked by those Dark Type guys from the SS Tidal. Fifteen in all. Who's in?"

"I'm coming," Dezzy doesn't even bat an eyelash. Her boys are already pulling out their Pokéballs, ready for a fight.

"You took his number?" Jack asks, rolling his eyes. "I'll never understand nobility." Still, he nods, ready to follow us into this.

"We're coming," Marion demands, grabbing Mr La… dad's hand. I nod, that's essentially all the backup we'll need.

"We're in," Adam, Amalia, Janelle, and Ilene announce. Michelle comes dashing around the island and barrelling into Haze.

"I'm rooting for you, big brother," she says, tears in her eyes. I can tell she wants to come, but she knows she isn't ready for this.

Haze's Dex vibrates again.

Not missing a beat, Haze puts Michelle down, and checks the location. "Got 'em. Ten minutes away. Dad," Haze addresses daddy, "lock this place down. This could be a diversion. We'll call before coming back. And we'll call when we're outside. Assume anyone else is looking for trouble. Everyone else, let's move!"

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

We run down the cobbled street, down past the mini-mall from earlier, down to the beach. The night sky is being lit up by Flamethrowers and Lightnings, obviously doing all they can to draw attention to the scene.

There are police cars blocking the entrance to the beach, but no officers to be seen. We duck under the 'do not enter' yellow lines, and we dash off into the dark. Froyo keeps noising to tell us to keep up, hovering some three metres above us to get a vantage point and keep an eye out for trouble.

What we find, there on the beach, is something you only ever see on the news. A picket line of police officers, in riot control gear and those clear plastic shields. They surround a group that looks like it's warring with itself.

"STAND BACK! YOU CAN'T BE HERE!" one of the officers warns, having spotted us.

"Hazel Laurant, second in command to Liza and Tate of Mossdeep Gym! With me are nothing by Gym Trainers! Stand down! We'll handle this!"

"Good! We have two groups up ahead. Jean-Luc Verette and his Ghost Trainers have already engaged an unknown group using pr—"

"We know! He called us! Move!"

We dash passed the picket line, making a perimeter. I can't see much of anything in the dark, though, so I have no idea what is really going on.

"JADE! Tactic Three!" Haze belts out, tossing his Pokéball ahead. His Flygon flies out of her ball, her eyes glowing in the darkness. She dashes ahead, leaving a trail of thuds and smacks and slaps in her wake.

Cries of pain and surprise fill the night.

"Froyo?!" I call for some kind of information. My darling does a nosedive, stopping mere centimetres from my face. She dashes around me, covering my eyes and—

Whoa!

The whole scene lights up. Darkness becomes as clear as daylight, and I can clearly see Jade's jaws wrapped around an Absol's neck, launching her three-pronged tail at a Houndoom's face and knocking him out.

In less than a minute, Jade claws her way through the crowd, leaving only the Dark Type Pokémons unconscious on the sand.

There are cries of distress, from humans—the trainers, I suppose. But they are quickly silenced when Jade starts hissing.

Haze steps forward, his eyes covered by Angel's hands and her eyes glowing red. No doubt she's helping him the same way Froyo's helping me. Haze grabs a five of the Trainers by the arm, helping them to stand and gently shoving them towards us, where it's safe—Jean-Luc chief among them. The Ghost Type Pokémons are recalled, their red glow lighting up the scene.

And last, Haze gets to Jerron and some woman I don't know. They look beat up, and the woman has an obvious bruise covering the left side of her face.

I run to Jerron, taking him by the arm and dragging him back to us.

"Let me be perfectly clear!" Haze announces, his icy tone cutting through the night. "You are in all under arrest! Your Pokémons will be confiscated! Resist and I will use lethal force!"

"We've done nothing wrong!" one of them claims. He looks no different from all the other guys, to be honest.

"Then you have nothing to fear! Cooperate! We will take you to the police station, where we will hear your stories! If you prove innocent? You will be released and your Pokémons returned to you!"

"I said we didn't do anything wrong!"

"Resist again, and I use force!" Haze warns, tensing.

"I am the Gym Leader of Sendgem Town! I am no—"

The man is slammed into the sand, repeatedly. After the third BOFF, he is levitated onto his feet and shook to chase away the sand. "You will place your hands behind your head! And you will not resist when the officers cuff you! Any complaint will be taken as resistance!"

Like a well-oiled machine, the officers storm in, grabbing the Dark Type Trainers by their wrist and cuffing them. Only the 'leader' tries fighting it, but Haze rams his fist into the man's stomach, and he's cuffed before he can catch his breath.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"Do not speak. I will do all the talking," Haze orders. Amalia, Adam, Ilene, Janelle, and I nod, not questioning him.

We walk down the street, the streetlights and the SLATEPORT PD sign giving the night an eerie glow. We enter the stone building, walking right up to the counter. The police officer stationed there takes one look at Haze and nods, walking around his desk and motioning for us to follow him.

"It's a good thing you arrived when you did," the officer says, leading us to a door before knocking and opening it. "If so much as one of ours had gotten involved, this would have become our jurisdiction. And frankly, getting caught up in this mess is the last thing we need. Jean-Luc and his seniors are being held in Interview Room six. Vance and his rabble are in room two. Jerron Harrison and Florence Saint Helen are in room one. None have been questioned as yet, but the captain demands our investigators, Lieutenants Barrette and DiAngelo bear witness for SPD. That way you don't have to bother with an official report, and we can handle whatever press briefings this will need."

"Acceptable," Haze says. The officer nods, leading us down another corridor where two out of uniform officers are waiting.

"Lieutenants. Haze of Mossdeep and his entourage," the officer says, bowing and seeing himself out.

"I'll get right to the point," Haze intones, glaring at the pair. I narrow my eyes, wondering at the sudden change. "This is under Pokémon League jurisdiction. If either of you turn this into a pissing match, you'll be out on your ass before you can blink. Clear?"

"Crystal," the man offers, nodding. "I'm Lieutenant DiAngelo, this is my partner Lieutenant Barrette. Let me assure you, we want no part in this. We've never tangled with the League before, and we have no intention to start now."

"Good. I am Hazel Laurant, second in command to Liza and Tate of Mossdeep Gym. I will be in charge of this investigation until my superiors say otherwise," Haze says, bobbing his head and being halfway nice, for a change. "Have you made any calls?"

"We have not," Barette assures him, her tone crisp. "All we've done is gotten them in the interview rooms, and we're recording their every move."

"Good. What's currently known?"

"The coast guard called in strange lights on the beach at six-fifteen. They said it looked like an heated battle and wanted to have it checked out. Officer Brown arrived on the scene with her partner Officer Peters. They confirmed the battle, but counted more than a dozen people and even more Pokémon, so they called for backup. They reported Verette's group showing up at six-twenty-two, so we figure they came to investigate as well. Things get out of hand quickly, so we assume there's bad blood between this Vance character and Verette. At six twenty-five Verette makes a call, you guys show up two minutes after our riot corps."

"Then we're looking at the trouble starting between Jerron and Vance. Good. We'll start with Jerron and Ms Saint Helen."

"This way."

We're led to a door at the end of the hall. "Gin and I will take this end. Amalia, you and the others will go with Lieutenant Barrette." Haze is really all business. We nod, so Lieutenant DiAngelo opens the door and we enter.

Jerron is sitting, facing the large mirror, with a brunette I've never met. Ms Saint Helen, no doubt. The bruise on her face is far more pronounced now, in the harsh fluorescent lighting of the cramped room. Jerron's face darkens when he sees us.

"Mouth off. I fucking dare you," Haze barks out.

"What the hell are you even doing here?!"

"That would be my question," Haze snipes. "Do you have any fucking idea the shit you've gone and started?! Kanto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Kalos Gym Trainers in a shitstorm that needed riot police to sort out! What the hell am I going to tell your mother about this?! What do I tell her about her shitfaced son has fucked up with this time?!"

"I call bullshit! This ain't Mossdeep, you little shit!"

"No. This is Slateport. Who currently have no Gym Leader. That means the highest ranking Hoenn League recognized Gym Trainer can claim jurisdiction. Unfortunately for you, Jean-Luc called me. So guess what, sunshine! That means you answer to me!"

Jerron grumbles, looking towards the door.

"Now, let me spell this out for you, Jerron. If I don't handle this mess with extreme care, what happened tonight could be the spark Kanto wants to butt into Hoenn affairs. Unless you haven't been paying attention, the last such incident nearly sparked a war between our countries." Jerron blinks back the tears. He knows about all the recent talks of war, and this might well prove to be the straw that breaks the Camerupt's back.

"What happened tonight could have Kalos calling for blood, with the Verette heir being caught up in this. Do you know how vindictive Kalos is when their nobility is threatened by other countries? Let alone with Hearthome Gym already expressing their disdain for Hoenn's butting into Sinnoh's affairs!" A tear steams down his cheek.

"And what happened tonight could have been a hell of a lot worse, if Jack and Dezzy had gotten involved. Or have you **forgotten** how protective Gym Leaders are of their children?!"

"What do you want me to say?!"

"I want you to stop fucking shit up, Jerron!" Haze bellows, slamming his palms on the hard wooden table. "Like it or don't. But the fact is, you are the eldest son to a former Gym Leader. That comes with a fuckton of responsibility. And you have done nothing but fuck that up for as long as I've known you."

Jerron just sits there, unable to make a comeback. That's new.

"Now. You have until Gin and I come back to get your story straight. I'm going to give you once chance to explain what happened. If I find one hole in it, I turn you over to the SPD and I make you call your mother yourself. So she can hear directly from you how you fucked up." With that, Haze pulls back and escorts me out of the room.

The Lieutenant comes with us, closing the door behind him. I'm too fried to even think straight. I knew Jerron's gotten into trouble a lot, but what does that have to do with uncle Forrester? With Pewter City Gym? With Kanto and Hoenn?

Before I even get to ask a question, the Lieutenant opens another door and Haze escorts me inside.

Jean-Luc and his four Seniors are sitting comfortable, two of them sipping coffee like nothing in the world's the matter.

Haze pulls back a chair, motioning for me to sit. When I plop down, he sits next to me.

"Verette. Let me start by saying you don't need an alibi, you're arrival's already been confirmed after trouble started," Haze begins. "That you called me directly also speaks highly of you wanting this to be handles properly. So, there's nothing you or yours has to worry about."

"We know," Jean-Luc says, confident as ever. Or is that arrogance? "So you need to know what happened, and you'll need your Pokémon to scan my memories for evidence."

"The scan won't be needed. We need to know what happened. When you arrived on the beach, what did you find?"

"Vance himself was battling with Harrison. The lady was cowering behind Harrison, shaking like a leaf. The battle was between Darkrai. And this one was Vance's, I recognized the energy signature. Darkrai was pitted against a Rhyhorn and a Relicanth, but I knew neither of them before tonight. I assumed they're Harrison's. When Vance's boys spotted us, they started shouting about getting revenge for the Tidal incident."

I nod, having figured as much. Those were the guys we threw overboard.

"I thought we could take them, but when Vance called on Darkrai, I wasn't able to cover for my comrades any longer. Even Gengar has trouble keeping up with that one," Jean-Luc continues. "I called you the second Darkrai was ordered to attack us. And I did all I could to keep our Pokémon from getting injured."

"Anything else?"

"Yes. The lady. She has a bruise on her face. It's fresh, from this morning or early this afternoon. Harrison would have been overprotective of her for it."

"I figured," Haze murmurs. "So, in your opinion. Vance and his is responsible for things getting out of hand?"

"Entirely," Jean-Luc agrees, nodding. "They have a history of targeting us. Mother has been crystal clear what she'd do if she ever finds out we start trouble with them."

The Ghost trainers shiver, their eyes wide and lined with fear.

"Thank you," Haze says, moving to stand. "I might come back with a few more questions, but I assure you it is purely asking for confirmation or plausibility for the other parties' stories."

"It's quite alright, Laurant. We've done this song and dance before," Jean-Luc assures him, nodding respectfully.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"Jerron," Haze intones, sitting down beside me once again.

"Look, Florence got into a spat with her dad. She needed to talk to someone, and she called me. I passed you guys on the way there. She was upset, so I thought a walk on the beach would do her some good. We were talking about her kids and her husband, and how she got that bruise."

Ms Saint Helen bursts into tears, not fighting Jerron when he takes her into his arms. Domestic abuse, no doubt in my mind.

"We walk up and down the beach, no one's around. Then suddenly, on our way back these guys start coming up out of the water. One of them was in a foul mood and ordered his Pokémon to attack us. Florence had a panic attack, so I ordered Rhyhorn to send up his Flamethrower and Lightning up into the sky to call for backup. Relicanth was too busy battling, and I was too busy trying to calm her down. So it just never crossed my mind to call you guys."

I narrow my eyes, seeing where this is going.

"Those Ghost Trainers showed up pretty quickly, so I focused on Florence and let them take over the fight. I was so focused on her, I didn't even realise how bad things had gotten out of hand. But I recognized Jade's handiwork easily enough. I figured that was going to be the end of it, then you show up, acting all smug."

"What Pokémon did that trainer use?"

"A Houndoom. And he kept shouting something about him needing to redeem himself?" Jerron sounds confused, furrowing his brow like that should somehow make sense to him. "I figure he's a newbie in their group, so whoever he lost against must have cut into whatever prestige he'd earned."

I turn to Haze, finding him turning to me at the same time. I knit my brow. He nods.

"And how exactly did Ms Saint Helen get that bruise?" I ask, turning to the brunette. She tenses, tears streaming down her cheeks. "This is a matter of international security, Ms Saint Helen. Would you really cause an incident because of whatever secrets you wish to keep?"

"Please… please…" she begs, shaking her head, no.

"It's alright, Ri. Haze and Ginny won't let anyone hurt you." Jerron soothes, holding her close to him. Even that has no effect.

"If you refuse to cooperate, I will be forced to scan your memories," Haze warns. For some reason, I feel the lieutenant becoming almost hopeful? What have we stumbled into this time?

"No!" she belts out.

"Haze. It isn't her life she fears for. There's another. Someone she cares for. A sibling perhaps?" I muse.

"Lieutenant. For the sake of our investigation, we will need you to take each member of her household into custody. Even the servants if there are any."

"With pleasure," the lieutenant agrees, seeming almost grateful for the order. He exits the room without another word.

"Good. Once the police have brought them in, we'll continue."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Standing outside of the next room, Haze looks to me. "Good call," he murmurs. I smile, nodding. "Who do you think attacked Jerron?"

"Zack of Slateport," I say, shaking my head in disgust. "He fits the profile."

"Agreed," he murmurs, nodding. "Alright. We'll need a different angle with this group. Vance will claim he was reciprocating our actions on the SS Tidal, but only if he makes the connection between Jerron and you."

"Do we want that?"

"We do. It'll prove him and his incapable as Gym Trainers, and that means they will fall outside of League jurisdiction. SPD can build a case against them, and they'd be charged with aggravated assault."

"Only if they don't throw Zack under the bus," I point out.

"True." He crosses his arms, thinking. "Alright. Let's go."

He opens the door, nothing but silence welcoming us. We enter. The room is far more spacious, and there are fifteen people lined up against the wall, with only one sitting. Vance no doubt.

We sit opposite Vance, Haze digs out his Dex and dials a number, setting it on the table.

"Haze, what's wrong?" uncle Forrester asks, his tone deathly serious.

"My name is Hazel Laurant, second in command to Liza and Tate of Mossdeep Gym. Before me I have Vance, claimant Dark Type Gym Leader that wishes to sink their roots in Sandgem, southern Sinnoh. We are currently in Slateport City Police Department, and there's been an altercation involving your nephew, Jerron Harrison."

Vance winces, having some idea how much of a mess this is going to be. Curiously, Zack fidgets to show he has some inkling as well.

"I'm listening."

"The situation is as follows. Jerron was walking along the beach with a lady friend. Vance's Trainer attacked him, unprovoked, claiming he needed to redeem himself. Jerron's lady friend panicked and that caused him to become defensive of her. He couldn't fend off fifteen attackers solo, so he had his Pokémon send up a flare, so to speak. This drew the attention of both SPD and one Jean-Luc Verette, the son of Fantina Verette of Hearthome Gym, in Sinnoh."

"Fuck," uncle Forrester complains.

"Oh, I assure you that is the extent of Jerron's involvement. None of his Pokémons were injured, and Jerron himself is in good health."

"So why are you calling me?"

"Because Vance claimed to be Leader of Sandgem. And that complicates this beyond what Hoenn can unravel on our own. As such, I wish to hear your input on how we should handle this," Haze explains.

"A sound decision."

"What we are looking at is one of their group, one Zack of Slateport, trying to prove himself. However, in being unable to do so, Vance himself took up the cause. Verette already confirmed that Vance himself was battling your nephew, and the Darkrai he used is one confirmed to be registered to Vance himself. Once Verette got involved, all of Vance's Trainers took up arms, though, once again, Jerron was kept out of this skirmish."

"I see."

They keep going over the details, the Dark Type Trainers becoming more and more uncomfortable as they go. I smirk, liking this tactic.

"At which point, Vance claimed he was the factual Gym Leader of Sandgem. Now, I assure you, Sinnoh's League will be informed without fail. However, given this directly affects your blood, I thought it pertinent to discuss the case with you."

"I understand." The line goes quiet for a long moment. Vance is sweating bullets by this point, understanding that we're talking about three countries' Leagues being involved. "The one that attacked Jerron. I will take that one myself." Zack whimpers, not liking the sound of that. "The rest should be brought to Sinnoh's League for a proper trial."

"It's more complicated than that. You see Verette's family roots are in Kalos. In Lumiose City, just as are mine. That means we're going to have a conference trial to decide their fate."

"That would be true, if either of you plan to start a Gym in Kalos. All they can do as things stand is start a legal battle," uncle counters. "But if Sinnoh were to reject their claim to Gym status? It'd be a League Tribunal without fail."

"Good point. When can we expect you?"

"By morning. I'm already en route."

"I assume I'm to keep that quiet?"

"Obviously."

"Very well. Zack of Slateport will be held by the SPD until you personally come to claim him. I will continue with my investigation into Vance and his party. Thank you for your time."

"No, thank you. And be sure to tell Jerron that Pewter will always have his back."

"I'll do that." Haze ends the call, stowing his Dex. "Now. Vance. You've heard just how thoroughly fucked you are. And you don't have the option of throwing Zack under the bus to salvage your claim to Sinnoh Gym Leader. I'm giving you until morning to get your story straight. And I assure you, both Brock Harrison and Forrester himself will want to speak to you directly."

"I'm ready to talk now," Vance all but begs.

"Oh? So give me the full story."

"Zack did indeed attack out of spite. For that there is no defence. However, I intervened to ensure it was an honourable battle. When Jean-Luc and his lackeys showed up, they attacked us, assuming we were trying to take hostages, and the girl claimed as much, so I am certain."

"Given we could not risk such a smear tactic, I forfeited the battle with Harrison and I challenged Jean-Luc directly. The police arrived shortly after, and we were arrested."

"Why then were all of your Pokémons engaged in battle?" I ask.

"We assumed Jean-Luc called the police, and we refused to go down without a fight."

I nod, knowing all I need to. He's lying through his teeth.

I turn to Haze. "Very well. Other than Zack's involvement with the Harrison incident, there is nothing Hoenn can do. As such, everyone but Zack is to be released, and you will submit yourselves to the League Tribunal in Sinnoh. Should you fail to present yourselves, all of you, you risk fallout on a scale I'm not sure I can put into words."

"We understand."

"No, you don't," Haze snipes. "If you had been trained in a Gym, under a proper Gym Leader, then you would understand. Now, all you understand is you risk losing your claim to Gym status. Sinnoh's League will have my full report by morning. Expect to be contacted, and I will be present in Sinnoh so I do not doubt I will be called to bear witness, along with Jack of Snowpoint and Desmodonna of Veilstone."

"And the Harrisons?" he asks, his eyes lingering on me.

"When that becomes your concern, it will be confirmed or denied. Until then, be warned, Vance. One toe out of line, and we will bring you in again. And next time, it won't be a day's swim."

"I don't understand," Vance claims, his eyes narrowed.

"Pray you never have to," Haze warns, his tone dark. He fishes out his Dex again, pressing a speed dial number.

"Liza. Case six-eight-five-oh-nine-SPD. One Zack of Slateport to be held for Kanto Leader Forrester Harrison of Pewter City. One Vance, claimant Leader of Sandgem, and entourage to present to Sinnoh League on arrival. One Jerron Harrison, innocent of all charges. One Florence Saint Helen, innocent of all charges. One Jean-Luc Verette of Hearthome City and entourage, innocent of all charges and to be commended for swift investigation of questionable altercation. Hoenn's involvement of investigation is at end. Sinnoh League will need a full report. Vance is listening as we speak. Further orders?"

"None. Say hi to Forrester for me." The line goes dead.

I narrow my eyes, wondering just what she means.

"Lieutenant. Other than Zack of Slateport, all present are to be sent on their way. They no doubt have passage to somewhere else booked. You may hold them until they're meant to leave, should you feel it necessary. If they cause any trouble, you may contact myself, Verette, Jack of Snowpoint, or Desmodonna of Veilstone. We will handle them."

With that, Haze and I leave the room.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"You know, Haze," Lieutenant Barrette begins, grinning, "I like how you work."

"That's nice," Haze and I drone together. We walk over to Jerron's interview room, waving to Jean-Luc as he and his are leaving.

"Hey, Laurant. I've got a drink with your name on it," Jean-Luc says over his shoulder.

"Sounds good. Keep your wits about you, Vance and his will be released eventually."

"Let them try. I've got you on speed dial," he teases, laughter in his tone.

We stop in front of the interview room where Jerron is still waiting. Amalia and the others are waiting for us, questions in their eyes that match my own. This makes as little sense to them as it does to me, it seems.

But before the first questions are fired off, the door opens with a man screaming how he'll burn the city down if they don't let him go. He's trying to wrestle free, and from the harried look on the officer, I can guess this isn't something new. Haze walks up to the man, forcing the officer to stop. Suddenly the man isn't as energetic.

"Any more idle threats?" he asks. The man looks away, unwilling to speak. "I thought so. Cooperate with the officer, or **I** will be the one to see to your case, _personally_."

The man nods, meekly allowing himself to be led away by the officer. Not surprisingly, the officer nods to Haze in silent thanks.

With everyt…

A little boy enters with a female officer. A little boy, about two years old, and clearly scared out of his mind. His brown, spiky hair and seemingly closed eyes strike a chord deep within me, but it's his facial structure, his eyebrows, and the energy about him that throws me off.

He looks **exactly** like Jerron's baby pictures.

"Let me guess," Haze says, motioning the officer and the boy over. "Your name is Forrester."

Feeling drains from my face when the boy bobs his head.

"Alright. Do you want to see your mommy?" Haze asks, offering the boy his hand. The boy nods fervently, tears in his eyes. "Alright. Come on, we're going in to see her, too." Haze opens the door, motioning the officer and the boy in.

"Mommy!" little Forrester cries the second he sees her. He dashes around the table and jumps into her awaiting arms.

"Oh, my little man. Mommy was so worried about you!" Florence kisses and hugs and snuggles the little boy half to death, so grateful he's alright.

"Uh… Ri?" Jerron looks about ready to shit himself. Obviously he realises that resemblance isn't just a coincidence.

"I'm sorry, Jer, I meant to tell you, but father…"

"Just so we're clear," Haze intones. "Forrester is Jerron's son."

"Yes," Florence agrees, tears streaming down her cheek.

 ** _8-8_**

 ** _End Chapter 10_**

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

 ** _A/N: And there we have part one. Coming up, is a bit more drama, and a lot more weird situations to be in. I hope you guys are enjoying it!  
_**


	12. Sleepless in Slateport pt 2

_**The Gin Haze**_

 _ **"Because sometimes all you want to do is forget. With war looming on the horizon, some of us have more reason to want to forget than others. The next generation of Pokémon trainers, what kind of world are they to inherit?" Warning! War stories, dark, gore, sex and real life. This is what it takes to survive in the new war-torn era.**_

 _ **Chapter 11 – Sleepless in Slateport pt 2**_

 _ **8-8**_

* * *

Every time I think life can't get any weirder, life decides it has to prove me wrong. I should be used to it by now, I should be able to process that life is just a big meanie and that I'm never going to understand half of what the world has in store.

And yet, sitting here in the interview room, all my brain seems to be able to process, is there's a mini Jerron holding onto his mother for dear life, and that both mother and child are in tears.

I turn to Haze, and my thoughts turn to mom and daddy. They'll be furious. Not because Jerron had a child out of wedlock, but because he has done nothing to support said child since birth. Adding an abusive grandfather, and a mother fearing for her child's life? They'll refuse to hear anything other than: Florence and Forrester are coming to Twinleaf with us.

"Florence?" I manage without a stutter. Her gaze falls on me, tears still streaming down her cheeks. "I know the timing is horrible, but understand that there's no way I will allow my nephew to go without proper guidance and protection."

"I… I don't… don't understand," she gets out, shaking her head in confusion.

"The fact of the matter is, anyone with half a brain will know he's a Harrison. That means anyone with a grudge against us, **will** target him. That isn't something we can allow to happen."

"What are you saying?" she murmurs, tears streaming down her face now. She keeps shaking her head from side to side, a trapped look in her eyes.

"What I'm saying is that for his own protection, we cannot leave him here. He needs to come with us."

Her eyes go wide with panic, her breathing stills. I can't tell if she's having a panic attack, or if she's just freaking out. Neither is my intention.

"Relax. Hear me out," I soothe, motioning for her to calm down. She doesn't look any less panicked. "We have more than enough room for you, as well."

Her panic is replaced my pure shock. Her mouth hangs open, as does Jerron's.

"Come with us. We'll help you to raise him. He'll be surrounded by his family, people that would give their lives for him. You'll have plenty of babysitters when you want to rest. He'll have plenty of kids his age to play with. We'll make sure you always have a roof over your head, and a warm bed to sleep in. There'll always be a warm meal on the table," I list off the reasons for her to say yes.

"What a… about… what about… me?"

"Mom's not a Gym Trainer," I point out. "She knows what it's like. And she'd be able to help you adjust. Let alone the million and one questions you'll have about every little thing with kids. She only has a dozen, after all." I roll my eyes playfully.

"Daddy and my brothers will no doubt be as protective of you as they are of me, my sisters, and mom. And as an added bonus, you'll have plenty of sisters to complain to when the guys are being stupid."

She laughs a little, holding her son a little closer. She turns to Jerron, seeing the same trapped look on his face.

"He'll come around in time," I derail her train of thought. "And even if he doesn't, that's on him. This is about you and little Forrester. Or do you believe he doesn't deserve the best our family can offer him?"

She shakes her head, no, trying her best to dry her tears without aggravating her bruise.

Soft snores fill the room. She looks down, smiling at her now sleeping son.

"You'd… you'd really… you'd take care of us? Both of us?" she pleads, her eyes begging.

"To a Harrison, family is everything," I tell her firmly. "Everyone will take one look at him, and they'll know for a fact he's one of us. No one would dare question that, and no one would treat you or him like an outsider. I promise."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

We get everyone outside. Amalia, Adam, and Michelle take one look at little Forrester, they share a look, and they start cooing and gushing over him—quietly done, because our nephew's sleeping. I don't think Florence quite believed me until she saw the evidence plain as day.

Now, my siblings—other than Jerron—are begging to hold him, bugging Florence about his name, and what he's like, and bragging about how strong he'll be in time. Adam announces that he's betting on little Forrester being a Ground Type Trainer like him, but Michelle counters and says she'll get him a Solrock and Lunatone, just like her.

Amalia, however, points out the obvious: "He has Psychic, Rock, Ground, Poison, and Water Types in his blood. Let him choose for himself what path he wants to follow."

I giggle at how crestfallen Adam and Michelle look at having their noses rubbed in the truth.

"That many?" Florence asks, confused. "I thought Harrisons were all about Rock Types?"

"Mostly," I agree, nodding. "Pewter City Gym is a Rock Type Gym, but granny Lola is a Water Type Trainer. Haze and I are claimant Psychic Type Leaders. Adam here is all about Ground Types. And don't dare forget Auntie Janine, who comes from a Poison Type Gym and is quite proud of her heritage."

"Or Uncle Shane, who's a Fairy Type," Adam buts in. I shrug and nod, conceding his point. "Well, either way, our little man has a lot of growing to do before he even has to worry about that."

"And lots of time for you to brag about how awesome Ground Types are," I snipe, elbowing him.

"Of course," he agrees, shrugging as if he doesn't know what I was expecting. I roll my eyes, smiling at his genius level stupidity. "Hey, Florence? Your arms tired yet? We're still waiting on our turn to carry him, you know."

"It's alright, I'm used to it," she turns him down, shaking her head. There's a sense of awe and wonder in her eyes, like she can't quite process how easily we accept her and her son. But when her eyes flick to Jerron, a cloud hovers over her.

She's happy that we accept her, but she craves for him to wake up and smell the dirty diapers.

 _Sigh_. What a stupid situation. Let alone the 'husband story' we still need to unravel. But I figure that's Jerron's problem.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Having finally made it back to the villa, I open the front door and motion everyone in. Florence looks hesitant, but Amalia and Michelle smile warmly, nudging her in ahead of them.

Once we're all inside, the scent of a warm meal fills my lungs. My and Mi are at it again, no doubt.

"Mmmmmmmm!" Dezzy noises, drooling at the scent. I honestly forgot she and Jack were still with us—too preoccupied with Florence and Forrester, I guess.

Once we enter the sitting room, all eyes turn to the new face. "Mom, daddy, everyone. Please meet Florence Saint Helen, and her son Forrester," I do the introduction. Everyone's eyes fall onto the sleeping bundle in Florence's arms.

Chins hit the floor. Eyes are wide as they dart from Forrester to Jerron to daddy, and back to Forrester.

"He's adorable," Samantha announces, dashing to Florence and already begging to hold him.

"Ooh, me next!" Lillian begs, jumping with excitement.

"I always thought it'd be Ginny and Haze to start the next generation," Mina deadpans, shaking her head.

"Alright, enough," mom declares, putting her foot down. "Florence, please come over here. Brock and I want to meet our grandson."

I smile, shaking my head. Like I figured, one look and a DNA test becomes superfluous.

Myron sighs, shaking his head. "Leave it to Jerron," he complains, continuing with setting the table.

"I hope for his sake the bruise isn't his handiwork," Mina snipes, glaring at Jerron who shrinks in on himself.

"No, it isn't," I assure her. "But it is the reason they're coming to Twinleaf with us."

"What? She needed a reason?" Myron asks, confused. "She's family. Her coming along is a no-brainer." A murmur of agreement floods the room, even though mom already said to drop it.

Florence takes the final step to mom and daddy, presenting herself as if for inspection.

"Oh, don't you worry about that, dear," mom soothes. "Even at a glance I can see Jerron in him."

"That's a nasty bruise," daddy intones, glaring at his eldest—wordless threatening what he'd do to him if that's his handiwork. "Come, let Dawn take Forrester for a bit. I need to see if you're alright. Do you want someone to come with you?"

"I'll come," Amalia offers, beaming at Florence. It takes a bit of effort on Florence's part, but she eases Forrester into mom's arms. The little tyke sighs, but when he sniffs mom, he settles down without a fuss and is back to snoring.

Daddy and Amalia take Florence into the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind them. No doubt to pointedly ask her exactly how she got that bruise and to swear to her all the vivid and graphic things they'd do to Jerron if he ever raises a hand to her.

Meanwhile, Jerron's on the receiving end of nothing but cold glares.

"Jer, I don't care if you knew about him or not. That boy's your son. And you'd best do your damnedest to raise him right," Myron starts on him, not even caring that we have guests. Everyone mutters their agreement, shaking their heads in disgust.

"Only you could get a girl pregnant and not know about it," Lillian snipes. "Jeez, you'd think you of all people would know better!"

"Shh!" mom shushes everyone. "Forrester's sleeping. Pick on your brother some other time."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Once Forrester wakes up, it doesn't take much to get him and Aaron to start playing. They chase after one another, and don't mind at all when Froyo joins in on the fun. That I asked her to keep a close eye on them for us helps, too.

With all this going on, Dezzy and Jack find themselves quite at home—it's almost as if they're glad they aren't the only ones from crazy families.

But alas, the table's set and dinner is served, so Myron calls everyone to the table. It takes some doing to get the munchkins to calm down enough to join us, but once they see everyone calling out our Pokémons, they find the table equally interesting. Especially Forrester. His eyes greedily drink in the plethora of Pokémons he now finds himself surrounded by and he keeps excitedly pointing at them and tapping his mother to look, too.

My seats Florence beside Jerron, and Forrester of course plops into his mom's lap. Aaron decides that he wants to sit with daddy tonight—neither minds the arrangement, and mom's already pretty worn out, so she smiles at her boys, grateful she never has to worry about that.

Haze makes sure he arranges for our Pokémons' dinner before he sits beside me. He doesn't mind, seeing as I have Angel and Watermelon—the poor little Phantump is every bit as timid as Angel, so she clings to me with her face buried in my tummy.

With her daddy back, Angel switches from me to him, crooning as she gets her cuddles in.

Dinner, as with every other meal, is pretty chaotic. Everyone goes for seconds and thirds, even our Pokémons. Jade, Golem, and Pistachio get the biggest share—of course—but they earn it by keeping everyone on their best behaviour.

Myron even made a berry salad, so everyone—even the Ice and Fighting Types joining us—gets their fair share of a healthy and delicious meal.

Crazy as it all is, it's home.

"Oh, Jerron. We need to get some emergency supplies for Forrester," mom announces out of the blue. "Would you mind going with Florence? That way we can take our time tomorrow to get whatever we're missing?"

"Of course," Jerron agrees, nodding. Hmm. Not being a dick? Interesting. "It might be easier for her if I go and call her when I'm there. I mean, with the day they've had?"

"That…" Florence tries thanking him, but she looks overwhelmed.

"That's sweet of you, Jer. Thank you," I say for Florence.

"Careful, tomboy. I might think you approve," he teases, smiling.

"Doing right by them? Count on higher approval ratings," I tease right back. "Hey, My? How about Haze and I take care of the dishes, and you go with Jerron?"

"It's alright, sis. Mi already washed up most of it, and our Geodudes can handle the rest," he shoots me down. "But I don't mind going with?" Jer's already shaking his head, no.

"Thank you, Myron, that's very sweet," mom cuts in before Jerron puts his foot in his mouth. " _Don't you think so,_ _Jerron_?" Mom glares at her eldest, daring him to deny her. I wince, knowing mom isn't playing around.

"Yeah, thanks, bro. Crazy's out tonight en masse," Jerron plays it off. Smooth, bro. Real smooth. "You mind if we head out now?"

"Not at all. Geodude, please aid Mina in any way you can while I'm out!"

"Dude!"

I wait, and I wait. Just as the pair of them are in the other room putting on their footwear—and can still very much hear me—I speak up. "You know, Florence. If he's being a jerk, you need to talk to Amalia, Mina, or me. Mom, too, but mom is too lenient with him sometimes."

"I heard that!"

"Fact of the matter is, this is a predominantly female household," I continue. "So we've learned to hold our own. And no matter how stupid he can be, he knows better than to pull any dumb guy stunts."

"Still hearing you!"

"Jer, give it up. They've been practicing that speech for years," My teases.

Florence giggles, covering her mouth with her hand. "I wouldn't worry about it. He's always been sweet on me," she assures us.

"Shh! He can still hear you," Samantha says in a staged whisper. "His ego's swollen as is!"

The front door opens and closes. Adam and I share a cheesy grin, glad we can finally get that jerk back for all the crap he's pulled over the years.

"Anyway, seriously," Adam changes tack, now that the dummy's out of hearing range. "Jer's a grade-A Deino. Irritable as they come. But I'd put my hand in fire that he'll do right by you."

"True," Sam, Lil, Amalia, and I chorus.

"It'll take him a while to wrap his brain around this is all," Adam continues. "I dunno what you two want to do, if a serious relationship's in the cards or not, you know?"

Florence shakes her head, shrugging almost. She doesn't really know either. "I honestly didn't plan on telling him about Forrester," she admits, flinching as the words register. "I'm sorry! I… it's just…"

"We get it," I assure her.

"Ooh! Lils!"

"I know! We so need to rehearse!"

"Ooh! Gin!"

"I know! We so should ignore that!"

"Adam! Ginny!" mom gets on our case, but Florence is giggling again, so it's a win to me.

"Aw, come on, mom! They know we love them… mostly. Ish."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

With everything that can go wrong, and the stakes this high, Jack and Dezzy ask that they and theirs stay with us for the time being. Daddy and Mr L… daddy and dad agree that it's the best course, so…

At any rate, Haze and I have called a meeting—just Twinleaf Gym—so we're up in dad's room, for a little privacy.

"Janelle, please shut the door," I say, digging through my bag. Grabbing the dawn stone, I beckon to Green Tea—he's at my side before I can blink and already holding out his hands with begging eyes. "Alright, alright." I laugh a little, grateful for the distraction.

As I give Green Tea the stone, I find Haze taking out the briefcase and two cases and opening them all.

"The time for fun and games is over," Haze begins, facing us. "Vance is a problem, and he'll only get worse."

"Tell us what to do," Ilene demands, taking her little sister into her arms and holding her protectively. Haze nods, solemn as the grave.

"From here on out, you will each need a Pokémon with you, as in not in their ball, that can constantly keep an eye out. This Pokémon will need to become your strongest, and they'll need to be taught to be vigilant."

I nod, smiling at Green Tea—he's already taken his place beside me, bobbing his head to show he's taking that position on my team, whether I've chosen him or not. He looks to me, his eyes steely and his determination to keep me safe worn on his sleeve. I smile, wrapping my arm around his elbow.

"There's another thing," Haze continues. "If you can stomach it, you'll need to start training a PK."

Colour drains from my face, my chin hanging low.

"I'm not kidding. Vance is the most direct threat, but he won't be the only one."

"I'm in," Ilene demands, even as she soothes Janelle, sobbing in her embrace.

"You know I'm in," Adam pipes up. "Princess is the perfect pick for that."

"Good," Haze bobs his head again. "As well, you'll each need a Water Type, for when we're surfing. Adam, I figure a Tympole or Mudkip is safe bet for you. And they're—"

"Way ahead of you. And already a Palpitoad. Try to keep up, dude," Adam teases. Janelle pulls back from her sister, laughing at their antics. She's still messed up, but she's coping.

"Good. Gin, Amalia, and I have a Golduck. That leaves you three," Haze says, nodding to Ilene, Janelle, and Michelle.

"Uncle William was talking about a Tirtouga earlier," Michelle pipes up. "He was asking if I thought I could handle her."

"Water-Rock, a good choice," Haze agrees. "If you think you can, she'd make an excellent pick."

"Haze?" Ilene asks, her eyes begging.

"Janelle, you've taken a liking to Fairy Types, haven't you?" I ask, thinking about the Azurils in Adam's care.

"Yeah…?"

"Adam?"

"One Azurill coming up!"

"Can I…" Ilene begins, looking super nervous. "Can I have a Water-Psychic?"

"I thought you might want to," Haze murmurs, grabbing a Pokéball and tossing it to her. He digs into his bag, taking out a water stone, as well, and offering it to her. "Staryu evolves with that stone. But keep in mind that you want to train her properly before giving it to her. She won't learn any new moves naturally, and she'll miss out on a lot of moves if you don't plan properly."

"Thank you," Ilene says, bowing low with Pokéball in one hand and water stone in the other.

"Your best bet is to get her to level fifty before evolving her. She won't learn any new moves after that, or at least none that she won't learn on evolving."

"About that _other thing_?" Ilene presses, her gaze boring into him.

"Mm," Haze noises, thinking about it. "I have two Froakies. Their final evolution is Greninja, a Water-Dark Type. I'm taking one, I could offer you the other?"

"I would be eternally grateful," Ilene offers, being overly formal about it.

Not missing a beat, Haze grabs two more Pokéballs, handing one to her. "Raise them well, little sister."

"They deserve no less."

"Good," Haze murmurs. "Janelle, I'm going to need you to start learning what Adam has to teach you. We'll need you to take over his duties with minding our tykes, if Adam gets called away."

"I'll do my best!" Janelle gushes, relieved that she's without a doubt part of the team.

"We know you will," I say, beaming at her. "But Haze, she'll need a Pokémon to help her with that."

"I think so, too," he murmurs, furrowing his brow and deep in thought. "The thing is, I'm fairly sure your Pokémon can aid you, but… I have a thought. Hear me out and tell me what you think."

Janelle nods, swallowing nervously.

"There's a Pokémon I selected specifically for its natural desire to help Pokémon. Only, this is a reclusive one, and it may be a bit hard to handle. So, Adam, Janelle. I leave it to you how this will go."

"Alright, hit me," Adam says, nodding.

"It's Oranguru. They're as human-like as you can get without being one, and can use tools and Pokéballs. But they can be hard to handle. So, either Adam takes her and he give Janelle a Chansey or an Audino. Or Janelle takes her and we teach her how to handle that one."

"Uh… I uh…" Janelle is shaking her head, no, uncertainty in her eyes.

"Cool. I'll take Oranguru, and Janelle can take the female Audino. She's docile, and is quite easy going."

"Thank you," Janelle breathes, sighing with relief. Not missing a beat, Haze takes another Pokeball and offers it to Adam.

"Hey, we're in this together," Adam assures her, smiling warmly as he takes the ball and slips it into his Dex.

"Adam?" Amalia jumps in. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it's cool. Besides, if Oranguru and I get along, she can hold onto my Pokéballs for me, letting me focus on other things."

"Alright," Haze murmurs, his eyes on me once again. "Gin. You need your final Pokémon. Your Vibrava." He runs his finger over the Pokéballs, before plucking one out and handing it to me. "A relaxed guy, this one. I think you two will get along."

"Okay?" I'm not sure what to make of this, but I understand that Haze thinks it's important to do this now.

Taking the ball from him, I see him immediately going through the balls again.

"That leaves the rest of my team," he murmurs. "I'll need a Natu, and that second Fennekin."

"Haze…?"

"Understand something," he says, his tone and the look in his eyes deathly serious. He doesn't continue until he has two Pokeballs selected and beside what must be his new Froakie. "Vance has something to prove, but he and his also have Sinnoh's League muzzling the worst of their moves. The next group won't be as restrained. So it's time we start acting with self-control, but equally unrestrained."

"Cool. I'll need you to hook me up with senior's rights, then," Adam says, cracking his knuckles.

"We set up the computer once we board the SS Eloise. You and Amalia get your rights the second it's running," Haze agrees. "And Ilene and Janelle will get their first test. They'll be registered according to how well they do individually."

"So…" Ilene mumbles. "If we do really well…?"

"I make no promises. You've both learned a lot, but you also have a long way to go. Show me where you are, and we'll take it from there."

"Alright. About training Froakie?"

"We'll discuss that on a later date. For now, your goal is to get her to evolve into a Greninja. Power levelling is acceptable, but be mindful that you need a strong bond. So it's smart to keep this one near you and out of her ball at all times. Alright?"

"Mm." Ilene nods, her eyes watery and lined with gratitude.

"Good. Plans until we board. After breakfast, we're going down to the beach. We'll be doing group trainings together. We come back here for lunch. In the afternoons you have two choices. One you can go with Adam and/or me to the battle tent to get in some battles. Two, you can see if Amalia is up to going into town to get some shopping done. Keep in mind that the shops on the SS Eloise will have the about the same as what you can expect here, but they'll be at least twice as expensive. If any of you need spending money, ask. If you need something for your Pokémon, discuss it with Gin and me. There's a chance we can agree to have the Gym pay for it. Questions?"

"Camping gear and food and water for the trip?" Ilene asks.

"Camping gear is in your Gogoat's front right bag, bottles of water're in the left. Food and the like won't be needed until Canalave City, and we're buying it there."

"Are you taking us out into the wild in Castelia City?" Michelle asks.

"We'll have to discuss that when we get there. And we'd need to run it past our parents." Michelle nods and shrugs, obviously having expected the answer. "But we can do a day trip while we're here, if everyone's interested?"

"I am!" Michelle jumps up, raising her hand to make sure she's counted.

"Ooh! Are we doing a bit of surfing?" Janelle is every bit as excited.

"It would be good if we got used to travelling together," I agree, looking to Haze. He smiles and nods. I give him a meaningful look, adding, "But we should ask if anyone else wants to join us?"

"Alright," he agrees, bobbing his head. "So tomorrow we wile out. Get in some fun and good times. Day after, it's back to training. Agreed?"

"AGREED!"

"Alright. But for tonight, we need to get down to training," I announce, grabbing six bean bags out of my backpack. I coax my energy to the surface, wrapping it around one of them and try to levitate it.

It gets lighter, but it doesn't budge. Instead of worrying about that, I throw them into the air.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

After breakfast, I find myself fidgeting as Haze, Marion, and dad are over to one side discussing something. I don't know why, but I feel more nervous about this than anyone—and she isn't e… okay, so technically she'd be my stepmother-in-law. Or something… whatever.

"That sounds like a good idea," dad agrees, his voice carrying far better than Haze's and Marion's. "I've got a few meetings set up today, though."

Haze nods, smiling sadly.

"Take Pietro with you," dad begs Marion, his eyes lined with… something. I can't read him too well—kind of the downside of seeing barely a quarter of his face. But I see the amused rolling of Marion's eyes, and I see the quirking brow. Maybe I should take a step to the left so I can see her lips? Would that be too obvious? Can I figure out something to cover my movement? "I know you can. I know. But my heart doesn't care."

Marion nods and wraps her arms around dad's shoulders, giving him a peck on the lips. She looks tense, as if she fears something will happen to him while they're apart.

"Hey, that's my line," dad teases. "Besides, Haze is going to need someone looking out for him. You know he's a trouble magnet." Marion's shoulders tremble as she pulls back and swats dad's arm.

Dad turns from them, focusing on the short man behind him—and finally facing me, more or less. "You know what to do?" he demands. Seeing this as an opportunity, I mosey on over to Haze and ease my arms around his elbow, kissing his shoulder just because I can.

"Of course, boss," Pietro assures him, nodding solemnly.

"Good. Haze, see that he has a Gogoat for the day. And before you head anywhere remotely dangerous, see that you have enough Pokéballs, Potions, Remedies, the works."

"Will do," Haze says, nodding.

With no further reason to dawdle, dad turns to Haze and me. His eyes are lined with worry again as he studies me, but as soon as he notices how comfortably I cling to his son, he relaxes. "Take care of my girls, you hear me?"

"We'll be fine, dad," I assure him, smiling warmly.

He comes to me, kissing my brow and cupping my cheek. "You'd better be. If anything happens to you…" His eyes grow cloudy, but he's quick to shake off wherever he wandered off to mentally. "I've got a surprise for you two. If you can stay the hell outta trouble, it should be ready before we board."

"Today's all about relaxing," Haze snipes, rolling his eyes. "Seriously, dad, we'll be fine."

Dad waggles his finger at Haze. "The last time you said those words, I heard you beat my record for number of Gyaradoses defeated in a day." I grin. Yeah, and Haze only beat me by six. That was a good day. "Your brand of fun worries me."

"There aren't any Gyarados around here," Haze snipes, before complaining on top of it: "Come on, you're gonna be late." I bite back a laugh, but the amusement in my eyes is too much to hope to combat.

Dad sighs, shaking his head. "I get the feeling I'm gonna regret letting you go without me," he sighs, kissing Haze's brow and giving Marion a peck on the lips before heading out with Guss and Eddy.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

It takes some doing, but we manage to get everyone—or everyone that's coming with us today—down to the mall. Our first stop is the PokéMart, where we make sure everyone has at least twenty Pokéballs on hand. Even Michelle gets, so she _certainly_ isn't complaining.

With that handled, we get everyone a healthy stash of the works—Revives, Potions, Remedies, berries of all kinds, and the _oh so requested_ fishing rods.

Seriously. What is it with guys and fishing?

Once outside of the mall, I decide I've walked enough, so I climb up on Mint, scratching Pistachio's ear and Mint's at the same time—more or less.

"Fen!" Strawberry announces how jealous she is that she isn't getting the same love. So I scratch behind her ear as well.

"Ii?" I roll my eyes, but find myself laughing as Froyo comes for her hug. I kiss her brow once she's had her fill. At least Green Tea is being nice, and Rocky doesn't care so long as he's half in my lap.

"You _do_ realise how much that Froslass loves you," Jack's announces. I turn to him, finding him and his Ice Type seniors all riding Beartics—and they look tiny compared to the two and a half metre long bears strutting around on all fours under them.

"Mm?" I noise, knitting my brow in confusion.

He smiles, shaking his head. "Can steal a girl's heart, and doesn't even know," he muses. "You know how normally a Pokémon sounds like they're saying part of their species name?"

"Yeah?"

"That's their normal mode of communication. Some species can do other sounds, like your Phantump. When she was freaked out, she sounded like a human girl." He winces, making a face to show he's reconsidering that descriptor. "A creepy human girl. But still, the point stands. Anyway, the point is, some species can sound like other things if they're scared or worried or happy."

"Yeah, that makes sense," I agree, thinking about Pizzy. When she's dealing with me or Haze, she tends to work with a wider range of noises and whimpers and the like. When dealing with others, it's mostly growls and her name.

"I'm glad you think so," he says, shaking his head in amusement. "I told you my mom has a Froslass. And she only ever makes that 'ii' sound when mom's handling her. No one but my mom makes her feel as safe or as loved."

"Is that so, Froyo?" I ask, grinning as she flies at me for another hug. I feel her nodding, squeezing a little. I push her back gently, beaming at her brighter than the sun before planting a kiss on her brow and cupping her cheeks as I peer into her bright blue eyes. "Mommy loves you, too," I murmur, kissing her a second time.

As I pull back, our eyes meet again. Tears well up, almost instantly cascading down her pale cheeks. No matter how many times I wipe those tears away, they're replaced by fresh ones, every bit as cold.

"There, there, baby. It's okay," I murmur, taking her into my arms again. She sighs contented as she snuggles up to me.

Looking over to my left, I find Haze there with Angel snuggled up to him as well, a bright smile on her little face and tears streaming down her cheek. I can guess what happened.

But…

Seeing Haze like that, seeing him comforting his Angel like the little girl that she is. A warmth takes root within me. A warmth that quickly spreads like wild fire.

"It looks good on you, Mr Laurant," I tease, smiling.

"That's Lord Laurant to you, little girl." I roll my eyes, ignoring Jean-Luc. When did he even get here? Why _is_ he here?

"Watch your tongue, Verette," Haze warns, his tone dark. Though his gaze never leaves mine, he doesn't hide the tension suddenly gripping his every muscle. It's when he grabs Shamrock's horn, and his Gogoat turns on a dime to face Jean-Luc.

The tension in all of them becomes plainly obvious, even his new little Froakie and Fennekin, both having made their way up onto Shamrock's head for a better vantage point. But Paris, sitting behind Haze, and Grey, hovering over his shoulder, take the cake—both glare with obvious contempt.

And just like that, gone. All the tension, all the animosity. Evaporated like the morning dew. Instead, they all regard Jean-Luc with cold glares. "I will warn you only once, Lord Verette. My Lady's form of address towards me is none of your concern. Nor is any action she performs that is not directed toward you or yours," he intones.

"You would have your future bride act so commonly in public?" Jean-Luc demands, frowning not so subtly. "Have her trouncing around like some lovesick puppy?"

Shamrock turns right back around, trotting up to my left. Haze reaches out for me. I take his hand, letting our fingers intertwine and squeezing his hand the same time he squeezes mine. I grip Mint's horn with my right hand, and we offer Jean-Luc exactly as he deserves: our backs as we wordlessly take our leave.

"Ah, Lady Dezzy," I hear Jack teasing her. "Would you care to join me?"

"Milord Jacky, how kind of you to offer," she teases right back, amusement in her tone. "A Beartic ride through the streets like a commoner. You know just how to steal a lady's heart."

"Come, Barry," I hear, but it's the faux posh accent that really stands out. I turn to them, finding Dezzy cuddled up behind Jack, her arms wrapped around his middle and her chin resting on his shoulder. "Trounce away, my good man. Trounce away."

I bite my lip, trying with all my might not to gush at how cute they look together.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

The sand around us stretches out almost two kilometres before us as we take the final step off the paved sidewalk. I pat Mint's side, moving up and scratching behind her ear to thank her for working so hard for me—so it's only fair that I put in the work to coddle her a bit, given I have to half climb up her neck to reach her ear.

There are dozens of people mulling about. Kids are playing, women in bikinis sunbathing or sauntering about, guys in shorts or speedos horsing around. There's a game of volley ball not too far away, but far enough away that I don't worry with them. And there are some guys playing with a football. It's a cosy day at the beach, it seems.

Looking around, there are no ideal spots, so I turn to Haze, questions in my eyes. "There're a few of cafés over that way," Haze says, pointing in some random direction. I peer that way, but don't see them. Shrugging, I turn my attention back to Haze, frowning at the bags under his eyes. Another night filled with nightmares behind me, and he's the one looking raw for it. "I say we take up a spot over that way."

"Sounds good," I agree, looking to Marion.

"Alright," Marion says, patting her Gogoat. Picky lands on her shoulder, looking around. She doesn't look too impressed, but she doesn't look worried either.

Without a word, we start making our way down the beach, towards these supposed eateries in the distance. Mint doesn't seem to mind the soft sand or the uneven landscape, trotting along like nothing in the world is wrong.

Froyo keeps fluttering about, almost as if dancing around me. I feel her focus as she studies her surroundings—she's going to be every bit as protective as Green Tea, I can already tell.

It takes almost half an hour, but we arrive at a string of eateries. Huts, almost, but quaint and with large, bright orange parasols fastened to the centre of dozens of round tables with plenty of space separating them.

A kindly looking waitress comes over, already greeting us and welcoming us into the establishment. "Would it be a problem if we move a few of the tables together?" Marion asks, looking at our group. I can almost see her doing a headcount and wondering how many tables we'd need.

"Of course," the waitress assures her. "Should I bring our breakfast menus?"

"Please do," I say, petting Mint as I dismount. "Could you bring a few bottles of water? And some pitchers of ice water?"

"Of course, of course," she agrees, smiling warmly. With her out of our hair for a bit, Marion starts dishing out instructions. She orders the guys to work in quartets to bring six tables together, arranging them in a circle with enough leg room for even the Beartics to move in and out without a problem.

A large open space is left empty in the middle of our circle, but we're told to line up our Gogoats and Beartics in a circle around the tables instead. "That way," Marion argues, beaming at Haze's Fennekin, who already decided he likes tussling with Jack's Cubchoo in the open area, "our younger "Pokémon can play in the middle, where it's safest. Right, Picky?"

"Pek!" Picky agrees, fluttering over to the Fire and Ice Types and landing on Cubchoo's tummy—who's so busy playing dead that he doesn't react to her.

"That sounds like heaven!" Dezzy enthuses, tossing out four Pokéballs—each an Ultra Ball. A Tyrogue, a Chimchar, a Shroomish, and a Riolu come out, looking around in amazement. "That's right, you guys! We're having a beach day! I want you to play nice, okay?!"

Jeez, Dezzy's always so loud! Still, her Pokémons cheer, dashing ahead and joining the others. Soon there are dozens of Ice, Fighting, and Psychic Pokémons gathered together. Even Chocolate and Cloud are allowed to come out and play—why everyone is staring in slack-jawed awe, I'll never know. We start filing into the chairs, but Michelle and Janelle come begging to be allowed to play with the Pokémons.

"Alright, munchkins," I cave almost instantly. The cheer, but before they get the chance to run off, I continue. "But remember, not all of them know you. So you need to introduce yourselves to them one by one so they know you're a friend, okay?"

"Oka~aaaaay!" they chirp together, dashing off into the madness together.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

I stare, sipping my watermelon cooler. I'm not sure who suggested it, but all of the tykes are working together to build the biggest sand castle I've ever seen. The Fighting Types—or future Fighting Types—are all moulding the towers, letting the Ice Types freeze it so they stay in form.

Curiously, Blue Moon and Queen's boy keeps filling the buckets the waitress brought out for them with water, letting Lion hover them over to wherever they're needed and pouring the water to mix with the coarse sand—apparently, that makes it easier to mould?

Chocolate and Cloud are pretty much the ringleaders of the groups—even this Ice Types seem to defer to them. Everyone but Strawberry and Rocky, that is. Rocky's too shy to go and play with the others, and Strawberry still refuses to touch sand if she can help it, so the pair of them are here with me.

Pistachio, however, decided she needs to be all up in the mix. She doesn't even mind being among the tykes.

"OI! CHECK IT OUT!" I turn to the shouter, wondering why she's raising her voice in the first place. A kid, barely older than Aaron. She's excitedly motioning to a gaggle of other brats, pointing at our group. "SANDCASTLE HO~OOOOO!"

They come running, all twenty of them.

"RRRRRrrrrrrrrrrr!" They don't even make it to the outer ring of Beartics and Gogoats. Pistachio growls, stalking to the edge of our protective ring. The kids freeze, their eyes wide as dinner plates as they look at my sweet and loving Pizzy getting ready to rip their innards out.

All I hear is high-pitched screams, and all brats hightail it out of here, darting down the beach towards the water. I roll my eyes, but click my tongue a few times to call Pizzy to me. She comes running, laying her chin on my thigh. She doesn't complain even a little when I start scratching behind her ears to thank her for taking care of her pack, as usual.

The screams…

"Green Tea!" "Paris!" Haze and I order them to go check it out. Those screams are no longer of fear, that's terror. "Guys! Move out!"

Haze and I dash out of the protective circle, Jade and Piz leading the way to Green Tea and Paris, who are already engaging a swarm of Frillish and Jellicents. All I can see is our Pokemons' green shade clashing with the bright blues and pinks trying to overwhelm them.

Wait. A. Minute.

They're Water-Ghost Types!

"MINT! PIZ!" "SHAMROCK! JADE!" "GOGO! GOLEM!"

Shoving the nostalgia aside, I focus on the battle unfolding. We need to get to Paris and Green Tea, NOW!

"PIZ! SHADOW BALL! MINT! VINE WHIP!" I order, glad to see a dark orb slamming into one of the ghosts, only for the pink fluff to be bitch slapped with Mint's whips.

"JADE! TACTIC THREE! X-FIVE!" Jade takes to the air, raining down Shadow Balls like hell's hail. "SHAMROCK! VINE WHIP! CUT A PATH!"

"BARRY! SHEER COLD!"

Shit. Forgot about him. "GREEN TEA!" "PARIS!"

Our babies Teleport out of harm's way just as an icy blast tears through the area. Just over half of the ghosts pass out, leaving us with clean up. "Piz! Mint! Open fire!"

"Golem! Earthquake!" Adam orders. Smart. I have mine on long range, they're out of the danger zone. It won't be very effective, but it's area of effect all the same.

In fact…?

 **"SURF!"** Haze, Adam, and I order at the same time. Our Gogoats summon a two-metre wave at the same time, coalescing and slamming into the foes. Even the fainted Frillish are jerked up and slammed into the others.

I stop running just as we hit the 'Frillish line', with nothing but out cold Pokemons strewn about. "Haze?!" He nods, digging out Pokeballs and tossing them at the Pokemons. Swarms need to be handled swiftly, or they end up creating even more trouble.

Once the thrumming of pongs fills the air, I see the Pokeballs levitated into the air and minimized, before flying at Haze and into his backpack—we'll sort through those jerks later.

It takes a while, but eventually all we have left are four Jellicents—two pink, two blue. Haze makes quick work of the fainted Frillish, adding their now filled Pokeballs to our collection.

The four royal-wannabees are panting, glaring daggers at us, but unfortunately Jade landed on the other side, and Adam, Haze, and I have them boxed in. They have nowhere to go.

"You have two choices!" Haze announces. "You either accept your defeat and come quietly! Or we take you by force! Choose! NOW!"

"JEL!" one of the pink ones jeers, rushing Haze.

Paris Teleports between them, using Psychic and knocking the Jellicent out. She's captured and joins the rest without a word.

"Time's up!" I announce. Pizzy charges up her Shadow Ball again, firing at one of them, knocking him out. Not missing a beat, Jade fires off a Shadow Ball as well, knocking contestant number three out. She also joins the others in Haze's bag.

"GO! POKEBALL!"

Out of nowhere, a Pokeball flies at the last standing Jellicent, landing harmlessly in front of him. I blink, wondering what just happened.

I turn, finding a little girl in nondescript clothing. She can't be older than seven or eight, but curiously, her long, black hair is… well, fabulous—even at a glance, she looks fresh from the salon. So much so that I feel unkept in comparison.

What really stands out, though, is her eyes. Those silvery eyes that seem to peer right through me as she comes running—as if I'm not standing here, and she's running right past me.

 _Running, weaving between the servants, I'm dashing down the hall after my darling Lysander, his short, brown fur still damp from our afternoon bath. Water drips onto the sandy brown marble tiles, eventually becoming too much for Lys. So he stops, shaking off the water and sending it flying in a spray, like the sprinklers in the gardens. Everything around him gets wet, from the portrait of great aunt Gertrude, to the silk curtains, to the servants trying to salvage both._

I shake off the funny video in my head, I refocus on the here and now. The little girl dashes for the Pokeball, not seeming to notice the wild Jellicent that could attack her. He twitches his moustache, obviously not making any more sense of her than me.

"Oi! Haze! A hand?!" comes a cry from some distance away. Is that Pietro? What's he up in arms about?

"Paris," Haze says. I turn back that way, seeing Paris having Teleported to Pietro, some fifty metre further up the beach. Apparently he found some dangerous-looking kelp. Not very intere… is that kelp attacking Paris?

 _Sigh_. Coming to the beach was supposed to be relaxing. Well, at least let me help the little girl.

I walk over to her, wondering what she's mumbling—something about a 'princely gift' that I can't make sense of. Curiously, the Jellicent is knocked out, but Haze hasn't caught this one yet.

"This isn't your standard Jellicent, you know," I say, squatting beside the girl. "He's what we call a swarmer. That means—"

"So he's special?! That's perfect!" she completely ignores my explanation and my point, stars in her eyes. She throws the Pokéball at him again, hitting him right in the eye, converting him into red energy and trapping him inside. Jellicent breaks out before there's even a hope of being caught.

She curses, though not in any language I know, reaching into her pocket for another ball—I assume. "Mais no, mais no, mais no! C'est ne pas possible!" And there she goes again, whatever that means.

"What's the matter, sweetie?" I ask, hoping for something I can make sense of.

"You there, my good man," she belts out, her focus on Haze—and completely ignoring me. "I seem to be out of Pokéballs. Would you have one to spare?"

"I might," Haze drones. "Though you seem to have forgotten yourself."

"My word. I would never!" Okay. What? "About the Pokéballs?"

"Anne-Marie!" Sigh. Jean-Luc, again. He comes running like his tail's on fire, all five of his seniors a step behind him. "There you are!" He storms over, slapping the girl right across the face, flooring her.

"VERETTE!"

"You would defend her, Laurant?!" Jean-Luc demands hotly, grabbing the girl by her shirt and forcefully pulling her back up to her feet. "With her Carnivine's Sweet Scent travelling down wind, starting even more swarms?! Tell me, Anne-Marie. How many people will be attacked because of you? How many lives will be lost before you **think**?!"

"I'm—"

"Sorry? Oh, ma petit cheri, you don't know the meaning of sorrow," he grinds out, bearing down on her—clearly not noticing that she's freaking out and is utterly uncomfortable. "So come. Come. We shall follow the path of sorrow." With that, he drags the girl towards Pietro, who's just coming back our way with a grin on his face and is repeatedly thanking Paris.

"I can't thank you enough," Pietro says, bowing to Haze and digging into one of his pouches for a few berries. "May I?" He motions with his fistful of berries to Paris.

"If she's interested?" Haze puts the ball in his Gardevoire's court. She giggles, covering her mouth with her hand and nodding. "Then, yes."

Once Haze captures the last Jellicent, we head back to our group. Marion's there waiting, her arms crossed as she stares Chocolate and Cloud down, and tapping her foot in the sand impatiently.

"Young man," Marion begins, her tone severe and her gaze never leaving our Pokémons. "You will speak to your Lugia. And you will tell him that he is not to leave the safety of the group until he is strong enough."

"Of course," Haze agrees, strolling up beside her. "Cloud, come." Cloud comes dashing for him, and Chocolate blitzes at me, the pair of them barrelling into us at the same time.

I take a moment to catch my breath after she winds me. "I understand how you feel, baby," I murmur, hugging her and running my hand up and down her long neck. "But she's right. You aren't strong enough yet. You have a lot of growing to do, you know."

A long, low note rumbles in her chest as she rubs her cheek against mine.

"I know, baby, I know," I soothe. "You're going to be so strong and so amazing in time. But for now, you're my little baby. There's nothing wrong with letting us take care of you until you're strong enough to take care of us."

"Ginny?" I turn to Marion, wondering what's wrong. "Is that Pistachio?" I raise an eyebrow, turning to find a Mightyena standing behind me.

"Oh, Arceus! Pizzy!" I drop to my knee in front of her, Chocolate still in my embrace as I pull her into a one-armed hug. "Baby, why didn't you say anything?"

She whines, her nose pointing at Haze before turning up the beach, where Jean-Luc and his group just stormed off.

"Ah, that I understand," I grouse, not liking it all the same. I pull back, taking her in, studying how she sits at attention, awaiting orders—as she always was out in public with Pokémon attack threats. "Is your shoulder troubling you?"

She shakes her head, no, licking my face.

Then it hits me. A threat announced itself, and I didn't even think about my baby. I didn't remember her injury. I didn't take into account how she's hurting. All I knew, was that she'd be there for me, and she'd never let anyone hurt me—and I ran with it.

"Mommy's so sorry, baby," I whimper, trying not to cry. "I completely forgot you were hurt, and I ord—"

She licks my face, drying my tears and shutting me up in one go. I laugh a little. "You don't even care, do you?" She pulls back, shaking her head, no. I scratch behind her ears, kissing her nose—I don't even mind with she licks my lips over and over. "Thank you, baby."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

After we have lunch, we agree that the beach is too hot—temperature-wise and Pokémon attack-wise—so we pack up and mount up, voting to go north from here.

"So we caught a bunch of Water-Ghosts?" Ilene asks Haze, riding her Gogoat beside Shamrock.

"We did," Haze and I agree, nodding.

We trot through Slateport, through the busy-ish streets, and ignore the odd looks at our collection of mounts—nothing but Unova and Kalos Pokémons. Still, we continue without complaint.

Once we make it to the northern edge of town, we continue without sparing the police patrol so much as a glance. Out into the wilds once again, with what looks like a massive bike park up ahead.

"Anyone interested?" Marion asks, staying true to the popular vote determines destination theme. Most scoff, but Haze and I shrug. "No. So we head west?" She points to a well-worn dirt path leading to the left. With no reason not to, we agree and we start heading that way.

All the while, Pizzy is right beside Mint, keeping up without a problem. She keeps peering this way, glaring that way, and sniffing to identify any problems on the wind. Even an hour later, with the bike park disappearing into the distance behind us, she's still in stride beside me.

I beam at her, even though she doesn't notice. Pizzy's finally back in her groove, and she looks so much happier she's once again my first line of defence.

Though her fur darker on her sides and back and the lower part of her legs, it isn't any longer. She's nearly twice her old height and length—a bit on the large side for a Mightyena. Her ears are continuously perked up, turning this way and that to pinpoint anything that moves. There are markings around her eyes comparatively smaller eyes, and her fangs all fit nicely into her mouth—no more overbite.

If she wasn't my most adorable and protective baby, I'd be worried with how fierce her gaze is. Instead, with her here, all I feel is safe.

That is, until a group of black-haired, black-eyes, and black-wearing idiots come into view. Now it's mostly annoyance.

"We just can't catch a break," I complain, rolling my eyes. "When'd they even get out?" Unsurprisingly, no one has the answers.

The closer we get, the more my attention is drawn to the nets and the pack of wild Poochyenas caught in them. The Dark Type Trainers stand around the collection of nets, standing at attention.

"Hazel Laurant, claimant Psychic Type Leader of Twinleaf Town," Vance address only Haze, for some reason. He steps forward to show he's unafraid. "Rest assured, we have only detained a swarm. We have already contacted Slateport's Chapter of the Rangers. They should arrive shortly."

"And who did you speak to?" I demand, annoyed he's ignoring me.

"One Clair Brightwater. She assured me she'd arrive with three juniors," he answers, looking at me with his brow knitted. It' almost as if he has no idea who I am. "And you are…?"

"Claimant Psychic Type Leader of Twinleaf Town, and Haze's partner," I say, glaring at him. He winces, no doubt noticing he screwed up.

"Ah, forgive me. We've no access to the League's files, we had no way of knowing," he soothes, offering me an apologetic smile. "Do you and yours wish to wait with us? Or perhaps you wish to call the Rangers to confirm?"

Haze looks to me, but I only shrug. I don't think he's playing us, but we do have bad blood. He takes out his Dex, hitting a speed dial number. "Slateport Chapter, please," he says. He waits a moment. "This is Haze, Mossdeep's second in command. Please connect me to Clair Brightwater… oh, she's out on a call? May I know where? … Yes, I'm on site with Sinnoh Gym Trainers… ETA? … Do you want us to stay on location? … Alright… No, it's fine… Thank you for your cooperation."

He hangs up, looking to me. "Checks out. They should be here in less than five minutes. Stay or go?"

"We'll stay," Marion demands. I shrug, but nod all the same. I don't even care that Vance's trainers bristle, or that they glare at us.

"Your own fault," I snipe. They glower, but I still don't care.

We sit tight, waiting for the Rangers to show up. They end up being almost fifteen minutes late.

"I am Clair Brightwater, Lieutenant Ranger of our Slateport Chapter. With me are my juniors."

"A pleasure to meet you," I greet, bowing and flicking my eyes to our group to remind them to do the same. They were already bowing. "We are Hazel Laurant and Genevieve Harrison, claimant Leaders of Twinleaf Town, and Haze is Liza and Tate's second in command of Mossdeep. With us are Jack of Snowpoint, second in command, Desmodonna of Veilstone, second in command, and our seniors and juniors. We also have Marion Laurant, née Stone, non-Gym Trainer."

"A pleasure to meet you all," Clair says, bowing as low as she can without throwing herself off her Pidgeot's back. Yet… there's an air about her.

"Were you held up?" I ask, concerned by the harried looks and not so subtle frowns.

"We were. I apologize," she blushes, looking away from us.

"We are concerned for you and the Pokémon, not your timeliness," I counter. She smiles, bobbing her head as she and hers dismount. "What happened?"

"We encountered an additional swarm while dealing with a Carnivine's particularly potent Sweet Scent. We were therefore held up longer than planned," she explains. She moves forward, taking her Pidgeot's reins and scratching under its chin. The large, brown-feathered bird swoons under her touch, making a kind of chirped 'priii' sound.

"Ah, that makes sense," I say, nodding and smiling. "We encountered the first swarm. Two dozen Frillish led by four Jellicents."

She whistles, impressed. "That couldn't have been easy to deal with." She turns to us, her eyes taking in Vance's group and the nets and how dejected and downtrodden the Poochyenas are, whimpering pitifully from their shared prisons.

I shrug. "We've dealt with worse odds. But…"

"I agree. To the task at hand," she nods, looking to Vance and his group. "Which one is Vance?"

All Dark Trainers turn to him as he steps forwards. "I am."

"I see," she murmurs, walking over to him, calm as the eye of the storm.

Her fist slams into the Vance's cheek, flooring him.

"The hell is your problem?!" she demands, steam practically billowing out of her ears.

Vance, rubs his cheek, holding his hand up to tell the others to stop. "That would be my question, little girl," he drones, getting to his feet.

"Nets! Nets are my problem!" she bellows, really getting in his face about it. "You are stressing them out! That means they'll be pouring cortisol into their little bodies! That means they'll be losing crucial nutrients! Nutrients **we'll** have to make sure they regain!"

I wince, not liking the sound of that. Those poor babies!

"Who the hell taught you about Pokémons?! A poacher?! A SADIST?!"

Wow. She's really passionate about this. Good on her!

"…" Vance doesn't answer, but I can tell he wants to.

"Let me educate you rookies. When you encounter a swarm, Ranger-League protocol dictates you do the following." She shoves him back, pacing back and forth, probably to cool her jets. "You assess the situation. If there are human or Pokémon lives at stake, you neutralize the threat. Preferably via knock out, Sing, Grass Flute, or any nonlethal means available to you. Should no lives be at stake, you call the Rangers and inform them of the situation, location, species involved, numbers, suspected levels, and potential risks. You, my good man, said only location!" I bite my lip, trying not to make this worse for them.

"Furthermore! Should force become needed, it is your responsibility to call the nearest Pokémon Centre and inform them of both the situation and whatever input you need from them. What we have here, is at least a week of trauma therapy, risk of severe malnutrition, and a _severe_ case of **dumbassery**!"

Michelle giggles, unable to hold it in any longer.

"They have pills for that, right?" Amalia, bless her heart, asks Haze, concern in her eyes.

"Moving on!" Clair announces, all business. "Gogoats! I need you to use your Vine Whips to remove the nets! Mightyena! I need you to rally the pups! Keep them together, and let them know they are perfectly safe with us! Beartics! I need you to form a protective barrier around us! Keep any and all wild Pokémons at bay while we work!"

"I'll call the Centre!" Janelle announces, already taking out her Dex.

Piz barks and grumbles at the pups, so the second the nets are lifted, they come scrambling for her.

"Alright, juniors, rally up. Check for the works—bruises, broken bones, anything out of the ordinary. Once checked, leash them. Give Pidgeot the leash, he'll keep them safe for us."

"Hey, if it helps?" Adam pipes up. "Janelle and I have Audinos and Chanseys."

"Perfect! Softboiled?"

"Naturally!"

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

In the end, we're able to help heal the few that were injured, give them all the water and berries they need to recover naturally. Clair declares it safe for all of them to head out into the wild again, making sure to tell them to stop swarming so close to human settlements.

With my first real interaction with the Rangers behind me, I find myself admiring Haze and Adam and Pizzy and Janelle—they were simply amazing, helping all they could and making sure all the Poochyenas were cared for.

Before we head out, Haze offers Vance a piece of advice: "Check the League's website. They have the most recent versions of the Ranger handbooks, protocols for almost any situation, and the rules most Gym Trainers are taught by their seniors. It might be useful."

"And get some medical Pokémons," Adam adds. "Chanseys are really popular, but any Pokémon with healing moves will work. I dunno if there are Dark Types that learn that naturally, though."

"You might want to diversify your people's classifications, as well," I add. "Your Pokémons', as well. I mean, not everyone needs to battle. Support is important, too."

"And love what you love!" Janelle adds, beaming. "I'm going Fairy Type! They're just so cute!"

"That's foolishness!" one of the Dark Trainers belts out. "How can a Psychic Trainer choose Fairy Types!"

Sigh. I shrug, waving them off. "Alright, you guys. Mount up," I order. Michelle comes running for Haze, jumping into his arms and letting him plop her onto Shamrock's saddle.

It takes less than a minute before we're ready to head out again.

"Pizzy, baby," I call to her. She jumps up in front of me, her tail wagging and slapping Mint's horns, with her head in my lap. "Mint, you mind getting Strawberry and Rocky for me?" Not missing a beat, Mint's Vine Whipes grab my Eevee and Fennekin, setting them higher up on her neck, where they seem most comfortable.

Green Tea Teleports behind me, his hands on my hips so he'll have something to hold onto. I find myself wondering what they were up to, but quickly decide they weren't getting into trouble—a nonissue if I ever saw one.

"Froyo, baby. Come on, mommy's ready to go." Froyo has her little arms wrapped around my neck before I can blink, her chin resting on my shoulder to watch our rear flank.

We head out, taking the path west into the wilds to see what we can see.

"Ooh, Haze. Date night, tonight. Dinner and a movie."

"Sounds good," he agrees. "Just us?"

"Well…"

 ** _8-8_**

 ** _End Chapter 11_**

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

 ** _A/N: This just took forever to do TT_TT  
_**

 ** _Anyhoo. Next up, we're getting into Haze's head again. There's a few things that need to be handled, that Ginny can't bring to life properly. Oh, and for those who don't know, The Gin Haze and Only Way Forward, are in fact parallel stories. If you want some teasers, or more information that seems lacking in here, Only Way Forward's Chapter 6 touches on much of the behind the scenes stuff from The Gin Haze. More importantly, it foreshadows a lot of things that are going to start popping up in this story._**

 ** _As a side note. Another story will start becoming more relevant later on as well. But that's another tale ^_^_**

 ** _For my Guest reviewer, I've got good news for you. The geopolitical backstories you mentioned? Well, buckle up. Things are going to happen._**


	13. Haze: The women in my life

_**The Gin Haze**_

 _ **"Because sometimes all you want to do is forget. With war looming on the horizon, some of us have more reason to want to forget than others. The next generation of Pokémon trainers, what kind of world are they to inherit?" Warning! War stories, dark, gore, sex and real life. This is what it takes to survive in the new war-torn era.**_

 _ **Chapter 12 – Haze: The women in my life**_

 _ **8-8**_

* * *

"Have you found her?" I ask, hoping for good news. Even while we're trotting along, moving further and further away from Slateport, destination unknown, I keep wondering what it is that I'm hoping for.

 _You had a sister. Meowstic and a Frillish._

Visions have been wrong. It's also very possible Gin was recovering from her concussion and was just spouting random gibberish. But she predicted us getting Lugias, and she named hers Chocolate, just as her 'random gibberish' predicted.

Not to mention the proposal, correctly naming the majority of our Pokémons, and vaguely hinting at Gogoats' curved horns—a Pokémon she's never even heard of before.

"I have. Family name Dwyer," Liza intones, the underlying worry rubbing me the wrong way. _She has two moms. And a funny name. Like a drier_. "Two moms, Sharon and Chantal. Three children, Devon, John, and Julie." One of these things is not like that other… there's a story there. "Only Devon is old enough to have her own Pokémon, and according to Tiana, she has a Meowstic she calls Essie. No Frillish."

And we just so happen to have caught a bucketful of them. Hmm. "Understood."

"You'll meet eventually." I don't doubt. "Carmen will be flying to Veilstone in two days. She's en route to Slateport for pick up."

I smile, shaking my head. Doesn't miss a trick, does she. "I'll be looking out for her."

"Tell your mom I said hi." The line goes dead. Hmm, Liza's at it again, it seems. My eyes flick to Marion as I put away my Dex.

Doesn't miss a trick indeed.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

We make it to the river soon enough, so we dismount and everyone starts getting comfy.

"Hey, thinking about showing Janelle a thing or two," Adam announces, looking hopeful for some reason. "You mind if I show her how to take care of our Gogoats?"

"Jeez, bro. I dunno. They might feel important," I drone, giving him a deadpan look. He laughs, shaking his head as he calls Janelle over and digs into Gogo's bag for some bottles of water and bowls to drink from.

Michelle calls out her three Pokémons—Solrock, Lunatone, and Rhyhorn—already offering them a drink and some berries ' _because it's just so hot_ '. I smile, shaking my head in amusement.

As for me? Well, I've had my fun for one day. I need to get in some training. So I call out all of my Pokémons, other than Cloud, and have them gather round. All their eyes are on me, other than Lion—she's still annoyed with me, but I sense her curiosity all the same.

Curiously, Lion isn't being quite as cold, not when compared to our meeting on the SS Tidal. Maybe she enjoyed her morning on the beach enough to not be as confrontational? Time will tell.

Either way, down to business for me. Instead of explaining what I want, instead of telling them that the kata I'm going to teach them is good for fluidity of motion, for countering physical attacks, and for loosening up the muscles and joints, I just get to it.

I take my stance, dancing through the motions. My opponent is the wind, constantly switching angle of attack so I shift the angle of my defence with it. I meet the incoming blows not with force, but with open arms so I can redirect it with the flow of battle, using its power against it.

Sometimes it's a single-armed deflect, leaving my other limbs available for counter strike. Sometimes I put my whole body into motion, using the totality of my being to ensure the effect is only ever what I want, what I can predict.

Angel is the first to join me, matching me move for move. Soon Grey joins the ranks—it's pointless for him until he evolves, but he seems every bit as focused as Angel in this.

Then Jade joins in. I don't know why, this will never be useful for her body type. She's meant to be aerial support and cover fire. This style of battle goes against her strengths. And yet, she manoeuvres onto her haunches, her comparatively tiny front legs dancing with the same rhythm and style as my arms. Her legwork is clumsy, at best, but she stumbles along with me all the same. From time to time, she swishes her tail and bashes the 'opponent' with her three-pronged tip. Slowly, ever so slowly, her motions smoothen, her jerky legs straighten so she's standing only on the pads meant for walking. She's taller than me, almost doubling my height. Her red, gleaming eyes take in the world around her as she dances to the beat. She's breath-taking, no two ways about it.

Ghost decides no one's going to outdo her, though—a Froakie with pizazz, that's why I like the sassy ones. I felt her eyes studying me, studying us, as we glide through the kata. She thinks she has it down pat, so she hops over to my side and takes a page out of Jade's book—she pushes herself up onto her haunches, stretches her legs until she's standing much the same way I am, if a little slouched, and she starts the kata the same time we start from the top. Sure, she's as graceful as a Hippopotas, as poised as a Spinda, and as coordinated as a Slowpoke, but she catches the meaning of each move without fail.

Queen is soon to follow, setting her son down so he can watch. She's so fluid in her motions. Graceful, really. Blue Moon comes over to join. The pair of them take up their position to either side of their baby, letting him know that even though they're busy, they're going to keep him safe.

Paris is next to join in, dragging Green Tea along for the ride. She wafts through the motions like the summer breeze. He blazes through them like a Tauros on rampage. Where she is soft and bending, he is hard and resolute. She has the poise nudge the opponent in the direction she wants. He has the strength to throw them there. I find myself enthralled by the yin and yang so balanced between them.

Scarlet comes before us. I have no idea what's going through that Fennekin's head, but she looks curious. I don't doubt she'll be joining us when she evolves, but she's currently a quadruped. Yet, she starts jumping here and there, growling and yipping at the wind every time it blows. She tumbles this way and that, moving in perfect unison with us, avoiding the attacks just the same—if by a very different means. Her fur is already covered in grass and dirt—something Strawberry would have a fit over, I don't doubt.

Sage, however, decides sitting on my head and keeping an eye out is more her thing. Luckily Natus aren't heavy, so it's not a big deal. She's clearly not in the mood for anything fancy, and whatever else this kata is, it's too over the top for her tastes.

Pistachio decides Scarlet has the right idea, so she comes over and joins in. Nearly ten times my little fox's size, but Pizzy shows she's just as nimble. The two of them move in perfect unison, just as the rest of us. They suddenly stop, turning to Rocky Road. Scarlet yips at him, Piz whines and grumbles—both seem intent on getting him to join us.

I peer over my shoulder, toward Gin with Strawberry and Rocky. One is in her arms, looking at her as if she's growing a second head—Gin is trying to put her down on the 'dirty' grass. The other is trembling between her legs as if something is going to jump up and eat him. Seeing the grass barely reaches my ankles, I doubt anything dangerous is hiding in there.

Having had quite enough of that, Gin stuffs Strawberry into her jacket with her little head still sticking out and can gaze down on the common rabble—that tiny terror—and she comes strolling over. Everyone makes way for her, letting my other half take up her rightful place by my side. That, of course, sends the rest of Gin's Pokémons into a frantic dash to join us—no one wants to get left out if mommy's doing something.

Froyo and Watermelon join Angel, letting her show and explain the moves one by one. Even Mint and Shamrock come join us. That one has me scratching my head, until they extend their Vine Whips and use them as arms for the kata.

Seeing our kids like this, getting along so well, calms me. A short-lived reprieve, once Ilene's squeals of joy and excitement fill the air. There's a splash, then three more. She just jumped into the river without a care, and her partners were barely a step behind her. Janelle calls out, and more splashes follow. I'm laughing too hard to continue my kata, so I don't bother pretending.

"Alright. Let's get it out of our system," I give in, my amusement impossible to mask. I dash for the river's edge, sending Sage in a panic of flustered feathers, jumping in with a cannon ball to show them I'm not getting left behind. By the time I make it up for air, I find myself surrounded. Everyone's in here with me, even Scarlet—though she's shivering terribly from the cool of the water. The look in her eyes, though, tells me she's enjoying it all the same.

Shamrock paddles up beside me, his Vine Whips picking up my little Fire tyke and setting her on his back. Scarlet shakes off the water, yipping excitedly before jumping right back in.

"Come on in, Angel!" I call out, waving her over. Pointless, really. She's already dashing for me. Why can't every day be like this?

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Sitting on the bank with Gin cuddling up to me for extra warmth, I mutely complain about how this uniform is not going to like me very much. Between the cool, late-spring breeze and the warmth she so willing gives me, I couldn't feel cold if I tried. More than that, being here brings back so many memories.

"I used to come here a lot," I murmur, nostalgia wrapped around me like a cloak. Gin noises, curious but comfortable all the same. "When things got too much in Mossdeep, when I needed to get away, we'd come here."

"I don't blame you," she says.

"Yeah. We would make camp a little upriver, and we'd…" How to even put it into words? That we'd just sit around fishing. That we'd just talk, about anything, about nothing. That Claude would brag about the chicks he'd been fighting off with a stick. That Leon would mostly just roll his eyes and tilt his head subtly at Claude. That Nicole would be pestering us to make sure we're eating right, brushing our teeth right, and doing pretty much everything right—even sentence structure and word choice. She always was such a mother hen. "We'd just be."

"Tell me about them?"

I gaze out at the water streaming by, sloshing about from how rambunctious or babies are splashing about like a bunch of kids. "Leon's the quiet one. But you could write epics just from his facial expressions. Claude's… well, he's Claude. Loud, brash, a braggart, and a bit of a womanizer. He's loyal to a fault, though. They all are…"

Gin noises, soft and amused.

"Then there's Nicole," I say, shaking my head. "She's like the big sister I never had. And the big sister no one ever claims to want. She's—"

My Dex starts vibrating. No one calls me for no reason, but the only thing I can think of is maybe Forester calling. I take out my shaking and dancing Dex, shaking off the water still clinging to it, and slide it open. Forester, alright.

"We have a problem," comes the most obvious statement ever. No one calls me unless there's a problem of some sort. "I need you here at the port. Stat."

"Can't you call me just to say hi," I snark, hanging up. "Alright, boys and girls. Party time is over. Mount up. We're leaving."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

We hightail it down to the port. I asked Marion to take Jack and Dezzy's groups, along with our junior trainers, back to the villa just to be safe—curiously, she had Pietro take them, refusing to let me deal with whatever this is on my own. I doubt this is going to be a battle, but from the tone I know this is either too personal to show outsiders—liking Jack and Dezzy doesn't make them one of us—or it's Hoenn Gym business. Maybe both.

So imagine my _surprise_ , when we show up—just Marion, Gin, Adam, and me—and find Kanto sticking their nose in every nook and cranny where it doesn't belong.

There are three distinct groups. The first, and by far most welcome, is Pewter's Leader the Rock Forest, along with his wife Janine and their two kids, both with a perma-tan look and obviously Harrisons. The second group is none other than Sabrina of Saffron City along with three of her seniors—what in the name of the Three are they doing here? And the last truly sets my blood abroil.

Violet, Lily, and Daisy Dwaine, of Cerulean City. Misty's elder sisters.

I slip my hand down Shamrock's horn, letting him know I need to get off. He kneels for me, so I kick my leg over his back and slide down onto the concrete. There's quite the crowd gathering, obviously recognizing Kanto's 'legendary and most beautiful Leaders'. And seeing as there is only one Psychic Gym in Hoenn, they know I'm obvious here to officially _welcome_ them. So my offering such a cold reception would spread like wildfire.

"Gin, Adam. Follow my lead. Greet in the same order," I warn, knowing neither of them would have been in such a situation before. They nod.

"Pewter City's own Rock Forrest. Here with his family, no less. You are welcome, old friend," I greet him loudly, walking up to the groups. We grab each other by the forearms, meeting each other's gaze as brothers-in-arms. His eyes smile, gripping me tight to show respect. "Your brother will be thrilled to hear of your arrival. I'll show you the way."

"You have my thanks."

"And Janine, the ninja master of Fuchsia." I grab her forearm as well, meeting her gaze just the same. "I am Hazel Laurant, second in command to Liza and Tate of Mossdeep, and along with Genevieve Harrison we are the Claimant Leaders of Twinleaf Town in Sinnoh. Though we've not met, know that me and mine will have your back in hard times. Call on us."

"Likewise, Haze. It's an honour to meet you at long last," she says, her voice ringing clear as a bell. We give each other one last squeeze before I turn to Sean, the elder of their kids.

Just as before, we grab each other's forearm, though he seems surprised by it. "Sean. It's an honour and a pleasure to meet the heir to Pewter Gym's throne."

"You honour me too much, Leader Laurant," he calls me out on it, his words showing a clear distance from me and my position. He's not wrong. The respect I show him is reserved for Leaders. "I haven't yet earned the right." He's annoyed with me? Must be a pride thing, wanting to earn his place in the world, and not have it handed to him.

"You will," I say, certainty in my tone. My gaze never wavers, nor does his. I smile, liking that he challenges me. "Perhaps we'll have a friendly match?"

"I look forward to it." He doesn't shy away. Not even a little. I nod, approving, and I move on.

I smile at Juliette—wondering, not for the first time, why they named her that—not in the least surprised when she shyly clings to her big brother. She'll open up in time.

"Leader Sabrina Waynes, you've travelled far," I greet her neutrally, bowing low out of respect. She bows in kind.

"Claimant Leader Laurant," she greets. "I apologize for coming unannounced, but I've come to discuss urgent matters." I nod. She didn't trust the phone, which means she thinks she's being monitored.

 _I would hear your concerns, old friend_ , I project my thoughts for her.

 _Is the Celebi count still in decline?_ Her thoughts are tinged with worry. That confuses me. She should have access to that information herself. She is, after all, Psychic Type Leader of Saffron Ci… of Saffron City,  Kanto.

She left pre-emptively. She no doubt means to mask this as a trip to allies in another region—that happens often enough, so it might just be written off as little else.

 _It is_ , my thoughts are steeped with concern. _Mossdeep is safe, for now, but it won't last._

 _I see_ , she sounds disappointed. _Please, Haze. We travel with our families_.

 _Liza and Tate have asked me to offer any and all Psychic Trainers room and board in Twinleaf._ Her relief at my thoughts is palpable. Though I suspect it's my lack of hesitation that really sets her at ease _. Follow the trainers heading to the tournament in Jubilife._

 _Will you help us?_

They travel by boat with their families when they know what's at stake. There are expectant parents among them. They'll need to take the same route with us, but cruises are always booked to capacity before they set sail. _I cannot. But I'll take you to someone who can._

Sabrina and her seniors visibly relax. A group comes to the railings, still on the upper deck of the ship. Psychic Trainers, both young and old. Some as young as Michelle. Some are so young they aren't allowed a uniform yet.

"You and yours are welcome here," I greet them, bowing courteously. When I right myself, I raise my right hand, palm facing Sabrina, and focus my energies into it. The five before me return the gesture, allowing me to study their energies without reservation—each is burdened with a thousand worries, though the relief of our offer alleviates the worst of them. I motion to my right and just behind me, "Please, meet my partner, Ginny Harrison. She will take you."

"Haze." I turn to Gin, my gaze blank. She shakes her head. "Forgive me, Leader Waynes. Adam will take you and Uncle Forester."

 _She reminds me of your mother_ , Sabrina's thoughts teem with amusement, her eyes flickering to Marion before smiling at my Gin. "There is nothing to forgive, Lady Laurant," she assures Ginny. I smile, liking the sound of that.

It doesn't take much time, given Sabrina's group travels light—too light for this to be anything but refugees desperately fleeing their country—before both groups follow Adam into Slateport City, and towards the villa.

Curiously, Marion's been silent this whole time. I steal a glance at her, finding her levelling a glare that could welt a standing of trees—the Cerulean Sisters seem more than a little unnerved by it.

"Cerulean City Leaders Seaborne. I am Hazel Laurant, second in command to Liza and Tate of Mossdeep," I say with a shallow bow. "Might I inquiry what your purpose is in our country?"

They work their jaws, trying to explain something, but the words never come. I see the confusion in their eyes that belie the true depths of bewilderment within them. They likely want to know why I introduce myself to them, let alone by the 'wrong' name.

"Oh. Didn't you hear? Father's finally taken me under his wing." Talking like a posh little shit annoys me, but this has purpose. "Including full legal recognition—this would, of course, include me bearing our family name. Wouldn't want the world to confuse me with a commoner, now would we?"

"H… Haze… wh… when did…" the bluette struggles to find the words.

"I would ask you not refer to him in such a familiar fashion," Marion demands, her tone frosty. "If you prefer not to refer to him by his League rank, you should address him as Lord Laurant."

"And… you are?" the blonde asks, her tone almost fearful.

"This is Lady Marion Laurant, née Stone," I introduce her. "I need not explain our relation, I'm sure. Not to three such intelligent Leaders as yourselves." Gin hugs my elbow, grabbing my chin and tugging so I'll look at her.

"Ah, forgive me. I seem to have forgetten my manners. This is Genevieve Harrison, daughter to Doctor Brock and Dawn Harrison. And my future bride, I should think." Gin gives me a peck—short and sweet, but more than those three's pureed brains can handle just yet.

The best part: I haven't told a lie. Not one. Not even a partial lie—if I don't count insinuating Marion's my mother, which is more an inferred allowance to guess incorrectly.

"L… Lau… Laurant… as… as in…"

"Lord William Laurant, son and sole heir to the Duke and Duchess of Coumarine, and the maritime tycoon headquartered in Castelia City. Surely you know of my father." The Cerulean Sisters' eyes dart back and forth, making all the right connections, no doubt.

They'd have to be deaf, dumb, and blind to not realise the political nightmare crossing dad would be. There are only four dukes and duchesses in Kalos, after all, of the highest echelons of Kalos society, subservient only to the King and Queen themselves.

Then there's dad's business roots in Castelia City, Unova—they are notoriously vengeful when anyone targets their elites. After all, dad employs some three thousand Unovans.

Adding my ranking here in Hoenn, meaning Mossdeep would be honour bound to defend me, should Kanto Leaders lay a finger on me, which incidentally complicates the matter considerably. What, with the official report already broadcasting over every news channel in the world that the 'Machamp Incident' has clear roots in Kanto. Let alone the unfortunate incident some five years passed, where Kanto wrongfully accused Hoenn of overstepping their bounds, and invading our borders to 'return the favour'—both Kalos and Unova stepped in to aid us in driving them out, and coincidently the two other countries that already have Kanto on their shitlist.

As if that isn't enough, there's my claim to Twinleaf's Gym. While it means little, if my claim is recognised, that puts them in an even more precarious situation. To attack Sinnoh, the crown of the world and seat of Arceus, is **blasphemy**. Everyone would ally against any party that is daft enough to lay siege to Sinnoh's shores.

Honestly, I'm not sure if I should add the Harrisons status in Kanto—that's a migraine waiting to happen if Kanto dares attack its own. We're international incidents waiting to happen, dad and I.

"Please, Lady and Lord Laurant," the bluette begins, curtseying jerkily. "We've come to collect Misty Seaborne, our younger sister and former Leader to Cerulean City. She is to be tried in front of a League Tribunal, after all."

I stare blankly ahead, unsure how to take that. If they take that woman, she'll disappear along with any and all evidence collected against her.

Taking out my Dex, I press the speed dial for Liza. "This is the better route," she answers, her tone soft, regretful. "If you deny them, _that one_ will find his way here after his release next week. We both know not even Tate and I can stop him."

So. The old shit is finally getting out of the slammer. Ash stubborn as sin Ketchum.

"Would that not turn his focus onto the crown?" I ask, trying to mask that I'm asking about Devon—though any Psychic Trainer would pick up on my meaning.

"It would. Tiana will contact you within the hour. She will inform you further."

" _She_ would be in my care?"

"Wholly."

Misty being in jail—versus—Devon being kept safe and avoiding the spark needed for out-and-out war. "You are welcome here, Leaders Seaborne." It's not a difficult decision—at all, really. "Please make your way to Mossdeep City. Leaders Liza and Tate will no doubt have someone welcome you and show you to your charge."

"Thank you, Haze." The line goes dead. I force a smile, trying to keep up a welcoming façade when all I want to do is rip their fucking heads off and shit down their throats.

"If you'll excuse us, we have pressing matters to attend to." I offer Marion my elbow escorting both ladies to their mounts. We leave immediately.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Dad, Marion, and Gin. The three of them sit across from me. Both ladies are in tears, but dad looks about ready to storm Mossdeep's police station and rip that woman's throat out. They aren't taking the news well.

"There's more," I say, meeting dad's fiery gaze. "I have a sister. In Sinnoh."

Gin and Marion stop crying, more bewildered than anything. "How did you find this out?" dad asks, his tone carefully controlled.

"Gin had a vision in the HG."

"I had… a what?" Gin's eyes keep flicking from side to side, as if she's trying to piece it together. There's a wide-eyed, what-the-fuck look on her face that tells me she isn't ready to deal with the implications just yet. So it's best I don't bring up the _other_ things she correctly predicted, just in case.

"You had a vision. In which you predicted the Pokémon you'd select. The name you later gave Chocolate. And you told me about my sister. About her having two moms, and having 'a name like a drier'. And you correctly predicted her first and second Pokémon. Though I still haven't selected the second one for her."

"Huh."

"Her Name is Devon Dwyer. I don't know much else about her other than that she has a Meowstic named Essie."

"Haze isn't your biological son." Marion's words come out almost ghostly, breathless as if the very words mark the death of the person she once was.

"True," dad says, shrugging. "Haze told me about it a few years ago. Didn't care then, don't care now. He's my son. And that's what matters."

The next thing I know, Marion's lips crash into dad's. He's surprised, at first, but it isn't long before the pair of them are a hair's breadth from stripping down. I clear my throat. Repeatedly. Until I see them finally pulling apart—thankfully not for the sake of reaching buttons or zippers.

"Marry me," Marion… begs? Demands? What I know is that her eyes are heavy-lidded, like she's planning so many naughty adventures in broad day light. I shake my head.

Liza strikes again.

"Mari! What's this all of…" dad falls silent. His eyes dart back and forth, he's piecing this together on his own.

Marion understands what he's doing, no doubt, but she helps him out all the same. "If you both know you aren't biologically related, and you both show nothing but utter devotion and love to one another," she argues, her eyes on me for some reason, "then I don't have to wonder if you both could accept me in your lives. Not that careful tiptoeing I had with my stepfather, not the uncomfortable hugs I could never quite figure out if it was sexual or not. But _truly_ belong."

I snort, shaking my head. "Don't look to me for resistance."

"Wha… wai… uh… huh?" Dad's officially had his WTF quota filled.

"Liza gave me the heads up," I say, rolling my eyes and smiling as I fold my arms and lean back. "Besides, Gin and I have known for some time that _she's_ crazy about you."

Mo… no, too soon for that. Marion beams at me, her face utterly morphed into something I can only describe as angelic. "So your introducing me as Marion _Laurant_?"

"You've seen how the Harrison vote works. You've seen how none of my siblings say anything, no matter how intimate Haze and I get. And you've seen us sharing a bed with not so much as a peep from even daddy. When a Harrison writes you off as married, that's it."

"They strike me as a four," I say, shrugging. Five would be me seeing her as mom. Even with Liza and Sabrina predicting it, I'm not forcing it. She has to earn it; she has to get there on her own two feet.

"A four?" Marion looks about ready to cry again, like she wasn't expected so high an estimation of their relationship. Well, at least it's a good kind of cry this time. "You…?"

"You're not quite there yet," I admit, giving her a teasing smile. "But hell. If we're gonna be living together, we might as well get along."

Things ease into a rather comfortable groove. For a while, they forget that Marion proposed, that dad still hasn't given her a proper answer. We mostly talk about more practical things. Plans for our soon to be home, plans for the Gym Gin and I haven't thought much about, Marion demanding that Gin and I continue our schooling, what university we might go to in Sinnoh and both dad and Marion agreeing the institution would need to be vetted to see if it's _good enough_ —seemingly little things, but things that will have a lasting impact on our futures all the same.

It's different—quaint, even.

Dad's Dex vibrates. He takes it out, checking the caller ID. "Marion, we need to take this." She jerks back, as if struck by his words. I feel her trying to process that—'we need to take this' no doubt says something deeper than she expected. "Excuse us."

They head over to one side, to the edge of the villa where they can pretend they have some privacy. I hear Liza's voice the second he picks up, but I can't make out her words. I roll my eyes, Liza's at it again.

My Dex vibrates. I take it out, finding an unfamiliar number, from Sinnoh. I don't have to guess who it is. "Tiana." Gin moves around the table, coming to sit beside me. She nods, motioning for me to answer it. "Tiana," I greet, answering and putting her on speakerphone. "You're on speakerphone. With me is Genevieve Harrison, my partner and co-Claimant Leader."

"A pleasure, Haze and Ginny. As you no doubt know, I am Tiana, Psychic Type Elite Four Trainer of Sinnoh." I nod, then shake my head wondering why—she can't see it. "I hear you are interested in a young trainer close to my heart. Please explain why."

"Devon Dwyer," I agree, nodding again. "Gin had a vision of her, telling me we share a sperm donor."

Tiana's boisterous laughter rings through the backyard like church bells on Sunday. "I see. So you hold no love for that man, either."

"What's he done to her?"

"Her fate was little different than your own." I baulk, hating that piece of shit even more. "But enough of that. I hear your sights are on Twinleaf."

"Nn," I noise, not quite ready to speak just yet. I take a deep breath, smiling at Ginny as she runs her hand through the side of my hair to help me calm down a bit. "Doctor Harrison has been appointed head doctor there. I refused to let my Gin go without me."

"I see." She sounds amused, intrigued almost. "Well. Here's what I can do for you. Her mom, Sharon, is one of my foremost trainers. I could run the idea by her, moving to Twinleaf to support your claim."

"I would be most grateful," I thank her, but a thought hits me. "But I worry all the same. Do I have the right to uproot her family?"

"That isn't your call to make," she argues. "And besides. They'd miss this place like a toothache, as long as the Dwyers and Mercelinas stay together."

I noise thoughtfully, willing to hear her out on this but unwilling to demand an explanation.

"You see. Devon has only one person she calls friend. Anastasia Mercelina, youngest sibling to Cliff, my other foremost trainer. The two middle Mercelinas might stay here, but I doubt it."

"She sounds like your sister alright," Gin teases, her eyes glowing with mischief.

"Ii!" Angel agrees, hugging me and tucking herself into my warmth.

"Oh. Is that a Froslass I hear?"

"Ii!" Froyo announces she's here as well.

"Two of them. You've taken excellent care of them from what I can hear." She's assessing us. Weighing and measuring us to see how we stack up. "How long have you had them?"

"About a week?" Gin guesses. I shrug, unsure of that myself. It feels like Angel has been around for much longer.

"You don't say," Tiana mutters under her breath. "And you would guard my niece as jealously as a Gerdevoire guards its trainer?"

"If she allows it, yes," I meet her halfway. There isn't a doubt in my mind that it won't be as simple as me wanting it. If she gets defensive, she won't take well to me doing much of anything for her, perhaps not even indirectly. "A Mossdeep Trainer named Carmen is coming to Veilstone. She'll have a Frillish meant for Devon. If you know of anything else she needs, or something her family needs, or even the Mercelinas. Let me know. I'll see what I can arrange."

"What if they need a place to stay in Twinleaf?" she asks, obviously testing my resolve.

"Then I'll discuss it with dad. If we can't arrange something directly, we'll try to find the resources they'll need to arrange it for themselves." That should have been obvious.

"And if she can't look you in the eyes?"

She really doesn't get it. "I was raised among Harrisons and Laurants. Family means everything, loyalty even more so. Devon, her moms, her siblings, her best friend and even her family. They are my family. I'll do all I can to help them."

"And if he doesn't, then I will," Gin adds. "Don't worry. You can always drop in unannounced to see for yourself."

"We'll see." The line goes dead, but I don't miss her gratitude. I close my Dex and stow it.

"What do you think?" I ask Gin. She taps her finger against her chin, her eyes out of focus as she processes it all.

"That we're going to need more Gogoats and Vibravas." I nod, agreeing. "And her friend…"

"We'll see what we can do."

"I don't think she's into Psychic Types." She has a faraway look in her eyes. "Why do I keep thinking about Normal Types?" Colour drains from my face. Is that vision about Devon's friend, or…?

Dad and Marion come back from their conversation, as well. I narrow my eyes, knowing that isn't a coincidence. They claim they have something to handle, and that Pietro is to come with us—something about something I don't understand, being the explanation. I'd bet my left testicle they made up whatever they said on the spot anyway.

"Alright, Mari and I will take care of our Saffron guests," dad says. He seems preoccupied, for some reason. Maybe even more than me. "We need to talk. Tonight. Privately."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"You're in luck! I just got in a shipment of Skiddos yesterday!" The woman announces happily. "Ten in all. And I have twelve Trapinches, as well!" She's an excitable redhead, I'll give her that.

"Perfect. We'll take ten of each," Gin says. She wraps her arms around my elbow, kissing my cheek just because she can. "I also want two Bunearies, two Minccinos, and two Lillipups."

"Of course, Miss. We also have some darling Furfrous." The more the tally climbs, the brighter this woman's eyes smile. I'm not surprised.

"Ooh. Two of those as well. Would you happen to have Espurrs? My sister got one, and they are just adorable." Ginny seems convinced we need quite some normal types. The more she drives that point home, the more a sinking feeling in my gut tells me things are going to change, and soon.

"As a matter of fact, we do. Would you like two of them as well?" the woman seems more than satisfied that we're taking up so much of her time. Though I'm starting to suspect she's more amused with how two Psychic Trainers are so interested in other types—or is it how I haven't denied Gin anything since we walked in?

"Yes, please." Gin beams, though I can't say if it's because this woman has everything she seems to want, or because I'm so comfortable with her spending a small fortune. Something tells me that we're expecting company. Familiar company, though no one Gin's ever met.

That means I'll need a Fighting, Dragon, and Grass Type to properly welcome them—mostly to apologize for keeping things from them. Now let's see. Nicole'll want something cute and practical. "Do you also have a Goomy?"

"Yes, sir! Quite the choice. They make excellent companions."

"Perfect. I'll need one." Now let's see. Claude likes Pokémon that are cute enough to attract the ladies he thinks are so into him. "And a Stufful?"

"Adorable, aren't they? Yes, we keep a few handy."

"One Stufful as well." Now, Leon… he's harder to predict. "I'll also need either a Bounsweet or a Sewaddle."

"You don't say," she murmurs, thinking that over. "Unfortunately our last Bounsweet was just sold. But we do have Sewaddle, quite the little charmer, that one."

"Alright. I'll take the charming Sewaddle." I nod, liking my choices—hopefully those three will agree. "And just to be sure. These Pokémons are all social? I would hate for them to feel overwhelmed around during family gatherings and the like."

She glows—no other word for it, she's just… glowing—nodding happily. "Oh, yes. All our Pokémons are specially trained to be the best companions out there." Then a thought hits her. "Well, other than Trapinches. They are… more suited for adult company, at least until they evolve."

"Good." I nod, smiling. "Any other Psychic Types we might be interested in?" I ask. I know we don't need more, but it never hurts to check.

"Psychic Types, you say?" she mumbles, her eyes surveying the room. This retailer's store is far healthier for the Pokémons themselves. Dozens of little pens contain the different types, each clearly well taken care of and with enough elbow room for them to tumble around and play. There are even Pokédolls in there to entertain them. "Well. No. Not really. I mean, I have a few. Abra and Ralts are really popular, so we always have them on hand. But, no. No battlers worthy of note."

"Which do you have? We might be interested," I say.

"That's just it. We specialise in Pokémons that make great companions. Most here aren't thoroughbreds, and those that are probably won't enjoy battling regardless."

"Not every Pokémon is well-suited for that kind of life," I agree, nodding gravely. "But that doesn't change my opinion on wanting them or not."

"I'm… I'm sorry," the woman says, tears welling up for some reason. She looks away, then walks away. "I'll gather the requested Pokémons for you."

Gin and I share a look. She's every bit as confused. I shrug. Knowing my luck, the answers will present themselves before long. "Haze…" I arch and eyebrow, wondering at the tremble in her voice. "I think we need to look into the battle tent. There's more going on."

"Alright," I agree. When the woman comes back, we pay for our new additions. While we're busy packing their minimized Balls into the case we get from her, I decide to press for more information. After all, we have what we need. This will cost us nothing. "You specifically describe them as non-battle-oriented. We will not press to purchase more Pokémon, but we need to know. Why?"

She stares, her eyes wide and tinged with fear. I nod, knowing enough. "We have a… special on… Rockruffs. Bred right here… in Slateport."

"You don't say." Rockruff. Rock Type puppy, excellent pick for beginners and loyal to a fault. Evolves into Lycanrock, a wolf. Far less suited for beginners, and hard to handle if you don't know what you're doing. They are significantly more aggressive, and…

Hmm. Is that it?

"Very well. We'd like two of them. A mating pair, if possible."

"Of course." The gratitude in her eyes says more than the words being offered. She comes back again with two Pokéballs, offering them to me. "On the house. As thanks, for your patronage." More like as thanks for the investigation she knows I'll start.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

The second we're back at the villa, I take Pietro with me up into dad and Marion's room. I dig into my backpack and start sorting through the Frillish, trying to decide which would make a better pick for Devon. While I'm busy with that, I address Pietro and Ginny.

"It's an underground battle ring. Lycanrocks. But we don't have the time or resources to investigate properly. I'm going to give Carmen my initial report, and she'll take it from there."

Pietro nods, having suspected as much. He's been around the rich and powerful, so he no doubt knows about their _proclivities_. "We're not investigating it?" he asks, his gaze on me.

"We have kids with us." No, in other words. "Ha!" I finally found the one I want—a female Frillish, careful, and low-levelled.

My Dex vibrates. Carmen, no doubt. I answer, but don't speak.

"I'm here, coming to you with presents. Give the Frillish your report. I'll see to it." The line goes dead.

"You know," I mutter, setting my Dex back in my jacket, "I never did figure out if she can hear me or not." I fish out a pen and some papers from the desk, sitting down to write it all up. "Gin, come check how I'm doing this. You'll need to start writing reports sooner or later."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

 _Sigh_. Of all the asinine things we've been through. Of all the bullshit we've supported each other through. They go and pull this. Now of all times. I mean, I knew they were coming. But I thought they would arrive on the SS Eloise!

I'm sitting in the family room—or sitting room, or living room, or whatever the fuck this room is called. And who do I sense coming with Carmen? Nicole, Claude, and Leon. Of course. Why not. Complicate shit further when I'm already up to my eyeballs in things to handle.

"Your daughter will be the death of me, Pietro," I complain, tossing him the Frillish's Ball and shooing him towards the door. He heaves a resigned sigh, shaking his head.

"I blame her mother," he tries. It's not two minutes later that she comes storming into the room, her eyes fierce and burning with a fire barely contained within. Her fiery red hair moving like a demon freshly unleashed from hell and a fire in her bright yellow eyes that would make a lesser man piss himself.

"Shirt." _Sigh_. "Shirt!"

"It's nice to—"

"SHIRT!" Everyone comes rushing into the room, curious what all the shouting's about. Adam and Gin come to me, completely unaware who this woman really is. "Hazel Jermaine Laurant. Take off your fucking shirt. NOW!"

Knowing she'll only get worse if I don't cooperate, I stand and start unbuckling my jacket. I set it on the chair I was just sitting on, peeling my shirt up and over my head. She storms around the table, taking me by the arm and checking me over, inch by inch, front, back, armpits, neck, everything, over and over until she is abso-fucking-lutely satisfied.

"Not a bruise on m—"

She punches me in the face. "How long?" I shake off the relatively mild blow—coming from her—and hold up a hand to tell the others to stand down. I press my finger against my lip. It's red. Yeah, she's more pissed than I imagined. At least she's not using her full strength. "How. Long."

"What would you have done if I'd told you?" I ask, meeting her smouldering gaze impassively. She glares daggers at me, her fists balled at her sides as if she's going to start screaming bloody murder. "You'd have killed her. Then _you_ would be behind bars. Do you think that's what I want?"

"So you let that worthless bitch—"

"Nicole," I cut her off, knowing I'm treading on thin ice. If looks could kill, the glare she levels me would turn my insides into pureed mush. "I'm going to need to by my side." Jack starts muttering about crazy nobles again.

"No shit!" she bellows, her fury echoing off every surface. "You can't even get one ass-backwards drunk to back the fuck off!"

"Things have changed, Nic. It's bigger than me."

"Bigger than the fucking **heir** to the Laurant name? Bullshit!"

"Much bigger," I insist, giving her a meaningful look. Gin comes to me, a cold washcloth in her hand and already pressing it against my busted lip. "The Celebi count dropped to twelve last night."

The silence that follows is louder than an explosion. Pietro comes in with three others. The tall one with broad shoulders, bright blue eyes, and long sunny blond hair would be Claude. The short one with crew cut and jet black hair and equally dark eyes is Leon. Both wear dark three-piece business suits with matching fedora hats and a concerned look at how Gin gently presses the cloth against my swollen lip. The last, the woman with waist-length pink hair and the Psychic trainer uniform, would be Carmen—already holding the Frillish's Pokéball and shaking her head in amusement.

"You know what that means, Nic." She nods, fear in her eyes.

"I'm…" She looks away, no longer able to strum up the anger she stormed in here with. "I'm sorry. I… I didn't know."

Dad comes in, his eyes darting between me and Nicole. He sighs, shaking his head. "I swear. You take too strongly after your mom," he complains. I snort—nail on the head. "You're sure you want this one guarding you and your love?"

Nicole finally notices just how close Gin is to me, how my hand is on her lower back. But I somehow doubt she's noticed how Gin's family is glaring daggers at the fiery redhead.

"It's about time you two worked that out," Carmen says, offering a half-assed salute. She calls out her Alakazam—I didn't know he evolved—and the pair of them teleport away.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"You find out Misty hurt him and what do you?! You go and do the same!" Marion is **pissed**. Not a little. Not sort of. I mean face glowing red, eyes seeming like flamethrowers, and fists balled so tight I can almost imagine her beating the redhead before her to a pulp. "You listen to me! If I find out you lay a hand on my son **ever again** …!"

"L-L-Lady Laurant," Nicole stammers out, seeming more a Whismur than the Exploud that stormed in.

"Don't you _Lady Laurant_ me! You punch your liege in the face and you want to act _embarrassed_?! People have been **executed** for less! And you'd _damn well_ deserve it!"

I smile, shaking my head at the scene. I let it go almost instantly after it happened, and dad was just as quick—we knew she'd take it hard. Marion, on the other hand, isn't letting up. Judging from the not so subtle frown Gin's sporting, it doesn't take a rocket scientist to know she's taking Marion's side on the matter.

"Alright, alright," I cut in, trying to derail the verbal lashing. I stride over to Nicole's side, putting my hand on her shoulder. "She understands. Can we—"

"How can you be so forgiving?!" Marion gets on my case, motioning to Nicole accusingly.

"Because I knew she'd take it hard," I soothe, motioning for her to calm down. "She sees it as protecting me from myself."

"THAT'S NO EXCUSE!"

"No, it isn't. But it's the truth." I turn to Nicole, tapping under her chin so she looks up—I don't continue until she meets my gaze. "I trust her no less than I trust Ginny and Adam. No less than I trust you and dad. Yes, she acted rash. But if my back's against the wall, she'll be one of the first to come running."

Nicole's sunflower eyes smile, the corners of her mouth curling upwards. She nods, agreeing that she'd do just that.

I hear an annoyed sigh. I turn to the blonde, just in time to see her rolling her eyes up into her head in a grudging acceptance. "You're just like your father," she complains.

"Sounds like a compliment to me," I tease, smirking.

She comes to me, her worries and fears worn on her sleeve. She runs her hand through my hair, kissing my brow. As she pulls back, I see something in her eyes I've only seen from one other person—Gin's mom. One part _I'm scared to death for you_ , one part _I wish you would listen to reason_ , and a dash of _I'm probably going to lose sleep over this_.

"Really, mom," I complain, surprising us both. The next thing I know she's hugging the life out of me, her tears streaming down both our cheeks.

 _Sigh_. Well, if you can't beat 'em…?

My arms snake around her middle. A contented sigh escapes me, as if I can truly breathe for the first time. "No smothering… okay?"

"I make no promises," she teases, laughing a little. "But I'll try."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

It takes a while for everyone to calm down. Especially since everyone heard mom shouting at the top of her lungs. But once dad and I start cracking jokes and we get the guys to join in, everyone seems to figure it's just a Laurant thing—which it pretty much is.

Jack's pretty shaken up, though. He keeps staring at mom, shivering and murmuring something about 'scary'. Dezzy, though… she keeps looking at both mom and Nicole with stars in her eyes—I'd almost be tempted to think she admires them both for their passion.

"Dude… your mom…" Jack is at it again, shivering as mom glares at Nicole—mostly just letting her know she's still in the doghouse.

"Your mom's not like that?" I ask, honestly curious.

"Mine is!" Dezzy states the obvious. "And frankly, if one of my boys let someone slap them around, I'd deck 'em, too!"

"Before or after you pummel the person that hit them?" I ask, smirking and arching my eyebrow.

Dez shrugs. "I dunno. Probably both." I figured. "Your whole family like that?"

I've never met my grandparents, and dad's an only child. But from what I've seen from his boys and their families? "Pretty much." I shrug. "I mean. Shouldn't we be?"

"I hear that!" Dezzy agrees. "Ain't nobody laying a finger on my people!"

Gin comes over, offering me a drink and snuggling up to me. Her finger grazes the dark purple spot on my lip, before kissing it. I wrap my arm around her, pulling her in close. "You let her hit you," she whispers so only I'll hear her.

"She had every right to be upset. And if you recall, you were the same when you found out." She nods, not liking it all the same. "Hey, boys! Get over here! I need to introduce you properly."

Claude, Leon, and Nicole rush over, bowing low to show their respect. Unsurprisingly, their fathers are a step behind them. When they present themselves before us—younger in front, elder a step behind and slightly to their left—they bow low, their eyes closed to show they trust us with their lives. They know exactly what this is. While the Harrisons have their vote, the Laurants have our vows.

"Gin, please meet the family. Gustave de Leone, and his son Claude. Eduard du Norde, and his son Leon. Pietro Garret, and his daughter Nicole. Their families have been with us for generations, and I don't doubt they'll be with us for all the generations to come." Gin bobs her head to them, completely missing what this truly is.

"Ah ah," I chide, raising a finger and waggling it at her. "As the future Lady Laurant, you should curtsey before your guard. Propriety demands no less."

Gin snaps her head to me, her eyes wide and watery. A warm smile steals across my face, lighting my eyes like never before. "It's what you get for proposing," I poke a little fun at her, my smile turning into a teasing grin.

Her eyelids grow heavy, resting at half-mast, and her gaze becomes steamy, like the room temperature just spiked ten degrees. "I guess I _should_ take responsibility," she agrees.

She scoots over to my left. I raise my left hand, keeping it level with my elbow. She sets her hand on mine, her forearm resting on mine. She curtseys deep, to show proper respect—I bow just as deep.

"Tout le monde, Genevieve Alexandria Harrison, your future Lady Laurant, I don't doubt." The boys take out their Pokéballs, keeping them in their right hand, between their fingers—predictably, my three only have one. They snap their right palm to just in front of their left shoulder, dropping to their knee, their gaze affixed on the floor beneath us.

"Lady Laurant. We will guard you with our lives. This we swear by the blood of our ancestors." The protocol makes me itch, but I understand their need for her status to be made crystal clear.

I lean in, whispering the words Gin ought to say in return. "Noble warriors… I accept your vow… and I will honour it… until the last of my days… may our families' bonds… grow ever stronger… until the end of time." Though she pauses often, her voice rings crisp and clear, her confidence shines as if she's known the words her whole life.

Arceus, am I glad I taught her most of this garbage while we were playing house.

"Nobility," Jack mutters in complaint once again.

"Arise warriors, and gaze upon Your Lady," I command. Without hesitation, they look up. Their eyes burn with a steely determination I've long been hard-pressed to find anywhere else. They wear their loyalty on their sleeves for all the world to see. Slowly, they rise, their gaze never faltering from their lady.

One by one, they come to us, presenting themselves to us, kneeling the same way. Each introduces themselves, following the same well-worn path. "My Lady Laurant. I am Nicole Garret, Lord Hazel Laurant's honour guard. From this day forth, you are mine to guard."

Once again, I whisper the words into Gin's ear so she knows what to say. "Guard me well, Nicole Garret," I need to work on her pronunciation of Kalos names, "my fate rests upon your shoulders… Bear its weight, I pray you."

"Until my dying breath," comes the expected response.

Once the last exchange is ended, I sigh, relief washing over me. Gin looks to me, her eyes swimming with questions and uncertainties. "It mostly means they'll be as zealous in guarding you as they have been in guarding every Laurant."

"I got that," she says, annoyed I'm side tracking her. "What I'm confused about… is why we used to do that when we were kids."

I grin, my eyes twinkling with mischief. "A boy can have his dreams. Can't he?" She bites her lip, trying to hide how badly she wants to smile. She sees, perhaps for the first time, just how long I've loved her.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

 _Sigh_. Dad decided to drag mom, Gin, and me to an upscale restaurant—of course my guards and his have to tag along, but that isn't exactly unexpected. Of course, dad demands a private table, so we are led upstairs and away from 'the rabble'.

The room itself is… surprisingly minimalistic. The walls are covered by rich purple curtains from floor to ceiling. There's a large, round table with seating enough for twenty, draped with a soft peach tablecloth, left unadorned—it's not set, nor are there any decorations. Nothing. That's all the room has, other than our group.

I take my seat opposite mom and dad, with Gin to my left. Angel snuggles up to me, shivering a little. She seems emotional, for some reason. _One problem at a time, Haze_.

Paris takes her seat beside me, taking Ghost into her lap so they're comfortable. Green Tea sits beside Gin, with Watermelon in his lap. To my right, Nicole, Leon, and Claude take their seats. To dad's right are Guss, Pietro, and Eddy.

I don't like the picture being painted, incomplete though it seems.

Paris noises pitifully, her big red eyes on me. I take a deep, soothing breath to calm down.

The waitress comes, offering us our menus and asking if we'd like something to drink—standard chit-chat, if a bit more reserved. The second she closes the door behind her, dad heaves a sigh.

"Haze. I know you suspect. So let's get to it." I nod, agreeing with him even as I brace myself for impact. "There's been another attack. On the Laurant Estate."

I nod, understanding.

"They didn't have much warning, but dad was able to smuggle out a few of our people." Dad's face is pinched. A few. Last I heard, there were six families avowed to us, totalling just under three hundred souls. And 'a few' were smuggled out.

"Haze," mom soothes, meeting my blank gaze with nothing but compassion. "I know it isn't much, but…"

"When can we expect them?" I intone. Gin wraps her arms around me, tugging me into a hug.

"We got lucky," dad says, purposely not answering me, not doubt. "I sent for twenty before word reached them, a proper escort for my family. They should arrive on the SS Eloise."

"I see." The 'present' he promised me 'if I behave'—a proper guard for Ginny and mom, and likely a gaggle of servants to tend to our every need. He always hated how I refused to have our people fawning over me.

"William," mom gets on dad's case. "Haze, look. It isn't fair, but your grandmother got all the non-combatants out. Including all thirty of the elite guards to escort them. They knew they were cutting into their own fingers, but I don't doubt for a second they made the sacrifice to keep you and William safe."

 _Sigh_. It sounds like something I'd do—so would dad.

"We're flying them in. They arrive in two days, but we need to fly to Lilycove to greet them."

"I'm coming," I demand, pulling back from Gin's embrace. She grabs me by the cheeks, her eyes shining with concern for me—she seems more shaken up than me. "Our people deserve no less."

"Good," mom says, nodding. "I'm going to need you working on your new Trapinches. We'll need a full escort to ensure they can fly with us."

"We'll have a fleet of Flygons." I nod at my own words. It's risky—Flygons will need a steady hand to keep them under control, but Jade will help me with that. Nicole will help as well, no doubt. She's always been into Dragon Types. "Will we need straps for children?"

"We will. Six of them. Two for babies, one six months old, the other four months old." Three hundred adults, and only six young? We didn't get all the children out. Dad's this shaken up because he knows the real numbers, he knows who we lost.

"We didn't lose a single child," Nicole cuts into my analysis. "We prefer not to get pregnant unless a Laurant has a child around the same age. These six were meant to be the elder servants to your future brother or sister, should His Grace and Lady Laurant choose to have children."

I turn to her, finding her eyes dry and a smile on her face. Though her eyes are drawn and have impressive bags beneath them, she smiles all the same.

"Haze," mom calls me, a catch in her throat. I don't look this time. I see where this is going. And Nicole already let it slip. Not just by arriving days before the others, but by calling me the 'heir to the Laurant family name'. "Your father and I have been talking all afternoon. We need to discuss a few things with you and Ginny."

"I'm not the heir. I re—"

"That isn't your decision to make," mom cut me off. "It's ours. And we've agreed that you will be William's heir. You will inherit his title. Ginny will be Lady Laurant after me, should you marry."

"Tha—"

"This isn't a debate, young man. I refuse to infringe on your birth right. You are eldest. You are the heir. That's final."

"How many?" I ask, keeping the fire out of my tone with some effort. I know mom isn't trying to force this on me, she sees it as giving me what I rightly deserve—and something I knew was a possibility. Not that I appreciate it, or want it, or ever wanted it—too much fucking pomp and bullshit protocol.

"We'll discuss numbers another day. For now, what you need to focus on is your Trapinches."

"I disagree," I keep my tone respectful. I don't want her to think I'm acting out—this isn't about me, after all. Our people need stability, now more than ever. As such, they need to see where they stand with us. They need to know beyond a shadow of a doubt that Laurant tradition is alive and well. That they have a place with us, and that we'll never stop supporting and providing for them. "Dark times need a light. If I can give that to our people, I will."

Mom nods, looking to dad, who mutters, "Ten." Ten of my generation made it.

"All servants?" I ask. He nods, his face carefully controlled. "They left their Pokémons behind, to help defend gramps and grandma." He nods again. "Normal Types." Another nod.

"What about the twenty that were already en route?" Gin asks. "Will they need Pokémons as well?"

"They will," I answer, knowing how this plays out. They would see it as our right to choose each of their Pokémons, so that we may plan for things they cannot predict.

"I'll handle it," Gin says, grabbing my chin and tugging so I'll look at her. When our eyes meet, she smiles sadly. "I'll handle it. I'll take Nicole with me in the morning. You take Claude and Leon to the Battle tent to focus on our fliers. And be sure to work on the Skiddos. Alright?"

"You don't—"

She silences me with a kiss. I try again, only for her to kiss me again. And again. _Sigh_. "We're in this together, Haze."

"We have enough, I was asking to be sure of that."

"We do not. Not nearly enough," she disagrees, running her thumb over my lip and carefully grazing the little welt. "If they are to be your servants, they'll need to go where you go. So I'll make sure they have a solid team." _Sigh_. She's trying to help you, you fuck-nut. Let her.

"Alright." She kisses me again, hugging me.

 ** _8-8_**

 ** _End Chapter 12_**

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

 ** _A/N: Sorry for the sporadic updating habits these days, but if you didn't know hurricane Irma did a number on us here. Internet is a... ... ... special case here. So anyway! Haze's life seems to be tugging him in a very different direction. How will this affect him and Ginny? And what will the new players in the game bring to the table?  
_**


	14. To stand by your side

_**The Gin Haze**_

 _ **"Because sometimes all you want to do is forget. With war looming on the horizon, some of us have more reason to want to forget than others. The next generation of Pokémon trainers, what kind of world are they to inherit?" Warning! War stories, dark, gore, sex and real life. This is what it takes to survive in the new war-torn era.**_

 _ **Chapter 13 – To stand by your side**_

 _ **8-8**_

* * *

"So here's what I'm thinking," I begin, pacing up and down the dad's bedroom. Nicole and Pistachio are standing at ready, clearly listening to my loud thoughts. Froyo is busy pacing with me, staying at my side with every step. "They'll need a mount, a swimmer, a flyer, an aide, and a battler."

"That sounds about right," Nicole agrees, her eyes lighting up.

"Do all of them need to be Normal Types?" I ask, just to be sure.

"Yes," she assures me, bobbing her head. "They have long accepted Normal Types from the main family."

" _Accepted_? So, if I choose a different Type?" I'm glad Nicole is so chatty. I mean, I haven't heard Claude or Leon utter a syllable yet, let alone a full word.

"That is your choice, My Lady," she agrees, nodding gravely. "Though I would advise caution. Traditions as old as these are deeply ingrained." Adding the emotional upheaval and you get people willing to act out. Doubly so given they haven't yet taken their vows to follow and guard me… Alright. Thin ice, I'll need to be careful.

"Alright. The mount. What about Stoutland?" I ask. "I know the retailer has Lillipups for sale."

Nicole crosses her arms and raises one hand to her face, tapping her finger against her lips. "That would work," she murmurs. "It would give them a project to work on immediately. Training their new team."

"Perfect!" A healthy distraction is just what they need, and given they would see it as showcasing their loyalty to the Laurants? "Okay. How many servants are on the SS Eloise?"

"That is difficult to answer as you pose it, My Lady." I stop pacing, turning to her with questions in my eyes. "You see. Three are meant to be your honour guards, and we three were included in the twenty. The other fourteen? We see everyone as servants. Handmaiden, butler, chef, entertainer, even guards. Only honour guards have a different status."

"Alright," I concede the point. Being vague isn't going to help either of us. "Would it be a break in tradition to gift all servants the same Pokémons? Or more importantly, is it an insult to offer all servants the same Pokémons?"

"My Lady learns quickly," she says, tilting her head to me out of respect. Her brow creases as she considers my words. "Well, let's see. The head of the servants is the butler. He is of higher standing, and is usually the servant that has the Duchess's ear in domestic matters. Though My Lord has no need of a butler, My Lady might wish to be mindful of who his personal servant would be, given that would most likely be his butler when is granted his father's title."

I nod, thinking about that. "Traditionally a man, of course."

"Of course."

"So, it stands to reason that I would have my own personal servant?"

"Without question."

"Hmm." I start pacing again. "A woman, no doubt. But would she be given a status equal to the butler's?"

"Of a sort, yes. That is inevitable, given her proximity to you and long years of service."

I nod, pacing some more. "So. I'll have three honour guards. A personal servant. Haze will have the same. That gives us eight people. Is it safe to assume the others are all guards?"

"Not necessarily." I nod, figuring it would never be that simple. "Typically the setup is somewhat more complex. Focusing only on you, for a moment. The hierarchy is you at the top. Then your three honour guards. Then your head handmaiden, who has the day maid and the night maid beneath her. Then your chauffeur. Then you get your apprentice chef, who will be trained by His Grace's head chef. Then you have your guards. Your head handmaiden and your honour guards are typically the two a Lady would dote on and gift special Pokémons to, though we are all to take vows to guard and serve you with our every breath."

"So if I give everyone but those four the same, no one feels insulted?"

"Correct."

I nod. "We're getting somewhere then. Would Haze get the same setup?"

"If typically male, yes," she agrees, a soft smile on her lips. So exceptions happen, if there's a reason for it. Good to know.

"Then we're looking at me having six servants, a head handmaiden, and three honour guards. Haze would have the same. Is it safe to assume only the day and night maids do the cleaning?"

"Quite."

"Alright…?"

"Your head handmaiden's main task is organisation and execution of errands you need done. Think of her as your personal assistant, if it helps."

"I see," I mutter, going over the information. "Would you know if Stoutlands can swim?"

"They can, My Lady, though they have a habit of shaking off the water when they come out."

"Hmm, I hadn't thought of that. Their getting wet doesn't seem like the optimal solution…" It seems that every time I solve one problem, I create another. It's almost lunch time and though we've been at it since just after breakfast, I still haven't picked a proper team. Maybe that's why Nicole's taken to explaining how things work?

"But! They work over land, and they make for excellent sentries and scouts! That means they work well for elite guests, and for our guards!" Just because it isn't the ideal pick for every situation, doesn't mean Stoutland isn't a good pick.

"Quite right, My Lady. It is an excellent pick. Though I am curious. Why do you not point out that everyone gets wet while surfing on a Pokémon?"

"Well, because it isn't really all-encompassing. On Lapras that wouldn't be the case. On Waillord, either."

"I see. If I might make a suggestion?"

"Of course!"

"If you were to combine Audino, Stoutland, and Furfrou? You get two hounds that would be acceptable even in the highest circles, and a Pokémon that works well as a healer. All three could learn Surf, and it allows for each servant to survey the surroundings to ensure everyone's safety."

"Hmm… Yes, that makes sense. That is more or less what we do with our Trainers as well…" I wonder about that. "I prefer Stoutland. Throwing Furfrou into the mix would only add the expectation of dressing them up. Anyone looking to subtly insult us could point out what style they wouldn't accept for their Furfrou, and crap like that."

"A valid point. Though, you could counter with Furfous having guarded the kings of old."

"Hmm. History showing what the right choice would be. And it would allow for the servants to nice them up, if they so choose. I like your point on Audino, as well. We'll see if we can get enough of them for that."

"Nn." Nicole looks quite pleased. There's a deeper story to that, but now isn't the time.

"Right. The flyer. I'm not sure what to go with. Sure we'll need to see if the retailer has them in stock, but even beside that, I don't know what to ask about. Haze and I both have evolved forms of Trapinch. While I think at least our honour guards should have the same, is that the right pick for everyone?"

"An excellent question. There are options, depending on your goal." I tilt my head to one side. "Flygon and Vibrava are excellent battlers, but not quite as elegant as some prefer. You could pick either Unova or Kalos flyers to show loyalty to His Grace's heritage, or to his choice to be in Castelia City."

"Hmm." That's a good point. We could also choose Hoenn flyers to show respect to our birthplace, or even Kanto fl… no, I think that would show all the wrong signs. No Kanto Pokémon. "I think I'll ask Marion about that. She's far more familiar with Flying Types, and I think she'd make an excellent suggestion."

"There is wisdom in that."

"As for the aide. I want something unique to Haze and me. So I'm thinking Ralts. Excellent battler, excellent scout, perfectly suited for any kind of situation, and as loyal as they come."

"That you and My Lord have them does speak highly of such a move," Nicole agrees.

"Alright…" I think that's about it? "Let's go talk to Marion, then we can see what the retailer has, and if anything we can call the retailer in Lilycove to confirm if they have anything we're missing."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

There are things I simply cannot wrap my head around. One of those things is Haze's ability to do the seemingly impossible, and make it look easy. I mean, he left after breakfast to train up more than twenty Pokémons. He even took Peaches and the other Vibravas with him. All of them. So we're talking getting ten Trapinches from level one to level fifty-five, eight Vibravas from level forty-five to level fifty-five, and another ten Skiddos from level one to level thirty-something.

Not only did he manage, but he also took any lacking a saddle to be saddled, any lacking bags to get bags, and he roped Marion into helping him train the fleet of Flygons to fly as a unit. And the only reason I know any of this, is because I had to track down Marion, and found her lining up each of the eighteen—EIGHTEEN—Flygons on the beach, to teach them a proper distance and formation to fly in.

Not only that, they are to fly in a V formation, with the only Flygon standing on her haunches—Jade, no doubt—at the forefront, leading them.

I stand and stare at a sight that would take my breath away in the best of times. But to know this little miracle was brought about in mere hours? It…

Wow.

Just… wow.

Eighteen Flygons, each with proper saddle, each with four bags and an additional pouch on their tummy—no doubt to carry an additional passenger. And they are all full, so they can learn to fly with the additional weight.

What astounds me is that each belly-pouch has a Water Type in it, to simulate a passenger, and two Fighting Types in the saddle, representing the 'pilot' and 'co-pilot'. I don't doubt for a second these are dad's Pokémons, here to help in any way they can—though for the life of me, I can't figure out how they managed to get all of them here; there is a limit to how many you're legally allowed to keep on you, after all. Or are these Pokémons caught during this trip?

I don't know, I don't understand. But it's a sight worth painting, so all the world can see the majesty of it all.

Two men run down the beach—Claude's blond hair flapping about in the wind, and Leon dashing ahead to reach his liege that much quicker. When they reach Haze and Marion, they each take out four Pokéballs and call out the occupants. Another two Flygons, each with the same setup as the others, along with four more Fighting Types and two Water Types. The new additions are immediately ordered into formation.

A veritable army stands ready. A Flygon near the middle starts getting antsy, its wings flapping with eager anticipation at feeling the wind beneath them. Jade turns in that one's direction and with little more than a glare the flapping falls still.

Jade turns heel, dropping down onto all fours to show she's ready for take-off. She has a Gardevoir and a Greninja on her back—Paris and Ghost, no doubt. He even had the time to train Ghost… that boy is… And the little silver head with blue mask-shades sticking out of the pouch on her belly… that's a Lugia—Cloud—dwarfed in comparison to Jade, but I don't doubt in the coming years our Lugias will dwarf her.

Haze goes to his partner, petting her and no doubt saying something. She leans in, rubbing her head against his. The tenderness in their exchange reminds me of the nights Pistachio would sleep in my bed as a pup, how she would lay her head on my tummy to listen to my heartbeat, how she and Giana would make a fuss about sleeping in their Pokéballs because they were so used to being with me all the time.

Haze pets his dragon one last time, turning towards Marion to get things started. Jade grabs his shirt and tugs him back, burying her nose in his jacket. She comes out a second later with her maw full of berries—all he does is laugh and pet her again.

A few minutes later, once Haze has cleared the 'runway', Marion raises her right arm and wraps the other around my love. When her right drops, Jade makes a mad dash down the beach, her wings spread wide to build lift.

The fleet picks up the pace, doing all they can to keep in pace with her. Some run faster, others lag, some in step, others offbeat. It isn't hard to tell this is the first run. As they lift off, some drop and need to flap harder to not fall, some go too high too fast. It _really_ isn't hard to tell this is their first run.

And yet. Seeing them flying, gracefully or not, is breath-taking. Seeing twenty dragons taking to the air, seeing the gleaming sun bouncing off their green scales, seeing their powerful wings flapping more or less in tandem as they swim through the sky…

"Magnificent." The word comes out breathless, but I feel it doesn't do it justice.

"Nn. When my grandmother showed me her fleet of Salamances running drills like this… I knew," Nicole says. "Then and there, I _knew_ I could only ever love a Dragon."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

We leave for Lilycove the next morning. We'll be there way too early, of course, but dad and Marion agree that we have no reason not to go early. I hold the bar tight, riding Peaches with Froyo flitting about at fifteen hundred metres above sea level. Green Tea has his arms wrapped around my waist to keep me safe, even though I have more reason to worry about him.

We're so high up, and we're only flying higher. The world looks so small from up here. Even as we fly over villages and towns, all I see are little matchbox buildings with moving dots I can only assume are people. I feel my scarf being tugged a little snugger around me—Green Tea no doubt wants to make sure I'm warm.

Though I can't turn to see them, I feel our Gym Trainers behind us. Michelle's riding with Adam, even now her joyous squeals tell me how much she's enjoying all of this. Janelle's riding with Amalia—the junior of the pair was so finicky during pre-take-off preparations, but I haven't heard her complaining since. Ilene decided she's riding with her Kadabra. All in all, none of us listened to Haze's claim he needs to handle this alone—they didn't even make a fuss about where they were in the 'pecking order' of our formation.

Marion actively encouraged it, saying that we—somehow I think she meant the Laurants, including me—could use a friendly face right about now. Right before she ordered us to wear quite the outfit; a winter-ready jacket and pants, along with a skullcap, gloves, and heavy-duty boots—all of black, sturdy leather. The scarf was Haze's idea. I didn't understand why until we got this high. It's frigid, even in the pre-summer heat, and the wind howls like nothing I've ever heard, rushing passed me in a never-ending gust. Even now, I feel chilled, but the blood rushing through my veins keeps me warm, too. It's like nothing I've ever felt, even as Marion and dad keep us on a steady incline, taking us up so high we're almost touching the clouds.

It's… I've never experienced anything like this. A rush so keen I don't ever want to come down.

Haze, of course, looks like he was born to do this. Even through the yellow tint of the shades Marion said I should wear at all times while flying, the steadfast focus in his eyes is impossible to miss. Paris has her arms around his waist, and Angel is snuggled in his jacket with her head peeking out. They look… at peace. Quite odd, given what he just lost, but the impression doesn't go away.

Up ahead, dad and Marion lead the fleet, side by side. He refused for his bride-to-be any position other than beside him—like father, like son. Curiously, though, he'd ordered Haze's guard to fly in line with Marion and me, while his own guard are behind Haze. That strikes me as important, though I don't know why.

If only this was a pleasure cruise. I want to enjoy this. I want to enjoy the feel of each powerful, fluid stroke of Peaches' wings. I want to enjoy the unforgettable view splayed out before me with the world nestled beneath my feet.

But all I feel is worry. Is Haze coping with this? Is he falling apart? Is he missing my warmth as terribly as I miss his? I know he didn't sleep last night, the smudges under his eyes, obvious to me even at this distance, tell me as much.

Green Tea gives a gentle squeeze, no doubt aware of the emotions wailing within me. All I can do is sigh and grip the bar tighter.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Peaches touches down, the smooth descent turning into a bumpy gait as we slow down just as has Haze had. As our fleet was no doubt taught, we land single file and soldier ahead in a procession with our lead choosing our path. Unsurprisingly, dad leads us into an empty hangar. Two airport workers keep the doors open for us, bowing low to hide the awe in their eyes—I don't doubt this is the first Dragon fleet to land at this airport, after all.

Peaches follows after Jade, into the cool building and over to a row of stalls no doubt meant for them to rest in. I peer over my shoulder, comforted by the sight of sixteen Flygons in step behind us—though even more so to find my family beaming with their cheeks flushed and eyes aglow

I dismount, and lead my dragon into the stall. The wooden walls and floor seems almost ancient in contrast to the metal sheets the building is made out of, but the hay is fresh, there's a barrel full to the brim with water for him to drink, and there's a bucket of berries for him to eat. I de-saddle him, letting him dig in as he pleases while I de-bag him. I set all his things on the shelf over to one side, no doubt meant for just that, my boots snapping straws of hay as I go.

Once I'm satisfied he's settled, I pet him and kiss him on the head—not that he cares, he's far more interested in the meal—and I head out, closing the door so he can rest as he pleases. There isn't much room, but there's enough for him to move around.

We work together, getting each of our Pokémons settled—even Green Tea and Paris help out—so it doesn't take long. Dad's busy talking to the workers, listening to their explanation that the entire hangar is ours for the coming days, and that the bedrooms and bathroom upstairs are air-conditioned.

I'm too busy keeping close to Haze in case he needs me, so I don't know if anything else gets discussed. Every chance I get, I touch him, I bump into him, I nudge him with my elbow. When none of that gets his attention, I take off my jacket and gloves, and I turn him to me so I can do that same for him.

"I'm going into town," I say, mostly to keep his attention on me. "I'm taking Nicole and Marion with me. I want you and dad to go upstairs and rest."

"I'm—"

"We're going to pick up lunch," I cut off his lame and predictable attempt at 'being fine'. "We shouldn't be gone more than an hour, I don't think."

"Gin, really, I'm—"

I snatch the skullcap off his head, and take the shades with them. That he hasn't even bothered taking anything off in this heat is far more telling than _I'm fine_. "Adam. Call me the second he needs me. Alright?"

"Of course," my little brother soothes, grinning and patting Haze's shoulder.

"I'm going to be picking up a few new little reasons for you to go to the courts. So rest up, and I won't complain if you drag your boys down to bash some skulls in, okay?" Haze's eyes soften at last. He bobs his head, but not a word passes his lips. "Amalia, I'll need you to help everyone get comfortable. And please call mom to let her know we've arrived?"

"Of course."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

The second I get one of the workers' attention, I drag him over into a corner by the Raltses—it's really busy, so I'm not risking him getting distracted to make me wait another twenty minutes. "I have a large order, so please pay close attention," I demand, glaring at him when he almost looks away.

"Sure, Miss. Shoot."

"My Lady," Nicole corrects him, glaring even harder. I don't care for titles, but I don't stop her. This has purpose. "This is Lady Genevieve Laurant and her mother-in-law, Her Grace Marion Laurant, Duchess of Coumarine." I don't understand why we're allowed to be called that before we're wed, but I don't doubt it has to do with how Laurant men are.

The man starts stuttering and bows awkwardly, before excusing himself to fetch the manager—luckily he comes running, already bowing and apologizing for the wait.

"Ah, good. I called yesterday, inquiring about an order of Raltses, Furfrous, and Duckletts." I already got a healthy supply of Lillipups in Slateport, but the woman there seemed reluctant to sell me more than that.

"Yes, of course, Milady. We got all forty packed and awaiting your arrival. Should I go get them for you?" Much better. I hate titles, but him grovelling is just more efficient right now.

"In a moment. For now, I need to know how many Dragon Types, Fighting Types, and Grass Types you have in stock. And by that, I mean different species, not total numbers."

He scratches behind his head, making a long, low noise. "Well, let's see. Dragon Types. We got Bagons, Trapinches, Gibles, Goomies, Horseas, and Deinos."

"Excellent, I'll need every Bagon and Trapinch in stock, and ten of each of the others, if you have them."

"O' course!" he belts out, grabbing one of his employees, who was too busy flirting to work or sell anything, and stares him down to silence the complaint. "Go get me Lady Laurant's order and bring me a pen and paper so I can jot anything else they want. You got that?"

The poor boy meeps out something, rushing off and disappearing into the back. He's back but a second later with a notepad and a chewed-on red marker, before disappearing again. The manager starts scribbling franticly.

"Alright. Next. Fighting Types." He names off quite a few, but I don't catch half the names.

"Nicole. You know their preferences better. Anything but Machops and evolved forms are acceptable. No less than six each," I give her the reins. The redhead grins, her eyes lit up like a kid in a candy store.

"Well…"

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"Honey, I'm ho~ooome!" I gush, rushing into the hangar's upstairs sitting room. Everyone's sitting to the hickory-coloured, waist-high table, with eight chairs still unclaimed. I put the bags down on the table, right in front of Haze, and straddle his lap. He kisses me and wraps his arms around me, his eyes still weighed down, but obviously happy to see me. "I know it won't make up for everything the Laurant family has lost. But with Nicole's help, I think we'll have something to offer your people when they arrive."

"Our," he corrects.

"Our people," I concede, kissing his cheek and beaming as brightly as I can. "Alright, so. Nicole's been helping me out, telling me about the seven branches that make up the Laurants. So, I decided Christmas is coming early this year, and splurged all the money we've made battling over the last days."

"Gin, th—"

"Hear me out, then decide if it was needed or not," I cut in. Nicole comes in, setting down the bags of food she was carrying and starts handing everyone their share. "We got enough Pokémons to give them each a selection. We ordered enough wine for them to drown their sorrows in and enough ingredients to prepare a feast that would make kings jealous. We also have some basic clothes and toiletries to make sure everyone can shave and look presentable again. So I figure you can use your charm and offer them everything we can."

He blinks. He furrows his brow, the crinkle between his eyebrows showing just how completely he's considering that. "You got Dragons?"

"We got Dragons," I confirm, nodding. "She was telling me about her grandmother training Salamances. So we got all fifteen on sale and a few others, including another twelve Trapinches."

He blinks again, the crease grows deeper. "You got Grass?"

"There were so many of them, so I couldn't justify taking them all. Nicole suggested the ones that would be well-received."

He closes his eyes, a little hill forming—he's really emotional about this. "That means you got Fighting Types. And Normal Types. May I assume Furfrous, Lillipups, and Honedges were bought?"

"There weren't as many Honedges, so we got a lot less than we'll need. But, yes. We got those and Duckletts and Fletchlings and Pikipeks." I know asking Marion would pay off.

A tear steels down his cheek, even as he smiles and takes me into his arms and buries his face in the nape of my neck.

"So. Lord Laurant, heir to the family titles, lands, and namesake. Do you think you have enough to make sure our people can keep their hands busy?"

He pulls back, the mischief in his eyes tells me he's coping. "Bien sûr, ma petit pois." Huh? "But of course, my little sweet pea," he says in a thick French accent. I shiver, liking how he sounds.

"I think I could get used to you talking like that."

"We'll talk about your Kalosian fetish later. What Pokémons specifically did you get?" I pout, disliking that he's not using that voice anymore. Still, I reach into the bag and get the printed list and offer it to him. He takes it, perusing the selection of Pokémons I frankly don't know much about. I just know Nicole has had a spring in her step since we left the retailer, and that's enough for me.

I reach into my jacket, taking out his and Dex and plop it onto the table for when he's ready for it.

"This will work," he says at length. "Dad. We have enough for a skeleton setup across the board."

"Oh no, my boy," dad chides, a hint of amusement in his tone—he's behind me, so I can't see. "That's why I've had my boys catching so many Water and Fighting Types. We'll have more than have a barebones setup."

"Good," Haze mutters, his golden eyes smiling just for me. He still feels raw—it isn't hard to tell—but he's coping. He isn't falling apart, and that's enough for me.

Dad's Dex vibrates. He takes it out, looking at the ID, and grins. "Haze. Saddle up." I narrow my eyes, wondering what he means by that. "What's your heading and ETA? … Forty minutes? Salamances? … We're sending up a fleet of Flygons. Expect us in less than ten."

Forty minutes out? Slateport to Lilycove is a two hour flight. Does that mean something? Are they coming from even further off?

I turn, peering over my shoulder just in time to see dad and his boys getting up and heading to the closet to grab their flying gear. "Come on, everyone," Marion encourages.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

We're up in the air in five minutes. Only, we aren't heading towards Slateport—we keep the early afternoon sun to our left. The entire time, Haze and dad keep going back and forth, abusing the new earpieces Marion insisted we'd need—clearly she has far more experience flying than any of us.

"Do you know how many Salamances?" Haze asks. He was muttering to himself during pre-take-off prep, but I couldn't make sense of half of it.

"Three. Maybe five, but I'm betting on three." Dad isn't ever this unsure about things. Something's up.

"Salamance can't hold that many," comes Haze's estimation. "They'd better have five."

"I know. That's why Paris and Green Tea are going to transfer them to our Flygons."

"Alright, we'll handle it."

It's barely a minute later that three little pale blue dots come into view. Dad and Marion change our heading immediately, forcing us to speed up as we circle around to come at them from behind. The closer we get, the more it becomes obvious that Haze was right. The Salamances are struggling against the weight of seven people on their backs.

We break formation, dad and Marion moving well out of the way to give Haze and me the room we need to work.

"Green Tea! I need you to tell the Flygons to move up beside us, two by two, so we can transfer them," I shout, hoping he can hear me. He nods, a moment later there are two Flygons flanking me on each side. "Haze, you go first. I'm right behind you."

"Gotchu." Jade speeds up to catch up to them quickly, then slows down to match their pace. One by one, leather-wearing passengers of the overloaded Salamances the furthest to the back are levitated, each relocated to a different Flygon.

The overworked dragon groans appreciatively the moment it notices the load taken off its back. Not that they're overweight, but four people still add up to an average of four-hundred pounds.

Haze and his four fly up and out of the way. I tap Green Tea, watching with bated breath as another four are levitated off the second Salamance. Once they're secure, I pat Peaches, and we fly up ahead, veering out of the way so we can safely slow down to get back into formation.

Haze comes up again with another four pilot-less Flygons. The Salamance to the front gets four passengers lifted off its back—another appreciative groan rips through the howling winds.

"We've got them. Mom, dad, take point, we'll follow," Haze announces.

"Negative," Marion shoots him down. "We take up formation above and below them. They need to see we're here. Haze, you and Ginny need to be below them, in case they need help."

That's exactly what we do. Marion and dad take point above and ahead of them—all three worn-out Salamances visibly relax at the sight. Haze and I signal six Flygons, and we fly below the group, taking up position slightly ahead of them, as well. Adam, bless his heart, eases into position behind the three, to guard them from the rear.

"Yeah, this is William Laurant, flying with a fleet of Flygons and three Salamances, requesting clearance to land." Dad calls ahead, no doubt wanting the clearly tired Pokémons to land as soon as possible. I don't blame him. Even now we're flying considerably slower to keep pace with them.

So much so, that what took us fifteen minutes at top speed to cross, takes us almost an hour to double back. Naturally, we let the three land first, with Paris and Green Tea keeping close to keep them from hurting themselves on landing.

Once their feet are firmly on the ground, they trot off to one side, panting heavily. We come in quickly, single-file, to lead them to the hangar where they can finally rest. Haze takes the lead, unloading the bags and boxes strapped to them, and levitating barrels with water and berries for them to gorge on—they've earned it a hundred times over.

They don't bother with the berries, choosing instead to dunk their head into the water and greedily suck it in.

"How far out were you guys?" I ask, awed and worried at the sight of these powerful creatures essentially reduced to whimpering babies in desperate need of tender loving care.

"We…" I turn to the speaker. His grey eyes are hollow, his shoulders slumped. "We left as soon as we received word." When did they hear about it then? It looks like they've been at it for days without rest, and the passengers don't look to be in much better shape.

"They're incredible," Marion coos, slowly moving over to one and running her hand along its scaly neck as it drowns its thirst in the chilled waters.

"Be that as it may!" Amalia charges in, her eyes ablaze. "You all need to rest! Let's go! Upstairs! Into the shower! And to bed with the lot of you!"

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

We stand ready, once again, the next afternoon. We've received word that the cargo plane carrying our remaining people is ten minutes out. Naturally, that means Marion ordered us to suit up and saddle up, lining us up on the tarmac as if we're suddenly in the air force.

Dad paces back and forth, as if deciding what it is he needs to say, while Marion is already ordering everyone around, lining them up as if we're expecting royalty. The red carpet stands ready to be rolled out the moment the plane's cargo bay opens, and there are chilled refreshments ready to pour.

"Haze. I'm needed here to greet our people," dad pipes up at last. "You will lead the welcoming committee in the air. You will keep your distance from the cargo plane, and you will remain in the air to keep an eye on the sails. We don't need anything spooking them any more than they already are."

"Understood." Haze climbs up onto Jade's saddle, giving Paris a hand up as she takes her place behind him. "Let's go, guys!"

The second I'm comfortable, with Green Tea seated behind me, I hear the official request being put in. "Air control, this is Hazel Laurant of the Desert Spirit Fleet requesting clearance for take-off." I don't hear their response, but Haze has a focused look, suggesting he's listening to whatever it is. "Roger that, air control. Taxiing to runway I-14 and hold on clearance."

Haze leads the way, the rest of us falling into step behind him and Jade. Once we're at the foot of the runway, we line up behind him. He waits until all of us are ready and waiting. "Air control, this is the Desert Spirit Fleet. We are in position and awaiting clearance… Roger that. Course set for oh-oh-eight degrees at two-thousand feet. We'll come around and escort the cargo plane Landlubber and bring her in for landing. We will continue our flyby until Landlubber is taxied onto the tarmac."

I grab the bar for support, tensing in anticipation for Peaches dashing down the runway. Nothing comes. "Negative. The Laurant family will accept no reporters, and we will make no statement. Desert Spirit out."

Jade blitzes down the runway, Peaches keeps up without problem. Halfway down the stretch, we lift off. The second we're high enough, I see the fencing that wasn't there before barely keeping out a slew of what I can only assume are reporters itching for a glimpse of the Laurant family to ask 'just one question'.

Haze takes the lead, and we take our position behind him, once again forming the Flying V. Once we pass the edge of the fencing, we veer to the right and hold that course for a while. When the bulky freighter comes into view, we angle around and approach from behind it. We stay well clear, but close enough that they can see.

The paint is chipped, and the patchy bare metal is rusted, but all four propeller engines thrum as if unaware. Heavy as she looks, she glides through the air as graceful as our entourage. Movement catches my eye from one of the dozen oblong windows—a child waves energetically, so Paris and I wave right back.

"Landlubber, this is Hazel Laurant of the Desert Spirit Fleet. We're here to bring you home." A wave of relief slams into me from the underbelly of the clunky aircraft where the child is still frantically waving and pressing their little face against the glass. "That is correct, Landlubber. Dad and mom are on the ground, ready to roll out the red carpet. Once you're clear to land, make your way to Hangar Six-H. We'll keep eyes from the air."

It's a smooth, short flight, but it's nerve wracking all the same. Feeling so many of the Landlubber's passengers on the brink of tears isn't helping much either. But in short order, we line up with the same runway we just took off from, and we guide the aircraft down.

"Groove nine, ahead easy. Rock the baby if you need to," Haze announces out of the blue. We slow our pace to match theirs, Peaches's wings humming louder than the engines below us as we grind to a stop above them and hover in place. What the heck would make him say something so utterly random?

We stroll along, all twenty Flygons surrounding the precious cargo below us, as we make our way over to the hangar where I can already see Marion and dad awaiting us. So why…

 _"Target acquired. Landlubber and escort of Flygons. Pilot is in my sights."_ I see us coming in for landing, caught in the viewfinder of what I can only assume is a weapon of some sort, its monochrome green crosshairs zoomed in on the salty old pilot.

That was a minute ago. Someone's here. And they want us dead. "Haze. We have a plausible sniper in position. Had a clear shot, didn't take it."

"He did," Haze corrects. "Let the gods sort that out." I nod, a queasy feeling overcoming me from how cold he announced his having murdered someone—whether I saw him do it or not.

The Landlubber's engines cut out, their blurring slowing down until I can make out three blades on each. We ease down on all sides of it, touching down moments before the humming of our Mystic Pokémons' wings go still. Peaches folds his wings, just in time for the constant buzz of the reporters to drown out whatever peace should have found me.

"Form a perimeter. I don't trust this," Haze orders. Without missing a beat, we form two lines from the rear of the Landlubber, just in time for the cargo door to slide open. "Ghost, what's your position?"

Ghost? As in his Greninja, Ghost?

 _My webbed fingers grip my dagger's handle tight. Target is unaware, focused on something ahead of him. I raise my free hand to ask my partner for clearance, but don't turn to her._

 _"Ah," comes the go-ahead. I rush forward, silent as death and twice as quick, with my dagger in an ice pick grip as it flashes down at the top of my target's spine. The target jerks forward, already dead as its funny-smelling stick veers to one side and makes a strange noise. The smell of spent sulphur fills the air as thoroughly as the blood I just spilled._

 _Uncaring for the fate of the one who tried to hurt my daddy, I wipe my blade clean against his shirt. "Greninja?" I ask, wondering what orders daddy has for me. Sheathing the blade on my lower back, I turn fully to see Lion sitting over to one side in the empty and dimly lit water tower._

 _"A, bra abra ab," she explains, beckoning to me. 'Groove nine, ahead easy. Rock the baby if you need to_.' _Return to base and get cleaned up, huh? A shower isn't a bad idea—I don't think I'll ever like the feel of blood on me. I nod, sauntering over to her and offering my bloodied hand. She teleports us to safety._

Ghost and Lion. They saved the pilot, and likely everyone on the Landlubber. Tears stream down my face, but I don't make a sound. I dismount, carefully controlling my every move as I go to Haze, and I bury my face in his jacket.

"The visions are getting stronger," he says, sorrow in his tone. I nod, letting him hold me tight. He scoops me up, bridal style. "Let's get you inside."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

It takes some doing, a lot of coaxing, and at one point the threat of bodily violence, but we manage to spend our evening remarkably reporter free. So what do we do with that? The only thing that makes sense—Marion starts organizing everyone, getting them washed up, shaved, dressed, sending a small contingent out into the reporter-filled world with precise measurements for proper three-piece suits and shoes, and…

"You are a guard?" Mostly fighting not to rip our hair out at trying to understand the Laurant identification system in which you are what you are simply because that description is assigned to you.

"Mais oui. If that is what My Lady needs of me," yet another agrees, bobbing her head happily.

"Nicole!"

"You think it too complex, Lady Laurant." It seems Miss Garret sat awaiting me, itching for me to admit I'm lost without her. "You have a job that needs doing. With that job comes prestige, which their current situation lacks. So, assign us whatever role you need and we will figure it out."

"That's not how I work. So let's try this. Haze would have a fit if I don't have a proper honour guard. Who best suits what he would consider capable for that task," I try, hoping to get something out of this. But… a thought hits me.

Pietro Garret, honour guard to the current head of the family. Nicole Garret, honour guard to the heir.

"My Lady learns quicker and quicker each time, no?" Nicole teases, nudging me with her elbow. "Yes, typically the du Nordes, the Garrets, and the de Leones are assigned the position of honour guard. This is because of the depths of our bonds."

"The depths?" Marion asks, a fraction of a second before I do.

"It is simple, Mam'selle. You see. The order in which we die, it is set. First the Garret, the Dragon Lady. We hold the door open, and slap death in the face while we wait. Then the Laurant, the steel we all wield. They die knowing death knows 'is place and will cow in the corner, weeping like a little child. Then the du Norde, the 'grass is always greener' types. They are closely followed by the de Leones, the fighters who won't give up until the very end."

I stare dead ahead. Haze trusts that, if anything happens, Nicole will come running. That she'll be the first to do so. Because she knows she'll be the first to die?

"Without the roots, the rest of the plant withers. And soon, there is room for the following generation to fill the gap."

So the fact that dad's generation and Haze's generation survived this isn't coincidence. It's a self-fulfilling prophesy that propagates from generation to generation.

"Miss me?" My head snaps towards the familiar voice, finding Haze, looking a little wet and a lot frazzled. His hair is sticking up in every direction, his eyebrows look like they were braided at one point, his face is a collection of mini bruises, and his uniform looks like it's seen better days. I narrow my eyes and cross my arms, wordlessly demanding an explanation. "Lion gave me hell while I was trying to bathe her."

I roll my eye and shake my head. Of course. He tried to bathe her when he knows they still don't get along—he probably had to bribe her to do the job he needed done, but there's no bribe that works for bathing.

I beckon to him, grateful he sidles up behind me and wraps his arms around my middle. "We seem to be having a problem," I halfway explain. "We need to organize everyone, and nothing that reaches my ears…"

"I see," he mutters, giving me a gentle squeeze. "Well, that's simple enough. Mom, you need to sort them out with dad. He knows them well enough, and he can translate what you don't understand. Just make sure dad doesn't assign all of them to you and you should be fine."

"Oh…?" Marion seems to make about as much sense of that as I do.

"Hmm," he noises. His eyes survey the group in front of us. "It's really not that complicated, if you think about it. But I'll try to break it down. You see, their primary goal is to guard the family. Not just the Laurants, but all of us. If they are assigned maid, they will guard us within our home. If they are assigned guard, they will guard the grounds around our home. If they are the driver, they will guard the cars we drive in. If they are honour guard, they will guard us wherever we go. So all we're telling them is the location they guard."

I look up at the ceiling, trying to sort through the information.

"Let me show you what I mean," Haze insists. "Attention! Attention, s'il vous plaît! Please line up for proper introductions!"

There's a flurry of motion as everyone blurs, the dance of dozens of suit- and dress-wearing servants prance from here to there, as if choreographed. The gaggle that was loitering about is suddenly lined up in neat rows, each standing at attention—the men puff out their chests and square their shoulders, the women cross their arms at the wrist and intertwine their fingers.

There's clearly three groups here. To the back is dad's generation, with an itch to grab the Pokéballs for presentation. Pietro, Guss, and Eddy stand among almost forty servants. Everyone blends in, other than one distinct subgroup to the back. Where every man wears a three-piece suit and fedora hat, those men trade hats for shades. Where every woman wears a black, knee-length dress and white apron, they wear three-piece suits and a fedora hat—and curiously all have red hair and yellow eyes.

The second group is all our age, thirty-two in all—which could only make sense of the entire group from the SS Eloise were our age. Nicole, Claude, and Leon are with them. There's no subgroup this time, only individuals that stand out for their own reasons. One boy is in a wheelchair. Two girls are wearing suits and fedora hats—curiously also having red hair and yellow eyes. Another boy has a patch covering his left eye.

The last is a group from dad's generation that presents with their child(ren)—the eldest looks to be six, the youngest mere months old. Curiously, once again, two girls have red hair and yellow eyes. I'm beginning to suspect all redheads with yellow eyes are Garrets.

"Merci bien," Haze thanks them, squeezing me gently to wordlessly tell me I'm the reason for this, that I am the reason he's doing okay—thereby making me the reason our people are going to be okay. "Mom. Ginny. The blonds with blue eyes, they are du Nordes. The ones with black hair and black eyes, they are the de Leones. And the redheads with Yellow eyes are the Garrets. They are the best guards and are the ones the main family selects for our honour guards."

"Is it true?" I surprise myself by asking.

"Nicole told you about that, huh," he says, shrugging as if he doesn't know what else to say about it. "Yeah, it's true. The order in which we die is set. It has been for generations. So if you aren't ready to go? Keep your Garret safe."

The redheads chuckle, somehow finding humour in talks of certain death.

"Having said that. Please also meet the Angèls." Eight grey-haired and violet-eyed servants bow—four men, two from the elder generation, two from our generation, two girls from our generation, and one boy and one girl of the younger. They look so… austere, like they could watch an autopsy without blinking.

"The Beauforts." The about half of them bow. Obviously they are the largest family within the collective.

"And the Fabrons." The final six bow—they look like the bulkiest of the bunch, for some reason. It's as if they could pick up the rest of the group and toss them across the room.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," I say, hugging Haze's arms around me.

"Everyone, this is my girlfriend, Ginny." Everyone looks unsure at his casual introduction.

"My Lord?" Claude speaks up.

"No vows. Not today," Haze says, shaking his head. "First we mourn our beloved. Then we get you all a proper team of Pokémons. Then, and only then, will there be talks of vows and assignments of duties."

"My Lord, if I may?" an elder Angèl steps forward, bowing respectfully.

"Speak plainly, Gerard," Haze almost begs him.

"Assigning duties is but a formality. Is waiting needful?"

"Needful? No. Respectful to our fallen? Yes."

"Che," one of the Garrets snorts, her eyes playful. "Momma would have a fit if we pussyfoot with something so simple." There are a few amused snorts, matching this one's reaction. "I mean no disrespect, Haze. But I think you forget who we are. We Garrets smile at death, we flirt with the sexy bastard."

"I do not forget. We've all lost someone precious to us. And you've all lost the partners you've trained tirelessly with." That knocks the wind from their sails, everyone suddenly fighting to hold back the tears—even the Angèls. "I am not pussyfooting. I am allowing everyone the time to mourn. Should you feel this unneeded, come to me and Ginny, come to dad and mom. We have the Pokémons you need on hand."

Not missing a beat, the Garrets come forward, kneeling before us—all of them are wear three-piece suits, all are female. The same redhead spokeswoman speaks up. "Young Lord, here we are. We are ready to stand in the frontlines."

"Just when I thought you'd finally given up on formalities," Haze teases. "Stand, Celeste. I will not have my mother's honour guard kneeling to me."

Marion looks to him, intrigued.

"You will need to strongest of the Garrets guarding you, mom. None fit that better than Celeste," Haze explains, as if it really is just a formality. "That aside. Are you Garrets truly prepared to take a new team so soon?"

"I am ready to train a new fleet of Salamances," Celeste assures him, nodding gravely. "Even if I start with only the three survivors."

"Well-trained Salamances," I agree, smiling. Bright yellow eyes regard me, as if weighing me to judge my worth. All the Garrets seem curious about me—other than Nicole, who's trying her best not to grin. "But three is no fleet. You'll just have to make do with the fifteen Bagons we acquired." Celeste looks to me, her eyes as wide as her grin.

"More importantly, Celeste. You'll need someone to help you with the fleet. If Haze is correct, then I'll need you as my honour guard," Marion says, her eyes begging the Garret matriarch not to fight her.

"Che. Haze is right, but are you sure you want me? I'm not the type to sugar coat shit. So if you want me, you take me as is."

"You are Nicole's mother, I take it," Marion drones, glaring dully. Celeste laughs, slapping Nicole on the back with enough force that would have sent me flying—Haze's Dragon Guard barely seems to notice. "Listen well, Celeste Garret. The day I sign the official papers, the day I am legally Lady Laurant, I intend to… put in the effort to get pregnant. I'll need someone I can trust to keep me safe in these troubled times."

"Not even waiting for the title, are you," Celeste teases, smirking as if she already knows the answer.

"I don't care if I am never Her Grace. I care only that I am wed before William and I have our next child." I flush, but I find myself smiling all the same. 'Next child'—she means to say that Haze really will be considered her own, not her step-child. When everyone starts laughing, Marion blushes but looks fierce all the same. She's essentially admitting she isn't against him putting her to bed before then, if he hasn't already.

Murmuring starts up. The consensus is nothing short of approval and support for Marion's stance. A few of the women give the men a sultry glance, before settling back into their stance and a blank mask.

"You want babies," Celeste says, as if speaking about the weather. "Then you can count on me and mine for more than guarding just you." There's a murmur of agreement, with an undertone of excitement. Didn't they just lose a chunk of their family in a terrorist attack, or am I missing something?

"What about Haze and Ginny?" Nicole asks, her eyes on me. My cheeks are set aflame, so I turn into Haze's embrace to not face the pleading in her yellow eyes.

"We're in no rush, Nic. You have at least six years before that even becomes a discussion. But, that is for a different day." Haze levitates the cases I brought back, along with the case I got in Slateport. I hear locks being popped open, and Haze's hand moves away from me.

I know what he's doing. I know that he's seeing to his peo… seeing to _our_ people. But I'm so scrambled, trying to make sense of the strange days I'm having. Ghost killed a man, Haze lost his grandparents, these people all lost so much. Yet I'm the one being emotional. Why? What has these people so hardened that they can shrug off such a thing so easily?

"Nicole. Claude. Leon. You three have been nothing but loyal through the years." Haze's silky tone cuts across my thoughts. "So Ginny and I would like to present you with a token of our appreciation."

The sound of three Pokémons being called out of their balls rings clear, followed by more thanks and praise that Haze would usually accept. Things are changing. Drastically so. Am I ready for it? Am I the woman he needs me to be?

Could I ever truly earn the title they so callously wrap around me?

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

The sounds of bottles of wine being uncorked and old seaman's shanties being sung. Tales are being told of times immemorial, of epics so old their origins are shrouded in mystery. Everyone's dancing and having a good time as wine flows through the gathering I find myself in.

Or, that's the picture my eyes paint, the sounds my ears pick up. The keen sting of loss and mourning hangs heavy in everything around me—far more noticeable now that a TV is on in the far corner.

Reports keep coming in about the state of things. The Laurant ancestral home lies in ruins, no brick left unbroken. No bodies were found, neither human nor Pokémon—only ashes lay scattered about the place. Nicole and Celeste keep pointing to fragments of videos being played out, talking about the power needed to make that kind of crater.

And that's all that's really left—a collection of craters to mark where people's corpses would have been left. Except for in the very middle of the estate, and the point of interest for the reporter on the scene. The theories start up, both here and in the studio where the focus switches to. Was it a single attack? Were dozens of Hyperbeams combined to create it? There's a graph of the main crater being shown, and garbage trucks are used to show just how deep it truly is—six such trucks are stacked front to end to relativize the depth.

Celeste speculates that the Salamances were used, as a desperate attempt to wipe out the 'invading forces', that maybe some of them got out alive because of the kamikaze style attack.

Is that why they are so 'upbeat'? Because they (want to) believe there were survivors? Are they in denial, or is there really a chance?

"Movement! There's movement on the estate!" the reporter on the scene belts out, sounding excited. My eyes are glued to the little screen, wondering what it is they found.

The camera man (I assume) turns on a spot light, illuminating the dozens of pothole size craters scattered on the grass lawn. Even in the low lighting, a black lump writhes as they rush towards it. It isn't hard to tell that's a Pokémon of some sort.

"Dragon," Celeste announces with certainty. "Scales and thick hide. That's a Dragon without fail."

"No Dragon I know," Nicole points out. Her mom shrugs, not disagreeing with her.

The Pokémon moves, jumping up out of the crater it was in. The camera tilts up to get a good look, only to show the biggest mouth I've ever seen outfitted with gleaming gold fangs followed by row after row after row of teeth—it looks like a cavern or a cave or something, lit with an eerie cyan light glowing from the back.

There's screaming and the reporter and camera start running—still broadcasting. The camera turns around, just in time to see the woman reporter being grabbed by the leg and tossed onto the golden fangs. The mouth closes, leaving only the legs, still in the strange arms grasp. A retching sound accompanies the camera's vision quaking. A wall slams down in front of them, its teeth jutting up. "Darkrai's vengeance on you." the toothy wall closes in, and there's only static.

"D'you see that?" Nicole asks. Obviously, we all did.

" _Salamance_ wings," Celeste stresses. I blink. That thing ate all the Laurant Salamances?

Arrogant. Uncaring for the law. Attacking without cause. Has enough members and Pokémon for a direct assault on even the nobility. And a Pokémon that just swallowed two people live on TV, and likely created a new crater as it swallowed the ground beneath them. Who are these people that call themselves The Righteous Ones?

"That's what attacked you?"

"No. That must have been the ace up their sleeve."

"Turn that shit off," Haze demands in a low growl. Nicole presses something on the little TV. All eyes are on my snuggle-Buneary. Instead of speaking, he takes out his Dex and hits a speed dial. He looks as stoic as ever, but his sheer panic slams into me all the same. "Understood."

He hangs up and puts his Dex away. "We have ourselves an issue," he states the obvious. "From here on out, everyone travels with a Pokémon that can teleport. You will keep that Pokémon out of their Pokéball and beside you, and you will teach it Protect, Reflect, and Roar. Travel in groups, two Trainers or more. And mom, I'll need you to arrange headpieces for everyone ten and older."

"What's going on?" I demand. I agree with every precaution, but there is so much he isn't saying.

"That thing. It's called Guzzlord. It is part of a group called the Ultra Beasts. A Dark-Dragon Type." I nod, wondering about that. It would be immune to Psychic Type moves, which puts us at a disadvantage. But, that also means we can plan for it. "We don't know anything about it, other than that it was first spotted in Alola. Tate and Liza advise extreme prejudice and even more extreme caution. Liza said it shouldn't have survived the thirty Hyperbeams our Salamance thrashed it with. But as you can see, it did."

Thirty Hyperbeams? Something survived that? Something **can** survive that?!

"That's not possible," Celeste refuses to accept that. "Momma had those Dragons at Level Eighty and up. **Nothing** survives thirty Hyperbeams at that level."

"Tell that to the reporter and her cameraman. I'm sure they're just having a bad dream," Haze drones, motioning to the TV. No one has much to say about that—not that there's anything that _can_ be said. "So. As I said. Everyone keeps a teleporter nearby at all times. And just to be sure, I want you to have a hound as well. We'll take watch in groups of four, at least. Two hour shifts."

That means the majority of my family is going without knowledge or extra defence. "Haze?"

"Is everyone good to fly?" he asks, not turning to me.

"More than good," Celeste announces. "Pack your shit! We leave in five!"

 ** _8-8_**

 ** _End Chapter 13_**

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

 ** _A/N: The next few chapters are going to be... different. I have a proper support cast to introduce, and a family to organise, and Ginny still doesn't know much of anything regarding her new position. So, as you can imagine, these things need to happen.  
_**


End file.
